The Secret Kingdom
by RubberDuckiez
Summary: A last-minute ride through the forest leads to a chance encounter for Arthur and Merlin. As brief and impossible as it was, it isn't the last brush with magical folk for the two. What future lies ahead for them? A lot more than either bargained for.
1. An Odd Encounter

**An Odd Encounter**

Merlin followed Arthur on his horse, looking around the forest. They weren't out on a quest, but after the last ordeal they went through with Uther's troll wife, both were in need of a break from the castle. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh air and smiled slightly

"What are you doing, Merlin?" Arthur asked, slightly annoyed as he glanced back at him.

"Nothing, sire," Merlin said, smiling. "Just enjoying the fresh air. And hoping we get a bit of a break before the next catastrophe to hit Camelot."

"You're telling me," Arthur muttered with a slight roll of his eyes. "At least you didn't have to die to end the last one."

"You didn't die," Merlin shot back. "It was only a pretend death."

"But I could have stayed that way," Arthur replied. "If I hadn't had the antidote." Merlin scoffed.

"As if we were going to let you stay that way," he said, chuckling. "Though it was nice get a break from your ordering me about for a bit." Arthur cast an annoyed glance at his servant, but then couldn't keep himself from smiling slightly. He turned back to face the path, happy to get out of the palace as well. His father was in the midst of having it scrubbed from top to bottom, determined to rid it of the stench of troll that seemed to still permeate it.

That alone was enough for him to order Merlin to get their horses saddled so they could go out for a long ride. He knew for a fact that his father had moved all his affairs to one of the gardens for the day.

They continued on in amiable silence through the forest until the sound of clanging swords and shouts hit their ears.

"Do you hear that?" Arthur asked, sitting up in his saddle. Merlin frowned slightly.

"Sounds like a fight," he replied.

"Or bandits attacking innocent travelers. Come on!" Arthur shouted as he kicked his horse and took off down the path. Merlin sighed and followed. Of course, they couldn't go for even a simple ride without running into trouble.

As the noises got louder, Arthur swung off his horse, pulling his sword with him and then charged into a clearing, Merlin not far behind. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before them.

Sure enough a group of bandits were attacking some travelers. There were no horses, but a slender woman with long chestnut hair pulled back in a loose braid was in the middle of fighting off two assailants. That was not what had him transfixed, however. It was the way she moved, pirouetting across the forest floor. Her sword moving lightning fast and as though it were an extension of her arm. She was light on her feet and didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat as she dispatched the two and turned to check on the rest of her group. Dropping the sword, she quickly pulled a bow from her back, nocking an arrow and letting it fly in one smooth movement. She repeated the action rapidly, taking out three more.

Arthur and Merlin watched, mouths gaping, as all at once the scuffle came to an end with various bandits strewn about on the ground or running off into the forest and the travelers quickly taking stock of themselves. A few trotted back down the path to retrieve their horses while others secured a wagon.

The woman looked over at the two, taking in Arthur's armor and drawn sword. She pulled her bow back on her back and reached down for her sword from the ground. She was wearing breeches and a dark green tunic that was covered in lightweight armor that seemed molded from leather. Merlin glanced at the sword in her hand, taking in the craftsmanship. It looked deadly, but as though it weighed nothing as she tossed it up, caught it and then sheathed it.

"Can I help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Merlin found he had lost the ability to speak as he took in her perfect skin and bright green eyes. In fact, everyone in her company looked impossibly beautiful - even though they were all men. She walked towards them, but stopped a few feet away, crossing her arms in front of her.

"We've come, well… we heard a ruckus and came to help. But it appears as though you need none," Arthur said, looking around, confused. Merlin looked over at him, not used to seeing Arthur fumble with his words. Granted he didn't blame him. The woman made it difficult to speak. Even though she was slender and small, her presence screamed authority. "I am Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot. And this is my servant, Merlin."

"I know who you are," the woman said shortly, narrowing her eyes at the prince. Arthur immediately frowned, a bit put out with her coldness. She reached up and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear as she glanced back at the rest of her party, causing Merlin's eyes to widen.

"You're an elf," he said in awe. Arthur looked at Merlin, as the woman turned to look back at the two.

"What are you talking about?" he asked incredulously. "Elves are just stories. Fairy tales."

"No, we certainly are not," the woman said bluntly. "We're very much real. Forgive us for hiding our presence from you, but it's not like your father is the most welcoming of magical folk." Arthur's eyes drifted back towards the woman, going towards her ears where he finally noticed their points. He took a step back as part of her group quickly made their way towards her, falling into a protective barrier around her. Almost as though she were someone of high position.

"You're magic," he stated, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"Most perceptive, your highness," she replied lightly, with a small smug smile. She gave a short whistle and a large, brown steed quickly made its way towards her. She called out to her traveling companions in a language neither Arthur or Merlin understood. After hearing a few answers in return, the woman deftly swung herself up onto the horse as her guard whistled for their own horses and began to mount around her.

"I've always wanted to see an elf," Merlin said, smiling. He found himself moving towards her. The woman's eyes flicked over to him. She stared at him a few moments before her delicate eyebrows arched and a warm smile appeared on her face.

"Well now you have, though I would appreciate it if you kept this meeting to yourselves," she said, looking back over at Arthur.

"And why's that?" Arthur asked, frowning.

"We mean no harm, Prince Arthur. This is not a quest or assassination. We are only traveling through and soon enough you'll never notice we were ever here," she said boredly. "If you'll excuse us, we are late and must be on our way."

"Late for what?" Merlin asked, curious about the elf woman. A grimace passed across her face before she quickly rearranged it back into a look of indifference.

"My wedding," she replied. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Elia, daughter of Eliabor, king of Rosewood. And I am currently on my way to marry Tobias, king of The Willows, to unite our two dying houses. And really, Tobias does not like to be kept waiting." As if to make her point, her horse started stomping impatiently.

Merlin felt his heart drop slightly. She was a princess. And she was about to marry a king. He wasn't sure why the news upset him - he had just met her after all and was sure that he'd likely never see her again.

"My lady, we should be going," a man with curly brown hair said, riding up to her. It was short, something that Merlin found interesting. In fact, most of the men had short hair. For some reason he had assumed that elves would all have long hair. Or that they would be rather tiny. These elves all looked about normal height, though were of slender build. Elia looked over at him and nodded. She then looked back at Arthur and Merlin.

"I trust you'll let us continue?" she asked.

"By all means," Arthur said, gesturing forward. Merlin continued to watch her, a spark of something pricking at his chest, but he wasn't sure what it was. Elia bowed her head slightly and crossed her right hand over her chest.

"May the sun be ever on your back," she said before turning and kicking her horse. The company then took off, moving quickly and much more quietly than expected. Merlin stood and watched them ride off, a smile still on his face. He couldn't wait to get back and tell Gaius what they had seen. Though just as quickly, he began to fill with concern. If Arthur told his father, he'd likely send troops out to hunt down the elves. Or search for the elven kingdoms.

"You're not going to tell your father, are you?" Merlin asked, worry starting to seep in as he glanced over at Arthur.

"Tell him what? That we failed to rescue a maiden who was in no need of rescuing?" Arthur asked as he looked around at the dead bandits littering the forest floor around them. Merlin sighed in relief and began smiling again.

"We saw elves!" he said excitedly. "Real elves! They're much taller than I expected." Arthur just rolled his eyes as he sheathed his sword and turned around.

"Come on, Merlin. Let's get back," he said, sounding irritated.

"And a princess to boot! Did you see how quickly she moved? Dare say she's faster than you," Merlin said, happily chatting as they made their way back to their horses.

"That's enough, Merlin," he said.

"And they all looked so young and beautiful. D'you think they live forever?" he asked.

"Shut. Up. Merlin."

* * *

Elia was quiet as her company continued on their way, her thoughts returning to the young men who happened upon them. The prince was as handsome as she had heard, and just as arrogant as she suspected. In her experience, most princes and kings had an air of arrogance to them - goodness knows her father and Tobias certainly did. But the servant, Merlin... she wasn't expecting to see the prince had a young sorcerer at his side. Though she gathered that the prince did not know, considering his father's views on magic.

Being a creature of magic, naturally she could sense it in others. Her kind had always had friendly relations with the druids, even offering them sanctuary as Uther Pendragon led his deadly campaign against them.

"My lady, what troubles you?" Trevor, her faithful companion, asked, riding at her side. The two had grown up together and when Elia's father announced that she would be traveling to The Willows to marry Tobias, it was natural that he would be at her side as her most trusted friend and advisor.

"Nothing," she said with a sigh. "Just eager to be off the road. I do not like traveling through Albion. The roads are still dangerous regardless of Uther."

"You seemed quite interested in studying the dark-haired one. Merlin," he replied.

"I was not expecting a powerful sorcerer at the side of the prince," she said in return. "Much less as his servant." His eyes widened.

"I did not see that," he said.

"Because you didn't think to look," she said, glancing over at him. "But he is there, nonetheless. Which has piqued my curiosity."

"Your curiosity? Since when did you care of the workings of mortals?" Trevor asked, smiling slightly.

"I care when it's interesting," she replied, looking around the forest. "And a sorcerer as the servant of Uther Pendragon's son is very interesting. At least worth looking into…"

The two were silent for a few moments, Trevor studying her.

"You sure this isn't because you do not wish to marry Tobias?" he asked softly. Elia glanced over at him, cursing his perceptiveness. Though she wasn't surprised. All elves were good at reading others. Granted they were equally talented at hiding their true thoughts. But Trevor had been at her side since they were young, so of course he could see passed her cool façade.

"I do not have a choice," she finally said. "It's either that or let our people die out. They're looking for an heir, after all."

"But we do live forever," Trevor replied with a smirk. Elia rolled her eyes.

"Unless some magic-hating king decides to off us," she replied.

"You're worried the young Pendragon will tell his father?" Trevor asked.

"He won't. I doubt Uther would believe him anyway. As he said, most mortals believe we are just stories told to children at bedtime," she said, scanning the woods around them. "But… I can't help but think that will not be the last we see of young Pendragon and Merlin." Trevor studied her a moment.

"Is that your foresight? Or just a gut feeling?" he asked.

"A bit of both," Elia said.

"I hope it's not because they'll try to kill us," he said with a sigh.

"Merlin won't let him," she said. "And before you ask, I just know." Trevor laughed.

"Well then, seems we have nothing to worry about. Other than your unfortunate upcoming nuptials," he said, grinning. Elia cast a scowl at him but found herself smiling slightly.

"At least I get to have you there with me," she said. "Otherwise I should rather hate an eternity at Tobias' side. He is…"

"Arrogant?" Trevor offered.

"That among other things," she said.

"Surely it won't be that bad. The Willows are nice enough," he said with a shrug. "And I assume many from Rosewood will relocate there. Especially if your father moves on."

"But not the same as home," Elia said longingly.

"It'll be okay," Trevor said earnestly. Elia nodded.

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

"And then she dropped her sword and in the same movement pulled out a bow and arrow and shot down three more!" Merlin said excitedly, attempting to mimic the elf woman's movements before Gaius in their rooms. Gaius smiled as he watched his young apprentice.

"Sounds like quite the spectacle," he said.

"It was amazing! They fought so gracefully! Much more entertaining to see than Arthur and his knights," Merlin said. "I can't believe I got to see a whole company of elves!"

"And here I thought they had faded into legend. Turns out they've been alive and right under our noses the whole time," Gaius said.

"She's apparently a princess," Merlin added. "Off to get married. Though she didn't seem too happy about that."

"If my memory serves me correctly, elves are immortal. Perhaps she is not looking forward to an eternity with her betrothed," Gaius replied.

"She was really rather beautiful," Merlin said. "I've never seen anyone that beautiful."

"Still mooning over the elf, are we Merlin?" Arthur asked as he strode in, smiling slightly.

"I'm not mooning over her," Merlin replied, frowning. "But even you have to admit she was beautiful."

"And she's probably hundreds of years older than us," Arthur said, crossing his arms in front of him. "Best to drop it. We'll likely never see them again." Merlin sighed.

"I know, but it would be nice," he said, thinking of her bright green eyes.

"Merlin… you're mooning again," Arthur said. Merlin glared at him.

"What are you doing here anyway? Need me to clean your armor again?" Merlin asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Arthur replied. "And to remind you to be careful who you tell about our encounter in the woods."

"I was just telling Gaius," Merlin replied.

"With the door open," Arthur countered. Merlin glanced over and saw the door before smiling sheepishly.

"Didn't notice that," he said. Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"Armor. Now," he said, pointing towards the door.

"Yes, sire," Merlin said, scuttling towards the door.

"You can't blame him for being excited," Gaius said, standing. "Dare say I'd be too."

"I just can't believe they existed this whole time and we didn't know," Arthur replied. He looked over at Gaius. "Do you know anything about them? Are they a threat with their magic?" Gaius chuckled.

"I'll admit, my knowledge of elves is only from old stories. But it seems as though they are content to keep to themselves. I don't think we have anything to fear from them. They contain a different sort of magic," he said. "Not the same as sorcerers." Arthur nodded.

"Good," he said. He then turned and strode out of the room. Gaius looked around a bit and then started towards a shelf of books, looking until he located a large, old tome. He pulled it out and set it on a table, quickly leafing through the pages.

He stopped when he came to what he was looking for – a section of old tales about elves. He wasn't sure how much or if any of it were true but felt compelled to read it anyway. Something told him that this wouldn't be the last they heard of the elves.

* * *

 **Right, so I have a thing for King Arthur shows/movies/etc. Started this awhile ago and had two different versions going before I settled on this one. I've gotten a fair bit down, but still working out the kinks in exactly where it is going and still don't have an ending figured out, which is odd for me considering how far into the story I am. Still, been kind of fun. Wrote it after I binged the series for probably the third time.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Reunions

**Reunions**

 _Two years later..._

Merlin sighed as he rode behind Arthur. He and the knights were out again, on patrol, according to Arthur. But he was certain that they were out because the castle held too many fresh, difficult memories for the young king. So much so that when rumors were whispered of Morgana skulking around the edges of the kingdom and he declared they should immediately investigate. Even if the rumors were rather weightless.

So, there they were, far from Camelot, in a deep part of the forest that Merlin had never seen before. An air of foreboding permeated the trees. He didn't get a good feeling being there. One look at the grim faces of the knights around him told him that none of them seemed too thrilled either. Even Gwaine was on the silent side.

"How much longer before we can make camp?" Merlin asked, leaning forward towards Arthur in his saddle.

"Stop whining, Merlin," was the response. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"He's got a point," Gwaine said. "We've been riding for hours and seen nothing."

"Not to mention I'm starting to get hungry," Percival commented.

"We'll stop when I say we will," Arthur replied shortly. Merlin sighed and went silent. They continued on for some time before Merlin heard some shuffling in the underbrush.

"What was that?" Merlin asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Arthur replied. "A deer or something." The shuffling came again, this time louder.

"I don't think that's a deer," Gwaine replied. Arthur stopped his horse and hopped down, the knights following him. He pulled out his sword and crept forward. Immediately everyone in the company dismounted, weapons drawn as well.

Suddenly a large creature burst out into the clearing, roaring and gnashing its large teeth. Merlin backed up and nearly fell down. It had the body and head of a lion, while a goat head protruded from its back. Its tail whipped around it, sprouting the hissing head of a snake.

"What is that?" Percival shouted.

"I've no idea," Arthur called out. "But we must kill it!"

The men quickly grouped around Arthur, occasionally attempting to take a swipe at the creature. It was difficult watching out for both the snapping jaws of the lion while the snake head launched out, attempting to bite them. Not to mention the bleating of the goat was distracting. Arthur swung and tried to cut off the snake head but the lion roared loudly before lunging towards him, causing the king to jump back.

The creature bounded forward, causing the men to scatter, with some falling to the ground. Merlin looked around, trying to find some way to use his magic to defeat the creature without the others noticing. But there didn't seem to be many openings. And he wasn't sure what to use against it.

There was a soft whistle in the air, causing Merlin to look around.

"Please tell me there's not another one of these on the way," Gwaine grumbled.

"Keep sharp!" Arthur shouted, jumping out of the way of the snake head again.

Nearly noiselessly, an arrow shot out from the trees, landing into the creature's back, causing it to roar in pain and lash out. In rapid succession, several more arrows whistled through the air, landing in the creature, causing it to stumble about in attempt to pull out the arrows. The knights looked around, trying to find the sources. But the trees hid all from sight until noiselessly, several people swung down from the branches and landed in the clearing just in front of the knights. One in front had a sword lazily at their side while the others had arrows aimed at the creature.

"We have this under control," Arthur shouted as he scowled at the newcomers.

"I don't think now is the time to be upset over who kills it," Merlin shouted back. The leader was a woman with familiar chestnut hair.

"Ready," she shouted. "Now!"

At once several more arrows landed in the creature. It bellowed in pain as it launched up on his back feet. Once it was up, the woman ran forward and slid underneath the creature, thrusting her sword upward. The creature roared one last time before falling over on its side, dead.

One of the men walked over and helped her up, a grin filling her face as she pulled her blade out of the creature. Merlin felt his heart leap in joy as he recognized her.

"Princess Elia!" Merlin called out. She looked over, smiling warmly as she recognized the two men. It had been two years, but they looked very much the same as they did back in the clearing that day. She looked exactly the same, as to be expected.

"Merlin! What a pleasant surprise," she said, walking towards them as she glanced around at the knights. "What brings you to our lands?"

"I was unaware that these were your lands. We had word that Morgana was lurking about," Arthur said, his face a solemn mask. Elia raised an eyebrow.

"Morgana? The sorceress? None of her folk have been anywhere near here. We patrol this part of the forest quite thoroughly as it borders our kingdom and would know if they had been here," she said, cleaning her sword with a rag she pulled from her pocket. Like the last time they saw her, she was in breeches and long boots, sporting lightweight leather armor. Her long hair was pulled back in two braids down her back and her green eyes lit up with mirth.

"How do we know you haven't been hiding her?" Arthur asked, narrowing his eyes. Elia laughed.

"You are much too suspicious, King Arthur. We are no friend of Morgana's, even if we are magical," she said. "Though, I see you've attracted a chimera.

"Is that what that was?" Merlin asked. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Nasty creatures. Takes group effort to take one down. They like to roam these parts. On the one hand, I suppose we should be grateful as they keep out intruders," she said. "We typically leave them be unless they attack."

"We had it under control," Arthur said again, looking peeved. Elia glanced at him and laughed softly.

"Sure, you did, your highness," she said smugly. "Though it would do you well to remember that this is not Camelot. There are things that lurk here that would give even you nightmares."

"Who's this?" Gwaine asked, making his presence known. The other elves fell into place around Elia. While still, their eyes were on the knights, ready to step in and protect Elia should someone make the wrong move.

"This is Princess Elia. We met her and her companions a few years ago while they were traveling through Albion," Merlin said, smiling.

"It's Queen Elia now," the same curly-headed elf from before said, frowning slightly at his casualness. Elia shot him a warning glance.

"Calm, Trevor," she said. "They are friends. At least I think they are."

"Take it the wedding went well?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms in front of him, a small hint of his former arrogance coming through.

"It did. But then unfortunately my husband died a year ago - he was attacked by a wyvern while out hunting," Elia replied, sheathing her sword. "Which means I'm now the sole ruler of The Willows."

"You don't seem particularly upset," Arthur said, studying her. Percival and Elyan shared a look, while Gwaine smiled in amusement. The woman's exchange with Arthur was proving entertaining.

"I had no ill will against him, but I didn't particularly care deeply for my husband," Elia replied shortly. "It was more a diplomatic arrangement, after all. Something I'm sure you're familiar with." Trevor rolled his eyes slightly. Elia never could curb her tongue. It got her in trouble more than once.

"My lady, it seems things are under control. We should go back," Trevor said. "Night falls quickly."

"Why are your ears all pointy?" Gwaine asked. Elia looked over at him and then back at Arthur.

"Because we are elves," she said bluntly. Gwaine and the rest of the knights' eyes widened.

"My lady," Trevor said, exasperated. Hundreds of years in hiding, and she blurts it out as though it's nothing.

"Relax, Trevor. Uther can't hunt us now," Elia said, glancing over at her companion. She then looked over at Arthur. "I assume the new king has no quarrel with us."

"I do not at the moment. Just so long as you have no quarrel with us," he replied. Elia rolled her eyes.

"We don't," she said. "We stay to ourselves anyway. The only time we leave our kingdom is when we patrol the borders."

"Good," Arthur said.

"Though a thank you would be nice," Elia muttered.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

Elia sighed looked up at the sky, noting that it was getting late in the day. She looked over at the small band of knights.

"You won't make it out of these woods before nightfall and there's a lot worse than chimeras lurking here. Follow me. We will provide you shelter and food in The Willows for tonight. Then you can head back out in the morning," she said.

"My lady!" Trevor exclaimed. "No mortals have ever seen The Willows." Elia sighed as she studied her guards.

"That's why we'll blindfold them," she said as though it was obvious. "That way they won't know how to get in or out and the kingdom remains safe." She then shouted out commands in another language to the remaining guards.

"Excuse me?" Arthur said, frowning. Elia turned to him.

"I can't very well allow you to know the entrance to our kingdom, now can I?" she said matter-of-factly. "We've stayed hidden for centuries and I'm not about to undo that."

"It's alright," Merlin said quickly, stepping in between Elia and Arthur. "We understand." Arthur glared at him as a few more elves walked over and began blindfolding the knights. He kept himself from audibly grumbling as she walked over to him, a smirk on her face as she took a blindfold from Trevor and started to tie it around his head.

"And how are we to walk when we can't see?" he asked once he was effectively blinded.

"Hold hands," Elia said lightly. Merlin stepped up to her, smiling slightly as she then blindfolded him. After a few moments, the knights were lined up, a hand placed on the shoulder of the one in front of them and the elves were leading them through the forest.

"Besides the death of your husband, how have you been?" Merlin asked, moving his head around. Elia had been walking next to him, but he couldn't be sure she was still there. She walked so lightly, he couldn't hear her footsteps.

"Well, I suppose," she replied. "Running a kingdom - especially one that is hidden - is no small feat," she said. "Even one as small as mine."

"I gather running a kingdom at all is not an easy task," Merlin replied. Arthur snorted from in front of him.

"It is not," Elia replied.

The group continued on with the elves occasionally giving instructions to the blindfolded men to keep them from stumbling or falling. Merlin strained to listen, finding he barely could hear the elves as they moved, but could clearly hear the heavy footfalls of the knights.

"How is it you move so quietly?" he ventured to ask.

"Many years of practice," Elia replied. "And well… we find we don't need to weigh ourselves down with heavy armor. Just gets in the way."

"This heavy armor has saved lives," Arthur said indignantly.

"When you move fast enough and wear elven armor, you find you don't need it," she said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"And just what makes this armor so special?" Arthur haughtily.

"Thought it was obvious… its elven-made," she said simply. Though he couldn't see, Merlin could almost imagine Arthur glaring at the woman. He couldn't help but chuckle. Granted, it was cut short when Arthur stopped suddenly in front of him, causing the man to run face first into him, smashing his nose against his armor.

"Do you always act like such a prat?" Elia asked. Arthur scoffed.

"I am not a prat," he stated as he continued walking, but stumbled over a tree root.

"Could have fooled me," Elia muttered only so Merlin could hear. He tried not to laugh out loud, lest Arthur attempt to break his nose again. "We're nearly there," she said loudly.

After a few more minutes, the men stumbled over rocks and were brought to a standstill. Merlin heard some murmuring in the language that he didn't understand again. They were then pushed forward a bit more before they came to a stop again.

Merlin blinked as Elia took off his blindfold and immediately was transfixed by the scene before him. They were in a thicker part of the forest with trees that were much, much larger than anything he had ever seen. He looked up, finding the tops were far above them and the leaves so thick they blotted out the sky.

The trees themselves were dwellings with many lights twinkling out and various bridges and walkways connecting them. Interspersed among them were smaller weeping willows. On the ground, various other elves had stopped and were openly staring at the group. Elia motioned them to follow her as they walked through the forest village, the group of elves falling into place around the knights. The elves bowed deeply as she passed.

Deep in the heart of the village, they came upon the largest, grandest tree. Elia started walking up a stairway that wound around the outside and the knights and elves followed her. About halfway up, she stepped through a large opening, the guards there bowing to her. They stepped into a large hall and a servant stepped up and held out her arms as Elia began taking off her various weapons and dropping them into her arms. Other servants stepped forward and waited patiently.

"You can leave your weapons here. I assure you, you won't need them, and they will be taken care of," she said, glancing over at them. "Then you will be led to rooms where you can clean up, take off your armor - I'm sure it must be heavy. And then we can eat."

She then seemed to give out a string of orders that only the elves understood.

"What about our horses?" Arthur asked, looking at her dubiously.

"They should be in our stables by now. They are being taken care of and will be waiting for you in the morning when you are ready to leave," she said, starting to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked. Elia smiled slightly as she glanced back at him.

"Getting ready for dinner," she said before disappearing through another door. Arthur looked at Trevor who was frowning at the group as he crossed his arms in front of him. Sighing, he started taking off his weapons and handing them to a waiting servant. In quick order, the rest of his men followed suite.

"If you would follow me, your highness," Trevor said. Arthur fell into step behind him, Merlin following.

"This place is beautiful," Merlin said, looking around at the intricate carvings of the walls and archways.

"This palace has been here for thousands of years," Trevor said. "The kingdom used to be bigger… but our people are fading."

"Why is that?" Merlin asked. Trevor glanced back at him.

"Magic is leaving the land. Without magic, we cannot survive. This is the last elf kingdom. There used to be many more," he stated. Merlin glanced over at Arthur, whose mouth was set in a thin line. "Many of our people are choosing to leave for the Isles. Once they go there, they choose not to return."

"What's that?" Merlin asked, finding the world of the elves to be intriguing.

"Islands where our people can live in peace far removed from the mortal world. Where magic has not left," Trevor said with a sigh as he stopped in front of a door and pushed it open, stepping aside to let them in. Merlin was once again overwhelmed. It was large with a table, sofa and chairs in front of a large, ornate fireplace. Along one wall there was a large, open balcony that looked out over the forest with a large, comfy bed along the wall to the left.

"I trust you will find everything you need," Trevor said. "If you should need anything else, just pull the cord and a servant will assist you. There are clean clothes in the wardrobe if you need them." He then bowed and left.

"This is some place," Merlin murmured as he stepped out onto the balcony and looked around, seeing thousands of fireflies floating in the air.

"Don't be so easily impressed," Arthur said, looking around the room.

"But it is impressive," Merlin said, turning to face Arthur. He was grinning. "We're in an elven kingdom! The first mortals to ever see this place! You can't help but be in awe!" Arthur sighed.

"Help me out of my armor," he said, holding his arms out. Merlin rushed over and set about to helping Arthur.

"Should I call a servant for some water?" Merlin asked.

"Would be nice," Arthur muttered. Merlin nodded and walked over to a cord next to the door, pulling it. He then walked over and helped Arthur out of his chainmail, dropping it on the table with the rest of the armor. He then walked over to the wardrobe, pulling it open. Inside were various tunics and pants in shimmery, thin fabric. He pulled one out and held it up, looking over at Arthur.

"I'm not sure these are going to fit," he said. "Elves seem to be a bit on the slim side." Arthur huffed slightly. A knock on the door sounded.

"Come in," Arthur called out. A young woman stepped in and bowed.

"Did you need something, your highness?" she asked.

"Some water for a bath, please," Merlin said. The woman bowed again.

"Yes, sire," she said softly before leaving.

"They move so quietly," Merlin commented. Arthur shot him a scowl and then walked over and fell onto the sofa. "How do you think the others are faring?"

"Probably just as well," Arthur said with a sigh. Merlin stopped and looked at him.

"Could you please just let me enjoy this?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked over at him, frowning.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Merlin motioned around the room.

"This! Being here! Seeing Elia again! You're being a, a clodpole," he said.

"Forgive me for being cautious as we are led into a secret kingdom that we're not allowed to know how to enter," Arthur said, still frowning.

"Elia wouldn't hurt us," Merlin scoffed.

"And how do you know this?" Arthur asked. "We barely know her as it is."

"We kept her secret. She won't try to kill us in our sleep," Merlin said. "Besides… I feel like we can trust her." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"And how many times have your 'feelings' gotten us in trouble," he replied.

"I highly doubt she's in league with Morgana if that's what you're worried about," Merlin said. Arthur flinched slightly.

"I just want to get back to Camelot," Arthur said. Merlin nodded. About that time another knock sounded and he walked over, letting in the bevy of servants carrying in a tub and buckets of warm water. They set it down and left silently.

"Well… let's get this over with," Merlin muttered.

* * *

 **Probably won't post this often from here out as I don't have as many chapters written as I would like, but thought I'd get this up today since I got another chapter done last night.**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx - Of course! Not sure how long it'll be, but I've got several chapters finished already. Still trying to figure out the end goal at the moment. But probably won't be too long. ^_^**

 **Thanks for reading, folks!**


	3. The Dinner

**The Dinner**

Merlin found himself wandering around the palace not long after. Once the bathtub and water had been delivered, Arthur sent him out, saying he needed to think and couldn't very well think with Merlin making exclamations over everything.

So now he was wandering down various hallways of the large palace, taking it in all in. He hoped that he wouldn't get lost but was so entranced by the beauty of it all that he didn't care.

At the end of the hallway, he saw large, double doors, one open slightly, with voices coming from within. Merlin looked around and then edge towards the doors.

"For once will you stop and think about something before you do it?" a man said. Merlin recognized it as Trevor. It was followed by soft laughter.

"Would you stop worrying so much, Trevor," Elia said. "I highly doubt there is much trouble that four knights, a king and a servant could get into."

"Our kind do not trust mortals. Especially the son of Uther Pendragon. What do you think the people will say now that you've paraded them through the city?" Trevor nearly shouted.

"I think they will say, 'Oh, look. Our queen seems to be making alliances that will take us forward,'" she replied. There was the sound of splashing water.

"Would you stop acting like a child?" Trevor said.

"You used to enjoy a good splash," Elia said, sounding as though she were pouting.

"I cannot enjoy anything right now. You brought a potential enemy into our midst," he replied.

"I did no such thing," Elia chided. "Now, if you're going to be such a spoilsport, why don't you go see to our guests and make sure they are comfortable." There was a tense silence before Trevor sighed.

"Yes, my lady," he said resignedly. Merlin stepped to the side and hid in an alcove while Trevor stepped out of the room. The young warlock cautiously stepped over towards the door that was still open.

"You might as well come in, Merlin," Elia called out. His eyes widened as he stepped towards the door and pushed it open. He stepped into the large, light room. One side of it was solid, open balconies, while a large, canopied bed was against one wall. A large fireplace was on the other with a table and chairs. In the center of the room was a large pool of crystal clear water. The elf was smiling as she propped her chin on her arms along the side of the pool, her hair floating behind her. Merlin immediately looked away.

"No need to feel embarrassed, Merlin," she said.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you were bathing," he replied, his cheeks flaring red.

"I think you'll find that elves are not so modest as mortals," she said. Merlin glanced over at her and cleared his throat. "Why are you not getting ready like the others? I'm sure you'd like to change out of those dirty clothes."

"Arthur is bathing at the moment. He sent me off because I was annoying him," he said. Elia studied the young man, a quizzical look falling over her face.

"How long have you been his servant?" she asked.

"A few years," Merlin replied.

"Do you enjoy it?" she asked. "Being his servant?"

"He's not all that bad. Sure, he can be a bit… harsh… at times. And he's arrogant and full of himself. But underneath that, he's got a good heart. And he's a good king," he replied. Elia nodded slowly.

"I've been watching you two. From afar, that is," she said. Merlin glanced over at her. "Seems you've been through a lot." He nodded, looking down at his feet.

"You could say that," he replied. "Seems you have as well." Elia sighed.

"For all his faults, Tobias was a good king. He had the respect of his people. My respect as well. It didn't seem right… how he died," she said, sounding genuinely sad for a moment.

"You said it was a hunting accident," Merlin said.

"Yes. He was out with his guards and a wyvern attacked them. He was always a strong hunter, but I suppose he got a bit cocky. It delivered a fatal blow that was beyond the capabilities of our healers," she said.

"Do you miss him?" Merlin asked, his heart going out to the elf queen.

"Sometimes," she admitted. "But truth be told, I haven't had much time to dwell on it. What with running the country and all. We are in dark times and the fate of my people rests with me." She looked over at Merlin. "Do you think… is Arthur anything like Uther?"

"He is not," Merlin replied. "I don't think he will do anything to hurt your people."

"Good," Elia replied.

"Are you serious about forming an alliance with Camelot?" he asked.

"I'm considering it. It would be best to have peace between us now that he is ruler of Camelot. It would be one less thing that we must worry about… however, I worry how my council will take it," she said. Merlin dared to look over at her. She was frowning as she looked off. It seemed as though the slight woman was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. "They are of the mind that it is folly to trust a Pendragon."

"You can trust, Arthur. He won't go back on his word," Merlin said. Elia looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"If you trust him, that is enough for me," she said.

"But… how? You barely know me," Merlin found himself saying. Elia smiled slightly, as though she knew a secret he didn't

"I can sense it… you are a good person, Merlin," she said. "I can sense other things too… like the magic that flows through your veins." Merlin's eyes widened.

"But… how could you?" he asked. Elia chuckled.

"I am a magical being. I can see magic in others. And I can see that you are a very powerful warlock," she said simply. "What I do not see is why you would choose to ally yourself with Uther Pendragon's son." Merlin fidgeted under her intense gaze.

"Well, to put it simply, it's my destiny. I am meant to be at Arthur's side and to help him bring magic back to the land," he said. Elia thought a moment and then grinned brightly.

"Really? Such a lofty destiny," she replied. "But a noble one, nonetheless." Merlin smiled and nodded. He was about to respond when a servant rushed in.

"My lady, the young king is requesting the presence of his servant," she said, looking over at Merlin. Elia looked at him and waved him off.

"Go to your king," she said lightly. Merlin bowed.

"I will see you at dinner, your majesty," he said before leaving. He heard Elia move around in the pool behind him, likely getting out. He could help but smile to himself. There certainly was something about the elf queen.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur followed a tall elf into a large hall where a table had been set. The rest of the knights were already there and stood as they entered. They were led to chairs towards the end of the table. No sooner had Arthur sat than did everyone stand again. Arthur rolled his eyes and stood as Elia walked into the room. She was in a light, flowy dress that was silver at top then faded into dark gray at the bottom. It swirled around her. The bodice was tightly laced in the back and embellished with silver and jewels. The sleeves sat off her shoulders and flowed down to the floor. Her hair was down in waves as a simple silver circlet sat on her head with a small, crystal in the center.

Merlin couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Queen Elia of The Willows," a herald announced.

"Please be seated," she said as she walked to the large chair that a servant held out for her at the end of the table. She sat as everyone else followed. Trevor took a seat to her other side while Merlin stood just behind Arthur. Elia looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. "Sit Merlin," she ordered. His eyes widened as he looked at the empty chair next to Arthur. Arthur, for his part, froze.

"But… I'm just a servant," Merlin stuttered. Elia smiled and laughed softly.

"And tonight you are _my_ guest. Sit," she said, her eyes flicking over to Arthur before settling back on the warlock. Merlin grinned as he moved to the chair and sat in between Arthur and Gwaine. Servants moved around the table, putting plates of food down and pouring wine.

"I must say, your highness, you look rather lovely in lavender," Elia said, taking a sip of her wine as she looked over at Arthur.

"It's a bit tight," Arthur said, shifting slightly uncomfortably in his chair, the tunic pulling across his broad chest. Elia chuckled softly.

"Apologies. We tend to be on the slender side," Elia said. Trevor glared across the table at the king.

"This place is beautiful," Merlin said, feeling emboldened by Elia's acceptance of him as her guest. Arthur cast a scowl at him but kept quiet.

"Thank you," Elia said. "It's not nearly the same as Rosewood, but it's home now."

"Is your father still there?" he asked.

"No. He left for the Isles shortly after I married," she said, looking down at her plate. "The rest of the kingdom either moved here or followed him. Rosewood has been abandoned and left to fade into memory." Merlin went silent.

"My apologies," he said softly. Elia smiled at him.

"Do not worry, Merlin," she said. "I have The Willows and my kin here."

Dinner continued on with the knights starting to loosen up and ask more questions of the elves as they drank more wine. Laughter started up as Elia watched on, amused, while they recounted many tales of their travels and adventures. Her gaze kept falling on Merlin as she studied him throughout the affair, becoming even more curious as to how he came to be in the service of Arthur. She could tell that despite Arthur's earlier treatment of him, the two were rather close. And that Merlin had not said a word of his magic to Arthur.

He was an interesting fellow. Seemingly light and happy where Arthur was serious and brooding. The rest of the knights seemed merry and close as well. But still, she kept going back to Merlin. There was something about him.

Meanwhile, Trevor continued to study her, curious as to why she continued to gaze and smile at the young sorcerer. He frowned slightly. It wouldn't do for Elia to get distracted. She had only been queen for two years with just a year of that as a lone ruler. She was still gaining the trust of the people and many were starting to think they too should abandon The Willows to the Isles. At least there they would be safe.

But she was set on staying. And in order to do so, she would need to prove she could keep their borders protected. Not to mention, there were already murmurings of when she would marry again and produce an heir. Only then would her reign be secured. But yet, Elia didn't seem interested in any of the eligible elves in The Willows. In fact, watching her gaze at the sorcerer was the first time he had seen her show any interest in anyone. And that worried him.

After dinner had finished, they moved to another hall where musicians were playing and more wine was served. A merry atmosphere had settled in as some of the knights were starting to dance with the ladies of her court. Elia moved out to a balcony and leaned against the railing, looking down over the forest.

"Really, this place is amazing," Merlin said, walking up to stand beside her. Elia glanced over at him.

"It is a place born of magic," she said. "A place where you will always be welcome." Merlin blushed slightly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm just a servant," he said.

"You're not and we both know that," Elia said. Merlin's eyes widened as he looked around, grateful that none of the knights or Arthur were around. "Do not worry, I would never say anything in front of the others."

"Thank you, my lady," he said.

"Do you enjoy working for Arthur?" she asked suddenly. "Hiding who you are and such?" Merlin looked inside, catching Arthur scowling at them.

"You get used to it. I've had to hide who I am for a very long time," Merlin said with a sigh. "But even then, I still feel loyal to him. And I do what I can to protect him. He certainly grows on you."

"He doesn't seem to be any more open to magic than his father. Though I suppose I should be grateful that he hasn't tried to kill me," she said. "But he does seem much changed since the last time we met."

"He is coming around to accepting magic… albeit slowly," Merlin replied. Elia looked at him and smiled.

"Regardless, my offer still stands. You are welcomed here any time," she said. Merlin smiled and nodded. He glanced over at Arthur and then looked back down at her.

"He's been through a lot recently," Merlin said. "You've heard about his father and Morgana. And well… he just banished the woman he loved because of something Morgana did." Elia nodded, looking back in at Arthur, seeing him in a new light.

"I did not know," she said. "What happened?" Merlin sighed.

"She used dark magic. Brought back one of our own that had passed on. Then made it appear as though he and Gwen were involved just before the wedding," he said. Elia frowned.

"How tragic," she said. "Funny how love, something that is supposed to be so wonderful and enchanting, can cause so much pain." Merlin looked in, seeing Arthur standing off on his own as the rest of the knights drank and danced.

"I tried to help him… but… he's taking it rather hard," he said. Elia looked up at him.

"You are a good friend, Merlin," she said, smiling softly. "If there is anything I can do to help in any way, in this or in some other case, please do not hesitate to ask. The elves will always consider the great Emrys a friend." He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, my lady," he said.

"Come. We've had a long day. Let's see how well you dance," Elia said, looping her arm through his. Merlin's eyes widened.

"I don't dance," he said quickly.

"Everyone dances, Merlin," she said.

Soon enough, the two were bouncing around the floor, Elia laughed loudly. While Merlin was much clumsier than the elf, she moved quick enough to keep her feet from getting squashed. All the while, Arthur stood in a corner, sipping his wine and watching as his men seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Is something not to your liking, sire?" Trevor asked, stepping up to him. Arthur jumped slightly, not hearing the man step up.

"I'm fine," he said, looking back out to the floor.

"It seems as though your servant is enjoying himself," Trevor said. Arthur glanced over at him, unable to read his expression.

"I could say the same about your queen," he replied. Trevor nodded slightly.

"It's good to see her enjoy herself," he said. "The last two years have not been easy for her."

"I can understand the stress of running a kingdom," Arthur replied.

"I'm sure you can. But it's different for her. She is not from here. The people are taking longer to accept her as their queen even though she is the last direct descendent of a king - one of just a few of royal blood left. She's had to work harder to ensure the safety of our lands. Not to mention the pressure to marry… produce an heir," he said.

"I thought elves lived forever. Isn't there time for that?" Arthur asked. Trevor sighed.

"Yes, but… the faster she secures the future of her bloodline, the faster she puts the kingdom at ease," he said.

"She doesn't seem like she's ready to settle down," Arthur commented. Trevor snorted slightly, causing Arthur to look over at him, surprised to see his calm exterior break for a moment.

"She's certainly got a mind of her own. It makes her a good leader. A strong leader. She knows how to protect our kind. But, old traditions are hard to break," he said. It was Arthur's turn to snort.

"I know that all too well," he replied. Trevor studied the young king a moment.

"I suggest you spend some time with her. Perhaps you could learn from each other," he suggested. Arthur's eyebrows rose in surprise. Before he could respond, the elf slid off silently, leaving him alone.

* * *

 **Finally got an idea for the ending - which I wrote part of today - so that's good. Means there shouldn't be weeks in between posts. Just gotta get from A to B.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Alliances and Late Night Conversations

**Alliances and Late Night Conversations**

Arthur stepped out onto the balcony, wanting to get away from the noise for a bit.

"You seem content to be on your own. Not interested in fun?" Elia asked as she stepped out behind him. Arthur turned to look at her as she walked up to his side, smirking slightly.

"Forgive me, my lady. Not in the mood to celebrate," he said blandly.

"I've heard you've been through much recently," she said. Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin and his big mouth. "I am sorry for the loss of your father. I may not have agreed with his policies, but I understand the pain of losing a parent."

"Thank you," he said formally, though he curious as to whether she would offer more to her story.

"And I'm sorry about your betrothed," she added, this time much more softly.

"I'm fine," he replied stiffly. Elia studied him a moment.

"Is it that or this place that sets you on edge?" she asked bluntly.

"A bit of both," he replied. Though with the admission, the tension seemed to leave his shoulders just a bit.

"You have nothing to fear while here. While we may be magical beings, we do not use it for evil," she said. "It goes against everything we are."

"How so?" Arthur asked, looking down at her. Elia looked out at the forest.

"It is not so much that we contain magic, but that we are pure magic," she said. "It gives us our immortality, our strength. But we are not sorcerers who can mutter a few words and shoot magic from our fingertips. We can only use it to heal and protect. Even this place - The Willows - is born from magic. We are strongest when we dwell where magic is," she said. "We see it as a gift. And therefore, should only be used for good."

"But magic can corrupt," Arthur said, looking back out into the forest, his face hardening.

"True. Dark magic does exist in the world. And I suppose should one of our kind choose to draw from a source of dark magic, they too would be corrupted. But not here," she said. "Not in the Isles."

"Are you trying to convince me that all magic is not bad?" he asked, looking down at her. Elia turned to face him, looking up. Her face was unreadable.

"I'm just encouraging you to look at it from another perspective. You've seen my land, my people. Have you seen anything here to suggest that we are evil?" she asked.

"I haven't seen enough to determine one way or the other. Though I have, once again, seen how deadly you can be," he replied. Elia rolled her eyes.

"You saw us protecting ourselves and then saving your sorry ass," she said, huffing slightly.

"How do I know you won't use that against my kingdom?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"King Arthur, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead," she said teasingly, leaning closer to him.

"Is that a threat?" he asked softly.

"No, your highness," she said. "I have no reason to want you dead. I have no reason to attack your kingdom. As I said, we only use our gifts for good. To protect ourselves and those we care for. We do not seek to hurt or conquer others. All we want to do is to survive. We are a dying race, Arthur."

Arthur stared at her a moment, not too particularly happy with her using his given name.

"Are you going to threaten our survival?" she asked, her green eyes boring into him.

"No," he answered. "Just so long as you do not threaten my kingdom's survival." Elia studied him a moment and smiled.

"Good. I accept your truce," she said. "Shall we get it in writing?"

"I, what? That wasn't… I can't just… What just happened?" he asked, flustered. Elia laughed lightly.

"Come now, Arthur. If we're going to be allies, then we need it in writing," she said, giving him a knowing look.

"I'm not signing a truce with you. We weren't even at war!" he nearly shouted.

"Well, considering your father launched a campaign against magic and those who have it, I think that constitutes as a war," she said.

"I'm not overturning the law- why would you think I'd want to sign a truce with the elves?" he asked incredulously. Elia shrugged.

"I think you'd find that we can be very great allies when in need," she said.

"Albion does not need help from the elves," he said sternly.

"Or so you think," she sang.

"You just said yourself that you're a dying race!" Arthur retorted.

"Dying, but not dead. And certainly not weak," she said. "And I think we can both agree that Morgana is a threat to everyone. Even us. It's only so long before she either comes courting or conquering us, and I'm not fond of either option."

Arthur was silent a few moments, studying the elf closely.

"I can't tell what you're getting at," he replied.

"I'm just trying to do what is best for my people," she said.

"I thought that was staying hidden," he said.

"It was, but as you can see, we can only stay hidden for so long. You and your knights know. It's only a matter of time before others find us," she said. "Also, we've long been known to the druids."

Arthur just continued to stare at her, unable to read her. He wasn't quite sure how she could appear amused and yet serious at the same time.

"I… I'll need to consult with my council first. As I assume you need to as well," he said cautiously. Elia waved her hand in the air.

"Technicalities. We are leaders, Arthur. Rulers of our people and we always do what is best for them. And this - our kingdoms working together, us joining sides - it is what is best for our people," she said emphatically. For a moment, Arthur found himself believing it. But then he remembered that the elves were magic. And magic couldn't be trusted.

"I'm not signing an alliance with you," he said sternly. Elia stepped closer to him, peering up into his eyes. "What are you doing?" Elia didn't say anything, just continued to step closer until she was just inches away from him. He attempted lean back.

"You have a good heart, Arthur. I can see that. But you have let fear cloud your judgment. Seeing what I have seen of you, I can understand. Though, you must heed my words… the world is changing… magic is all around you and there is nothing you can do to defeat it, because it cannot be defeated. Not all magic is dark," she said, pausing for a moment. "My offer will always stand. When you are ready to accept, we will be here."

She then stepped back and smiled slightly as Trevor walked up.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two monarchs. Elia's smile turned smug.

"Yes, Trevor. Though I feel tired," she said. She dipped her head slightly. "I bid you a good night, King Arthur."

"Good night, Queen Elia," he said formally. Elia then turned and left the balcony, striding purposely through the hall, Trevor quickly following behind her.

"What was that about?" Merlin asked, stepping out onto the balcony as Arthur stood motionless, watching Elia weave through the dancers and leave.

"Just… two leaders talking about their kingdoms," he said.

"And that would be what exactly?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked over at him, scowling.

"It's beyond your understanding, Merlin. Go ready my chambers. I'm ready to go to bed," he said tersely starting to walk off. Merlin sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, sire," he said.

* * *

Merlin grimaced as he shut the door behind him, thankful to be away from Arthur. Something about his conversation with Elia had left the young king in a foul mood and as per usual, he had taken it out on his servant.

Sighing, he pushed off from the door and began walking down the hall to the room provided for him. He had asked where the servants' quarters were earlier, but Trevor had taken him to a guest room - albeit much smaller than Arthur's - on the queen's orders. With everything that had happened, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep that night. More than anything, he wanted to stand on the balcony and memorize every piece of The Willows before they left in the morning.

As he walked, he heard soft humming coming down the hall. He was supposed to turn right, but he stopped, wanting to continue towards the voice. He looked down the hallway where he was supposed to go and back down towards the voice. Making a rash decision, he started towards the voice, his steps quickening as the voice got louder.

His eyes widening, he found himself once again standing outside the slightly open door of the queen's chambers. Glancing around, he stepped up to it, peering in. The room was bathed in soft light and he could just see the balcony, where Elia was lying on a chaise lounge. She was singing softly.

Almost as if falling under a spell, Merlin moved forward. He was halfway across the room before he realized where he was and what he was doing. He stopped abruptly, bumping into a table. Elia stopped singing, sitting up to peer into the room. The look of annoyance immediately melted away as she stood and walked towards him.

"Merlin," she said, pulling an airy robe of light blue around her. Her hair was pulled into a loose braid that went down her shoulder. "What brings you here? Can't sleep?"

"Something like that," he said, smiling sheepishly as he ran his hand up the back of his neck. "I heard singing and followed it." Elia smiled and nodded, then turned to walk back to the balcony, beckoning him to follow.

"As long as you're here, you can keep me company. I have trouble sleeping of late as well," she said airily, looking over her shoulder at him. Merlin quickly moved to follow her, carefully stepping passed the pool. He noticed there was a small stream that led out to the balcony, cascading over the side. "The water comes from pipes within the tree."

"Here I thought it might be magic," he said stepping onto the balcony.

"Not everything needs magic," Elia said as she leaned against the railing and looked over at him. "Wine?"

"Uh… I suppose," he said. Elia walked over to a small table and poured wine from a glass carafe into a silver goblet, then picked up her own before walking over and handing it to Merlin.

"My you are enchanted by my kingdom," she said, smirking slightly.

"I can't help it," Merlin said, looking around the forest and avoiding her eyes as his cheeks turned pink. He took a large drink of the wine, sputtering slightly. Elia laughed softly.

"No need to be embarrassed. It's rather refreshing to see someone so taken with my home," she said. She moved to stand next to him, looking up at the fireflies beginning to fill the air. "Sometimes I think my people have forgotten how truly magical this place is. Maybe then they wouldn't be so eager to leave."

"Why are you so keen on staying?" Merlin asked, looking over at her. "Not that I would want you to leave, but it seems you would be much safer on the Isles." Elia nodded slowly, lifting her goblet to her lips. Her eyes never left the fireflies.

"I don't believe it's fair that we should have to give up our lands, lands that we have held for centuries. Longer. Just because there are some out there who do not understand who we are," she said vehemently.

"Like Uther?" Merlin asked softly.

"Uther and others like him. Even Morgana. My councilors believe that we should leave before she discovers us. I would rather see her try and tame us," Elia said, her voice full of steel. Merlin frowned, moving closer to her. He reached out and gripped her arm.

"You don't understand what she can do. She has dark magic. Strong magic. She is more powerful than you realize," he said. Elia looked over at him and smiled softly.

"I appreciate the concern, Merlin. But I am also powerful, as are my people. If she comes, we will stand and fight," she said. Merlin studied her a moment before nodding and letting go of her arm, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed. He stepped away from her.

"Truth be told… I do feel… happy to hear that you won't be leaving forever. Not after we just met again," he admitted softly.

"Don't worry, Merlin. Our paths will cross again," she said.

"You can tell the future?" he asked, looking back at her with wide eyes. Elia chuckled.

"Not in the way you think. It's not clear or absolute. But as I said earlier, we can sense things. And I sense that Fate is not quite done with you and I just yet," she said, lifting her goblet to her lips again.

"Just what did you talk to Arthur about?" Merlin asked. "He was in a bit of a foul mood." Elia snorted and then chuckled again.

"I suggested that we form an alliance," she said lightly, causing Merlin to choke on his wine.

"You what?" he asked. "Why?" Elia shrugged.

"It's a sound idea. But perhaps he is not ready for that just yet. He needs his eyes opened just a bit more before he comes around to the idea," she said. "He still fears magic. But with time… he will see."

"I certainly hope so. Wish it would happen a bit sooner," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Have faith, Merlin. Things will work out as they are meant to," Elia replied.

"Oh, I have faith. Heaps of faith. Just at the moment he's being a giant baby," Merlin muttered. Elia threw her head back, laughing loudly. Merlin felt his lips tug into a smile as he started laughing as well. Her cheer was infectious.

"I do wish you could stay longer. I enjoy having someone around who makes me laugh," Elia said.

"I wouldn't mind staying as well, but we really should get back to Camelot. We cannot leave it unguarded for long," he said.

"I do understand that. Still, we can make the best of what little time we have together," she said, holding her goblet out to him. Merlin clinked his against hers and the two relapsed into silence, each in their own thoughts.

"What did Arthur do when you suggested the alliance?" Merlin asked. Elia grinned.

"His face went all wonky and he nearly forgot how to speak for a moment," she said.

"I would have loved to see that," Merlin said.

"He's an interesting fellow, your king," she said, stepping closer to him.

"He has his moments," Merlin said.

"And it seems he thinks himself a great warrior," she continued.

"He is a good warrior… just not so good when next to you and your kind," Merlin said. "The way you took down that chimera…" Elia just shrugged.

"All in a day's work for us," she replied. Merlin suddenly realized just how close they were standing. Part of him thought he should step back. She was a queen, after all. And he was still a lowly servant. Even if he did have magic. "Never think of yourself as lowly."

Merlin's eyes widened.

"How did you…"

"I cannot read your mind, but I can read your eyes," she said, her voice low. "You are a great sorcerer. Do not let anyone make you think of yourself as less than. You have great power in you and I can sense there are great things in your future."

"Can't really get away with that attitude back in Camelot," he said. Elia smiled and then turned, walking into the room. Merlin let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. And yet at the same time, he felt a sort of ache being out of her presence. She returned quickly, holding something in her hand. Merlin walked over to put the goblet down and then looked down. She was holding a small amulet on a gold chain. It was clear glass and inside appeared to be a single firefly.

"So you can take a piece of this place with you when you leave," she said, holding it out to him. Merlin accepted in, staring at it. "And to remind you of the place where you stand on equal ground with a queen." He looked up at her.

"This is too much," he breathed.

"It is considered incredibly rude to not accept a gift in our culture. We could kill you at dawn for it," she quipped. Merlin chuckled.

"I wouldn't think of offending you," he replied.

"Good," Elia said. She looked around. "Now, I fear I really must kick you out. It is rather late, and we must get up early to see you off." Merlin nodded.

"Thank you, Queen Elia. For everything," he said. Elia closed his hands around the amulet.

"You are very welcome," she said. "And with me… it's always Elia." She then stood on her toes and gently kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight… Elia," he said softly. He then turned and walked into the room, moving towards the door. He shut it gently behind him and made his way towards his room, a large goofy grin spread across his face.

* * *

"Why was the servant leaving your rooms just now?" Trevor said, scowling as he stormed into Elia's chambers just minutes later. She stopped where she stood beside her bed, about to crawl in.

"We were just talking, Trevor," she said, continuing to pull the blankets down.

"It's in the middle of the night! You are queen, Elia! People will say things!" he hissed.

"And they won't say anything about you storming into my rooms just after," she said, glancing up at him with a smirk. Trevor only continued to scowl. "Or perhaps that is by design? If they think we're involved you get to marry me by default." Trevor huffed and rolled his eyes.

"You know that's not it, Elia," he said tiredly.

"I know. I also know you need to lighten up and quit being so serious all the time," she said, crawling into the large bed.

"I am doing my best to look out for you, Elia. And you are making in frustratingly hard," he said.

"I know what I'm doing, Trevor," she said seriously. "And as my closest advisor and friend, I need you at my side."

"I am at your side. But someone needs to remind you that you have responsibilities and a kingdom to think about," he said. "You do not have time for dalliances with mortal servants!"

"It's not a dalliance. And he's no normal mortal," she said. "He is Emrys, a great sorcerer." The two stared at each other a moment. "What's more, I have the best interest of this kingdom and its people at heart. Every decision I make, I do it for them. I am queen and you would do well to remember that." Trevor took a deep breath and then bowed.

"Yes, my queen. I will leave you to sleep," he said stiffly before turning and leaving. Elia shook her head and groaned as she fell back into her pillows.

"Bloody, overprotective gits," she muttered.

* * *

 **I actually got the last two chapters of this story finished - now to finalize how I get up to that point, haha!**

 **gaylelbf - Thank you so much! I'm glad that you're enjoying it! I have to admit, after I wrote the first few chapters, I let it sit without much work, but now that I'm posting it, it's gotten me all sorts of inspired to work at it every day and get it finished.**

 **Thanks for reading and following, folks!**


	5. To Make an Alliance

**To Make an Alliance**

Elia sat back in her chair rubbing her face as she sighed heavily. She had just spent the last two hours going over reports from the outlying villages on the edge of her kingdom. More and more elders were saying that they were considering moving on to the Isles. She had spent the better part of the year trying to convince them not to, promising that she could protect their borders and their magic, but more and more lately, they were starting to grow worried about the threat of Morgana.

Not to mention word had spread that she played host to the king of Camelot and his knights not all that long ago and that had garnered mixed reactions. Some had expressed hope that she was finally putting to rest the antagonism towards magic from the kingdom. Others thought she had put their very existence at risk.

It was giving her headaches more often than not.

"That was a rather heavy sigh," a redheaded man said from the open door to her private library. She sat up and looked over, smiling slightly.

"You read the reports, Elidren," she replied. He nodded solemnly and walked into the room, his hands clasped behind his back.

"What did you expect by inviting the King of Camelot into our capital city?" he asked, his face betraying nothing.

"I thought perhaps it was a good step towards providing more protection for our lands. Not to mention, you know how treacherous the woods outside our borders are," she said, frowning slightly. "Would you have had me leave him and his men to fend for themselves?"

Elidren was silent a few moments before answering.

"I'm not sure that leaving Camelot potentially kingless would have been a prudent move. But I'm not completely convinced bringing him within The Willows was all that prudent either," he said finally. Elia rolled her eyes.

"For once can't you speak in something other than riddles, cousin?" she asked.

"I see you've received another letter from him," Elidren said, glancing down at the table, seeing an open piece of parchment.

"I intend to share it at our council meeting later," she said.

"Are you still keen on this alliance idea of yours?" he asked calmly.

"I don't really see any way around it," she replied. "We need peace between our lands – at the very least a guarantee that they will not attack our borders or our people."

"And in return you would risk the lives of our armies should they ever call on us for aid?" he said.

"You know our armies are skilled enough that it wouldn't take but more than a company should they need us. And eventually we will be brought into this fight whether or not we like it," she said, frowning again. "Every day Morgana gains more strength. I'd rather not wait until she's at our doorstep to take a side." Elidren nodded and sat in a chair across from her.

"What are his latest demands?" he asked, sounding almost bored.

"They aren't demands, Elidren. We've mostly been going back and forth on the terms to ensure our safety whilst we are in Camelot," she replied, reaching for the parchment. "And me promising that we're not there to kill them all."

"You know this won't be easy. There are many in his council that are still against magic. Even the young king himself is not keen on it," Elidren said.

"But the fact that he is even considering this alliance means he is open to it," she replied.

"He said we are not to use magic within Camelot," Elidren. "That alone tells me that he still does not understand our kind."

"But he's open to learning, Elidren. That means something," Elia shot back. "I am doing this for us. Yes, I know it will be difficult, but we need the safety that this accord will provide us."

"And just why do you think he will not renege on this agreement? All it takes is one bad experience with magic and he will tear it up," Elidren replied.

"I know, Elidren! But… I have to trust this is the right thing to do," she said firmly. "I've seen that this will work out." He studied her a few moments.

"You've seen this?" he asked. "You know our foresight is not always so clear."

"I just… I get this feeling. This is the right move to make," she said. "I could see that he is a good king. A just king. He will not go back on this once it is signed unless we give him reason to." Elidren studied her a moment longer before nodding and standing.

"Very well. I shall gather the council. We can further discuss this matter then," he said as he started walking out of the room.

"Elidren," Elia said. He stopped and looked back at her. "I need you on my side for this. The elders… they trust you. More so than me. If you support me on this, they will too."

"I will do what I feel is right," he said before turning and leaving. Elia groaned to herself.

"I pray to the gods that he thinks I'm right," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"A letter arrived, sire," Merlin said, walking into Arthur's chambers with a bright smile. "Appears to be from Queen Elia."

Arthur looked up from the various documents and sighed, holding his hand out.

"Give it here," he said. Merlin handed him the envelope and stood waiting. Arthur glanced up at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just curious as to what she said. It's the third one you've gotten since we came back," he replied.

"It's state matters," Arthur said, returning his attention to the envelope. "Something you wouldn't understand." His tone clearly dismissed the servant. Merlin nodded and hung his head, slowly turning and walking out. "Fine. We're discussing the possibility of her and her council coming to Camelot to discuss an alliance."

Merlin stopped and turned around, his face lighting up again.

"Really?" he asked, stepping back to the table. "What changed your mind?" Arthur looked up at him.

"This doesn't mean that we're going through with it. Just discussing the possibility," he said. "I still don't completely trust them but… we could use the help. And their kingdom is nearby. If Morgana should attack again, they are within riding distance to help."

"So… it makes logical sense, then?" Merlin said.

"From a military standpoint, yes. I'm just not sure how my council is going to take it. None of them even believe that elves exist," he said with a heavy sigh. "Not to mention a fair few are still seriously against magic of any sort."

"You haven't told them yet?" Merlin asked.

"Not yet. Waiting until we get closer to settling on terms and a date," he said, returning to looking down at the letter. "Though from the sounds of this, it seems I should tell them soon. She's agreed to everything I suggested."

"That's good news," Merlin said.

"Don't seem too eager," Arthur said, not looking up.

"Don't seem too eager? Arthur… the elves are coming to Camelot! For the first time ever! What's there not to be excited about!" he nearly shouted.

"Please go bother someone else, Merlin," Arthur said boredly. Merlin frowned at him then turned and left, quickly making his way to Gaius' chambers.

"The elves are coming!" he said gleefully as he walked in. Gaius looked up from a book, confused.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Arthur's been talking to Queen Elia and says she's coming to discuss an alliance. Do you know what this means?" he said, walking up to the old man as he lowered his voice. Gaius' eyes widened. "He's opening up to magic."

"This is news," Gaius said in awe. "Do you think they may sign an accord?" Merlin snorted.

"I'm fairly certain Elia could get him to do just about anything. She's a bit… forceful," he said. "If anyone can go head to head with Arthur, it's Elia." Gaius studied him a moment before a small smile crept across his face.

"You seem rather happy about this," he said.

"Of course, this could be great for my destiny," Merlin said. "If Arthur is open to an alliance with the elves, then he must be opening up to magic."

"I sense there is something more," Gaius said knowingly. Merlin stared at him, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"What more could there be?" he asked, his voice going up a pitch.

"Merlin, you wouldn't stop talking about the young queen or her kingdom for an entire week after you returned," the old man said, chuckling.

"It was an amazing place," Merlin replied.

"And you wear the amulet she gifted you every day," Gaius added.

"So?" Merlin replied, his hand drifting towards said amulet, which he wore under his tunic.

"I think you're rather taken with her," Gaius said. Merlin's face turned bright red.

"Am not. She's… she's a queen, Gaius. I respect her," he said. "You'll understand once you meet her." Gaius just continued to chuckle.

"Very well then," he said, returning to his book. "Truth be told, I am hoping they bring at least one of their healers with them. I should like to talk to them. I've been reading the most interesting things about their magic."

"She said it was different than sorcerers," Merlin replied, grateful for the change of topic. "That they can't just mutter a few words and make things happen."

"Seems in line with the bit I've been reading. They can only use it for healing," he said. "Though they use a fair amount of special herbs and such. Most of which I've never heard of." Merlin nodded, his thoughts drifting to the impending visit.

"MERLIN!" Gaius shouted a few minutes later. Merlin sat up and looked over at him, wide-eyed.

"What?" he replied.

"I just asked if there was something you should be doing? I don't think King Arthur would like it so much if he found his servant loitering about," Gaius said. Merlin looked around the room, trying to remember what he was supposed to do that day.

"I, ah… suppose I should go check his armor," he said, standing. "Goodness knows he'll complain if it's not polished every single day." He started towards the door. Gaius chuckled again, watching him leave before returning to his book.

* * *

"I have important news to share," Arthur said firmly, looking around at the various men gathered in the room. His knights were there, as were the men in his council. Most of them old and inherited from his father. His eyes fell on Agravaine, who seemed the most confused. "In five days' time, we will play host to a potential new ally."

Murmuring broke out as his knights looked at each other and smiled, obviously guessing just who said ally was.

"Pray tell, who could this be? I thought we had created alliances with nearly every nearby kingdom," Agravaine said smoothly, covering his surprise.

"There is one nearby kingdom that we have not created an alliance with, and their ruler is most keen to work one out," he said. "It is Queen Elia of The Willows. The last remaining elven kingdom."

Laughter broke out amongst some of the older men.

"You can't be seriously, King Arthur. Is this some joke? Elves do not exist," one of the oldest, Alrich, replied. "They are but tales that mothers tell their children at night."

"They are most real," Arthur said. "They hosted myself and my knights for a night on our last quest."

The murmuring stopped as everyone stared at him, then looked back at his knights.

"It is true," Gwaine said, speaking up for the men.

"Is there any reason why you failed to mention this upon your return?" Agravaine asked. "And just what makes you think we can trust them? They are magic. We should be moving to attack, not signing an alliance." Arthur stared at him a moment before speaking.

"We were in their kingdom for one night. If the elves wished to hurt or kill me, they would have done so, but they did not. They showed us hospitality and kindness. What's more, their queen is most eager to put aside whatever hard feelings had been between our kingdoms," he said.

"Hard feelings? We didn't even know they existed!" another man shouted.

"As you know, they saw my father's policies against magic as a threat. They have agreed to forgive this in exchange for peace," he said.

"And what exactly do you propose we get out of this?" someone shouted.

"Aid, should we need it. I've seen them fight. They are most capable of helping defend Camelot should Morgana attack again," he said. "I believe that this could be mutually beneficial if we are open to it."

There was silence for a few moments as his council seemed to think this over.

"Perhaps… we should at the very least meet with them," Agravaine finally said, shocking some of the others. "If Arthur thinks this is a good move, then I trust him." Arthur nodded his gratitude and looked around the rest of the room.

"Very well. Five days from now they will arrive and talks will begin. Is there anything else that we should discuss…"

* * *

"Surely you see this is madness," Alrich hissed at Agravaine as he pulled him aside once the meeting had ended. Arthur was speaking with his knights on various arrangements for the safety of his guests. Agravaine glanced at Arthur, deeming him out of hearing range.

"He is king. If this is what he wishes, then we must allow him to do it," Agravaine said softly.

"But it is folly! Signing an accord with magical beings? What's next? Making peace with the druids?" Alrich said.

"It will not come to that," Agravaine said.

"I still do not think it wise to invite such… creatures… into Camelot. What's more, they are led by a woman!" Alrich said. "You remember what happened the last we met with an army led by a woman. Who's to say she isn't just some emissary of Morgana."

"I assure you, Lord Alrich. There is no way she is in league with Morgana," Agravaine replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Alrich asked. Agravaine levelled an even stare at the old man.

"You need only to trust me," he replied. He then looked over at Arthur. "We'll let Arthur have his meeting. But we will be wary of these elves. See what their true intentions are. And we will use that to convince Arthur against any sort of accord."

"Won't that anger them?" Alrich asked. "What if they use their magic against us?"

"Then we should try our best not to anger them," Agravaine said, starting to stride out of the hall. He moved quickly through the castle and to his chambers. Once alone, he walked to his desk, pulling out parchment and a quill.

There was much to inform Morgana of.

* * *

 **Right, so I got a huge inspiration kick and ended up writing something like four chapters in the last day and a half, along with planning out the rest of the story. And then I may have started on chapter one of the sequel... (seriously, what is with me and sequels?). I'm thinking I'll be able to keep posting chapters every few days, especially since I've just started a 5-day holiday which will give me lots of time for daydreaming and writing.**

 **gaylelbf - Glad you enjoyed it! And trust me, there's so much more to come...**

 **Special thanks to all my followers and favs - Izzy R. Valentine, LindeleaAlasse, Pohla, TitaniumAbsol, Walker's Annoying Voice, gaylebf, , xSapphirexRosesxFanx, FloristPenguin, & alphalumbo98.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	6. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

Merlin stood in the courtyard, his eyes fixed on the gate. He was nervous to see Elia again. He was also nervous about how she and her company would be accepted at court. Even though Agravaine had said they should see how the discussions go, even he seemed to have reservations. More than a few members of the council had been vocal about their opposition to hosting a company of elves, none more so than Alrich, who was still screeching that it was a horrible idea just that morning.

Arthur had sequestered himself in his rooms just to get away from it until the elves were set to arrive.

Merlin started grinning as soon as he saw flags of green and silver with a large willow tree emblazoned on them. Not long after, a large company of elves on horseback filed in and stopped in formation with a few wagons following. In the midst of them was Elia, who was adorned in elaborate armor made of forest green leather and silver that seemed to be woven together and leather breeches. A silver helmet sat on her head with a bow and quiver on her back and her sword strapped to her side. Her familiar smirk was on her face as she met Arthur's eyes. Merlin looked around at those waiting to greet them in the courtyard, noting the many raised eyebrows. When Arthur told them a queen was coming, they had likely assumed she'd come riding up in a beautiful gown - not decked out for war.

Leave it to Elia to make a statement. She brought her horse to a stop, the ever-present Trevor at her side. She hopped off gracefully and then made her way towards Arthur, pulling the helmet off as she smiled.

"Welcome Queen Elia," Arthur said loudly as he bowed his head to her. Elia stopped at the bottom of the stairs and bowed slightly, placing her right hand over her heart. "I trust your journey went well."

"Rather well. Ran into a few pesky beasts on the way, but nothing we couldn't handle," she said lightly. "Thank you for the invitation. I'm happy to see you have opened your eyes a bit more." Arthur frowned slightly as his council looked at him, curious about this queen and even more surprised by her open speech. "If you don't mind, perhaps I and my company could clean up? We're a bit dusty from the road."

"Of course. My servants will take you to your chambers and the grooms will take care of your horses," he said formally.

"Thank you," Elia said, her eyes finding Merlin next to him. "Shall we, Merlin?" Merlin felt every eye in the courtyard turn to him.

"Yes, your highness," he said, bowing slightly. "Follow me." Elia smiled brightly and followed him as he turned to walk into the castle, calling out in another language over her shoulder. A group of elves quickly ran to a wagon and began pulling a couple trunks off, making to follow. All together there seemed to be about 30 in her company, most of which seemed to be warriors. Trevor watched the elves carrying the trunks carefully and then walked at their side, his eyes roving around the crowd as though he were searching for threats.

In short order, the courtyard was full of activity as everyone set to unpacking. Arthur, his knights and council moved to the council rooms.

"So this is the great Camelot?" Elia asked, as she looked around the corridor while following Merlin.

"Not nearly as unique as The Willows," Merlin said, glancing back at her. "But still grand in its own way." Elia nodded.

"It has a bit of charm… if you like cold, unfeeling stone," she replied dryly. Merlin chuckled. He stopped in front of a set of doors and opened them, then turned to let Elia in.

"Your chambers, Queen Elia," he said.

"Told you, just Elia will do," she said, walking in and pulling off her gloves as she looked around the room. She wrinkled her nose slightly, noting there were only a few windows - none of which seemed very large. Compared to her palace in The Willows, it was rather claustrophobic.

"Afraid that won't go over so well here," he said as Trevor followed her in, with the others just behind him with the trunks. Elia turned to look at Merlin, studying him a moment before smiling.

"Then I suppose I shall have to follow the customs of the land. But behind closed doors, please, it's Elia," she said.

"Very well," Merlin said. "Will you require anything else? Water? Food?" Elia thought a moment.

"Just a basin of water will do for now," she said. "My lady's maids can take care of it if you just show them the way." Merlin nodded and looked at the two women who were decked out in similar leather armor that he saw Elia wearing the first two times they met, weapons strapped to their backs and sides.

"Why are they so armed?" he asked, glancing back over at her.

"Everyone is taught to fight among our kind. You never know when you might need it," Elia replied. "Women can be just as strong fighters as men." Merlin nodded.

"If you'll follow me," he said. One woman with dark hair pulled back in a tight braid nodded and followed him out of the room while the other moved towards the trunks. "What's your name?" She looked over at him, guarded.

"Fianna," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Fianna," he said warmly. Fianna nodded, but said nothing more. "How long have you been working for the queen?"

"Two years. Since she first came to The Willows," Fianna replied, looking around in slight wonder as they walked.

"What's it like working for her?" he asked. Fianna glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. "You can speak freely around me." Fianna looked around again and then seemed to relax slightly.

"I enjoy it, to be honest. Queen Elia is unlike any other royal we've had," she finally said. "She treats us as equals. Speaks to us openly. Makes sure that we and our families are well cared for."

"She certainly seems different than most other royalty I've met," Merlin said with a chuckle. "And I've met my fair share being in the service of King Arthur." Fianna smiled slightly.

"She is a good queen. There are some in The Willows who are… less open to her ways. But I believe in time they will see the merit and that she cares deeply for us and our kind," she said.

"Do you agree with this alliance?" Merlin asked. Fianna glanced at him.

"She asked me the same thing. I had my reservations at first - our kind are always suspicious of mortals, considering your previous king's views on magic - but… I see that it could ultimately help us," Fianna said. "The time to remain hidden has passed. If we wish to survive, we must join the fight. This alliance is the right thing to do."

"That's good to hear," Merlin said, smiling. Fianna studied him closely.

"I see what she sees in you, Merlin," she said suddenly. Merlin stopped, turning to face her. The woman smiled slightly. "No need to be embarrassed."

"I'm not. I'm just not sure why she finds me so interesting," he replied honestly.

"We both know what it is," Fianna said knowingly. "And Queen Elia is a very good judge of character." Merlin nodded and started walking again.

"Let me show you where things are…"

* * *

"Did you see her? She came decked out in full armor as though she were expecting a fight. How can you trust these, these creatures?" Alrich said emphatically. Arthur just sighed.

"It was ceremonial armor. I've seen what she really fights in – that is not it. I assure you, they are not here for a fight," he replied. Alrich just stared at him.

"I really think you should heed my advice. They are magic. They can't be trusted," he urged.

"Am I interrupting?" Elia asked from where she stood just inside the council hall, smirking slightly. She had changed into a dress of dark green satin that sat off her shoulders with gold detailing. On her head was a delicate silver circlet.

"Not at all, Queen Elia," Arthur said, smiling as he walked towards her. "Please join us." Elia walked in, followed by Trevor and four other men. They all looked incredibly young, though Arthur suspected they were much older than they appeared.

"Trevor, you know, but this is the rest of my council - Arbelldon, Rhys, Cameron and Elidren," she said. As she said their names, the men bowed their heads regally, none showing any sort of emotion, though there was a certain spark in the eyes of Rhys and Cameron.

"We welcome you to Camelot," Arthur said.

"Thank you, your highness," Elidren said, calmly looking around the room. He was the tallest of the group and sported short red hair, though it lacked the deep fullness of Elia's. He had similar green eyes and from the way he carried himself, it was obvious that he held some amount of power in the group, likely second to Elia herself. The queen glanced over at him, a slight raise of an eyebrow speaking volumes. "While some of us were hesitant to answer your invitation, I do hope that it is a fruitful trip." Elia stepped up to the group of men.

"Well, gentlemen, shall we get started or would you rather we go through the usual pleasantries?" she asked, smiling. Elidren cleared his throat behind her. Elia plainly ignored it.

"I am Lord Agravaine, the king's uncle and top advisor," Agravaine said, stepping to Elia. "It is an honor to host you and your company here in Camelot, my lady."

"Queen Elia," said a man with dark hair and blue eyes - Rhys - frowning at him.

"My apologies. Queen Elia," Agravaine said, his dark eyes flicking over to the elf.

"Perhaps you would care to meet the rest of the council," Arthur said quickly, moving on to introductions. They all spoke for another hour, never really veering towards any topics of importance. Merlin stood near a window, watching quietly. Normally he wasn't privy to council meetings, but this was special and he remained nearby lest Arthur need something from him.

As he watched, he couldn't help but sense Elia's growing frustration. Every time she started steering the conversation towards the alliance, Arthur's council would direct their questions to the men in her council or steer it elsewhere. The only time they addressed her directly was to mention that night's feast or something else benign. Some wore their thoughts quite openly, frowning at the elves or looking at the group suspiciously. While she kept a rather cool facade, Merlin could see the growing fire in her eyes. As could her council.

Rhys and Cameron made vocal attempts to support her, the two seeming put out with the treatment she was receiving from Arthur's council. Merlin assumed they must be younger, mostly because they did not exhibit the same measured, bland facial expressions of Elidren and Arbelldon. Even Trevor was starting to appear annoyed.

By the time the meeting had ended so they could make ready for the feast, Elia was starting to lose her battle with her patience. Even Arthur's knights, who had been amused by the elf queen through most of the meeting, were starting to appear irked on her behalf. He could tell that she was exhibiting a large amount of restraint as she left, smoothly making her way out of the hall silently with her head held high. Merlin looked over at Arthur who tipped his head in her direction, ordering him to follow and see how she was. Merlin nodded his understanding and followed the company of elves out.

As he caught up to them, he heard Elia spit something out in the language from before. Elidren answered calmly, causing her to laugh bitterly before replying. Merlin fell behind them a bit, not wanting to disturb what could be an important conversation, even if he couldn't understand it.

They continued until they reached her chambers. As the group made to follow her in, she waved them off, clearing dismissing them. Elidren and Arbelldon continued on, though Rhys and Cameron lingered, looking towards Trevor.

"I'll speak with her. Calm her down," he said before following her into the room, shutting the door behind him. The two men then left. Merlin stepped up and was about to knock on the door when he heard a shout. He jumped slightly, freezing with his hand still posed in the air above the door. He leaned closer, clearly hearing Elia shouting in the elven tongue. He frowned and decided to knock, thinking it was better than waiting around for however long the argument would take. Immediately the shouting stopped, and the door opened, revealing Trevor. He seemed surprised and then frowned.

"Yes, Merlin?" he asked.

"King Arthur asked that I check on the queen," he said formally. Trevor started to say no, but Elia interrupted him.

"Let him in," Elia called out. Trevor scowled more and then stepped aside as Merlin walked in. Elia was pacing in front of the windows, one hand to her forehead, the other on her waist.

"Shall I take my leave, then?" Trevor asked, sounding irritated.

"Leave. Stay. I don't care," Elia said, sighing.

"I'll go check on the others. But before I leave, we told you this would be difficult," he said. He then turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Merlin stood watching as Elia walked over to a window and looked out.

"Does Arthur enjoy surrounding himself with old, sexist prats?" she asked.

"Well, he inherited most of them from his father. Though the knights certainly seem reasonable," he said. Elia looked over her shoulder at him, smiling sadly.

"Trevor did warn me. As did Elidren and Arbelldon," she said, turning to lean against the windowpane.

"Who are those men? I don't recall meeting them during our time in The Willows," Merlin asked.

"My council? There are more, actually, but these are my inner circle, so to speak. And the only ones willing to make the trip. Rhys and Cameron were out speaking to a nearby village when you were at The Willows. Their elders were considering moving to the Isles. Elidren was dealing with the other members of my council and Arbelldon does not have time for such frivolities as feasts and dancing, choosing instead to bury his head in ancient scripts," she said. "Of them all, Trevor, Rhys and Cameron are very staunch supporters of mine. The others…"

"Stuck in their ways?" Merlin asked, smiling.

"Elidren isn't so bad most of the time, though he certainly enjoys lecturing me. He is my cousin, though he moved from Rosewood to The Willows a few hundred years ago. Arbelldon was on Tobias' father's council so I suppose you could say that I inherited him," she said.

"Why no women?" Merlin asked. "For someone such as yourself, it seems rather odd."

"Oh, trust me, I am working on that," she said. "I suppose I should not complain so much… the elves can be slow to change just as much as mortals. I still haven't won over everyone."

"I'm sure you will," Merlin said. Elia smiled.

"One can hope. The decision to come here for this alliance has not been well received," she said.

"But still… you and Arthur… you are attempting something rather progressive," Merlin said. "If this works, which I think it will, it will be… amazing. For both Camelot and The Willows."

"And bring Albion one step closer to accepting magic again," Elia added.

"That as well," he said. "If it helps, you have my support and good wishes."

"I do appreciate it," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it's time for me make myself ready for the feast." She rolled her eyes slightly as though she found it slightly preposterous that it would take hours. Merlin chuckled.

"Shall I fetch Fianna and the others for you?" he asked.

"If you don't mind," she said.

"Very well, Elia," Merlin said before turning and walking out. As she watched him leave, a small smile appeared. At least there was that ray of light in what was turning out to be a difficult diplomatic journey.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter! Had a busy weekend and then wanted to do a bit of editing and rewriting - as well as more writing. Still working out the kinks in the later half of the story. It's hard considering I know where I'm going with this and want to get there quickly (especially since I got ahead of myself by coming up with an idea for a sequel), but at the same time need to spend time building up characters and story line and so on.**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx - Haha! Glad you're enjoying it. I have to admit, I don't usually have love interests develop so quickly, but suppose it works with the story. Granted, there's some angst coming up...**

 **gaylelbf - Thanks! Happy that you're eager to read more! These chapters I've had written for awhile, so it's nice to finally get them posted. Though still taking the time to go through in editing and such.**

 **Guest - Thanks. Happy to hear you find it intriguing.**

 **Guest - Thanks for the constructive criticism. I went back through these chapters and you are right. I suppose it's because I keep jumping around in the show with watching it and such (hence getting myself confused a bit). Been re-watching season 4 & 5 to get a better idea of where I should be going with his character and making some changes as I post. As well as reminding myself how things go down in the storyline. I actually very rarely write stories that include so much of the original show/book/etc as it's easier to fill in the blanks in between, so this one is a bit challenging in that sense. Still trying to stay in between the lines of the story so that it doesn't get boring for folks who know it well.**

 **Guest - Thanks so much!**

 **Guest - Thanks! Think that first chapter is good with that, though still trying to keep it up as I go.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	7. A Challenge Accepted

**A Challenge Accepted**

"It seems your queen certainly likes to take her time," Alrich, joked, as he smiled at Elidren. "The fairer sex always does seem to care more about these things." The man in question only glanced at him as he gracefully lifted a goblet to his mouth.

"While our queen certainly has many enjoyments, I assure you that dressing for a feast is not one of them," Elidren said dryly. "If she is delayed, it is for her own reasons." Merlin fought to hide his smile at the look of surprise on the old codger's face.

As if on cue, the doors to the hall opened and Elia walked in without an escort. All eyes were on her and a fair amount had given into temptation and dropped their jaws. Even Arthur sat up in rapt attention.

She walked in wearing a dress of forest green made of a lightweight shimmery fabric that seemed to change color as it moved around her, the skirt very nearly transparent. The bodice was fitted tightly to her torso with no sleeves and a low-cut neckline. A collar around her neck had a sheer cape that drooped down, exposing her pale shoulders. Her hair was half up in a simple braid with a gold crown that looked as though it were branches woven around her head. The familiar smirk was on her face as she stopped a few feet away from where Arthur sat and bowed.

"My apologies for being late," she said, glancing up at him. Merlin had to admit, she had impeccable timing. Everyone was sat at various tables and there was no way anyone would miss her. Granted, he was sure they would haven't likely missed her regardless. Arthur quickly stood, and made his way around the table, offering her his arm.

"Think nothing of it, Queen Elia," he said. Elia nodded, and allowed him to show her to where she would sit next to him. She glanced over and offered a small smile to Merlin, though discreetly. He smiled back until he caught Trevor glaring at him, causing him to look down at the pitcher of wine in his hand. After the two monarchs were sat, everyone resumed eating with more than one furtive glance thrown Elia's way.

"I must thank you for this most warm reception," Elia said as a servant placed a plate in front of her and another filled her wine goblet.

"And I must thank you for the gift of elven wine that you bestowed upon us," Arthur replied just as politely.

"Your men seemed to enjoy it during your short stay in our kingdom," she said.

"I am most curious about this stay. The king was not too keen on the details," Agravaine said smoothly. Elia glanced at him.

"They happened into the forest lands bordering our kingdom. We ran into them by chance and as it was late in the day, offered them a place to stay for the night that was a fair bit more comfortable than camping in the woods," she said, leaving out the bit where the elves had saved the knights from a chimera, though Merlin could tell she hadn't wished to do so.

"They were most hospitable," Arthur added.

"As we always try to be with guests who mean us no harm," Elia said. "The elves are rather hospitable."

"Just how long have you been ruler of the elves?" Agravaine asked. Elia was quiet for a moment, though Rhys and Cameron were shooting frowns at him, obviously already on the defensive.

"Two years. I became queen when I married my late husband – King Tobias. After his passing, I retained the throne as just one of very few living royals left among my people. My father was king of Rosewood, another elven kingdom that has now passed into memory. He himself has moved on," she said. "If Rosewood had not faded, I would have inherited the throne from him."

"Ah, so you must be looking to remarry," Alrich said. Elia kept a straight face, obviously thinking over her words carefully.

"I think you will find that our kingdom runs rather smoothly without a king," Rhys said. Elidren gave him a look while Elia smiled to herself. "As we are immortal, it matters not whether there are one or two leaders. There is time enough to learn and grow. We are most patient."

"Is that so?" Agravaine asked, studying Elia intently.

"Do not let my appearance fool you, Sir Agravaine," Elia said, a harsh edge to her voice. "Dare say I have lived longer than you." Agravaine's mouth dropped open for a moment before he quickly shut it and turned back to his food, though he glanced frequently down at the queen.

An awkward silence had settled over the head table despite the loud murmur of conversations from the many other tables around them. Arthur looked around and then smiled.

"Ah, I nearly forgot to mention. Tomorrow we will have a tourney in your honor," he said, looking at Elia. She looked at him, smiling brightly, excited about the idea.

"I am eager to see more of your knights in action," she replied, a twinkle in her eye. Arthur huffed slightly, picking up on the hidden joke. Merlin smiled to himself, glancing over at the knights spread throughout the hall. Truth be told, he was more excited to see more of the elves. His thoughts returned to that first moment they met in the woods, when they easily dispatched the bandits. And then to the chimera.

"We would be most eager to see your own knights in action," Alrich said. Elia looked at him and nodded.

"I am sure that many of my warriors would be eager to do so," she said, now looking around the room and locating the various members of her company sat there. She glanced over at Rhys and Cameron. "Dare say Brienna would be keen on it. She always did love a good fight." Alrich sputtered as he nearly spit out his drink.

"A woman?" he asked, gaping at the queen.

"I do not discriminate based on sex. Only the best warriors are allowed in my guard," she replied.

"Surely that cannot be," he said chuckling. Elia studied him coolly for a moment before smiling. Elidren raised his eyebrows, seeming to predict what was about to come out of her mouth next.

"Of course, it can be. In fact, I should like to try my hand at this tourney," she said, looking back at Arthur. His eyes widened. While he knew from his own eyes that Elia was a good fighter, he hadn't intended on her entering. Not to mention it was unheard of for a sitting monarch to tourney – much less a queen.

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

"I'll pass on the jousting, but I think you'll find I fare rather well in bow and sword," she replied, raising an eyebrow. "You have seen a taste of what I can do, King Arthur."

"Yes, of course," he replied before burying his face in his wine goblet, unsure of how else to answer. Already Elidren, Arbelldon and Trevor were frowning at her as Rhys and Cameron grinned and began whispering excitedly to each other.

"You must understand, a tourney is a rather dangerous thing," Alrich said. Elia turned her green eyes to the older man.

"And you must understand that I do not take it lightly," she replied. "You will see tomorrow."

Merlin wasn't sure what to make of it. He couldn't say much during the feast, only stay to the side and serve wine when needed. But he felt a bit of worry for the queen, who seemed almost smug as the feast continued.

After a bit of dancing, she excused herself, saying she needed her rest for the next day. Trevor had made to follow her, but Elidren stopped him, stepping out after her instead.

Merlin watched him leave, wondering just what sort of plan Elia had up her sleeve.

* * *

"Just what do you think you are doing, Elia?" Elidren said evenly, though his eyes were alight with anger as he followed her into her chambers.

"Trying to get a bit of respect around here, if you must know," she said, pulling at the collar around her neck and yanking it off.

"By entering a tournament?" Elidren asked.

"Yes. If that's what it takes to show these old men that I am worthy of a kingdom and respect, then so be it," she said, taking her crown off and setting it in a velvet box. Various other circlets and jewelry were lined up on the table next to it. Elidren just stared at her. "What? It's not like I'm entering the joust. Only sword and archery. We both know I am more than capable of holding my own."

"But is it wise, dear cousin? What makes you think that showing off your skills with a blade and bow will sway them to your side?" he said.

"Sometimes a blade and bow speak louder than words," Elia said, walking towards him as she  
crossed her arms in front of her. "And I dare say I have won over a fair few in The Willows with protecting our borders." Elidren was silent. "You know it's true, cousin."

"That may be, but things are done differently here," he cautioned. "If you have any hope of winning the council over, you must abide by their rules." Elia snorted.

"And when has that ever gotten me anywhere, Elidren? I followed Father's orders and married Tobias. Then he died and left me with a dying kingdom, which, I might add, wouldn't be fading so quickly if Tobias and the others had taken my advice."

"No one is calling into question your ability to rule The Willows," Elidren said tiredly.

"Is that so? I thought that was exactly what you were saying," she replied. "Is that not why you constantly advise me against nearly everything I do?"

"I do not tell you what to do or not to do, Lia. I merely advise caution and thoughtful recollection before you go charging into something," Elidren said.

"Oh really? Then why is it that you constantly badger me to marry and produce an heir? Is it not because you think me unable to handle the crown on my own?" she asked.

"That is not it, Lia, and you know it," Elidren said. "I only suggest it because it will solidify your reign and continue our bloodline. Then no one can contest your right to the throne."

"And are there many who contest it? Wish to take it from me?" she asked. Elidren was silent. "Didn't think so." He sighed and shook his head.

"All I have ever wanted was your success," he said softly. "Because I know that you are a good queen - and able to be even a great one. And I know you can do it alone. I just… you don't make it very easy."

"I was never one for taking the easy route," she said.

"But there are things you can do to make it easier," he said. Elia stared at him a moment.

"I know that some things I do," Elidren gave her a look, "Fine, most things I do, do not always make sense right away and some might even seem mad. But there is a logic to it. And all I want is for our kind to not just survive, but to thrive. This alliance could allow just that. Beyond the extra protection, think of the trade that would open. I will do what is necessary to make it successful for us. And for Albion." Elidren studied her for a moment and then nodded.

"I will admit that while I have had my reservations about the alliance, I can see your passion and belief. And therefore… if you feel taking part in this tourney is something you must do to achieve that, then I will support you," he said. Elia stared at him a moment, eyebrows raised.

"Took you long enough, cousin," she said, starting to smile. Elidren just rolled his eyes.

"I've never been against you," he said. "I only wanted what was best for you." Elia smiled slightly.

"Thank you," she said. Elidren bowed.

"I believe I will take my leave now, your highness," he said, smirking slightly as Elia rolled her eyes.

"You've already called me Lia several times, now, Elidren. Get out. Send for Fianna and Bridget as well," she said, laughing softly. Elidren smiled and then turned and left. Sighing, Elia walked to the window and stared out at the night. The castle at Camelot felt quite suffocating. She opened the window, hoping the fresh air would help. It wasn't quite the same. She wished at the very least they could have given her a set of rooms with a balcony.

Elia wasn't quite sure how long she had stood at the window, but a knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Come in," she shouted, thinking it her lady's maids.

"Queen Elia," Merlin said, stepping in with a bowl of water. She turned, not expecting the king's servant to arrive. Her look of shock quickly turned into a smile.

"Wasn't expecting you," she replied, walking across the room towards him.

"Fianna and Bridget were held up, so they sent me ahead with this," he said, holding out the basin. Elia nodded and motioned towards the table where he quickly walked over and sat it down. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Just your company until they arrive," she said with a sigh as she walked over and sat down in a chair. "I'm afraid my cousin is not happy with my choice to take part in the tourney tomorrow and had many words to share with me on that."

"It's a bit unconventional," Merlin said. "But not the first time we've had a woman competitor. Granted… it was Morgana's sister."

"Suppose that was an awful fright," Elia said.

"We didn't realize it was her until later, nor what her purpose was," Merlin replied. Elia nodded silently, looking off towards the floor. "Do you think it will work? If you win, that is." Her eyes flicked over to him.

"I hope so," she said. "I'm very nearly running out of ideas."

"Even if it doesn't – which I think it just might – I'm sure you'll think of something," Merlin said. Elia smiled at him.

"You seem rather confident in me despite the fact you barely know me," she said. Merlin just shrugged.

"You seem rather capable. And you've managed to run your own kingdom for this long," he said. "Not to mention, I still remember how you fight. Dare say we've not had warriors like that in Camelot before. Not to mention, Arthur's council isn't all that bright. Most of them are all bluster." Elia chuckled.

"I appreciate the advice," she said. "I could certainly use it."

"All it takes is a firm hand, to be honest. If they won't listen to you, speak louder," he said. Elia thought this over carefully and nodded. She then looked at Merlin

"I could teach you, you know. How to fight," she said suddenly. Merlin's eyes widened, surprised by the sudden turn of topic. "I know you probably don't have much use for it, with your other abilities. But it never hurts to learn."

"I'll think about it," he said. "Besides there are certainly times when I cannot use magic and I would like to learn more of your ways."

"All this time and yet Arthur is none the wiser," Elia murmured.

"There are times when I wonder just how it is I've managed this far," Merlin admitted. She studied him closely.

"You have used your power to help him often, haven't you?" she asked.

"A bit here and there," Merlin said. "Only when necessary."

"You're being modest," she replied, a small smile on her lips. "I rather like it." Merlin chuckled.

"Are the elves not modest?" he asked. Elia shrugged.

"I suppose you could say that we are by nature. But mostly because there is no need to speak of what we can do. We all are aware of each other's abilities," she said with a sigh. The two relapsed into silence for a moment, Merlin taking the chance to look around. His eyes widened as they fell on the line of crowns and circlets. Elia followed his gaze and smiled.

She stood and walked over to them, lightly running her fingers over them.

"Rather remarkable, aren't they?" she said, glancing back at him.

"Certainly nothing I've seen. The craftmanship of the elves is beyond that of Camelot, that's for sure," he said. She stopped in front of a velvet box and opened it, lifting a large, golden crown that seemed to be woven from roses and rose vines. She turned, holding it out for Merlin to see. He walked over, in awe of the artistry.

"This was my mother's," Elia said softly, gazing down at it. "My father commissioned it before I was born. Upon her death, it passed on to me. Though I don't often wear it. My council would rather I wear the crown and attire of The Willows." Merlin glanced up at her.

"How did she die?" he asked softly. Elia continued looking at the crown.

"She was attacked while just outside the boundaries of Rosewood by some mystical creature. We're not sure what it was, but our healers could not save her despite everything they did," Elia said softly. "I was still very young. But I sometimes get glimpses of her in my dreams."

She then turned and gently put the crown back into the box, closing it.

"We are impervious to age and illness, but sometimes we forget that we can be killed in other ways," she said, turning to walk back to her chair where she sat.

"Do you know what she was like?" Merlin asked, feeling as though he was coming from a daze. There was something in the elven jewelry that seemed to mystify him.

"I am told that I am rather a lot like her," Elia said, flashing a smile. "She often spoke her mind. Was a rather fearsome warrior. And beloved by all in our kingdom. They mourned nearly 50 years after her passing."

"That's quite a long time," Merlin replied. Elia shrugged.

"It is but a blink to an elf," she said. She looked towards him. "Tell me about your family."

"Not much to know… my mother lives in a village not all that far from here. She sent me to Camelot to learn how to control my magic from Gaius," he said. "My father, well, I only knew him briefly. He was a warlock and dragonlord. When he died, I inherited his dragonlord abilities." Elia's eyes widened as she sat up in her chair.

"You are more than you seem," she said, her eyes lighting up. "You have the ability to control dragons…"

"Not that I get to use it much around here," he said. "Aren't any dragons left."

"There is one," she said. Merlin stared at her a moment. "Don't give me that look, Merlin. You do remember that I am a magical being. We tend to stay in touch with other magical beings. Though I haven't seen nor spoken to Kilgharrah lately." He chuckled.

Before either could speak again, the door opened and Bridget and Fianna walked in, now wearing satin dresses of dark green with a willow tree insignia on them.

"So sorry we were detained, my queen," Fianna said, walking towards the two. Elia sighed as she stood.

"I fear that is all for tonight, Merlin. Thank you for your company," she said, smiling. He bowed slightly.

"It was my pleasure, Qu-… Elia," he said. He then turned and left.

"You certainly enjoy spending time with him," Fianna said as she and Bridget moved to undo the laces in the back on Elia's dress.

"It's been a long time since I've had the opportunity to get to know someone new," Elia replied. "Not to mention he is a rather good resource in learning the ways of Camelot."

"I'm sure that's all," Bridget said, smiling. Elia rolled her eyes.

"Hush, you two. I've got a tourney to win tomorrow and need to get to sleep," she said, though she was smiling slightly.

"Of course, your majesty," Fianna replied.

* * *

 **Ended up adding more to this chapter. Felt Elia and Merlin needed more "get-to-know-you" time. And feels it adds more to the story.**

 **gaylelbf - As you can see, she's got some ideas. And there is more to come. ^_^**

 **Guest - Thanks!**

 **Guest - The time is coming... ^_^**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	8. The Tourney

**The Tourney**

Merlin walked into the tent the next day, interrupting Elia while she was putting on her elven armor - the worn brown leather that they had previously seen her fight in, not the elaborate armor that she arrived in. Her long hair was pulled back in a high bun of intricate braids. Merlin immediately wondered how she intended to wear a helmet.

He was curious to see how she was faring. He had seen the other elven warriors who were to take part in the tournament up early that morning training, but Elia was conspicuously missing. She had been sequestered in her rooms until just before the tourney was to begin.

"Nearly ready, then?" Merlin asked, smiling. Elia glanced over at him and nodded.

"See, even Merlin supports me in this," she said, looking towards a corner of the tent. Merlin followed her gaze, finding a frowning Trevor standing there, his arms crossed in front of him.

"I still think this is foolish," Trevor replied. "No matter what Elidren… or the servant… say." Elia laughed lightly and continued with her armor.

"Please. You've seen the way the council here looks at me. They think I'm a silly little girl who hasn't the foggiest idea of how to lead a kingdom or an army. The only way they will take me seriously is if I win the tournament and show them how strong a fighter I am," she said. "And his name is Merlin."

"You don't need to prove yourself to these mortals!" Trevor retorted. "If they do not agree with what you offer then we leave and continue on as we always have." Elia immediately stopped her work and slammed her hands on the table, her eyes blazing, rapidly changing from her previous cheerful disposition to that of anger.

"What we've always done is not working, Trevor. Do you or do you not want to survive?" she yelled. Merlin's eyes widened as he took a step back, thinking in that moment he had never seen her look deadlier. And he would rather not ever be at the other end of her wrath.

"I just feel that maybe you're not thinking this through," Trevor pushed. "That you're letting those old codgers get a rise out of you."

"I've been thinking for a long time and I'm done thinking. It is time to act. It is time to move our people forward into the future and this alliance will take us there while ensuring that we survive for centuries to come," Elia shot back. "And if it takes winning a tournament to get this alliance, then that is what I will do."

"Or it will get you killed and then where will we be?!" Trevor shouted back, stepping towards her. Elia just rolled her eyes. "I've backed you up on many of your outlandish schemes, not knowing if they would work, because I trust you and I trust your insight. But this time, you are going too far, Elia!"

Both elves went still, staring each other down, the only movement was the slight narrowing of Elia's eyes. And yet, even without movement, the anger coursing through both of them was apparent.

"You have always stood by me, Trevor. And for that I am grateful. You must trust me on this. It will work out," Elia said, lowering her voice slightly. "Please… you are my oldest friend and my closest ally. I need your support."

Trevor studied her for a moment before finally huffing.

"Fine. But if you get hurt or killed, I reserve the right to say I told you so," he said before moving to trudge out of the tent, scowling slightly at Merlin on the way. Elia pushed off the table and smiled slightly, her anger suddenly disappearing.

"That was intense," Merlin said. "And I get the distinct feeling that he does not care for me."

"Trevor and I grew up together," Elia said, returning to her armor. "After about 500 years of friendship, things can sometimes get a bit heated. And he's always been rather protective of me."

"Wait… 500 years?" Merlin asked, gulping slightly. Elia glanced up at him, smiling.

"We do live forever, you know. Elidren is about 700. Cameron and Rhys are 600," she said. "My father was well over 1,000 years old when he left for the Isles."

"I knew, I just… didn't realize how it worked out," Merlin replied. "And well… Trevor seems a bit more than protective, if you ask me." He glanced towards the opening of the tent, slightly worried he would come storming back in. Elia stopped and studied him a moment.

"Is that so?" she asked, amused. Merlin turned to look back at her, shrugging.

"Just, seems he really cares about you," he said. "More so than just a friend." Elia thought for a moment before laughing.

"I doubt that is it," she said, turning her attention back to her armor. From behind Merlin, the tent flap flew open again and Arthur walked in. He stopped and looked at Merlin oddly.

"What are you doing here, Merlin? Thought I sent you to the kitchens," he said.

"You did, sire," Merlin said.

"Then go," he said, turning his attention to Elia as Merlin took a step back and then walked out. "I see you are nearly ready. Though I must admit, when I planned this tourney, I had not intended for you to enter." Elia chuckled.

"Surely you of all people would understand the thrill of a tourney," she said, finishing up with her armor and reaching for her sword.

"I do enjoy it, but it's unusual for a king or queen to partake considering the dangers," Arthur said.

"I know," Elia replied, as she flipped her sword around in her hand and then swiped the air a few times to warm up.

"I wasn't saying that I feel you should back out," Arthur added quickly. "Just…" Elia smiled slightly.

"I will be fine, your majesty," she said, sheathing her sword and planting her hands on her hips. "I dare say there's not much harm that could befall me. I'm much too quick."

"No doubt you will be fine," he replied, smiling slightly. She nodded.

"Must you be so harsh with him?" Elia asked. Arthur frowned.

"Who? Merlin? He drives me mad a good amount of the time," he replied.

"You owe him more than you know," Elia said, taking a step towards him. Arthur snorted slightly, though eyed her warily, wondering just where this was coming from.

"I owe him a good scolding. Worst servant ever. Always running off and disappearing, leaving tasks undone," he listed off. Elia sighed and shook her head.

"If only you knew," she muttered.

"What was that?" Arthur asked, stepping closer to her.

"If you'll excuse me, your highness, I have a tourney to win," she said. Arthur bowed.

"As you wish, Queen Elia."

* * *

"She can't honestly expect to win in that, can she?" Agravaine said softly, sipping his wine as he took in Elia's armor. Along with the worn brown leather chestpiece, she had leather arm braces and a pair of comfortable leather breeches along with her long boots. "She'll be torn to pieces. And where is her helmet?"

"Trust me, Uncle, she doesn't need it," Arthur said. Merlin smiled from where he stood behind them. "Dare say even Percival looks nervous."

"I do not understand why. She's positively tiny compared to him," Agravaine replied. "Unless she uses magic."

"Doesn't need it," Merlin muttered. Arthur turned to glance at him.

"What was that, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"More wine, sire?" he said. Arthur nodded and beckoned him over, glancing at the servant out of the corner of his eye.

"As I recall, she doesn't need it," he then said, smiling slightly as Merlin grinned. Agravaine looked over at Arthur. "Better pay attention to the field. You might miss it. They are incredibly fast."

Agravaine turned back to look just in time to see Percival charge at her. Elia deftly moved out of the way, smirking the whole time as she loosely held her sword in her right hand. Percival quickly turned and lifted his sword for the first blow. Elia blocked it and what followed next was a mesmerizingly swift battle. Despite Percival's best efforts, he couldn't get close enough to land a hit, but Elia was successful in landing many blows. Within a few minutes, Percival was on his back on the ground, a dazed look on his face and Elia was bowing towards Arthur with her sword sheathed, the same smirk on her face and nary a hair out of place nor a drop of sweat on her. She sent a wink Merlin's way and then turned and strode off the field towards the tents. She wouldn't have to fight again until later.

"Well… that was… surprising," Agravaine finally said.

"Our queen is full of many surprises," Elidren said. Agravaine jumped, not realizing the queen's council had moved to sit nearby. "Trevor, suspect it's best to go check on her. Make sure she's got everything she needs." Trevor nodded and left.

"If you think that was impressive, you should see her against a chimera," Rhys said, glancing at the king's council, who all were stunned into silence.

"A what?" Alrich asked.

"Rather foul creatures," Rhys said. "Body of a lion, tail of a snake and a goat head on its back."

"Why on earth would she fight one of those?" Alrich asked.

"We come across them often while patrolling our borders. And other creatures of varying nastiness," Cameron said casually. "All in a day's work."

"She leads patrols?" another member asked.

"Of course. She is one of our best warriors," Rhys said. "And a woman of many talents. Granted she doesn't lead all the patrols. She must lead council sessions, listen to the people, and take care of everything involved with running a kingdom. Which is no easy task for anyone."

"Not to mention taking the time to study our history. There are thousands and thousands of years of it. She has become a rather strong scholar," Arbelldon added, causing even Elidren to look at him in surprise. The serious elf rarely spoke unless he felt it of the utmost importance. And rarely did he bestow compliments.

Arthur couldn't help but smile, entertained by his council's reactions.

"Well then, I certainly look forward to our talks tomorrow," he said, looking down at the elves.

"As do we, King Arthur," Elidren replied.

* * *

"Just how do you make these swords?" Gwaine asked as he studied Elia's and then swung it around. "Sturdy, quite lethal and yet it feels light as a feather. And these carvings… amazing. I've never seen craftsmanship like this before." Elia chuckled as she leaned against a weapons table, her head tilted to the side.

"Our smiths are very talented. They spend at least 100 years in apprenticeship before they are allowed to start making their own. Even then, it takes a few hundred years before they begin to make swords. Mostly they start with bows, daggers and the like," she said. The knight's eyes widened.

"A hundred years?" he asked.

"And just how old are you?" Percival asked. Elyan shoved him.

"You never ask how old a lady is," he said, frowning. Elia chuckled.

"It is quite alright. I am 500 years old, if you must know," she said. All the knights stopped and stared at her.

"You can't be serious," Gwaine said.

"She's very serious. Our kind are immortal," Trevor said, walking up. "I am 550 years old."

"Come to check on me again?" Elia asked, smiling. "I'm perfectly fine, Trevor. Just getting reacquainted with Arthur's knights and checking on our own champions."

"And how are they? Our champions, that is," he said, looking around for the few members of the elven guard that had also entered the tournament.

"Oh, off speaking with some of the locals, last I saw," she said breezily. "I congratulated them on their good work."

"A congratulations is in order for yourself, your majesty," Trevor said.

"I told you all would be fine," she said. He only stared at her, still not looking particularly pleased with her. "Now, I assume Elidren will want you to report back to him. I must go prepare for the next round and check to make sure my bow is in order." Trevor bowed slightly.

"Yes, your highness," he said before turning and leaving.

"He seems rather serious," Gwaine said, looking over at Elia. "Is he always like that?" Elia tossed her head back, laughing.

"Course not. Trevor can be rather delightful at times," she said, glancing over to see his retreating form. "Granted not much lately."

"I can't seem to figure you lot out. Half your council is stoic and serious, then there's you, Cameron and Rhys," Gwaine said. Elia chuckled.

"Like you, we are varied in our personalities. Though I suppose calm and stoic comes with time," she replied. "Arbelldon is rather old."

"Immortality, eternal youth and all," Gwaine said with an over-exaggerated sigh, causing the queen to chuckle again.

"I will see you in the next round, Sir Gwaine," she said, taking her sword from him and walking off to the blacksmith's where their own elven smithy had set up shop.

"Any pointers, Percival?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes, withdraw," the large knight replied. "She's too fast to catch and surprisingly strong for something so small." Gwaine chuckled.

"I do not give up," he said, walking off to check his own weapons.

"You should," Percival muttered as he rubbed his still sore shoulder.

* * *

"Avoiding the kitchens again, are we Merlin?" Elia asked without turning around. Merlin stopped, startled that she knew he had, once again, entered her tent. She turned to face him, smiling brightly. "Our hearing is quite remarkable." He smiled slightly and nodded, putting the pitcher of wine down on a nearby table.

"Just come to congratulate you. It's been entertaining watching you compete," he said, meaning it. "I think Gwaine and Percival will be feeling that beating for the next week."

"I am sure they'll be fine," she said, pulling her bow taunt to check the tension.

"Are you ready for the archery competition?" he asked. "I would assume you'd be tired after all those rounds in the sword. You still have the final round of that, as well."

"I do not tire easily," she said, glancing at him with an impish grin. Merlin chuckled, though felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

"So, I see," he replied.

"Truth be told, I've been holding back. It seems a bit unfair, really. Seeing as we are much more superior in fighting," she said casually as she lowered her bow. Merlin frowned.

"Arthur's knights are quite accomplished," he said, feeling the need to defend them.

"Oh, I've no doubt of that. Just… we've been training a lot longer than they have," she said. "Give them a few hundred years of practice and I'm sure they would be no different than us."

"Oh, right," Merlin said. "Immortality and all. Suppose it gives you more time to perfect things."

"In a manner of speaking," she said. "My offer to teach you still stands."

"I'm not sure I could ever move as fast as you. Not without a few hundred of years of training, at least," he said, laughing softly. Elia shrugged.

"You'd be surprised how easily you pick up things. You've about the same build as us so would adapt to our style. I think you'd do well. Though I feel there is something more to your visit than just congratulations and training tips," she said, stepping closer to him.

"Course not! You are a guest in Camelot and as the king's servant it is my duty to see that everything is in order," he said quickly. Elia stopped just inches from him, looking up into his eyes.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" she asked.

"No, nothing," Merlin said, suddenly slightly nervous about the way she was staring at him. He felt like she was peering into his very soul – much like that night on the balcony in The Willows. He worried what she might see. Elia tilted her head to the side, quietly studying Merlin. She suddenly frowned.

"You've been hurt before," she said. "Is that it? Why I sense a bit of fear?" Merlin took a step back.

"No. Not hurt," he said, looking away. He couldn't help but feel unnerved by her observation. He hadn't told anyone about Freya save Gaius. There was no way Elia could know about her. She had said that elves could not read minds.

"You lost someone you loved," she said. "You love her still." Merlin stared at her a moment before looking away, uncomfortable at how easily she had read him. Maybe she had lied about the mind-reading bit.

"I don't wish to talk about it," he said, quickly picking up the wine pitcher. "I must get back to Arthur before he comes looking for me." Elia nodded, watching as he quickly left.

"You are too fond of him, Elia," Trevor said, stepping in quietly after Merlin was gone. Elia had still been staring at the spot where he had just left, frowning. She hadn't meant to upset the young warlock. Just once she could sense the sadness hidden in his eyes, she couldn't help but mention it.

"I am fond of him, yes. Is that a crime?" she asked, walking over to pick up her bow. "I am fond of many people. Yourself included."

"You know that our laws forbid your union with a mortal," he said, frowning.

"Not sure why that matters," she said, studying her bow closely. "Not to mention, he is not merely mortal."

"Sorcerer or not, he is still mortal," Trevor said. "What would Elidren say if he knew?" Elia whipped her head over to look at Trevor.

"There is nothing for him to know. We are just friendly, nothing more," she said quickly. "He was only here to check on me for King Arthur." Trevor continued to frown at her.

"You forget how well I know you, Elia," he said. "What is it about this mortal that has you so intrigued?"

"He is an intriguing sort of fellow," Elia replied lightly.

"But you speak so freely with him," Trevor pushed. Elia laughed.

"I speak freely with many people, my own servants included," she replied. She took a step closer to the elf, studying him. "What's gotten into you, Trevor? You're normally not so disagreeable."

"For once, Lia, would you take something seriously?" he said, exasperated. Elia continued staring at him.

"I do take things seriously. This tournament and the negotiations with King Arthur and his council for starters," she said. "Forgive me if I do not see why my speaking with a servant in a friendly manner is so serious. It's no different than Bridget or Fianna."

"It is different that Fianna and Bridget, and you know it, Elia," he said, the bitterness evident in his voice. Elia stared at him, her eyes widening. "You barely pay any attention to any of the eligible elves in The Willows. But for some reason, now you spend all your free time speaking with a mortal servant."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I see the way you look at him, Elia!" Trevor shouted. "You've never looked at anyone like that - Tobias included."

"I don't look at him any particular way. There is nothing going on between myself and Merlin. And I've told you, I have more important things to focus on than marriage," she said.

"It doesn't have to be either or, Lia!" Trevor shouted. "If you chose me, I could help you! I'm already your advisor. Nothing would change except I would be your husband." Elia took a step back, shocked by his admission.

"But… we are friends, Trevor. Like brother and sister," she said, stunned. Trevor laughed bitterly.

"Of course, you'd feel that way," he replied, shaking his head.

"How long have you felt this way?" Elia asked.

"I've always felt this way, Lia. But you were too focused on studying and training and fighting and winning over the people to notice," he said.

"I am queen. I was always destined to rule - whether in The Willows or in Rosewood. You know that. I have been fulfilling my duty to our people," she said.

"Have you ever once considered me? Did you ever think that I was worthy enough to be your mate?" he asked. Elia just blinked.

"I… it's not a matter of worth. Of course, you are worthy enough. But… I just never thought of you in that way. And after Tobias, I swore that if I married again, it would be for love this time," she said. "I did it for duty once before. I'm allowed to love, aren't I?" Trevor just stared at her a moment before regaining his composure.

"You are impossible," he muttered.

"I thought that's what you liked about me," Elia retorted. Trevor just sighed, still irritated with her.

"I apologize, my queen. That outburst… it was improper of me," he said with a slight bow. Elia rolled her eyes.

"Trevor… that's not what I mean," she said, stepping towards him.

"I shall go inform the council how you are doing," he said, ignoring her statement. He then turned and left. Elia groaned slightly and started pacing in her tent.

"Of all the bloody times to confess," she muttered.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and following! Love you all!**


	9. Awkward Encounters

**Awkward Encounters**

That night after the tournament, there was yet another feast to congratulate the winners. Elia won in sword, laughing brightly after a rapid and entrancing final around against the warrior Brienna, who was just a fearsome as the elves had mentioned. If Merlin thought it was fascinating to watch the elves take on bandits and chimeras, it was a whole other level to see them paired against each other.

The two were barely visible, moving so quickly as they turned, ducked and pirouetted around the field. A bright grin on both their faces showed that the two viewed it more as a game than a serious match. In archery, Elia had nearly won, but hit the mark just slightly out of center, allowing another elf, Baela, the victory. From the small smile she gave the woman, Merlin deducted that she may have allowed her to win.

Both times, Alrich had gone red in the face, which was almost just as enjoyable was watching the competition.

Now seated in the hall, Elia and Arthur were caught up in a lively conversation about the various knights and warriors' performances in the tourney with Elidren calmly adding comments here and there. Arbelldon seemed bored, as usual, while Rhys and Cameron spent a good part of the meal making eyes at various maidens around the room when they weren't teasing Trevor. Trevor kept glancing down the table at Elia, who was pointedly ignoring him, which was the only thing that seemed out of place.

Merlin's view moved down the table, settling on Agravaine, who was cautiously studying the two monarchs. While he had been more vocal about supporting the elves than most others in the council, he was studying Elia in a calculating way that didn't settle all that well with the young warlock.

As with the previous night, when the eating had started waning, various couples stood and began to dance as music played. Arthur looked over at Elia and offered his hand, which she accepted, and led her out to the floor where they joined in. Merlin moved over to the table, walking behind the various council members as he refilled wine goblets.

"Just what did you do this time, Trevor?" Cameron asked, looking at the serious young elf.

"Nothing that concerns you," he replied, still watching as Elia danced with the king.

"Must have done something. She's barely spoken to you since the tournament," Rhys replied. Merlin frowned slightly as he glanced out at Elia. He knew the two were close. He wondered just what had happened.

"You know how she is," Trevor said with a sigh. "Don't you two have maidens to bother?" Both Rhys and Cameron chuckled as Merlin continued down the table, moving towards Agravaine and Alrich, quietly fading into the background as any good servant knew how to do.

"You don't think they could be thinking of a marriage alliance, do you?" Alrich asked quietly as he leaned towards Agravaine. His dark eyes were fixed upon the couple as they moved around the floor.

"Surely not. It's one thing to enter an alliance with such a kingdom – another completely to do so through marriage," Agravaine replied softly. He glanced towards the elves, thinking they were too far away to hear, though the sudden clenching of Elidren's jaw confirmed that he had indeed heard.

"What do we do from here? She's somehow won over some of the others with that display of hers today," Alrich said. "While impressive, I'm still not so keen on this alliance."

"It might not be such a bad idea," Agravaine said. "Though I do share your concerns. There is much that we still do not know about the elves. I, for one, think they are holding back on just what they can do."

"You think they can do more?" Alrich asked. Agravaine shrugged as Merlin ventured a step closer to the two.

"I think we should seek to find out more," he said. Alrich nodded.

"I do not understand Arthur. First, he wants to marry a servant. Now he wants an alliance with elves. Who is filling his head with such nonsense?" Alrich said. Merlin bristled slightly at the mention of Gwen. He found himself gripping the wine pitcher tightly. No one was filling Arthur's head with nonsense, in his opinion.

"He is simply trying to make his own mark on Camelot," Agravaine said.

"But surely we must advise caution, lest he destroy everything," Alrich whispered vehemently

"Perhaps," Agravaine said. Sudden movement from his left caught Merlin's attention. He looked over seeing Elidren already across the floor to Elia's side, still not quite believing how quickly and quietly he moved. Arthur bowed and stepped aside as Elidren took up Arthur's place.

Merlin was transfixed as the two elves moved gracefully, putting all the other dancers around them to shame. It was almost as though they were gliding across air. Despite his embarrassment from earlier, he still found himself drawn to her.

"Merlin. Wine," Arthur said, startling Merlin. He jumped as he looked at the king, so caught up in watching the elves that he didn't notice he had returned to his chair.

"Yes, sire," he said, quickly stepping up and pouring, his eyes continuing to flint towards the couple.

"You're staring," Arthur said.

"Sorry, can't help it," Merlin admitted. "They are rather striking." Arthur nodded as he watched them. Various expressions flew across Elia's face as Elidren remained expressionless while they spoke.

"I'd like for you to check in on the queen after the feast. It seemed something is on her mind and I know she opens up to you," Arthur said quietly, glancing over at his council. Merlin nodded. "I'm concerned she may have been offended by someone in the council and I want to make sure that the talks continue on smoothly."

"Yes, sire," Merlin replied, his stomach turning slightly. He worried that it might have been his last interaction with her that left the queen unsettled. Of course, he then remembered what he had overheard from the elves. There was a chance it wasn't him or the council at all. Either way, part of him worried just what else Elia might see in him.

"Wine!" someone called out. Merlin quickly moved towards them, continuing his work.

* * *

Merlin made his way slowly through the castle after the feast, now suddenly not so eager to get to Elia. But Arthur would ask him about it later, and he didn't care to have to come up with lie. Best to just get it over with.

"He said what?" Merlin heard Elidren say. Merlin stopped just outside the slightly open door. He glanced in, seeing Elia pacing.

"He asked if I had ever considered him or if he was not worthy enough to be my chosen partner," she said, looking over at him, a pained expression on her face.

"Trevor's never mentioned his intention to marry you to me or anyone on the council," Elidren replied. Merlin stepped back slightly, surprised. So that's what had happened.

"Nor I," Elia said, sighing heavily. "He's never said a word." She stopped pacing and rubbed her temples. "I already have much weighing my mind on this trip. And now I must deal with… this."

"Would you ever consider marrying him?" Elidren asked. Elia looked up at him and laughed shortly.

"Course not. He's my best friend. Like a brother to me," she said.

"You of all people should know that love is not a requirement for marriage. He would make a good match. And you both are fond of each other," he said.

"I told you that I would only marry for love this time," Elia replied.

"Why must you be so stubborn, Lia?" Elidren groaned. "And who is to say that you wouldn't eventually come to love him."

"I know myself well enough to know that I would never come to love him," she said, honestly. "Not like that, at least, though it pains me to tell him. And I'm not being stubborn, Elidren. I should not care to spend the rest of my long, immortal life tied to someone that I cannot love. My short marriage to Tobias taught me that much."

"I'm not saying you should marry someone you hate," Elidren said, the annoyance apparent in his voice.

"Why are we even discussing this?" Elia asked. "We should be focusing on the council and negotiations."

"Fine. It would seem your little scheme did work to an extent. But there are still more on the King's council to sway to our side," Elidren replied. "And I'm still wary of Agravaine. While his words seem to sometimes support the king, I sense he has ulterior motives."

Merlin remembered what he had overheard and decided now was likely the best time to make his presence known. He quickly rapped on the door.

"Come in!" Elia called out. Merlin stepped into the room, glancing between the two, neither of whom seemed that surprised to see him.

"Does the King wish to speak with us?" Elidren asked.

"No, he actually asked that I check on her majesty after today's activities," he said.

"As you can see, she is doing well," Elidren said, clearing attempting to dismiss Merlin. Elia frowned at him.

"Well, I heard you mention something about the king's council. I actually overheard a few things during the feast tonight," Merlin said quickly. Elidren raised an eyebrow and looked over at Elia.

"What did you hear?" she asked, stepping towards him. She looked relieved to be talking about anything other than marriage.

"Agravaine seems to think you are hiding the full extent of your abilities and wishes to discover just what they are," Merlin said. While he knew of the elves' gift of foresight, he did genuinely believe them that there was nothing more.

"I heard as much as well," Elidren said.

"I told you that we had reason to watch him," Elia said. "I sensed it the moment I laid eyes on him."

"As did I," Elidren replied. "Though I suppose we should be grateful that he is not pushing for a marriage alliance."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Merlin said, drawing attention from both elves. "The council doesn't seem keen on it." Elia chuckled.

"Well, they will have no quarrel from us on that. I respect Arthur, but I certainly would not care to marry him," she replied. "It's against our laws, not to mention I'd likely want to kill myself if I had to stay in Camelot full time." She glanced around the room, wrinkling her nose yet again at the stone walls before beginning to pace again. Elidren studied her a moment before sighing.

"You cannot solve everything in one night. Nor through pacing. I will take my leave, your majesty. Please try and get some rest for the meeting tomorrow," he urged before walking out. Elia paused, watching him go before starting to pace again. Merlin shifted slightly on his feet before bowing slightly.

"Suppose I should be off," he said, starting to make for the door. Elia stopped and looked at him.

"I owe you an apology, Merlin," she said suddenly. "For making you uncomfortable. Perhaps Elidren is right in that I should think more before I speak." Merlin smiled slightly and looked down at his feet.

"It's fine. It was some time ago," he said. "But I do not often mention it. Even Arthur does not know."

"You don't have to talk about it, if you do not wish to. And I won't mention it again," she said quickly. Merlin thought a moment before answering. He remembered how Elia had told him about her mother. She had opened up so willingly to him and part of him wanted to do so as well. But another part of him still couldn't quite bear bringing up Freya.

"I would like to talk about it… sometime. But not just yet," he said honestly. Elia nodded and smiled slightly.

"Fair enough," she said. "When you are ready to talk, I do have a keen ear for listening." There was a twinkle in her eye as Merlin laughed softly at the joke.

"I no doubt you do," he said. "Though, I think you probably have enough of your troubles to occupy your mind that you don't need to hear mine."

"I'd almost welcome it," she said ruefully. "It would be a nice respite from Arthur's council, suspicious lords and lovestruck advisors."

"I overheard just now… about Trevor," Merlin said. "I hope that I didn't-" Elia waved her hand, silencing him.

"It is of no consequence," she said, looking towards the window. "He confessed his feelings just after you left during the tournament."

"But… why? Out of concern for your safety?" Merlin asked. Elia turned to look at him a moment before speaking.

"No. Because he feels that I may be forming too close a bond with you," she said bluntly. Merlin's eyes widened.

"He… what? Me?" he asked. Elia smiled softly as she took a step towards him.

"I am fond of you, Merlin. And you do intrigue me. Anything more than that, I'm afraid I cannot entertain even if I wanted to. Even with Arthur, though he is a king," she said. Her voice took on a wistful air that grabbed his attention.

"You mentioned something about your laws," he said.

"Most perceptive, Merlin," she replied. "Our laws dictate that I can only marry another elf in order to pass on my immortality. There are not as many elves as there used to be – even fewer royals. Some of the villagers have already created unions with the Druids and seem to be fine, though only some of their offspring have had the gift of immortality," she said. "But as I am queen, I can only marry an elf. Preferably one of noble blood, though I suppose with our kind waning, allowances would be made." Merlin nodded, taking it all in.

"I understand," he said, though an odd feeling came over him. It was silly of him to think that there might have been something between himself and the elf queen. Preposterous. Arthur would likely smack him in the back of the head if he found out Merlin had been harboring such thoughts. But it hadn't stopped his growing attraction towards her.

Though he still could not quite read her thoughts on him. She enjoyed his company, that was obvious. But part of him still couldn't decipher just exactly what she felt for him. Granted it was now obvious that it didn't matter.

"Not to mention, I must stay within The Willows or at the very least go back often," Elia said. Merlin shook his head, focusing on her words rather than his thoughts.

"Why is that?" he asked, thinking back to what she had said in The Willows. That the elves were strongest when where magic dwelled. Elia chuckled.

"We're magic, Merlin. We need it to survive – not just stay strong. Without it, we'll… eventually fade away though it takes a rather long time," she said. "This is why we need Arthur to bring magic back to the land. So that my people won't have to leave for the Isles to stay alive."

"I didn't realize," Merlin said. "Thought being immortal meant, well, being immortal."

"Apparently there are even rules for that," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Thousands of years of existence will lead to a rather large amount of those."

"Seems as though the elves are just as beaurocratic as Camelot," Merlin commented. Elia laughed softly.

"We are not so different, elves and mortals," Elia replied. "At least it would appear that way."

"What do you intend to do with Trevor?" Merlin ventured to ask.

"I'm not sure," Elia replied. "I've told him that I do not feel the same. But, I feel there is more I should do to make amends. He is like a brother to me and I cherish his friendship."

Merlin nodded as Elia walked towards the window and pushed it open.

"Suppose eventually he'll come around," Merlin said. Elia nodded.

"I do not understand how it is you survive in such closed quarters," she said with a bit of a frown. Merlin chuckled.

"I don't mind it, but it's nothing like The Willows," he said. Elia looked back at him, smiling.

"I wish you could have seen my home… Rosewood," she said, walking towards him. "There it was always spring… the roses in constant bloom. The palace was open and the fresh smell of the gardens roamed the halls."

"It sounds enchanting," he said.

"It was."

"What happened to it?" Merlin asked. Elia sighed.

"Magic was leaving Rosewood. Every year more roses began to die and wither. That is why my father urged me to marry Tobias and move to The Willows. The magic is stronger there, thus would last. As I said before, most of the inhabitants followed me to The Willows or my father to the Isles. And then… the magic completely left Rosewood," she said sadly. "It is just a dark reflection of what it used to be…"

"That sounds… terrible," Merlin said softly. "I am so sorry that you lost your home." Elia smiled slightly.

"As I said, I now have The Willows. And I will do whatever I can to save the magic that courses through it," she said. "And if you fulfill your destiny – bring magic back to Camelot – it will only ensure that my kind will be able to further survive here."

"I didn't realize just how much you need this alliance," Merlin said, his brow furrowed. Elia wrapped her arms around herself.

"Please do not mention this to the others," she said, fixing him in a stern stare. "I do not want the council to know just how precarious our situation is."

"I promise," he said, stepping towards her. Seeing her like this, worried and fretting, moved something within him. Everything else he had seen of the young queen was that she was strong and capable. But it appeared to be a cover to some extent – hiding the serious concerns and stress that she was undergoing.

It seemed Arthur and Elia had more in common that he earlier suspected. Both putting on a strong front when needed and yet at times still unsure about themselves as leaders.

"This will work, Elia," Merlin found himself saying, wanting more than anything to dispel her unease. Elia's eyes widened as she looked over at him. "I believe that it will."

Her face softened into a smile.

"Thank you, Merlin," she said softly. "If you don't mind, I think I shall retire for the night. Tomorrow is going to be a rather busy day." He nodded, bowing slightly.

"Goodnight, Elia," he said before turning and leaving the room. While he wanted nothing more than to go back to his rooms to talk with Gaius, he knew Arthur would be waiting to hear from him. So, he made his way through the halls, knocking on the door to Arthur's rooms.

"Enter!" Arthur called out. Merlin pushed open the door and then shut it behind him, making his way to the table where Arthur was seated, looking through documents. "How is she?" he asked, glancing up at Merlin.

"She is… well… there was a bit of an incident during the tourney that weighs on her mind. But it is nothing to do with the negotiations or alliance," Merlin said, wondering just how much he should tell Arthur. While he considered him a good friend and it pained him to hide things, he equally did not want to betray the elf queen's trust. Arthur motioned for him to continue speaking.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with," Merlin said quickly. "Though they do seem to still be concerned about some members of your council."

"I share those concerns. There still seem to be some holdouts, though I am hoping Agravaine will help turn some of them," he replied.

"They seem wary of him as well," Merlin replied. Arthur frowned.

"Whatever for? He was the one who helped convinced the council to at least attend the meetings. Be open to the elves," he said. Merlin went over his words carefully, not wishing to anger him.

"Just… he is suspicious of the elves," he finally said. "Or so they believe."

"There is no reason for him to be so nor for them to think he is," Arthur replied. "I'll speak with him on this matter and make sure the elven council knows he is an ally."

"Of course, Arthur," Merlin said. Arthur looked down at the documents and then back up at Merlin.

"So… her distraction earlier… it really had nothing to do with the talks?" he asked. Merlin nodded.

"Seems it was related to marriage talks among the elves. A good amount of them are still hoping she will wed soon," he said with a sigh.

"Heard some talk among my own council about the possibility of a marriage alliance," Arthur replied. "Of course, I shut that down immediately." A mix of emotions played across his face.

"Yes, it would be too soon," Merlin replied, wishing to comfort his friend. "And, well, according to Elia and Elidren, it's against their laws. As she is of royal blood, she can only marry an elf."

"That so?" Arthur asked, looking up at Merlin. "Well… that should stop whatever talk rises up, should it come up again."

"Yes, it should," Merlin said, mustering up a bit of fake enthusiasm. "If that is all…"

"Yes, you may go, Merlin," Arthur said, returning to the documents. Merlin turned and started walking out of the room. "Wait! Merlin!" He stopped and turned around. "Take those clothes with you." Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes, turning and reaching down for the pile.

"Yes, Arthur…"

* * *

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx- Haha, as you can see there is more to the story and more to figure out...**

 **Taz (Guest) - Thanks! And yes. Relationship problems are just part of life, haha! And there will be adventure coming. And some drama. And some cute stuff. ^_^**

 **gaylelbf - Happy to hear you're intrigued!**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**


	10. The Negotiations

**The Negotiations**

Elia strode into the council hall the next morning, a bright smile on her face, with her council following. Whatever unease she had felt the night before seemed to have disappeared. That or she was extremely talented at hiding it.

Arthur stood and walked over, offering her his arm. While some of his council had the decency to stand, others remained seated, watching the elves through narrowed eyes. Elia lifted her chin slightly, staring down at them, her dark blue velvet dress swishing around her. Though rather than her crown, she had opted for a simple circlet.

Arthur led her to a chair next to his as her council sat in the various open chairs at the table. Once he was sat, he looked around and cleared his throat.

"Let us begin," he said. "It is understood that the elves wish to open trade with Camelot." He looked over at Elia.

"Yes," she said. "As you have all been made aware, we do have rather fine wines. We also offer a variety of herbs that are not grown here that have many uses-"

"How can we trust such concoctions? They are potions! Magic!" Alrich shouted.

"I assure you, they are not," Elia said evenly, glancing down the table towards Agravaine, who was silent from where he sat on the other side of Arthur.

"We do not make potions," Elidren added. "As said before, we are not sorcerers. We cannot conjure things or mutter spells to make things move. We make use of the plants that grow within The Willows for their healing properties."

"But you are magical beings," another of Arthur's council shouted.

"Yes, but that does not mean that we use it in the same ways as others," Elidren said, looking as though he were already bored with talking about this particular subject.

"It gives us immortality and the ability to heal. But that is all," Elia said, looking around the table and fixing each of the dissenters in stern gaze. It was a lie, of course, but none of the mortals would know. The elves had agreed that it was best not to mention their gift of foresight to the council. It was rather unreliable and even the elders struggled to interpret what they saw. Not to mention, not every elf had this particular gift.

"Must we continue discussing this topic?" Elidren said. "Each time it is brought up, our response does not change. You do not need to fear us."

"Now, I do believe there are several areas of trade that would benefit both parties," Elia said, attempting to move the conversation along.

"Absolutely not," Alrich said. "We cannot trust the quality of your goods."

"You've been drinking their wine this whole time and have had no complaints thus far," Arthur said, narrowing his eyes at him. "In fact, didn't you say just last night that it was the finest wine you had ever tasted?"

"That was… I was intoxicated!" Alrich stuttered, losing some of his bluster. Arthur started smiling as he looked around the other members of his council.

"In fact, I overheard many of you commenting as such," Arthur continued. "Lord Rickard, did not your wife take an interest in the silks that the elven company brought?"

"She did not," Rickard said, his face turning red.

"She expressed an interest in purchasing some to me," Elia said, smiling. "Complimented the craftsmanship of my gowns as well."

"But, but…"

"It would seem that individually you all are rather pleased with the quality of the elven wares," Arthur said, looking around. "What's more, we would be sending our own to the elven kingdom, opening up a new source of revenue for Camelot, easing the burden of taxes on our own people."

The council members were momentarily silent as they looked at each other. The king had a point.

"My, my, it would appear as though open trade can be a good thing," Elia muttered just loud enough that her council and Arthur could hear. The king glanced at her with a half-smile before returning to address the table.

After a few hours of going back and forth on trade, even Arbelldon was starting to look perturbed. When not much progress was being made, Arthur attempted to steer the talks to the military arrangement when things were not working with trade, but found an even larger impasse. When Alrich very nearly insulted the elven troops, Rhys, Cameron and Trevor all shot dark looks towards him.

"You've seen our warriors in action, myself included," Elia said evenly. "What makes you think we are incapable of lending aid should Camelot ask?"

"Who leads these troops?" Alrich shot back.

"I do," Elia said, her eyes flashing.

"You must see my point," Alrich said, chuckling.

"As mentioned earlier, she has proven herself in the tourney," Arthur replied.

"That was different. Just games. What battle experience do you actually have?" Alrich asked.

"Plenty more than you," Elia snapped, very near to losing her patience. "I have been alive a good 500 years."

The dissenters among Arthur's council went silent as they studied the young queen. Arthur looked between the two sides and sighed heavily.

"I believe we should take a small respite," he said loudly, worried that war would break out in the council room if they pushed Elia further.

"Yes, lets," Elia said, pushing up from her chair abruptly.

"Until tomorrow," Arthur said as Elia began striding out of the hall, her council following. She was already muttering under her breath in the Elven tongue, though her council obviously heard every word.

"Queen Elia," Arthur shouted after her just as she passed into the corridor. Elia stopped, spinning around to look at him. "If I might have a word… alone." She looked at her council and dismissed them. Trevor kept glancing back as they walked away.

"What is it?" Elia asked.

"I was hoping perhaps you and I could dine tonight in my chambers. I feel as though we are getting nowhere with the councils. Perhaps it is time we took matters into our own hands," he said softly, smiling slightly. Elia gazed up at him, a small smile beginning to grace her face as a twinkle entered her eyes.

"I believe I could agree to that," she said.

"Good. I will send Merlin for you later," he said. He nodded. "Till then, your majesty." Elia offered a small curtsey.

"Till then, King Arthur."

* * *

Merlin kept glancing at Elia as he walked her through the corridors towards Arthur's chambers. She seemed to be deep in thought and he was curious as to what was on her mind. He knew the day's negotiations did not go as planned from Arthur's ranting earlier and was curious as to her thoughts. She didn't seem nearly as irritated as he expected her to be, though perhaps that had to do with the dinner meeting he was currently escorting her to.

"I heard today was rather difficult," he finally said.

"Yes, I am hoping things are finally going to turn for the better," she said, glancing at him. "At least Arthur seems reasonable."

"I told you he is a good king," Merlin replied.

"It would seem you may be right," she said, smiling. They reached Arthur's chambers and he held the door open for her.

"Thank you, Merlin," she said, smiling at him. He nodded and followed her in. Arthur rose from the table where a large spread was set out.

"Queen Elia," he said.

"King Arthur," she replied as he held out a chair for her. Once she was sat and he had taken a seat across from her, Merlin stepped over and poured wine for the two before stepping back.

"I hope you do not mind that Merlin stays," Arthur said, glancing at him. Elia shrugged as she reached for her goblet.

"I trust Merlin," she said lightly. She then fixed her bright green eyes on Arthur. "Where should we begin?"

"First of all, I apologize for my council today. I firmly believe in the capabilities of your army as well as yours in leading said army," he said. "And I know should the time come, you would be a much needed help."

"Thank you," Elia replied, smiling as she glanced at Merlin, who smiled in returned and raised his eyebrows as if to say, "Told you so." She then turned to study Arthur a moment. "I honestly don't understand how you put up with that lot day in and day out."

"You eventually learn to work around them," Arthur replied.

"Or ignore them completely," Merlin added. Elia nodded.

"I suppose I can understand that. Many of the older members of my council who stayed behind are rather set in their ways as well and require delicate maneuvering. In fact, some of them advised me against this meeting," she said.

"Is that so? You made it sound as though they were all in accord with you in your letters," Arthur said, frowning slightly. Elia sighed.

"They begrudgingly gave me their blessing, knowing I would go with or without it," she said. "But thankfully Elidren had convinced most of them that it was for the good of the kingdom before we left. Wouldn't do to have my people see us in discord. Bad enough half of them think me mad."

"Why is that?" Arthur asked. Elia chuckled.

"You've seen how progressive I can be. And I am a young queen. Both in age and experience. They had assumed I would be second to Tobias. None were expecting him to die when he did," she said.

"Or that you would become the sole ruler," Arthur finished for her. She nodded.

"I would assume that is something you can relate to," she said. "In being a young ruler." He nodded.

"Though it helps to have good friends to give sound council when needed," he said, glancing at Merlin.

"That it does," she said. "Truth be told, I've always seen things differently. Even in Rosewood, I was often scolded for my mouth and my thoughts. But I just don't believe that things must be done a certain way – that doesn't work, mind you - just because that's the way they've always been done. I never thought that we should hide away from the world. Be afraid of it."

"But it has kept you safe all these centuries," Arthur said.

"To what end?" Elia asked. "It won't keep us alive forever. And what happens after the Morgana threat is over with? Return to hiding? That would be impossible. It's time we took our place among the world again. It's time we regain the glory we once had."

"You wish to regain your kingdoms?" Merlin asked, causing both leaders to look over at him.

"They are abandoned. No one is there, not even mortals. But if the magic returns to them… perhaps they will bloom once again and the elves will return," Elia said. "All I wish to regain is our strength so that we do not fade out of existence. Granted there are a few on my council that I would not miss if they chose to leave or fade." Arthur nodded and then sighed, seeming to relax a bit.

"Some days I want to sack the lot of them," he admitted. "It takes forever to get them to agree to anything. Most of the time I just make the decisions and tell them later as it involves far fewer headaches." Elia chuckled.

"Oh, to not have every decision questioned a million times," she said. "Though, I suppose to an extent I can understand where they are coming from. They worry. About Morgana. About the safety of our kingdom. Our future."

"Why stay then? Would it not be safer to go to the Isles?" Arthur asked.

"Because our kind have been in this land for centuries. Why should we have to leave our home?" she said, her eyes lighting up.

Arthur studied her a moment as Elia went silent. She studied her plate a bit, as though she were contemplating what to say next, before sitting up, meeting his gaze.

"What I said before is still true. We are not weak. But… I fear how long even we will survive if Morgana is allowed to continue her bloody campaign. It will be the death of us all," she said sternly. "That is why I want this alliance, Arthur. The Willows needs Camelot. And whether or not your council chooses to see it, you need us, too."

"Besides an army, just what do you have to offer? They will want something more," Arthur said.

"We can teach you our skills… as best we can, anyway, since you do not live as long as we do. We can provide you with elven weapons. Herbs for healing. We can teach you some of our ways," she said. "Open trade and share knowledge and experience. There is much we can learn from each other." Arthur thought over her words.

"You are right in that we need all the help we can get. Morgana and her forces are strong," he admitted. "I am ready to sign an accord." Elia grinned.

"I am very much happy to hear this, King Arthur. Though I must ask, what changed your mind? When we last met in The Willows, you did not seem so keen," she said, studying him. Arthur sighed as he glanced at Merlin.

"I suppose I realized that I just needed to give this a chance," he said. "What's more, you've shown that you and your kind are no threat to Camelot. During these times, we need as many allies as we can get."

"I agree," Elia said, glancing at Merlin with a small smile. "Perhaps soon you will learn that there are even more allies out there, if you just open your mind a bit more."

"For now, let's just focus on ironing out the details of this alliance," he replied.

"When shall we sign?" she asked. "Now? Tomorrow?" Arthur sighed.

"Just as you need your council's support to keep up appearances, so do I need mine. We shall give them tomorrow to come around of their own accord. If they do not-" Elia snorted, earning a frown from Arthur, "then we will announce the accord the day after."

Elia thought a moment before answering.

"Fine, I agree," she said. "Though I'd rather just sign."

"Patience is a virtue," Arthur replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Now you are sounding more like Elidren," she replied, though she was still smiling. She then sat up and held her goblet out. "A toast is in order. To Camelot and The Willows."

"To Camelot and The Willows."

* * *

"Well that was certainly fruitful," Elia said, grinning as Merlin walked her back to her chambers.

"Seems Arthur does have a bit of conniving in him," Merlin replied.

"Now to convince the others," Elia said with a sigh, as she glanced at him. "Though it matters not if we succeed there, as we will sign regardless." Merlin stopped and looked down at her.

"I have faith that you will pull through," he said.

"Just what makes you say that?" she asked.

"I've seen how persuasive you can be," he replied, smiling. Elia shrugged, feeling a flutter in her heart. She pushed it aside.

"It's true… I am rather persuasive. I've managed to convince Arthur he can trust me," she said. "Though I suspect I may have had a bit of help." Merlin shrugged.

"He does listen to me. I may have mentioned that you seem to be trustworthy," he replied. "Besides, any success of yours will ultimately help in my success." Elia stopped, turning to face him. She reached out and grabbed his arm, a spark shooting through both of them.

"You will succeed, Merlin," she said softly. Merlin swallowed, his heart starting to race at her nearness.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

"I choose to believe it," she said simply. Merlin looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up. He started walking, feeling a certain coldness run through him when her hand left his arm.

"I will do what I can," he said. He sensed that Elia was once again at his side. The two were silent, though Elia kept glancing at him. "Well, here we are." He smiled as he motioned towards the doors of her chambers. Elia nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Merlin," she said before walking in. She shut the door and leaned against it, her hand upon her heart, which was still fluttering. She looked around the room, unsure of what this feeling was. She walked over to a table, pouring water from a jug into a goblet and quickly drinking it down.

"My lady, shall I help you prepare for bed?" Fianna said softly, as she stepped in. Elia looked over at her, her cheeks flush.

"Yes, of course," she said. Fianna walked over to a cabinet, pulling out at night dress. She then walked back towards Elia but stopped.

"My queen, is something the matter?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Elia said, not meeting her eyes.

"But you're flush," Fianna said. "Shall I fetch the healer." Elia waved her hand in the air.

"No, there is no need," she said. She then looked at Fianna. "Though… the strangest feeling has come over me… I just… every time he looks at me… my heart…"

Fianna's eyes widened as she stepped closer to her.

"It's ridiculous, really… I can't… this can't be it… not with him," Elia said.

"Are you speaking of… Merlin?" Fianna asked. Elia looked over at her, eyes wide.

"What if I was?" she asked softly. Fianna smiled.

"He is a most noble man. Kindhearted," she said.

"But he is mortal," Elia said.

"I've seen the way you look at him. And the way he looks at you," Fianna said. Elia frowned and shook her head.

"This is folly," she said. "Futile. It can never be. I must push this aside. Especially now that we are so close to signing an accord." Fianna sighed and nodded.

"Yes, my lady," she said, placing the nightdress on the table and moving to start undoing the laces in the back of Elia's dress. "But if I may be so bold…"

"What is it?" Elia asked.

"In my experience… whatever the obstacle… true love tends to find a way," Fianna said. Elia laughed ruefully.

"This is nothing more than an infatuation," she replied. "That's it." Fianna nodded.

"Yes, your majesty. Of course."

* * *

"You're late," Morgana said, stepping out of the shadows. Agravaine jumped slightly, not expecting her to move so quietly. Granted after a few days amongst the elves, he wondered if he'd ever get used to it. "What news of the elves?"

"Their queen is powerful, but it seems they do not use magic the same as you," he replied. "They say it gives them immortality, but nothing more, as far as I am aware."

Morgana nodded slowly as she began to slowly pace, studying the forest floor.

"She and Arthur seem to be getting along, but the rest of the council is still wary," he said. "What shall I do? Thwart the accord?"

"I do not care if they sign or not. It is of no consequence to me," she said.

"But if Camelot and the elves join together, they would create a formidable army," Agravaine said.

"I said it matters not," Morgana snapped, eyes blazing as she stopped pacing and stared at him.

"Then what do you propose? Attack and kill their queen?" he asked.

"No. Let the talks continue as they have. When the elven court leaves, I will follow them. Find their haven," she said. "And if they cannot be persuaded to join us, attack them there. It will do Arthur no good to make new allies when said allies cannot come to their aid."

"But there is old magic that protects them. Magic much older and more powerful than yours," Agravaine said.

"Must you have so little faith in me, Agravaine?" Morgana asked.

"We still do not know exactly what they are capable of. They could be hiding the extent of their magic from us," Agravaine replied. Morgana stepped towards him.

"Then I will take their queen and break her," she hissed. "Find out just what it is they can do. And if I cannot convince her to join us, then I will destroy her and all her kind. Just. Watch. Me."

Agravaine studied Morgana a moment before bowing.

"I understand," he said.

"Get back to Camelot before someone notices you missing," Morgana said, starting to move away from him.

"Yes, Morgana."

* * *

 **Tried to post this yesterday and it wasn't working, but here we are! Should probably slow down with posting as I still need to finish up the last several chapters.**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx - I know... But he'll get some happiness. ^_^**

 **Guest - Glad to see you're happy with the updates! I'm going to keep working at it so I can post regularly!**

 **gaylelbf - Thanks! ^_^**

 **Guest - Well, to be honest, it's not really until the end of the series that we find out he's immortal. And the elves' foresight isn't always clear, which we'll see in later chapters.**

 **Taz - Couldn't have said it better myself. ^_^ "Merlin/Emrys doesn't know he's immortal yet. I don't think they really specified in the TV series when he was told or if he just figured it out when all his friends started dying of old age." And there will lots of dancing to come.**

 **Thanks for reading and following, guys!**


	11. Confessions

**Confessions**

Elia moved swiftly through the castle, her eyes searching. She knew there was a blasted archway nearby somewhere that led out to the palace gardens. More than anything, she wished to be free of the stone walls and arrogant men that were making life a living hell at the moment.

Finally, she looked to her right, seeing a pair of doors. She quickly turned and pushed through them, stepping out into the sunset lit garden. She stopped and closed her eyes, soaking in the last few rays of sunshine as she took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes and moved further into the gardens, breathing deeply as she went. It wasn't the same as home, but it was close enough.

Just being amongst nature helped soothe her frayed nerves.

Once deep in the gardens, she found a small bench and sat down, taking solace in the coming twilight. She didn't wish to go in and get ready for whatever feast might take place. Making forced small talk with men that looked down upon her. Perhaps she would ask for her meal in her chambers, choosing to dine with her council so they could discuss the next step in the discussions. Her and Arthur's plan was to allow the council the chance to come around of their own accord. Unfortunately, they still seemed to be against nearly everything suggested, though they were able to make some headway on trade that day. Even though she knew that tomorrow they would announce their agreement regardless, it still didn't completely quell her frustration.

But at the same time, she couldn't help but smirk as she imagined the looks on their faces when she and Arthur defied them tomorrow. It would bring such sweet satisfaction. Much like when she had won the tournament.

"Figured I'd find you here," a voice said. Elia turned noticing Merlin step out from an archway.

"Arthur send you?" she asked, smiling.

"Ehm, no. Just thought maybe you could use some company," he said, stepping over and sitting next to her. Granted he left a fair amount of space between them. "Seemed things got a bit heated again today."

"I could use the company, to be honest," she said with a sigh, looking around the gardens. "And it did… though we did make some progress."

"That's good to hear," Merlin said cheerfully. Elia nodded.

"Would have been better if we had more, but I supposed that it won't matter after tomorrow," she said, taking another deep breath, a small smile on her face as she breathed deeply the scent of roses. For a moment she was transported back to her childhood home. The scent of roses painting the air.

She could almost see the archway leading to her favorite hiding spot deep in the garden. The iron gate that only she had the key to, a key left to her by her mother along with a letter that she was to open on her 100th birthday. It had been her mother's sanctuary and became her own as she grew. Where she escaped her father and tutors.

"Making you think of home?" he asked. Elia nodded as she opened her eyes.

"It's not nearly the same, but enough," she said. "The smell of roses isn't as strong. But… it takes me to a hidden place in our gardens. Where I used to go when I was younger to escape whatever was bothering me at the time."

"Sounds lovely," Merlin said.

"It was. I suppose that's the one place I miss the most," she replied. "Though there is a grove of willows that I go to now. It's not nearly as secluded, but there is one with branches so thick that it can hide one from view."

"Suppose it'll all be over with tomorrow. And then you'll go back to The Willows," he said, venturing a glance at her. "Have your place of solitude again." Elia nodded again.

"Back to normal life, it would seem," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Granted there is much work to be done that I should focus on. Opening up trade. Setting into place measures for if or when Arthur calls for our aid and vice versa."

"Seems like a lot," Merlin replied. She smiled at him.

"It is nothing that I cannot handle," she replied.

"I've no doubt that you can," he said. He then glanced away. "Though I'll admit, it will seem rather boring once you've gone. The past few days have been exciting… and a good distraction for Arthur from… well, you know." Elia nodded slowly.

"Yes… his betrothed," she said. "He has not mentioned it to me, though I did not think that he would."

"He doesn't like to talk about it, even with me," Merlin said.

"It will take time, but at least he has you there for when he is ready," Elia said. She took another deep breath and slowly let it out. "I know I will miss our talks." Merlin smiled at her before looking down at his feet. The action set her heart aflutter once again as she looked away quickly. She wasn't quite sure what had come over her. She had never been one to shy away from eye contact with anyone.

"As will I. Though it won't be the last we see of each other. You'll come to visit again. And I'm sure Arthur will go back to The Willows. State visits and all," Merlin said.

"Likely," she replied. "You should come during our midsummer festival. It is held during the summer solstice. All the elves from the outer villages come into the main city and there is a week of celebration. Feasts. Dancing. The elders gather and tell stories of our ancestors. And there is a singing contest."

"I should like to hear more about your history," he said, grinning brightly. "And songs… your language sounds so beautiful when spoken, I can only imagine what it is like when sung." Elia chuckled.

"Perhaps we could arrange something our last night here," she said. "I'm not so great at singing, but perhaps I could talk Baela into performing. She usually sings while we are on patrol."

"Really?" Merlin asked, lighting up.

"I'll speak to Arthur," she said. The two relapsed into a comfortable silence, though Elia felt something tugging at her mind. She glanced down at her hands as the thought grew larger and larger. Frowning slightly, she tried to push it aside, but her curiosity was quickly winning out. She glanced at Merlin, deciding that she might as well ask now before she lost her nerve.

"Merlin, I want to ask you something," she asked suddenly, still staring at her hands as a blush came across her fair cheeks. He looked over at her, curious as to what it could be.

"Anything," he said.

"What does it feel like… to be in love?" she asked, her voice going even softer. "I know it's a bit forward, but… I've always been curious…" His eyes widened as he cleared his throat and looked at the ground, taken aback by her question.

"Well, ehm… why me?" he asked, looking back at her. Elia continued to stare at her hands before taking a deep breath and looked up at him. She was a queen. Why on earth was she so nervous. She looked over at him.

"You are the only one I know who's experienced it," she said, finally meeting his eyes. He nodded.

"I, ehm… well… it's… like nothing I've ever felt before," he started, looking off into the garden, a small smile playing across his face. "Your heart races at just the thought of that person… and you find yourself thinking about them all the time. Wanting to protect them. Be with them. You'd do anything for them."

Elia nodded, taking it in. He looked back over at her.

"You never felt like that… about anyone?" he asked.

"No… not even with my husband," she said. "We got along well enough, I suppose. But, I never felt that way about him."

"You've never really mentioned much about him," Merlin said. Elia sighed.

"He was… many things. Handsome. Arrogant. Intelligent. A great fighter and leader," she said. "At times… he could be kind. Thoughtful."

"Would he have agreed to this trip?" he asked. Elia smiled slightly.

"I doubt he would have," she said. "While he cared about our people, I doubt he would have seen the potential in the alliance. He would have insisted that we stay hidden. That was one of the things we often fought about… when we did fight."

"He wouldn't listen to you?" Merlin asked, frowning.

"He, too, thought that I best served my role as queen as a silent support," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Though I like to think I would have eventually convinced him. We had moments… It wasn't all bad."

Merlin was silent a few moments before taking a deep breath. He had only known the young queen for such a short time, but he felt like he could open up to her. Share things that he had been unable to share with others. More than anything, he just wanted to tell someone after holding in the secret for so long. It felt only right after she had been so open with him.

"Her name was Freya," Merlin found himself saying. Elia looked over at him, staying silent. "She was a Druid girl that I rescued from a bounty hunter… I had planned to run away with her, actually… but she had a horrible curse upon her that turned her into a terrible beast at night… she was mortally injured by Arthur's knights…"

Elia frowned as she sat still. Part of her wanted to reach out to him, but she stopped herself.

"I… took her to a lake not far from here… she died in my arms," he continued, still looking at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin," she said softly.

"She's the only person I've ever been in love with," he added, glancing up at her.

"As I said before… funny how something meant to be so wondrous can cause such pain," Elia said with a sigh. Merlin continued to study her. "I had hoped that perhaps with time… Tobias and I… we might have grown fonder of each other."

She looked up at the night sky, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

"I've read about it. Even seen it sometimes in those around me. But never once have I felt its stirrings," she continued. She stopped herself before mentioning more than she should. She glanced at him.

"Someday you will find love," Merlin said, his own heart starting to race.

"I should hope so," she said, her heart beginning to race as well. "It seems so… I'm not sure. But I would gladly like to feel it just once… even if it involves such pain."

"I hope that you don't have to go through such pain," Merlin said, finding himself moving towards her. His hand slid along the bench, finding hers. Elia looked down, finding a spark shoot up her arm as his fingers enclosed around hers. She looked up, meeting his eyes.

"The heart is such a mysterious thing… drawing us to the most unexpected of people," she murmured. It seemed as though everything around them began fading away and they were the only two in the world. Elia could feel the blood rushing through her head as their lips neared.

Then suddenly, there was a crack of a twig. The two flew apart, as both found their cheeks flushed and breathing heavy.

"I should… I should go check with my council," Elia said, standing suddenly.

"Yes, your majesty," Merlin replied. Elia smiled down at him.

"I told you… it's Elia," she said softly before quickly walking away.

* * *

Trevor stood in the shadows, watching as Elia passed by him, for once so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice him standing there. Her face was a mask of indifference, but he caught a glimpse of the look in her eyes, and it set his stomach churning.

He glanced back into the courtyard, seeing a dazed Merlin sitting on the bench, staring at the ground in front of him. Trevor worried what would have happened if he hadn't interrupted the two.

It was bad enough that she had rebuffed his feelings, but to choose a man who was not an elf – even one as supposedly powerful as Merlin. He looked to the ground, carefully considering his options. This could not bode well for The Willows. To have their queen involved with someone like him. A servant. He then looked up and set off, knowing what he would need to do.

There was only one person who could stop this disaster.

* * *

Elia was pacing around her room, contemplating what had just nearly happened in the garden. She knew it was foolhardy to allow herself to even entertain thoughts of Merlin. And yet, no matter how hard she tried to push the young warlock from her mind, the more he seemed to worm his way in.

More than that, he was quickly securing a place in her heart.

She stopped pacing for a moment, thinking over everything. Perhaps she wasn't in love with him. It was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"Stay focused, Elia," she whispered to herself as she started pacing again. But she couldn't help but feel disappointed that the kiss had not happened. She wanted nothing more than to know what it would feel like to kiss him.

Never before had she felt her heart stir in such a way. Never before had she felt drawn to someone in the way she was drawn to Merlin. She found herself wanting to open up to him, tell him everything. More than that, she wanted to know everything about him. To make sure that he never again felt the painful sting of losing someone he loved. She wanted to help him in his quest to bring magic back to the land. She wanted to share everything with him. Perhaps someday take him back to The Willows and show him all the secrets of the elven kingdom.

It was strangely exhilarating. And yet completely mad. But at the same time, she found herself more scared than she had ever been before in her life. And she had fought in battles and faced chimeras and wyverns.

She was a queen and a great warrior and now she was afraid of being in love.

"I'm in love," she whispered, a small smile playing across her lips. But just as suddenly, it disappeared. She was in love. With someone who was not an elf. Who she wasn't sure her people would accept. She shook her head, pushing it aside. It did not matter. She would take what time she could get. And she would use the alliance to make sure that he survived through whatever was to come. That he would succeed. And then they would find a way to be together.

"Elia," Elidren said sternly as he strode into her rooms unannounced. She stopped mid-pace, frowning at her cousin.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, confused. Elidren stopped about two feet from her, his normally calm face now fixed in a frown.

"Something has been brought to my attention that we must discuss," he said. Elia sighed.

"If this is about Arthur and I reaching an agreement behind closed doors without telling you, I assure you, we had good reason," she said. Elidren looked confused for a second, before shaking his head.

"I am speaking of the warlock," he said. Elia's eyes widened. How could he know? She just found out her own thoughts herself.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sliding into her usual mask of indifference.

"You are not to interact with him anymore," Elidren said.

"I think you are overreacting, cousin," she said lightly.

"I'm serious, Elia. You cannot be involved with him. It is against our laws. What's more, you are a queen and he is a servant," he continued. "Our goal for this trip is to sign an accord with Camelot, not so you can start a dalliance." Elia frowned.

"There is no dalliance," she said firmly. "There is nothing there."

"Do not toy with me, Elia. I can see through your lies," Elidren replied. "I can clearly see the feelings you harbor for him right now as you speak and I know what just nearly happened in the garden." Elia went silent as her eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered.

"If you hadn't been so distracted, you would have noticed you weren't alone. Thankfully it was only Trevor. What if it had been one of Arthur's men?" he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Then you know that nothing happened," Elia said softly.

"And nothing will happen," Elidren said. "I forbid you from seeing or speaking with him again." Elia snorted.

"Please, Elidren," she said.

"You will not," he repeated.

"And if I don't?" she asked. Elidren studied her for a moment before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

"Do you care more for this man than your kingdom?" he asked.

"Of course not," she replied.

"If you do not stop this, I will be forced to take measures," he continued.

"What measures?" Elia asked, scoffing slightly.

"You are not the only one who yields a certain power over the elders and the council. And you are not the only of royal blood left in The Willows," he said sternly. Elia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you threatening to take my kingdom from me?" she asked softly.

"We both know that it is possible," he said. Elia snorted.

"It would take more than just convincing the elders to side with you. And I am still your queen," she replied.

"And you honestly think they would allow you to continue a relationship with a warlock?" he pushed. "To break our law?"

"I have broken no law!" she shouted.

"But how long before you decide to?!" Elidren shouted, taking Elia aback. Very rarely did her cousin raise his voice against her. "They will not allow you to do this! Even you must know that it is folly!"

"I can change the law!" Elia shouted back.

"At what cost? What would our people say if you chose to marry a warlock?! Especially one who is in service to the king of Camelot? Yes, you are our queen, but you still need the support of the people and the elders. If you break the law or attempt to change it without a majority of support from the elders and the people, they will revolt. We have lived this way for thousands of years, they will not accept such a change so quickly," Elidren said. Elia continued to stare at him. "You've gotten by this far because you have had my support and I have the ear of the elders. You lose my support, and they may force you to step down. Then everything you've done up until now would have been for nothing."

"You would do that? Go against me?" she asked. "Yes, you may have the elders, but I have the love of our people!"

"Just barely, Elia. And you've already ruffled too many feathers by insisting on this alliance," he retorted.

"You know that we need this alliance," she spat, stepping towards him. "What's more, even if some of the elders are loathe to admit it, they know we need this as well."

"True, but do not push them too much, Elia. They will move against you," Elidren replied. "And you know Tobias and his father left me with a certain amount of power until you proved yourself or remarried."

"And this is how you choose to use it?" she asked.

"I will do what is best for our people and this… whatever this is with the warlock, it is not good for our people," he replied. "I do not wish to take such drastic measures, Elia. I do believe you can be a great queen. But you have become distracted and I will do what is necessary. Think of our kingdom and our people."

Elia swallowed as she looked away, stepping towards the windows. She closed her eyes a moment, letting his words sink in. He did speak truth. While she was queen, there were ways he and the elders could force her to do this, granted they had never been used in the thousands of years of their kind. And ultimately, she knew that the elves would not accept her with anyone other than an elf, even someone as powerful as Merlin. It would take years to convince them otherwise and it was years that she was not sure she had.

"Lia…"

"I understand," she said, turning around to look at him as she furiously blinked back tears. "I… understand. You are right, cousin. I've allowed myself to get distracted."

"You will not interact with him again, Elia," Elidren said. She nodded.

"Yes, I will not," she said softly. Elidren nodded.

"I will send Fianna to the kitchens to fetch your supper. You should rest. We have a lot to accomplish tomorrow," he said.

"Yes, thank you, Elidren," she replied, looking to the ground. She closed her eyes as she heard the door shut behind him. Once he left, she felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

She knew that he was right. Too much was at stake. She needed to stay focused on the task at hand and push Merlin aside. Her kingdom and its future were more important that her own happiness. She took a deep, shuddery breath as she opened her eyes.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself. "I will let him go."

* * *

 **Okay, so I posted this chapter last night without really going over it - I had been too focused on fixing kinks in later chapters and trying to figure that out - and I didn't realize I had created a bit of a plot hole that needed fixing or explanation until it was pointed out. I kind of rushed into posting it and really I should slow down on posting until I can get the rest of the story's issues worked out. Not to mention, I spent the weekend working on stuff for my real job (ugh, deadlines...). So, I went back and rewrote it and I think this is a better way about things.**

 **Anywho, with Elidren. He's pretty much Elia's second in command and holds a lot of pull with the elders and her council as he's been a fixture in The Willows long before Elia and is the only other elf there with a royal claim to the throne as her cousin. It's not easy, but there are ways he can pull strings. And the elders do have a certain bit of power to step in when they think the monarch is doing something that is not in the best interest of the kingdom, but as mentioned, it's rarely ever used as they've completely trusted previous rulers. I'm planning to get more into the political side of The Willows in later chapters.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and your comments!**


	12. Loose Ends

**Loose Ends**

The next morning, Elia sat next to Arthur, the picture of calm ambivalence, looking around at those seated around the table as they greeted each other. Merlin smiled from where he stood to the side, knowing what was coming and eagerly looking forward to the look on Alrich's face when they made their announcement.

His thoughts then drifted to what had nearly happened in the garden that night. He had gone to bed but barely slept, poring over every second, every detail. He and Elia had nearly kissed. On the one hand, it was now clear what her feelings towards him were, but on the other he had no idea where to go from there. The elves would leave the next day to return to The Willows. Sure, it would not be the last they saw of each other, but how did they continue? There was much to think about and much to discuss. He hoped the day's proceedings would not take long so that he could hopefully steal a few moments with her.

Merlin shook his head slightly, refocusing on what was going on in the hall.

It seemed even Arthur was entertained as he casually chatted with Cameron and Rhys, drawing things out a bit. Trevor, on the other, had Elia fixed in a worried gaze while Elidren spoke softly with Arbelldon, only glancing at Elia every so often.

Finally, it seemed Arthur had deemed long enough had passed as he stood and cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen, I feel it is time to begin," he said loudly. The voices slowly quieted as he looked around the table. "First order of business today… Queen Elia and I have an announcement." He looked over at Elia and held out a hand, helping her to stand. She fixed Alrich and Agravaine in a particularly withering scowl before smirking.

"What's this?" Alrich asked, frowning in return.

"While you all were busy arguing the merits of an alliance with the elves, Queen Elia and I have held our own discussions behind closed doors," Arthur said. Alrich's bushy eyebrows shot up.

"You cannot be serious, sire," he immediately shouted.

"You were taking too long focusing on simple matters. As king, I do not need your approval to pass law, though I do appreciate your advice. And in our defense, we certainly gave you plenty of opportunity to come to your senses. In this matter, I felt it best to come to a decision on my own, lest we end up arguing for the next year," he said, barely containing an eye roll. "We have decided…"

The older members of the council leaned forward, the worry already evident on their faces.

"That we will sign an accord on the alliance between Camelot and The Willows," Arthur finished. Murmurs broke out, though some seemed relieved. For a moment it had seemed as though the two were going to announce their upcoming nuptials.

Elia grinned up at Arthur and then glanced around the room, pleased with herself. When her eyes met Merlin's, for a moment she continued to smile in his direction before it quickly disappeared, and she looked away, once again her face a mask of indifference as she then glanced towards Elidren. Merlin frowned, not quite sure what that meant. Perhaps the queen was now embarrassed by it.

"What terms have you decided for us, then?" Alrich shouted, a deep frown on his face.

"We have agreed to certain trade terms. We also have agreed to a military alliance – whenever Camelot is in need, we will call for the elves and vice versa," Arthur said. "Henceforth, there will be peace between Camelot and The Willows."

There was a finality in his voice that kept even the dissenters in his council silent. Elia looked around the room, her eyes now daring anyone to try and oppose them.

"Well then, shall we sign, King Arthur?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"I believe that would be a grand idea," he replied, motioning for his scribes.

"This is, this is…" Alrich started, already on his feet.

"A wise decision? Yes, I agree, Lord Alrich," Arthur said, glancing at him. "Do remember that I am your king and what I say is law." The older man gulped and nodded.

"Yes, sire," he replied, meekly.

The elves appeared pleased, with Cameron and Rhys grinning. Even Arbelldon had an expression of pride on his face as he watched Elia and Arthur sign. Though, it was impossible to read Elidren's face as he looked on.

"Now that that is settled, I suggest that you all prepare for a grand feast tonight to celebrate the alliance," Arthur said, looking around the table. "Thank you for your council." He then began walking out of the hall as talking and murmurs broke out. The elves all stood and made to follow him.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. Merlin quickly stepped up to Arthur's side, glancing back at Elia. Her eyes were fixed straight ahead as she kept walking.

"Yes, sire?" he asked.

"We must make sure that everything is ready for tonight," he said.

"Yes, sire," Merlin replied.

"Very good. I'll be in my chambers. Feeling the start of another Alrich-induced headache starting," Arthur said, walking off. Merlin stepped back, allowing the elves to pass him. His eyes followed Elia, who was still staring straight ahead, her face expressionless.

"Trevor, fetch Fianna and Bridget. There is much to be done before we leave tomorrow," she said coldly, not looking at the elf.

"Yes, your majesty," he said. Merlin frowned slightly as he watched them continue on. He felt as though he needed to do what he could to make things right before the elves left.

"Merlin!"

Sighing, he looked off down the corridor where Arthur was now standing, scowling at him.

"Coming!" Merlin shouted back.

* * *

Later that night, the celebration of the alliance was in full swing. The wine was already flowing as the elves mingled with the various people of Arthur's court, intent on enjoying their last night in Camelot. Food had already been put out, but still Elia had not made an appearance. Merlin had tried to visit her that afternoon, but Fianna sent him away, saying her majesty was too busy making ready for the feast and trip home tomorrow.

When she finally did arrive, Merlin could see why she took so long.

Elia walked stoically into the hall, wearing an airy sleeveless gold dress with blood red vines embellishments running from the hem up to the neckline. The back was open with a train of deep red roses flowing from the waist down behind her. Her hair was pulled up in elaborate curls as she wore the golden crown of roses.

Her eyes settled on Elidren as she held her chin up, a slight smirk on her face as though she were challenging him. The elf just stared back at her, having no reaction.

She made her way to the head table and bowed to Arthur, who even had wide eyes as he made to escort her to her chair. Cameron and Rhys seemed surprised, though were smiling, while Trevor only looked down at his plate. Elidren was still watching Elia with raised eyebrows.

"You look rather beautiful tonight," Arthur said, as he helped her to her chair.

"Thank you. The crown was my mother's. A great queen of Rosewood" she said, glancing at Elidren as she gracefully reached for her wine goblet.

"I would seem the elves have much different apparel than our own," Agravaine said as Arthur glanced at the other elves and then back Elia, not quite understand what was going on between them.

"It is always summer where we are, so we have adapted our clothing as such," Elia said. "Though you will see when you come to visit. Perhaps the ladies of Camelot may wish to mimic our fashion as well."

Arthur nearly spit out his wine at that comment, causing Merlin to chuckle softly.

"I should like to see that!" Gwaine shouted cheerfully from a nearby table. Elia smiled at him.

"I do hope you stay longer the next time you come to visit. There is so much that The Willows has to offer," Elia said. "I believe that your knights, as well as yourself, will enjoy it tremendously."

"I look forward to it," Arthur said. "It would be nice to see more of the kingdom outside the palace walls."

"And this time we'll be sure to bring more clothes for King Arthur," Merlin said, pouring more wine for the king, who frowned at him. "Though he did look rather fetching in that lavender elven tunic."

Elia chuckled, but then caught herself and stopped, glancing at Elidren, who was watching her closely. She straightened up and looked down at her plate, not responding to Merlin's comment. The servant frowned slightly as he stepped back, then brushed it aside.

"Wine!" someone called out down the table. Merlin walked towards, though watching Elia as he walked away. She continued to stare down at her plate until he had passed and then looked to Arthur, smiling.

"When can we expect your first visit?" he heard her ask. "I think you might like to come for our midsummer festival."

For the rest of the feast, Merlin was kept busy elsewhere, though his eyes continued to follow Elia. After eating, she and Arthur danced for a bit before she took a turn with Cameron and Rhys. Elidren continued to watch her, though he would occasionally converse with Arthur or Arbelldon. Trevor sat stiffly, watching the queen.

For the most part, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Though every so often, Merlin sensed a hint of sadness in her eyes. But just as quickly as it appeared, she would turn and next he saw, she would be smiling or laughing as she passed from one dance partner to another.

He kept hoping to catch her eye, but unlike the other nights, she did not once look towards him. However, he often found Trevor frowning at him or Elidren studying him coolly. As the feast began to wane, Elia bid Arthur and his council a goodnight and left the hall, Elidren, Arbelldon and Trevor following her. Cameron and Rhys stayed on, though they were now seated with a group of warriors, loudly telling war stories as they winked at a few nearby maidens.

Merlin stood and waited patiently. He could not leave until Arthur did, though all he wanted was to go to Elia's chambers and find out what he had done to offend her.

After what felt like an eternity, Arthur motioned for Merlin to follow him, though it was in all likelihood not more than 20 minutes later. They made their way to his chambers and Merlin set about helping him out of his cape and chainmail.

"What's got you in such a rush?" Arthur commented, watching as Merlin quickly moved around the room, gathering up Arthur's dirty clothing from the day. He froze momentarily, looking up at him.

"Nothing," he replied, smiling slightly before continuing with his work. Arthur frowned.

"You've never been this eager to work before," Arthur continued.

"Just eager to finish up for the day and get to bed," Merlin said, not looking at him. "I'm rather tired after the feast."

"Not running off for a secret meeting with one of the elven maidens, are you?" Arthur quipped. Merlin froze again, eyes wide.

"Course not," he said quickly. Arthur chuckled.

"Sure, Merlin," he replied. "You can leave the washing until tomorrow. Off with you." Merlin looked over at him. "Seriously, Merlin. Go."

"Thank you, sire," as he started towards the door, dropping the clothing in a pile next to the door so he could take care of it tomorrow.

He then quickly made his way out of Arthur's rooms and through the palace to Elia's chambers. He hoped that she was still awake. He looked around the empty hall and then stepped up, about to knock when he heard shouting. He stepped back, noticing the door was slightly open yet again.

"Must you be so childish, Elia!" Elidren shouted.

"I was not being childish. I just wanted you to remember that I am your queen and you do not control all of me, Elidren," Elia shouted back.

"What I said before still stands. Do not force my hand," Elidren replied.

"I know, Elidren," Elia said.

"Just wanted to make sure. I'll take my leave," Elidren said. Merlin quickly moved to hide behind a pillar, watching as Elidren stepped out, shutting the door behind him. Merlin held his breath as the elf looked up and down the hall before walking off in the opposite direction. Merlin waited until he had disappeared before stepping back up to the door and knocking.

"Who is it?" he heard Elia call out.

"It's Merlin," he said. There was silence.

"Go away, Merlin," she said coldly. Merlin frowned, thinking it unlike her.

"I just wanted to check on you. You seemed… off… during the feast. I hope… I hope that I haven't offended you in anyway," he called back. There was more silence. Then suddenly the door opened. Elia stood wearing a robe of deep green velvet, her hair now down in loose waves. She looked up and down the corridor, then back at Merlin.

"You shouldn't be here," she said softly. But before he could respond, she motioned him in.

He shut the door behind him and watched as she moved towards the windows, putting as much space in between them as she could.

"You did nothing to offend," she said, still not looking at him. "But I feel I must apologize for my actions." Merlin frowned.

"You've done nothing wrong," he said, starting to walk towards her.

"Yes, I have," she said. "My actions in the garden were not becoming. I will not do so again." Merlin stopped, confused.

"I… what?" he asked. Elia glanced at him and Merlin noticed that her eyes were rimmed in red.

"Please… just leave, Merlin," she said softly. "Now."

"What is the matter?" he asked. "I thought last night…" Elia shook her head and looked out the window again.

"It is none of your concern," she said.

"Elia… I-"

"It's Queen Elia," she said quickly. Merlin felt the breath leave him for a moment as his heart clenched at her sudden coldness.

"Very well," he said as he turned to leave. He reached the door and nearly opened it, but stopped, spinning back around.

"Elia," he said. She turned to look at him. "Let me say this before you leave… I… I feel that there is a connection between us. I know that I am but a servant, but-"

"Stop, Merlin," Elia said firmly. She seemed to pull herself up to her full height, and despite the tears glistening in her eyes, she held a stern gaze. "You are a not an elf. What's more, you are a servant. It was foolish for me to lead you on as such, but I will end this now."

Merlin just stared at her.

"Now, I will ask you again, please leave and do not seek me out again in the future," she said. He nodded and turned to the door. He ventured a glance back at her, noticing she had returned to staring out of the window, her arms wrapped around her.

He sighed and left, completely confused at what had happened. Just last night they had shared such an intimate moment in the garden. Nearly kissed. And then today she shunned him. Refusing to speak with him. Though part of him knew it was foolish of him to entertain such thoughts.

She was a queen, after all. And he a servant. And then there were her laws. She could only marry an elf.

"You really are daft," Merlin muttered to himself with a wry laugh as he continued through the castle to his room.

* * *

Elia tossed in bed, somewhere in between awake and dreaming. Her mind was a swirl of color and faint images.

Then one stood out among the others.

He was smiling down at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. A lake before them.

" _Elia…"_

"Merlin," she murmured.

" _Elia…"_

"Merlin," she said, sitting up in bed, breathing heavily as she looked around the darken room. Her things were already packed into trunks as her armor to ride home in was carefully laid out, she dropped her head into her hands, pushing her hair back away from her sweaty face. She then looked towards the window, noting that she still had hours before she needed to wake. Throwing the blankets off, she got out of bed and pulled on her robe, knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep. After lighting a few candles, she paced around the room. When that got old, she looked towards the windows before grabbing a candle and silently making her way out of her room and down the hall.

From far off, she could hear laughter. She assumed there were still some stragglers at the feast, though deftly avoided going near it as she made her way back to the entrance to the garden. She then made her way back to the bench where she sat the night before.

Sitting down, she placed the candle down next to her and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. When she opened them, she almost expected to see Merlin. But she knew he wouldn't be there. Her heart ached as she turned to look at the blooms around her, wishing more than anything she could be back at Rosewood in her hidden garden.

It had hurt much more than she expected to turn Merlin away. She wished she could have explained more fully, but at the same time felt that it may have given him hope that there could be something there. Even now, though she knew that her kingdom was more important than whatever she felt for Merlin, there was a void in her heart.

Her thoughts turned to fragmented memories of her mother. To the letter she had left her, urging her to rely on her strength. That she could be a great queen and leader. And to follow her heart.

"Mother… I wish you were here with me now," Elia whispered. "For I know what I must do, but it still hurts."

A tear slid down her cheek as she took a deep and shuddery breath.

"Give me strength."

* * *

 **Been working on re-writing stuff and finishing out the story, but life, as usual, has been busy. Still working on this story, but it's on the back burner for now until I get through Halloween (so many costume orders...).**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoy!**


	13. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

The entire court had gathered outside early the next morning to send off the company of elves. Merlin stood next to Arthur on the steps of the castle, trying not to look at Elia, for just the sight of her was enough to cause pain.

"I look forward to moving forward in our alliance," Elia said, smiling at Arthur as she bowed.

"May you have a safe journey home," he replied. Elia nodded and turned, walking to her horse. She then mounted and shouted out instructions before leading the company out of the courtyard and towards the gates, not once meeting Merlin's eyes.

As soon as they had left, everyone moved back into the palace. Merlin, following Arthur back to his chambers. As he passed by Alrich, he couldn't help but overhear the old man grumbling to himself.

"Nothing will make him happy," Arthur said with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Seems that way," Merlin said halfheartedly. Arthur glanced at him, concerned. The two continued walking until they reached Arthur's chambers and Merlin began moving around, gathering up the various clothing items that he had left the night before to take to the washing. Arthur moved over to the table and sat, still watching Merlin closely.

For all purposes, Merlin seemed normal, but as Arthur watched him, he could sense something was bothering the normally cheerful young man. Likely something to do with the elves' recent departure.

"What is it?" Arthur asked with a heavy sigh. Merlin stopped his work and looked over at his friend.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're obviously out of sorts. Did something happen?" Arthur asked, glancing down at the documents spread out around the table. Merlin thought for a moment, wondering what he should say. He very well couldn't admit to Arthur that he had fallen in love with Elia. Nor that she had ultimately rebuffed him. Though he still had thoughts about that.

First of all, he wasn't even sure if Arthur would believe him. Then if he did, he wasn't sure he could handle a lecture at the moment. Add his embarrassment on top of that and he just wanted to put the whole damn thing behind him.

"It's nothing… just… seems a bit boring with the elves gone," he replied, returning to his work. Arthur continued to study him, not quite believing him.

"They were only here a few days," he replied. "Unless… you did have a secret meeting with a young elf maiden…" Merlin froze and looked over at Arthur again, who was smiling slightly.

"That's not it at all," Merlin said quickly. "When would I have time for that?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably whenever you were supposed to be working. Or when you said you were in your rooms with Gaius, but you weren't," Arthur said, returning his attention to the documents. "Was it that lady's maid? The one with the dark hair? Fianna? Noticed you seemed to get on with her."

"I… no," Merlin said, frowning slightly before returning to his work.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with fancying her," Arthur said.

"But I don't-"

"And it's not like we'll never see them again, Merlin. Now that we've opened trade and relations with their kingdom, we'll likely see them a lot," Arthur said.

"I know," Merlin replied again, stopping to look around the rooms for anything he might have missed. Arthur looked up and studied him, wondering just why Merlin wouldn't come out with the truth. "Anything else to be washed?"

"No, that's all," Arthur said.

"Very well, I'll just take these down and get started," Merlin replied with a brief smile before he turned and walked out of the room. He made his way downstairs to Gaius' chambers where the old man was peering over an old tome. He collapsed on a bench, dropping the clothing next to him with a sigh.

"Arthur giving you a lot of work?" Gaius asked without looking up.

"About the same," Merlin replied. The old man looked up from his book, looking at the young warlock, who was now staring listlessly at the pile of clothing next to him.

"What's got you out of sorts?" Gaius asked. Merlin looked over at him and then to the door, which was shut.

"Nothing," he said.

"There must be something," Gaius said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Merlin said, looking down at a collection of bottles spread out on the table.

"Something to do with the elves, is it?" Gaius asked. Merlin's eyes flicked over to him. "I thought so. Noticed you seemed to get on well with the queen and her lady's maids."

"I just did my job… look after her while she was here," he replied.

"I can see why you are so taken with her. She certainly is lively," Gaius replied, returning to his book. "Rather entertaining watching her go head to head with Arthur's council."

"It was," Merlin said with a sad smile. "I shall miss it." His eyes widened as he looked up at Gaius, who was starting to smile.

"I see," he replied.

"It's not like that Gaius…" Merlin said, returning to studying the bottles. "I mean, I'm certain I'm not the only who will miss having her around. The knights are rather taken with her as well."

"True," Gaius said.

"And besides that, she's a queen. There's nothing there," Merlin said quickly.

"I didn't say that anything was," Gaius replied. "Though it would be understandable if you are drawn to her. Many are."

"Being drawn to her is the problem," Merlin muttered. Gaius frowned, watching the young man. "All because of those stupid laws…"

"What laws would that be?" Gaius asked.

"She can only marry another elf… doesn't matter what she may feel. Granted it's not like I had any chance to begin with… everyone sees me as Arthur's servant. Even if I do have magic," Merlin continued, he then stopped and looked up at Gaius. He hadn't intended to say such things out loud.

Gaius sat slightly stunned. While he knew that Merlin harbored feelings for the queen, it seemed there was more to the story.

"It's just a passing fancy," Merlin said quickly.

"Merlin…"

"And really, it makes sense. She's got her kingdom to focus on while I've got my own future to worry about," he said.

"Merlin! What are you talking about?" Gaius asked. Merlin sighed.

"We… truth be told, I thought we had gotten rather close during her time here," he said. "We nearly kissed… and then the next day, she said that it was a mistake. And really, I suppose it was…"

"Oh, Merlin," Gaius said.

"I know," Merlin said. "I shouldn't have gotten involved, but… it was as if something I couldn't control drew me to her." Gaius studied him a moment before sighing.

"Sometimes all we can do is… be glad for the experiences that we have had rather than dwell on those that cannot be," Gaius said softly. Merlin was silent a few moments, now pulling at the label on a bottle.

"It would be easier without their foresight. I just keep thinking about what she said in The Willows… that our paths would continue to cross," Merlin said.

"They have this ability? To see the future?" Gaius asked.

"It's not always clear nor is it permanent. But they can see some things and sense others," he said. "Part of me wishes she had never said anything…"

"Love is not always clear. Nor permanent. Nor easy," Gaius said. "And we cannot choose who it draws us to. But you will recover from this, Merlin. Don't forget, you too have a great future to focus on, much as she does." Merlin nodded.

"Suppose you are right… best not to dwell on things that can never be," he said glumly. "Not when I still need to help Arthur bring magic back."

"And since you are so obviously in need of a distraction… I have some pots and bottles that you can clean once you've finished with Arthur's washing," Gaius said, pointing at a large pile of dirty instruments on another table. Merlin glanced over at them and then back at Gaius. "Come now, Merlin. The work won't do itself."

Sighing, Merlin pushed up from the table, gathering the clothes once again.

At least there would never be a shortage of work to distract him.

* * *

Elia stood on the balcony of her rooms, watching as the fireflies danced in the air. She was happy to be home and in her own palace, dressed in the more traditional garb of the elves rather than the heavy dresses she had taken to Camelot, but it still felt as though something was missing. Her heart felt heavy as her thoughts drifted to Merlin.

She knew it would do no good to continue torturing herself, but still she couldn't help what she felt. And right now there was a dull ache that seemed to permeate her chest with every breath that she took.

It was the right thing to do - turn him away. She needed to focus on her kingdom. But ever since she had spoken to him, it felt as though something within her was revolting. Telling her she had done the wrong thing. She knew she was in love with him, but she would have to force herself to put it aside.

"My queen," Trevor said, walking into her rooms through the open door.

"Not now, Trevor," she said without turning. She was suddenly regretting the open door policy she had. He continued walking until he stood in the archway to the balcony.

"Do not tell me you are still angry over the servant," he said, frowning.

"His name is Merlin," she said viciously as she turned to face him, her face cold despite the red once again rimming her eyes. "And he is not merely a servant."

"Yes, I know. He is a great and powerful warlock," Trevor replied harshly. "Who is in the employ of the King of Camelot. As a servant."

"Do not speak of him that way," Elia spat crossing the balcony towards him. "He is a greater man than you will ever be and has a far greater destiny." Trevor's nostrils flared as he glared down at her.

"Do you think of me so lowly?" he asked quietly. "To place me below him?"

"I know it was you who told Elidren," she said. "Since when you become this bitter jealous creature?"

"Something had to be done," Trevor replied. "I do not regret my actions." Elia laughed harshly.

"What is it, then? If you can't have me, no one can?" she asked, walking back to the railing. "Rather childish of you."

"He is not an elf, Elia! Our laws forbid it!" he shouted.

"Damn the laws! Damn them all!" Elia shouted back.

"Say you are with him? What of this great destiny of his? He is constantly in harm's way. What happens when he dies?" he said.

"Then at least I would cherish what little time I did have with him," she replied. "For it is better than nothing at all."

"You would waste away in your grief," Trevor said.

"We both know I am stronger than that," Elia replied.

"You cannot be with him!"

"I KNOW!" Elia shouted, turning to glare at him. "I know this. I do not need you to continually remind me. Is it not enough that I willingly gave him up?"

"Seems you still cannot let him go," Trevor said. "Thus need reminding."

"I know what I must do! But it does not make it easier," Elia replied. "My head knows that it cannot be, but my heart refuses to listen. No matter how many times I tell it. Is it not enough that I led him to believe it was all a game and that I do not care for him?"

Trevor was silent as he studied her. In all their years together, he had never seen Elia like this. During even the worst, there was a strength there. A fire of determination. But now, for the first time, she seemed lost. Elia turned back to look out at the fireflies.

"Lia…"

"No, Trevor. You no longer have the right to act in such ways," she said, the words piercing through his heart. "It is abundantly clear that I cannot trust you or your words."

"I only did what I did to protect you," he said softly. Elia laughed harshly.

"Protect me? From what? A broken heart? It would appear your actions have created the very thing from which you tried to protect me," she said. "At least I still retain my crown. I may not have happiness with Merlin, but at least I can fill my heart with my love for our people."

"Would it be so bad, Lia?" he asked. She turned, shooting a glare at him. "If you married again? You carry too much of a burden for one person. A king would help lighten the load."

Elia stared at him a moment before once again turning her back on him.

"No. I will never wed," she said dully. Trevor frowned.

"Surely you don't mean that, Elia," he said.

"I do. And my decision is final. I do not need a king to lead my people. And if I cannot be with the one that I truly love, then I do not wish to be with anyone at all," she said. "It is as I've always said, there is too much work to be done for me to think about marriage."

"Have you told Elidren and the others?" he asked.

"No, but they will know soon enough," she said. "I do not intend to keep it secret."

"But, surely you cannot mean this," he said again. "There is so much work to be done-"

"And I am more than capable of handling it on my own," she said, cutting him off. "With the help of my council and the elders, of course. But I have strength enough to lead the elves and rule The Willows."

"And there is nothing I can do or say to change your mind?" Trevor asked.

"No," Elia said. "There is nothing."

"Lia…"

"Enough, Trevor. You may leave," she said, clearly dismissing him. He nodded and sighed.

"Very well, your majesty," he said before turning and leaving.

Elia glanced behind her, seeing the doors to her chamber close. She then leaned against the railing, burying her face in her hands as the tears started flowing. She hadn't been sure how much longer she would be able to hold them in and was grateful for the solitude. She didn't want Trevor or anyone to see her like this.

After a few moments, she straightened up and wiped her cheeks, feeling as though she needed to get out of the palace. To a place where she could truly be alone without advisors or whoever coming in.

She quickly made her way through the palace, grateful for once that she was left alone. Soon she was out of the palace, striding towards the grove of willow trees. She kept walking until she had reached the largest in the center, moving aside the branches as she climbed among the roots towards the large trunk, settling among them as she leaned her head back.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of the breeze blowing through the branches. Now that she was finally alone, the tears began to flow again.

"My lady?" a voice came softly. Elia's eyes flew open as she cursed under her breath. All she wanted was a few moments of solitude.

"Here," she called out. She waited as Fianna walked through the branches, relief filling her face.

"I thought I saw you walk here," she said, moving nimbly towards her.

"I just needed a moment," Elia replied. Fianna sat next to her and looked up.

"I often forget about these groves," she said. "I used to spend much time here as a child."

"I would often spend time hidden in the gardens of Rosewood," Elia said. "These trees are the closest I can get to that now." Fianna looked at her.

"It was a great thing you accomplished. An alliance with Camelot. At the very least we no longer have to worry about their campaign against magic," she said. Elia nodded.

"The elders and rest of the council will want a full report soon," she said with a sigh.

"And I am sure that they will be pleased with what you have accomplished," Fianna said. Elia nodded, drawing her knees up towards her.

"There is much to be done," she said. "Much for me to focus on."

"You will do well, my lady," Fianna said. Elia glanced at her, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Fianna," she said softly.

"Do you wish to speak about it?" Fianna asked. Elia furrowed her brow.

"There is nothing to speak of," she replied. "I am queen of The Willows and the fate of our kind rests with me. Sacrifices needed to be made." Fianna reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up.

"You will succeed," she said softly. "I have seen it."

"That is why I did what needed to be done," Elia said. Fianna smiled.

"There are other ways you can succeed," the lady's maid replied. She then pushed up from the ground and began walking out from the grove. Elia frowned after her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You will see."

Elia leaned back against the trunk.

"Bloody cryptic foresight…"

* * *

 **I'm still working out the second half, but thought it would be okay to post another chapter since I still have a few more finished after this one... Been super distracted with work and Halloween coming up. But at least the costume I'm making for my friend should be finished tomorrow so I can focus solely on mine...**

 **trekmel - Yes, it can. And ultimately that's the conflict I wanted to focus on. Elia's got her kingdom to think about - Merlin's got his destiny. At the moment, there's no way to really make things work with that.**

 **gaylelbf - Thanks!**

 **Taz (Guest) - Definitely. Elidren is a tricky character to get down, but he won't always be so uptight and strict with Elia.**

 **Gingeraffealene - Thanks! And yea, it's a bit different, but isn't that kind of the joy of fantasy (and fanfiction)? It's okay to take creative license here and there. I'm still working out the details on it (hence having to go back and rewrite the chapter where Elidren puts his foot down), but really it lies in Elia having to choose between her happiness and ruling. And she's going to choose ruling, though she really wants to pursue things with Merlin. Though I will admit that I started posting/writing this one a bit more haphazardly than other stories. Usually I spend a serious amount of time researching, planning, writing, etc. before I start posting... And I loved writing that garden scene. ^_^**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	14. The Ambush

**Ambush**

Trevor looked around the forest, deftly searching through its depths. For the first time, he was glad to be out on patrol without Elia. Normally, the patrols were much more fun with her infectious laughter and quick barbs, but she seemed to speak to him less and less of late, still punishing him for telling Elidren what he had seen in the garden.

It had been weeks since their return from Camelot. And still she only spoke to him when necessary, which was usually during council meetings. Even Rhys and Cameron had commented on it and those two rarely noticed anything other than whatever maiden had caught their eye while in court.

He furrowed his brow as he thought back to that night. It was true that he had in part acted out of jealousy. But also, there was the need to protect her. There would be nothing but heartache if she chose to align herself with the warlock – even if he did not hurt her, she would spend centuries grieving his death when he eventually died. Whether it was age or battle. Or the council would drive them apart, never allowing the two to wed.

They would force her to choose between him or her people. And that decision would rip her heart in two no matter what she chose.

The Willows needed Elia more than this warlock did. More than she needed him. And soon she would come to see that what he did was for not only for her good, but for the good of their kind. Perhaps then she would put aside this silly oath to never marry. In the meantime, he would wait out her anger.

"What's got you so glum, Trevor?" one of the guards called out. He looked over, seeing a grinning young elf by the name of Assar, his bright blue eyes lit with mirth.

"Nothing," he said, returning to scanning the woods.

"Still on the outs with the queen, are we?" another said, Fenris.

"It's none of your concern," Trevor said. "May I suggest you pay closer heed to the wood and not my state of being."

"There's been hide nor hair of anything in these woods other than creatures," Assar said. "Except for the day we came across Arthur and his knights."

"The days grow dark and Morgana grows more powerful," Trevor said ominously. "It is only a matter of time before she seeks us out. Especially now that we are openly allied with Camelot."

"Always so serious," Fenris said lightly. Trevor shot him a look.

"I recommend you not take things so lightly," he scolded.

"He is still on the outs with the queen," quipped Assar.

"My relationship with Queen Elia is none of your concern," Trevor snapped.

"That or he's upset that she rebuffed his advances," Fenris said.

"She's rebuffed everyone's advances. You heard her. She's vowed never to remarry," Assar said.

"Wonder what happened in Camelot for her to say such a thing. It's been no secret that she did not love King Tobias. Surely, she isn't pining for him," Fenris replied. They both looked at Trevor.

"Nothing happened in Camelot other than the signing of the alliance," Trevor said, now suddenly aching for the patrol to be over. If the two continued on in the manner the entire time they were out, he'd likely put an arrow in both. Why couldn't Cameron or Rhys had come out with him? Even though they too would likely pepper him with questions about the queen, they were exponentially less annoying than these two. They were both still rather young – only about 350 years old. But proven warriors.

"Would you stop chattering and pay attention?" Trevor growled. "Morgana's army could have come, attacked and gone without us knowing due to the noise."

"Apologies, Trevor," Fenris said, though he was grinning. Trevor sighed and rolled his eyes, quickening his pace so that he was at the front of the group.

"They mean no harm. Just young and curious," Garrick, an older elf said, glancing at him.

"Still grinds my last nerves," Trevor replied. Garrick chuckled.

"She'll come around," he said, though much more softly so that only Trevor heard. "You two have been friends for far too long for any argument to break that bond." Trevor sighed heavily.

"I'm not so sure this time," Trevor replied. "She seems to be holding onto this grudge longer than most."

"She's still young. Give her time," Garrick said. Trevor glanced at him and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Garrick," he said.

They continued moving, glancing around when suddenly a crack broke the silence. It was soft – softer than any human could hear. But immediately all the elves were at attention, coming to a stop as they circled up and looked around.

"It came from the east," Trevor said softly.

"I heard another from the west," Fenris said.

"There's noise from the south as well," Baela, one of the best archers in the group, said, her grey eyes trained on the forest in front of her.

"And movement from the north as well," yet another said softly.

"Then we must be surrounded, whatever it is," Garrick said. Trevor glanced around, noting they had a small patrol of only 10. He hoped whatever was out there, it was something they had faced before or at the very least, a small company. The group would have trouble dispatching a company larger than 30 or so, even with their quick reflexes. Their chances dropped lower if Morgana herself came.

"Steady," he said softly, his eyes scanning around them. "Aelis. Baela. Fenris. Ready your bows. Baela, as soon as you get a chance, make for the gate. We may need help."

In what seemed like a second later, the quiet was pierced by the shouts of many men as they came tumbling out of the forest around them. The elves were instantly in motion, at least five of the men dropping from arrows before they even reached their circle.

Trevor quickly engaged, moving nimbly in and out of the soldiers as he felled one and gravely injured another. They were in a small pocket of chaos as it seemed more poured out from the trees. Morgana must have sent a large number, erring on the side of caution. They wore dark uniforms, signaling that she had joined with one of the Southron warlords. He counted at least 25, possibly up to 30, but it was too difficult to determine the exact number.

How they managed to sneak up on the elves was beyond Trevor, but he had no time to think of that now. They could investigate later.

The fight was vicious. Trevor saw one of the elven warriors fall to his knee, shouting in pain. He managed to take down another soldier before two pounced on him, both impaling him with their swords.

Aelis screamed as two men grabbed her and started dragging her off. She managed to kick one, causing him to let go, but more rushed up and grabbed her.

"Baela! Run to the Queen! Now!" Trevor shouted in the elven tongue. The archer glanced at him, wide-eyed just before ducking and missing a blade.

"But you need me!" she shouted back.

"We are outnumbered! You are the fasted runner. I'll distract them," he shouted back, kicking a soldier away before he turned and engaged the two she had been fighting. Baela nodded and took off, dodging and ducking through the brawl until she had gotten out of it, taking off down the path.

"After her!" someone shouted.

A few of the soldiers peeled away from the fight to follow, but Trevor pulled out his bow, landing arrows in each one. It was just enough that Baela had disappeared among the trees and underbrush. Even injured as she was, there was no way they could catch her now. He smiled slightly as he turned, reaching for his sword, just in time to see a soldier lunging for him.

Just as he raised his sword, there was a searing pain in his head and everything went black.

* * *

Elia stood in the Great Hall of the palace speaking with Elidren and some of the elders when there was a shout. They all looked up as a bloodied and dirty warrior stumbled in, quickly making her way to the group.

"My queen," she said as Cameron and Rhys quickly stepped to her sides should she need help.

"What is it, Baela?" she asked, stepping closer to her. "Where is the rest of the patrol? You weren't to be back until tomorrow."

"We were ambushed," Baela said, her breathing labored. "By Morgana's soldiers." Elia's eyes widened as she looked towards the door.

"Where are the rest?" she asked, her thoughts immediately turning to Trevor, who was leading the patrol. She, herself, had intended to go, but couldn't as she dealt with the upcoming arrival of merchants from Camelot.

"Corym and Darfin are dead. The rest… I left fighting, though it appeared that they intended to take us prisoner. Trevor distracted them long enough so I could slip away," she said. "We felled at least 10, but I am not sure how many there were total. The ones that managed to drag some of us off were heading south." Elia stared at her a moment.

"We must go to them. Now," Elia said. She gathered up her skirts and started towards the door to the hall.

"Where are you going, Elia?" Elidren called out as he grabbed her arm.

"To rescue my warriors," Elia shouted at him as her eyes blazed.

"You cannot rush into this, Elia!" he said. "Morgana will be expecting you to do just that. It could be a trap. Think wisely."

Elia stared at him a moment before nodding. She knew he was right. Her worries about Trevor had clouded her judgment momentarily. She looked back at Baela and then over at the servants lining the hall.

"Send for Calarel, Folduin and Durothil. Quickly," she said. She then turned to Cameron and Rhys. "Take Baela to the healers and then go gather a company of our best fighters and get them ready. There may be others camped somewhere and we have no idea how many there could be. I will join you in the armory shortly." Cameron and Rhys nodded as they help the injured elf out of the Great Hall.

"I'll send the scouts ahead and Durothil will ride for Camelot," she said to Elidren. "Arthur and his knights have experience in dealing with Morgana and her ilk. We could use the help."

"I will go with you," Elidren said.

"No. I need you to stay here and defend The Willows. Should things go wrong or should it be a trap, I need to know that you will be here to lead our armies," she said calmly.

"Very well, your majesty," Elidren replied. She then turned and quickly left the hall, making for her chambers, not noticing that the elders were watching her in pride.

"Fianna! Make ready my pack!" she shouted as she walked into her room and started shedding her court dress. "The patrol has been taken captive and we ride out in an hour."

"Yes, my lady," Fianna said as she walked into a large closet and returned carrying a pack that was always kept ready should Elia need to ride out on a moment's notice and the rest of Elia's armor.

"When you are done there, change and run to the kitchens to help the others gather food for the journey and the rest of the preparations. I'm not sure how long we'll be gone," Elia said, already pulling on a pair of breeches and her undertunic. Fianna put the armor on the bed.

"Yes, my lady," Fianna replied. She then rushed out of the room.

"I pray to the gods that we are not too late," Elia murmured.

* * *

A commotion rang out from somewhere off in the castle, causing Arthur to look up from where he sat talking with his council.

"What on earth is going on?" he asked, frowning. "Please tell me Merlin hasn't gotten himself into trouble again."

"I'm right here, sire," Merlin said, scowling from his spot next to a window. Arthur looked over at him.

"Oh. Didn't realize you were there," he said, causing Merlin to roll his eyes. The doors of the hall burst open as an elf quickly ran in, not bothering to wait to be announced, as a bevy of people followed him. He had long dark hair that was tied half back and seemed out of breath.

"Your majesty," he said, quickly taking a knee and bowing. "I've come on behalf of Queen Elia. Morgana's soldiers have taken a patrol of elves hostage. The Queen and a company of warriors are currently riding south to rescue them. She requests aid from Camelot."

"You cannot be serious! It's only been but a few weeks since the accord was signed. And now the elf queen is demanding aid!" Alrich shouted, his face going red.

"And Camelot will answer her," Arthur said sternly, scowling at Alrich. He then looked to his knights. "Make ready. We leave before nightfall."

"Yes, sire," they chorused before rushing from the hall.

"Merlin, my armor," Arthur shouted as he started towards the entrance.

"Yes, Arthur," he replied, trotting to keep up with him. His heart started pounding as he thought of Elia and her warriors riding off to face Morgana's soldiers – possibly Morgana herself. He only hoped that they could get there in time.

* * *

 **Thought I'd post another chapter. Got some work done today, though adding in more chapters in between some that I already have written...**

 **Taz (Guest) - Totally did, though in this chapter, we see a bit more into his head. And yes, Fianna is. ^_^**

 **Guest - Eh, there's more to come...**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx - Yep. But got to go through some bad stuff to appreciate the good stuff...**

 **gaylelbf - Happy to hear you are enjoying it!**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	15. To Bring Them Back

**To Bring Them Back**

Elia stood over a makeshift table set up outside her tent, looking over a map, her brow furrowed. They had made camp after riding south two days, waiting to receive word from the scouts and for the messenger she had sent out to arrive with the knights of Camelot. While time was of the essence, she knew it would be wiser to wait for Arthur and his knights to arrive before they attacked. Especially if there was a larger company waiting them.

They had the advantage of knowing these woods better than whatever mercenaries Morgana had sent, but still, they had managed to ambush the patrol. This said that they were no normal soldiers and had some level of skill. Elia vowed to herself that it was a mistake that would not be repeated.

"Queen Elia, the scouts have returned," Fianna said, rushing up to her. Elia looked up from the table and nodded.

"Bring them to me," she said. Fianna bowed and quickly rushed off to find them. As Elia returned to looking over the map, she heard a thundering of hooves approach. She looked up again, stepping away from the table, knowing this could mean only one thing.

Arthur and his knights had arrived.

They entered the camp, Arthur at the front. He deftly dismounted and strode towards her as the knights followed.

"Just in time. Our scouts have returned with news," Elia said, smiling slightly. Her eyes then fell on Merlin, who was climbing down from his horse just behind Arthur. Her heart clenched. Of course, she knew that Merlin would accompany him, but it still didn't damper the sting of seeing him. She quickly looked away, meeting Arthur's eyes. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Camelot will always answer your call," Arthur said. Elia turned, leading him over to the map as a man and woman walked up.

"What did you find?" she asked, looking at them.

"They've made camp," the woman said.

"There are about 40 men," the man said. "We overheard some of them arguing. Seems they are waiting for someone, though others feel they should move on."

"Likely waiting for Morgana," Elia replied.

"They are set up here," the woman said, pointing at a spot on the map. Elia and Arthur peered down at it.

"Probably best to attack by night and swiftly. Catch them unawares. We can ride to here and then go the rest by foot," Elia said, furrowing her brow as she pointed at the map. "Less a chance they will hear us coming."

"Seems a rather long way to go by foot," Arthur replied, glancing at her with worry. "They could overtake us before we've gotten back to the horses. Especially if your warriors are injured."

"We can manage. We move rather quickly. Though if you should like to shed your heavy armor for ours, that could help," she replied, arching a slender eyebrow. "Not to mention, I don't intend to leave anyone behind to follow us."

Arthur stared at her, a bit taken aback by her thirst for vengeance.

"Surely we could just take them prisoner," he said.

"They killed two of my own – possibly more - and they work for Morgana. She would not show us mercy were the situation reversed, so I do not intend to show them the same," Elia replied coldly.

"We did bring spare armor," Fianna said, stepping up to them, hoping to diffuse some of the tension. "Some weapons too. Should the knights wish to use them." Elia glanced at her and then over at the knights, taking in their size.

"It could work," she said, starting to smile.

"We're not wearing those flimsy things," Arthur said, pointed at her leather armor.

"I assure you, King Arthur. It will protect you just as well as your chainmail and metal," she replied. "And as it's much lighter, you'll be able to move faster and not tire as easily."

"I, for one, am eager to get my hands on one of your swords," Gwaine replied, grinning as he stepped up to them.

"That's the spirit," Elia said. She turned to Fianna. "Take the knights and see that they are fitted."

"Hold on, those are my men. I give the orders," Arthur said, frowning at her.

"We did promise you weapons in our deal," Elia said.

"Yes, but not in the middle of a quest!" Arthur replied. "We've no experience with them!"

"I do not have time to argue with you on this, Arthur. Take the armor. Don't take the armor, I don't care. But my warriors are out there in the clutches of Morgana's soldiers. Trevor is out there," she shouted. "Time is of the essence, so if you are done with your hissy fit, perhaps we can start planning."

Arthur stared at her a moment before looking back at his men and nodding.

"Go with Fianna if you like," he said resignedly. "Then come back so we can tell you the plan." Some of his knights grinned as they took after the elven woman, eager to try out the new armor and weapons. Arthur then turned back to the scouts. "Did you see what state the prisoners are in?"

"They appeared a bit roughed up, but we could not see the full extent of their injuries," the woman said. She looked at Elia. "The leader had Trevor in his tent for questioning. It seems as though they've been doing this for quite a while." Elia swallowed as she nodded.

"He was captain of the patrol. Likely they are trying to get information out of him," she said, her eyes glued to the map. "I know this place… there are many trees with thick branches in this area of the wood. We should position archers in them. They can dispatch a good many of them before we even have to engage." She looked up at Arthur. "I have about 10 that can do it." He nodded.

"Then I and my men, along with the rest of your company, can wait for their signal to attack," he said. "We should designate some to take the prisoners to safety. They can take them ahead while the rest of us deal with the enemy."

"Agreed," she said.

"Very well. I will go see to my men," he replied before turning and walking off. Elia met Merlin's eyes for a brief second before turning back to the map and starting to ask more questions. This had to work.

* * *

Trevor groaned as the men tossed him to the ground. They had been questioning him for what seemed like forever, but he had not spoken a word. He got a good beating for it, though. They were mostly interested in how to enter The Willows, which wasn't surprising. He had figured that would be the reason behind the attack.

"You look rather scruffy," Fenris joked as he grinned. Though it looked more like a grimace with the bruises and swelling painting his face.

"I'd like to see how well you do under torture," Trevor retorted as he took stock of the captive elves. They were all conscious though a bit beaten, quietly scanning the camp. Trevor overheard the leader tell the others that they were waiting on Morgana. She was due within the next day or so.

"We need to get out of here before she arrives," Garrick said from his other side.

"I know," Trevor said, already going through various scenarios of escape. He knew that Elia would likely send out a company to rescue them as soon as Baela reached her, but he wasn't sure how quickly the injured elf would get to The Willows. Or if she had even made it.

"We're outnumbered," Fenris said. "So, we'll need to do something once they've all gone to sleep."

"You! What are you saying!" one of the men keeping guard shouted.

"Just how much we're enjoying your company," Fenris replied, grinning. The man lumbered over to him and smacked him across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Shut it," he said before moving back over to a tree where he sat near a fire. Trevor glared at the man.

"Well that was lovely," Fenris said, managing to push himself up back into a seated position. All of them had their hands and feet tied. The soldiers had taken all their weapons from them and piled them up in the leader's tent. Even Trevor knew it would be foolhardy to try and get them back. And that was if they could even break free of their restraints.

"If we can break free, we'll need to take out the guard without raising an alarm," Trevor said softly so that the guard couldn't hear. "Then make a run for it."

"What are the chances that the queen will arrive to save the day?" Fenris asked.

"She'll ride as fast as she can, but I'm not so sure even she can make it in time," Garrick replied.

"For our sakes, I pray that she does," Trevor said.

Sometime later, the camp had died down, with everyone save the guard watching the elves and those patrolling the perimeter going to bed for the night. The elves remained awake and alert. Trevor had just positioned himself so he could work at his restraints without much notice, already plotting the best way to take out the guards. Once they were in surrounding forest, they would be able to move quickly and quietly, even if they were injured.

"Trevor," Fenris whispered. He looked over at him, catching the elf motion up slightly without drawing attention. Trevor looked back at the guard, who seemed to be fighting off sleep, and then up into the trees.

Just barely, he could make out a still, small figured balanced in the branches. A smile flashed across his face.

"Elia has arrived."

The word quietly spread through the elves, as they waited patiently. Then silently, several arrows flew through the air, taking out the guards. Another round took out various men lying on the ground asleep. Suddenly a shout arose as the men started to awaken. More arrows flew as the camp came alive, men rushing around, trying frantically to locate just where the arrows were coming from. Some shot their own up into the air, but they hit nothing but branches and leaves.

A roar arose as many warriors flew into the camp, swords flashing in the night. The leader of the soldiers rushed out from his tent, sans armor and sword drawn, shouting orders.

As the battle ensued, a group ran over to the captives and made quick work of their bindings. Trevor was surprised to see Percival among them, clad in the leather armor of the elves.

"Percival?" he said. The knight grinned down at him.

"Didn't honestly think we'd let you lot have all the fun, did you?" he said. "Can you stand?" Trevor nodded as the large man helped him to his feet. "The others will lead you to where the horses are. Run." Trevor nodded as he reached over and swung an arm around Fenris, helping him through the fray. He looked over, catching sight of Elia, an intense look on her face as she fought off two men. Nearby, Arthur was making quick work of his own adversaries, his armor glinting in the firelight.

"Stop gawking and get moving," Fenris shouted. Trevor nodded and started forward again, following a knight in front of him that was helping Assar. Near the back of the fray, he caught Merlin, the young warlock. He glanced around, seeing that none of Arthur's knights were around before muttering something. His eyes flashed as a group of men that were about to attack Elia and Arthur feel to the ground, landing hard. Elia flashed him a grateful smile before continuing on while Arthur stared at the men in confusion for a moment before starting towards his next foe. Before he could watch more, Trevor was urged forward into the forest.

The sounds of battle started to fade as they quickly ran, ignoring the pain until they made it to the horses. Trevor helped Fenris onto one and then turned, planning to head back to the camp to help even though he was feeling lightheaded.

"Trevor, you can't fight in your condition!" Garrick shouted.

"I must help my queen," he said, continuing to move. He was barred by another of the elven warriors.

"No. You need to head back to camp and get healed," he said firmly, pushing Trevor towards the horses. Trevor looked back towards the direction of the camp one last time before turning and climbing up behind Fenris. Once they were headed away from danger, he suddenly felt all his energy drain from him, slumping forward slightly.

"Hold on, Trevor," he heard Fenris say. "We're nearly there."

* * *

Elia stood silently, her sword still drawn, as she surveyed the bodies littering the ground. Strands of hair had come loose from her braid, flying around her face that was streaked with blood and dirt. They hadn't lost any of theirs, thank goodness. And one of the elves had told her that the injured were safely whisked back to the camp.

"Anyone tell you how scary you look like that," Merlin said, walking up to her. Elia looked over at him, her eyes wide.

"I've just been in battle. How do you expect me to look?" she said, starting to walk away.

"Elia," Merlin said. She shot a glare at him.

"Queen Elia," she said tersely before continuing on, leaving him behind her. Merlin sighed, watching her. Seemed the coldness from before was still there. He had hoped that perhaps in the weeks since the elves left that maybe they could return to how things were before, at least the warm friendliness they had had. But it appeared not.

"I think we're ready to move back to the camp," Elia said, walking up to Arthur and Gwaine. "I couldn't find any survivors and a few of my warriors have set out to take care of the stranglers that managed to get away. They will come back to camp once they are finished."

"And here I thought you lot were impressive with the chimera," Gwaine said, smiling at her. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." Elia smirked at him as she sheathed her sword.

"I assure you, it's a frightful place to be," she said. "I must say, though, you look rather fetching in our armor, Sir Gwaine."

"Loads easier to move around in. And I do like this sword," he said, swinging it around. "Really should try it, Arthur." The king just rolled his eyes.

"If you like it so much, then please take it as a gift. A gift of gratitude for coming to help," Elia said.

"Thank you, your majesty," Gwaine replied, grinning as he bowed.

"Merlin! Stop dallying! We need to get back to camp!" Arthur shouted. Elia looked over, seeing him still standing where she had left him. While she remained expressionless, inside her the ache returned as she saw the look of hurt flash on his face. Merlin nodded and started to make his way towards them.

"Well, then. Let's go," she said brightly, turning to walk off into the woods.

"Where do you think they get all that energy?" Gwaine said softly as he, Arthur and Merlin struggled to keep up with Elia's pace.

"Don't ask me," Arthur muttered. From in front of them, Elia smiled to herself, overhearing their conversation. She contemplated answering but decided not to.

"Perhaps it's part of their magic?" Merlin offered. The smile fell from her face.

"Wouldn't mind having some of that," Gwaine said.

Elia glanced behind her, easily making them out in the darkness. Her eyes fell on Merlin, as they seemed to do ever since Arthur and the knights had arrived. She quickly looked back to the front, straightening her back as she quickened her pace.

It would do no good to allow her thoughts to go down that path.

* * *

Trevor stirred slightly on the cot that he was lying on. His eyes flew open as he quickly sat up, seeing Elia sitting on the ground next to him. She sat up, her eyes wide. She had come straight to his side as soon as she arrived back at camp, even though it was late and she would need rest before they headed back to The Willows.

"You're awake," she said softly.

"You came for me," he replied. She smiled softly.

"Of course, I did," she said. "Even if I was a bit angry with you, you are still my best friend." Her eyes were full of worry as she scanned his injuries. He looked around the tent.

"We must make haste," he said. "Morgana is on her way."

"Rest. Calarel and Folduin are tracking the stragglers – there were only but a few. They will warn us if she comes this way, though I doubt she will once she sees the mess we've made of her soldiers. We leave in the morning as soon as you all are fit enough to travel. We'll be safely in The Willows before she ever gets near," she said, her brow furrowed. Trevor nodded.

"Elia… I'm sorry-"

"Shh, I should be the one to apologize," she said. "I've dragged this on. You are my closest friend, Trevor. And I nearly lost you."

"I would have found a way to escape," he replied, smiling slightly. Elia rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to be serious," she replied. He nodded. "I forgive you, Trevor, if you can forgive me."

"I do," he said. Elia smiled down at him.

"Now, rest. Fianna will be in with food shortly," she said, standing.

"Yes, my lady," Trevor said in dramatic fashion. Elia chuckled.

"Cheeky git," she replied before leaving the tent.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"Trevor is fine. He will heal," she said. "They should all be ready to move by morning."

"Good. We will stay until then in case there are any other attacks," he replied.

"Arthur, again… thank you," Elia said. "We could not have done this without you and your knights." He studied her a moment before smiling.

"Queen Elia… you will always be a friend of Camelot… and we will always answer your call for aid," he said. He then turned and walked off, likely joining his men. Elia looked around, noticing Merlin walk into Arthur's tent. She froze slightly, her heart and mind once again at war. Her mind told her to stay away – she had promised Elidren after all. But her heart was urging her feet forward.

She took one step towards the tent but stopped. Even though no one was around, she didn't want to chance someone seeing her. Instead, she turned and quickly walked to her tent. She found Fianna there, already out of her armor and preparing a basin of water for the queen.

Elia quickly set about to taking off her own, handing it to her lady's maid. Fianna watched her quietly.

"Shall I clean these for you, my lady?" she asked softly. Elia paused, glancing at her.

"Yes, thank you," she said, returning to her work. She was soon done, handing the rest to Fianna and pulling off her tunic and standing in just her breeches and her undertunic before dunking a cloth into the basin and started to wipe at her face.

"Does something pain you? Shall I send for a healer?" Fianna asked, taking a step towards her.

"I'm fine," Elia said dully. "Just tired, is all." Fianna studied her, remembering how Elia had looked at the young warlock. The pain that was barely hidden in her eyes.

"If I may speak openly, your majesty," Fianna said. Elia looked over at her. "Perhaps you should speak with him…"

"I can't. You know this, Fianna," she said softly. "I promised Elidren. Besides, there is no future there." Fianna continued to stare at her. "Don't look at me like that, Fianna. We both know it's true." Fianna nodded.

"Very well. I shall have these ready for you by morning," she said before walking out. Elia looked down at the basin, feeling the tears started to well up.

"For the sake of the gods, Elia. Get a handle of yourself," she muttered as she shook her head. She then set to work at taking her hair down, roughly running her fingers through the strands until she had gotten most of the tangles out. Grabbing the cloth again, she started to angrily wipe at her face.

"Elia," Merlin said as he quietly slipped into the tent. Elia froze and looked over at him, her eyes wide.

"You cannot be here," she said automatically.

"I know I shouldn't, but I ran into Fianna and she mentioned that you wished to speak with me," he said, worry filling his face.

"Meddlesome maid," Elia muttered as she rolled her eyes and turned, dropping her hands to the table as she leaned against it.

"Is something the matter?" Merlin asked, taking a hesitant step towards her. Elia laughed harshly.

"Everything is the matter," she said, still staring down into the basin of dirty water.

"I don't understand…"

Elia looked over at him, her eyes wild.

"You cannot be here," she said again, this time more softly. "You don't know what you have put at risk by coming. If one of my warriors were to see you…"

"What is happening, Elia?" Merlin asked, his concern deepening.

"I cannot be with you, Merlin," she said, pushing off the table. "I promised Elidren that I would put you and my feelings for you aside. Otherwise he would take measures to make me do so."

"What measures?" Merlin asked.

"It's not simple, but there is a way for him to take the throne from me. He said he would do it if I continued seeing you," she said softly. Merlin's eyes widened as everything started to make sense.

"So… back at Camelot… you didn't mean it," he said. "This coldness…"

"I didn't want to hurt you in that way," she said, tears starting to fall. "But if I must choose between you and my kingdom, I must choose my kingdom." He nodded, looking down at the ground. For a moment, he had felt a small surge of joy. She did have feelings for him. But then it was suddenly gone as he realized that it didn't change anything. "I had thought it would be easier for you to move on if you thought that I was just toying with you…"

Merlin looked up at her.

"I think we both know that I would not so easily forget you," he said softly.

"It seems that I have struggled as well," she replied. "But I must put my kingdom first." Merlin nodded, starting to turn to leave. Elia knew she should let him go, but in that moment, it was as though her body moved of its own accord. Just as he had placed his hand on the tent flap, she was across it, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. Before he could say a word, she had pulled him to her, pressing her lips against his. His eyes widened momentarily, but he then closed them, placing his hands on her waist as he pulled her closer.

It was much different than the kiss that nearly was. Where that was likely to have been soft and gentle, this was heated and bruising, with a sense of desperation. Everything they had been feeling was in that kiss.

Finally, Elia stepped back, her eyes searching Merlin's.

"I'm sorry… I just… I knew no other way to say good-bye," she said. Merlin leaned his forehead against hers.

"Neither do I," he replied before pressing his lips to hers again. This time much softer, but still bittersweet. Afterwards, he gazed into her eyes a moment, as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Goodbye, Lia."

"Goodbye, Merlin…"

He then reluctantly let her go and left the tent, trying to compose himself before he saw Arthur. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found the king's tent empty and set about to gathering things. Arthur would likely want to get out of his armor as soon as he arrived. They wouldn't get much sleep before they had to wake up and set out the next morning.

"What did Queen Elia want?" Arthur asked as he walked in. Merlin turned to face him, his eyes wide.

"Oh, ehm… nothing," he said, saying the first thing that popped into his head. Arthur furrowed his brow as he stared at his servant. It was obvious he was lying.

"Merlin… I did see you leave her tent. Did she wish to speak with me?" he asked.

"No… just wanted…" Merlin looked around the tent, quickly trying to think of something. Suddenly Arthur chuckled. Merlin looked at him, confused.

"I know what's going on," Arthur said.

"You do?" Merlin asked, his eyes widening again.

"Of course. It's so obvious," Arthur said, shaking his head.

"It is?"

"You do have something going on with Fianna, don't you?" Arthur asked. Relief filled Merlin. "Besides, your lips are a bit swollen and your clothes are mussed up. That didn't come from the battle." Merlin immediately reached up, covering his mouth. "Nothing to be ashamed of, Merlin."

"Ah, yes, sire," he replied.

"And it's not like you haven't been mooning after her since the elves returned to The Willows," Arthur continued. Merlin nodded. "Well, now that that's out in the open. Help me out of my armor. I'd like to get a bit of sleep before we ride out.

"Yes, sire."

* * *

 **Apologies that it took me a bit longer than planned to post this chapter. I got confused on how far I had posted... Stupid crazy work schedule.**

 **Gingeraffealene - Tell me about it... And I created Alrich. Annoys even me. ^_^**

 **gaylelbf - Happy to hear! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx - Well, hope this answered some questions.**

 **Taz (Guest) - Haha! It was a hard habit for me to break as well, which is why I intentionally described them differently. Elia I always kind of picture as a bit on the short side. And then a few I gave short hair and such. And I'm working on that. There are some upcoming scenes in the elven council and I went and started on a new chapter in between two that I had already finished coming up (which means I might not post for a bit longer this time until I get that addition worked out).**

 **As always, thanks for reading and following!**


	16. To Move Forward

**To Move Forward**

The next morning, Merlin was surprised to see how quickly the elven camp was torn down and packed up. The wounded already seemed to be half healed, though must have done so in the tents, out of sight. Part of the young warlock was disappointed – he was eager to see just how they used their healing power.

Elia approached Arthur just before they set off, taking care not to meet Merlin's eyes as he stood to the king's side.

"Again, thank you for your aid, King Arthur," she said, bowing before him. "We will not forget this and should you need us, the elves will come."

"I will hold you to that, Queen Elia," Arthur replied. "Though I feel we should be on our way. I do not wish to risk a run-in with Morgana."

"We do not wish that either," Elia said. "May your journey back to Camelot be swift and safe." Arthur nodded his head to her and turned to his men, ordering them on their horses. Elia turned to do the same with hers as Fianna led her steed to her. Cautiously, she cast one look over her shoulder, seeing Merlin mount his horse. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she turned away and hopped onto her horse, leading it towards the front of the elves' company next to Trevor. With a shout, the elves took off, moving quickly through the woods.

Elia was silent as they rode, her thoughts back to the brief moment she had with Merlin. She realized she had needed it. She needed the closure. It set her heart ablaze, but at the same time, the heaviness had set back in. For while she would cherish the memory, it was yet another reminder of what she could not have. But she hoped now perhaps she could manage to put him behind her and focus on the future.

"What heaviness is weighing your mind?" Trevor asked softly. Elia glanced at him, then turned her focus back to the path ahead.

"It is nothing," she replied, her face smooth.

"It is him, is it not?" Trevor asked.

"No," Elia said firmly. Trevor studied her and sighed.

"I do wish that we could perhaps regain the closeness we once had," he said. "I know that I betrayed your trust once, but I will not do it again."

"While we have made amends, trust is a tricky thing to regain," she said. Trevor nodded.

"I understand… I will do whatever is in my power to try and regain yours," he vowed. Elia glanced at him and smiled slightly, nodding her head. She then focused on the path in front of her.

"I fear that we have other things to worry about," she said. "Namely the fact that Morgana's men were very nearly at our doorstep. They failed, but she could send more."

"Then we must increase the patrols. Reinforce our protections," Trevor said. Elia nodded.

"If she thinks she can breech our walls, she will find a rather large fight awaiting her," Elia said, her eyes flashing. "We will not be caught unawares again."

"I had assumed as much," Trevor said. "We will need to send word to the outer villages."

"Suspect most of them will wish to come to the capital city for safety. We should make ready for their arrival," she said. "And send extra guards to those that wish to remain."

"A wise move," Trevor said. Elia glanced at him.

"I am a wise queen," she quipped.

"I never doubted that," Trevor said.

"You seemed to doubt me before," she said, bristling slightly. While she was grateful to have his friendship back, it was still difficult to forget what he did.

"I only worried for you," he said softly. "But now I see I had no reason to." Elia nodded.

"Good," she said. "For there is much work to be done and I shall need your help."

"Yes, my queen."

* * *

Merlin was quiet as Arthur and the knights quickly made their way back to Camelot, his thoughts drifting towards Elia. But just as quickly, he pushed her aside. Even though he now knew that she loved him as he loved her, again, nothing had changed. They still could not be together.

Wouldn't do to be distracted.

All around him, the knights loudly discussed the merits of the elven armor and weapons. The elves had gifted them with the swords and armor, though one look at Arthur's face showed that he wouldn't be adopting its use just quite yet.

"What do you think makes it so strong yet light?" Gwaine posed.

"Magic, likely," Percival replied.

"Or something else," Elyan said. "They did say that they don't use magic the way we think."

"One of the warriors mentioned that they have some sort of ancient technique," Leon said. "A special salve that they coat the armor in. As for the weapons, well, they have had a few thousand years to perfect them."

"Still can't believe the queen is 500 years old," Gwaine said. "And the way she fights… all of them really. I nearly got distracted by watching them."

"Good thing you didn't," Arthur replied, glancing at him. "We need your blade for Camelot."

"Speaking of fighting, where were you, Merlin? Hiding behind a tree?" Percival asked as he grinned at the servant.

"Oh, I was towards the edges of the fray, doing what I could," Merlin said lightly. "Leaving all the heavy work to you lot." The knights chuckled as they continued on. Arthur glanced over at the servant, noting the hint of sadness about him, even though he was smiling. He remembered seeing him leave the queen's tent the night before.

He wasn't sure just why Merlin was so down. It's not like he'd never see Fianna again. Nor was it so impossible that the two could carry on a relationship. He certainly wouldn't stop them and doubted Elia would.

"Perhaps Merlin was fighting with the fair Fianna," Arthur said lightly, glancing at him. Merlin's cheeks turned red as the knights all gaped at him.

"What's this? The queen's maid?" Percival asked.

"Something going on with you two?" Gwaine added.

"Caught him leaving the queen's tent last night after meeting with her," Arthur said, smiling. Merlin's cheeks heated up even more as the knights laughed harder.

"Figured you were secretly meeting with one of them. So Fianna, is it?" Gwaine asked. "She is certainly beautiful."

"They're all beautiful," Percival said.

"She's rather kind," Merlin said, feeling as though he should say something, though to be honest he hadn't much thought about Fianna in any certain way.

"Deadly with a blade. Perhaps she could teach you a thing or two," Percival said. Merlin scowled at him.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling a blade," he replied. "May not be a knight, but I can protect myself."

"True, but the elves… they are something," Gwaine said. "Wouldn't mind finding an elf maiden of my own."

"Like one of them would have you," Elyan said with a snort.

"One of them could!" Gwaine shouted. "I'm rather easy on the eyes."

"Didn't seem to find any during the negotiations," Leon said.

"But there's time. Sure we'll be going to The Willows sometime soon. Bet there are loads of beautiful elven maidens there that would be dying to meet me," Gwaine proclaimed.

"Or dying to get away from you," Merlin quipped.

"I resent that, Merlin," Gwaine replied, playfully scowling at him. Merlin just shrugged, happy for the time being that they were no longer talking about him and his nonexistent relationship with Fianna. "Just how was it you were able to woo the fair Fianna?" Merlin frowned. He had spoken too soon.

"Well… we spent a lot of time together when the queen and her company were in Camelot," he said. "I showed her around and helped her out a bit… Suppose we just got close…"

"Ah, wait… so that's who you were in the garden with that one night," Elyan said. Merlin's eyes widened as he looked over at the knight. Arthur's head whipped around.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Saw him coming out of the garden one night during the negotiations. Goofy grin on his face and stars in his eyes," Elyan said, grinning. Merlin smiled sheepishly, though part of him was shocked that he and Elia had been so close to being to discovered by one of Arthur's men. Granted they had been discovered by an elf.

"We were just talking," Merlin said.

"Just talking, eh?" Gwaine asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut it!" Merlin shouted.

"We're just getting started," Percival said.

"Enough," Arthur said. "Can't you see you've embarrassed him enough?" Merlin glanced at Arthur, grateful for the respite. Though the grin on his face clearly said that he was going to give Merlin the third degree once they were back in Camelot.

"Fine," Gwaine said. "But mark my words. Next trip to The Willows, I will find my own elf maiden."

"Sure you will," Percival said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"What happened?" Morgana asked calmly as she surveyed the destruction of the camp. Bodies littered the ground as did arrows.

"It looks as though they were ambushed," a man at her side said. Morgana glared at him.

"I can clearly see that," she snapped.

"Apologies, my lady," he said. Morgana walked through the bodies, looking at them. She bent down and picked out one of the arrows, studying it.

"It seems the elves sent a company to retrieve their companions," she said.

"And knights of Camelot as well," another man shouted, holding out another arrow that was different. Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"Seems this was the first test of their alliance… and they succeeded," she said, looking around.

"Do you think their queen was here?" the first man asked.

"Perhaps," she said. "Which means she was almost within our grasp. I will have to send word to Agravaine. Ask him what happened. Bring around the horses."

"Yes, my lady."

While she waited, Morgana looked around the clearing, studying it with a calculating eye. She had sent the troop out weeks ago to studying the elves movements through the woods surrounding their kingdom. When they couldn't find the entrance to the magical land, she had decided they would capture one and torture them into telling how to enter.

But it seems whatever information the men may have gotten was now lost. The elves and Camelot had banded together and rescued the whole lot of them and dispatched of every single soldier she had sent. Part of her was impressed with their quickness in coming to the rescue. The other part seethed at the men's stupidity. They should have waited to make camp until they were far from the elves' lands. They had been sitting ducks.

"My lady," the man called out, leading her horse to her. Morgana took one more look around before turning and walking to the horse. "What do we do now?"

"We go back and re-strategize," she spat before getting on the horse and riding off.

* * *

"There has been no word of Morgana," Elidren said, drawing Elia from her thoughts. She turned from where she stood on the balcony in the council room to look at him.

"Good," she said. "What of the outer villages?"

They had been back a day and Elia sent out messengers as soon as they had gotten back to The Willows. She didn't want to take any chances.

"We should hear back soon," he said.

"Very well," Elia said nodding. She then turned to look back over the city.

"Is something bothering you, Elia? You've been a bit despondent since you returned," he said, frowning in concern.

"I'm fine," she said immediately. "Just… we lost two good warriors in this."

"They shall have a hero's funeral," Elidren replied. "But I sense that is not it…"

"It is nothing, Elidren," Elia said. "Nothing worth talking about." He studied her silently for a moment.

"He was there, wasn't he?" he finally said.

"Of course he was, but I kept my word," she said, lying smoothly. What did it matter anyway? Nothing would come from their few moments together. She had ended it. For good this time.

"Lia…"

"Stop, Elidren. There is nothing to discuss. I did what I had to do. It's been over since Camelot. My focus is on our kingdom," she said quickly. "And protecting it from Morgana."

"Yes, my queen," he said.

"Is the next patrol ready to go out?" she asked without looking at him.

"Yes, I believe they are," he replied.

"Let me know before they leave. I should like to speak with them," she said.

"Yes, your majesty," he said. He bowed and then left the room, glancing over his shoulder at her as she leaned against the railing. Once he had left, Elia sighed and turned, making her way out of the room and to her chambers. She wasn't to be anywhere for some time so intended to make use of it to gather her thoughts.

She shut the door to her rooms behind her and walked over, sitting on a chaise on the balcony before staring up into the branches of the trees. She found her thoughts returning to that night in her tent. His lips on hers. Her arms wrapped around him. For a few blessed moments, it had been bliss. But reality was quick to set in as her heart dropped.

"My lady?" Fianna said, quietly walking in.

"I'm here," she called out. Fianna quickly walked over and sat next to her.

"How are you?" she asked, her brow furrowed in worry.

"I'm fine," Elia said without looking at her.

"You're not," Fianna said. "I'm not Elidren. You can be honest with me." Elia glanced over at her. "I did send him to you, after all."

"For what purpose?! Just what were you thinking?" Elia said, sitting up.

"You needed it. You needed to speak with him. I saw how you looked at him," Fianna said, leaning towards her. Elia stared at her a moment before sighing.

"What good did it do? He now knows how I feel about him, but it doesn't change anything," she said. "We still cannot be together."

"You must have faith, my lady. Things will change," Fianna said. Elia groaned.

"Why must you insist on this folly? Nothing will change," she said. "I don't care what you think you've seen."

"But it could!" Fianna insisted. Elia pushed up from the chair and began pacing around her room.

"I won't hear another word about it, Fianna! It is over!" Elia shouted.

"But-"

"Stop!" Elia said, stopping to look at Fianna. "No more. I cannot bear to live with false hope!"

Fianna slowly stood and bowed her head slightly.

"Yes, my lady. If that is what you wish," she said softly.

"It is," Elia replied.

"Very well. Shall I fetch the reports you need before the council meeting?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Elia said. "I'll look over them here." Fianna nodded.

"As you wish, your majesty," she said before leaving. Elia sighed and walked back out onto the balcony, her thoughts swirling.

She would move on. She had to. She would not dwell.

* * *

 **I haven't given this story up - I do have the ending figured out and an idea for a sequel - just been distracted by other stories and figuring out some things from this point to the end. And I've had a lot of work projects come up - yay freelance life! - so that's distracted me as well. But hoping to get some work done on this one over the long holiday where I am, so hopefully I can start posting more.**

 **And for those who may have issues with the way I've taken this story - I did rewrite chapter 11 to better explain some things - and if you don't like it, well, no one is forcing you to read it.**

 **But thanks to everyone keeping up with it!**


	17. An Unusual Meeting

**An Unusual Meeting**

Elia sighed as she looked around the forest. It had been weeks since the ambush. She had spent the entire time within the city gates and was going mad with frustration. There had been no word, not even a whisper, of Morgana.

She felt she wasn't doing enough to protect her people, and therefore had announced that she would be going out on a short patrol. Elidren, as expected, had immediately insisted that she stay put - it was too dangerous. Elia was sure he had been close to yelling at her as she made ready to go out, but suddenly acquiesced, knowing she'd go regardless. It was no surprise when he then insisted that at the very least Trevor, Bridget and Fianna accompany her.

"Do you see anything?" Fenris called out from a ways off.

"Nothing," she replied, still scanning the trees. Something shiny caught her attention, then a flash of Bridget's blonde plait. "Wait…"

"Stay there, my lady. We're coming to you," he shouted back. Elia frowned as she started through the trees, locking on the general location where she had seen the flash of light and her lady's maid. It was odd. She had thought Bridget was back with Fianna. Reaching out with all her senses, she assessed the woods around her, not seeing, hearing or feeling anything out of the ordinary.

She sped up slightly, seeing the flash again.

"My lady!"

Ducking under branches, she quickly pulled an arrow out of the quiver on her back and smoothly notched it in her bow, preparing for whatever could be there. The sounds of the elves footfalls behind her began to fade as she came to a ridge and aimed her arrow as she came to a stop, quickly looking around.

There was nothing there but the soft bubbling of a brook and the cascading of a small waterfall that seemed to come from the ground itself over the far edge of the ridge. Elia looked all around, but there was nothing, not even a creature there. Bridget had disappeared completely.

Slowly, she lowered her bow, frowning. She knew these woods well but did not recall such a brook in this area. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes a few moments, focusing her thoughts. Her eyes then flew open as she looked at the waterfall. It was as she suspected.

Magic was at play here.

Cautiously, she made her way down the embankment towards the brook, keeping her bow at the ready.

"My queen!" Trevor said as he and the others reached the ridge.

"Stop! It is enchanted," she said.

"Then let one of us go instead," Trevor said, starting behind her.

"No," Elia said, as her eyes locked on the waterfall. She could see an opening just behind the water. Perhaps Bridget had gone through already. There was an overwhelming urge to go through. What if Bridget was in danger?

 _Elia… Elia…_

A soft breeze blew through, drawing her closer to the water. She felt as though small hands were pulling her forward.

"My queen!" Fenris shouted. "Stop!"

"I must go…" Elia said, dropping the bow and arrow as she moved closer.

"DON'T!" Trevor shouted, now running through the brook towards her. Silently she stepped through the water before he could reach her. Just as he was about to follow her through, it was as though he hit a wall, falling backwards into the water.

"Trevor? What's going on?" Fenris asked, now making his way down the ridge as the others in the patrol reached the top. Trevor quickly pushed up to his feet, stepping to the waterfall again. He put his hand up, feeling solid wall just behind the water. He looked up, finding Baela standing next to Bridget and Fianna, all with worried looks on their faces.

"Quickly Baela, go get Elidren and Arabelldon. I fear the Queen may be in danger."

* * *

"Bridget," Elia called, making her way deeper into the cave. Though it was dark, the light pouring through the waterfall and her keen sight helped her. She kept going slowly, not sure what would be ahead. She turned a corner, seeing a flicker of light up ahead. She quickly moved forward and pressed herself against the wall, cautiously peering around the corner. There was a small chamber, lit up by a fire in the middle. On the far side was a figure in a dark cloak.

"Come in, Queen Elia," the figure said. Elia's eyes widened as she froze. "I promise I will not hurt you."

She pushed off from the wall and slowly walked in. The figure turned, revealing a pale woman with wild dark hair.

"Who are you?" Elia demanded. "And where is my maid?"

"It was but an illusion. Easy magic for someone like myself," the woman said. "And as for me, it's about time we met… I am Morgana."

Elia's eyes widened as she quickly pulled out a dagger, ready to use it.

"Please, put that away. I just want to talk," Morgana said, not moving.

"Forgive me if I don't trust your words," Elia replied, still keeping the dagger out. Morgana smiled.

"I see you've been spending time with my dear brother," she said smoothly. Elia frowned, not understanding what she was talking about. "Ah… you did not know. Uther fathered us both. Myself and Arthur."

"Doesn't change anything," Elia said. "You have the blood of innocents on your hands." Morgana frowned.

"As did Uther," she said. "The blood of so many innocents who dared to use or possess magic. Honestly, I don't understand why it is you have sided with Arthur. He does not trust magic. Uther would have waged war against you as soon as he saw you."

"I trust Arthur," Elia said. "He has no quarrel with the elves. He is not like Uther."

"Because he thinks that you do not really have magic," Morgana replied. "If he saw how you used it, knew just everything you can do, he would be less likely to remain on friendly terms."

"What do you know of our kind?" Elia said, frowning. "We cannot use magic like you."

"Spare me your explanations, I know how you use your magic," Morgana said, slowly stepping around the fire. "And we are more alike than I think you would care to admit."

"We are nothing alike," Elia replied immediately. Morgana smiled slowly.

"Both powerful women. Both yearning to bring magic back," she said. "That's all I want. To rule so that people like us can live freely."

"We are nothing like you and my people do live freely," Elia said.

"Hidden behind walls?" Morgana replied.

"Those walls protect us from people like you," Elia said.

"Do you honestly think that Arthur will accept you?" Morgana asked, stepping closer to her.

"He has. We signed an accord," Elia replied.

"But for how long? All it takes is one bad experience with magic and he will turn on you," Morgana said. "You know this is true." Elia was silent, staring at her. "Trust me, I know him much better than you. Just when you think he is opening up, he will turn on you."

"No, he won't," Elia said, her voice strong as she leveled her eyes on Morgana. "I trust him completely and I believe that he is the Once and Future King. Arthur has a great destiny and I will do whatever I can to help make sure he fulfills it."

Morgana studied her a moment, her face betraying nothing. Elia took the opportunity to really look at the woman, hopefully gain some sort of understanding of her.

"You've gone through so much pain," Elia said softly, causing Morgana's eyes to widen slightly. "I can sense it. What once started as true intentions have been twisted… corrupted. What happened? What changed your pure heart?"

"Do not think that your party tricks will work on me," Morgana said, looking away.

"It is not too late," Elia said, taking a step towards her. "You can come back from this…"

"I have chosen my path. I will not rest until I am on the throne and Arthur is destroyed," Morgana spat, looking back at her.

"You don't have to do this," Elia pushed. Morgana laughed.

"You cannot fix me, Queen Elia for as I see, I am not broken," she said. "I will win this battle. And I hope that by that time you will see the errors of your ways and come to my side. We could be great allies, you and I."

"I will not join the darkness," Elia said. "It is against everything that we are. That we believe." Morgana stepped even closer, just a few inches from her, looking deep into Elia's green eyes.

"Everyone has a price. It is only a matter of time before I find yours," she said softly. Elia found her thoughts turning to Merlin. For a moment she froze, worried there was a way for the witch to look into her mind and see him there. She then shook her head, knowing there was no way. Even this was beyond her abilities.

"You will find nothing," Elia said simply. "I cannot be bought. Just as you have chosen your path, I have chosen mine. I will stand with Arthur."

Morgana seemed nonplussed by her response.

"Ah, it seems I have a challenge. I will find your weakness, Queen Elia. We all have them," she said, backing up.

"Good luck trying," Elia said, smirking slightly as she gripped the dagger tightly. She then swiftly sent it flying across the room. Just before it was to pierce Morgana, a black fog filled the room. Elia shifted to her side, feeling as though she were about to fall over. She looked down, trying to catch her footing. When she looked up, she was standing in the middle of the woods, staring at the trees.

"Elia!" Elidren shouted from behind her. She turned, watching as he ran up to her, worry in his face. "I've been trying to break through the barrier for hours and then suddenly the waterfall disappeared. What happened?" he asked, gripping her arms. Elia shook her head, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"It was Morgana," she said, looking up at him. "She must have trapped me in some sort of enchantment. I'm not sure if she was really here or if it was some sort of illusion."

"What did she want?" Trevor asked, stepping up to the two.

"To talk," Elia said, looking over at him. She then looked at the other elves around them and then started through the forest.

"Where are you going?" Elidren asked.

"Back to the city. Gather the elders and the council. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Elia stood in the council room, looking at the grim faces sat about the table. She had insisted that Fianna and Baela join them, despite not being full members.

"You're saying that she was here? In our woods?" an elder, Baelfire, said, his wizened face set firmly in a frown.

"I am not sure that she was truly here. It could have been part of the enchantment," Elia said. "As soon as I loosed my dagger at her, she disappeared and I was free from it."

"What did she want?" Elidren asked.

"She wanted me to join her," Elia said, meeting his eyes. The room went silent. "I told her that I would not. We've already declared our loyalty to King Arthur."

"What would you have us do, my queen?" Arabelldon asked, his voice calm and soft. Elia looked at him, swallowing as her thoughts whirled. What should they do? Send word to Arthur? They had already increased patrols and reinforced the protection around the kingdom. She looked down at the table, her brow furrowed. She could feel the eyes of every member upon her, waiting patiently for her to reply.

"If only I could see more clearly," she murmured, wishing yet again that they could see visions at will.

"Perhaps - for now at least - you should leave Trevor and Baela in charge of the patrols. I would feel more comfortable if you stayed within the kingdom's boundaries," Elidren said. Elia looked up at him. "If she could reach you through an enchantment, you are only safe within our borders."

"Yes, I should stay," she said. "We should do more to protect our warriors as well." She looked down the table, her eyes falling on a tall man with pure white hair though he retained a more youthful face - appearing though he were no more than 30 in human years. His name was Faeranduil and he was the oldest of their kind. Most considered him the wisest as well. He had spent thousands of years advising the kingdom's rulers and led the elders.

"Is there anything we can do to protect our warriors from enchantment while outside our borders?" Elia asked. Faeranduil was quiet a few moments, carefully studying the queen with ice blue eyes.

"I believe there are measures we can take. I will need the assistance of the druids," he said slowly. "If we are to fight Morgana's magic, we must fight it with similar magic." Elia nodded.

"Do you require any assistance other than the druids?" she asked.

"I can get to their village on my own," he said. "As it falls on our border on the far north side, I will not need an escort."

"Make haste," Elia ordered. "I do not want to send another patrol out until I know they are protected."

"As you wish, my queen," Faeranduil said, dipping his head slightly towards her. Elia looked around the table.

"I think we should also inform King Arthur of this," she said.

"Do you think it wise?" Faeranduil asked. Elia looked down at him. "If you tell him that Morgana met with you, attempted to sway you to her side, could it not possibly sew a seed of distrust? Not to mention, you have not told him that you currently provide protection to the druid village. Surely he will find fault in that."

"Arthur trusts us. Trusts me," Elia said, frowning. Though he did speak some truth. She had kept the information about the druid village from him. Technically they were not within the borders of The Willows, though they did benefit from similar protective measures and were allowed to travel freely throughout their land. They were often in the capital city or other villages doing trade.

She was still working out just how to tell him this information, though felt it better to wait until things had settled down with Morgana.

"There is some truth to what the sorceress said," Faeranduil said. "The young king has turned on magic many times already. What if this is the moment he decides to turn on us?"

"Just because Morgana spoke with me?" Elia said incredulously. "I refused her."

"But still, she is seeking a way to force your hand. He will be worried about when and if that day will come," Faeranduil replied.

"She will find none," Elia said, her voice strong. Faeranduil smirked slightly.

"Don't speak too rashly, my queen," he said. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the various members of the council looked at Elia, who was starting to seethe.

"Watch your words, Faeranduil. Do not call into question the strength of my loyalty to our kingdom. I will always put my kingdom first," she said, her voice full of steel.

"Yes… you have shown that… so far," he said calmly, causing Elia to narrow her eyes. "If there is nothing more, I should set out to the village."

"This meeting is dismissed for now," Elia said, standing. The various members stood and bowed, leaving the room. Elia watched as Faeranduil smoothly left the room. Soon all that remained were Elidren, Trevor, Fianna, Baela, Rhys and Cameron with the queen.

"Cameron… I want you to follow Faeranduil," she said, her eyes still fixed on the door.

"Yes, my queen," he said. "But… why?"

"I do not trust him," she said.

"He has always been against the alliance with Camelot," Elidren said. "He is only showing that he is still reticent of change."

"Yes, but what if he has taken action?" Elia replied, looking at her cousin.

"They are just words," Elidren said with a sigh. "He has always been this way. He even spoke against Tobias and his father before that. It is just how he is."

"But there was something in his words," Elia said. "I want to make sure that they are just words and nothing more."

"You think he had something to do with what happened in the wood?" Fianna asked. Elia looked over at her.

"I am not sure," Elia said. "It would take strong magic to do what she did and Morgana has shown she possesses such magic. But I want to make sure that she has not received help from someone within our borders."

"Is there a way that Faeranduil could have helped her? He is the oldest of our kind and possesses gifts that many of us do not have, but even then… I cannot see how he would possess power like this," Trevor said. "Though he could have provided her with something of yours…" Elia frowned as she looked at the table, thinking things through.

"I fear I do not know what spell it is that she performed. This magic is beyond my studies. Perhaps we should look into how this enchantment is performed. That should tell us if she needed help from within our borders and whether we have reason to be concerned of a traitor in our midst," she said.

"I can look through our archives," Elidren offered. "Arabelldon and I can see if we can determine the exact spells that she used and what they would require." Elia nodded.

"While I do not relish the idea that one of ours may have turned to the other side, I will rest much easily knowing the truth," she said, looking around the group. "And I am sure it goes unsaid, but do not share this with anyone. This stays with us." They nodded solemnly. "Good, now get to work."

They all left, with Elia heading straight for her chambers, Fianna and Trevor on her heels. She walked into the room and went straight to the balcony where she leaned against the balcony. A frown appeared as she studied the city below, various elves going about their daily business, mostly unaware of the danger that possibly laid just outside their borders. The weight of everything had started settling in her chest. How could she protect these people if there were those within her own council that could possibly be moving against her?

This was much more than the elders pressuring her to remarry.

"My lady," Fianna said softly. Elia glanced over her shoulder, seeing a concerned Fianna and Trevor standing there.

"I am fine," she replied, returning her gaze to the paths below. Fianna cast a worried glance at Trevor, who sighed and stepped out onto the balcony, stopping at Elia's side.

"You were caught in an enchantment by Morgana today," he said.

"Yes, and I came out unscathed," Elia replied.

"Because she allowed you to," he continued. Elia was silent.

"I know," she said, her emotions beginning to surface through her calm mask. "She… I should have known better. Even in the midst of it, I knew in my head that I should not give in, but I could not stop."

"She is a powerful sorceress, Lia," Trevor said.

"And I am a powerful queen," Elia retorted. "How am I to protect our people when I cannot even protect myself from enchantment? What's more, how can I protect them when there may or may not be a traitor among us?"

"We do not know this for sure," Trevor said. Elia looked at him.

"Even you know that Faeranduil has long been against me," she said.

"Faeranduil has been a thorn in the side of many long before you arrived in The Willows," Trevor countered. "This does not necessarily mean that he is moving against you."

"I hope that he is not… Faeranduil would make for a powerful foe," Elia said softly. Trevor reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry yourself too much, Lia. You've always said that things will work out in our favor," he said, smiling softly.

"I cannot help but worry," she said, looking away from him. "But I cannot let the others see… I must remain strong."

"You are strong," Trevor said. "It is natural that you would have doubts but know this. You are strong enough. I trust you and believe in you, as do the others. You will lead us on the right path." Elia nodded before looking over at him, a faint smile on her face.

"Thank you…"

* * *

 **Finally, the rest of the story is starting to come to me...**

 **HerderOfTheStones - Haha, thank you!**

 **Gingeraffealene - Thank you! There's a lot to come - a lot that will start to push Merlin from Elia's mind, but I'm finally starting to get into the intricacies of the elves, so there's that.**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx - Thanks! I will keep that in mind. ^_^**

 **gaylelbf - Thanks!**

 **Guest - Thanks!**

 **As always, thanks for sticking with this one!**


	18. A Snake in the Grass

**A Snake in the Grass**

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers and stopped, not expecting to see the king there. Usually he was out on the training fields or meeting with the council about this time of day. What's more, he wore a grave look on his face as he read the letter in his hand.

"What's this?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked up at him, placing the letter on the table in front of him.

"News from The Willows," he said. Merlin felt his heart constrict, his mind instantly going to Elia. Arthur's look could only mean there was bad news.

"What says the queen?" Merlin asked, attempting to keep his face void of emotion, though Arthur knew him well and could sense his worry.

"She was contacted by Morgana," Arthur replied. "An enchantment of sorts in the woods outside their borders…"

"Is she safe?" Merlin asked before he could catch himself. Arthur nodded.

"Morgana did not harm her, but… she attempted to… negotiate with Queen Elia," he replied.

"Negotiate?" Merlin asked.

"Sway her to her side. The queen refused. But then Morgana threatened to find a way to force her hand," Arthur said. "She sent the letter against the judgement of some of her council, but felt I should know."

"Queen Elia would never join Morgana," Merlin said immediately. "She would never turn her back on Camelot." Arthur nodded.

"I know, but… what if Morgana does find something? Ultimately, Queen Elia will do what is best for her kingdom - it is what any good ruler would do. I worry what that could mean," Arthur said.

"Elia ultimately wants peace," Merlin said. "She will do what is right and she would not betray us." Arthur studied Merlin a moment, curious as to how he would know the queen's mind. And why he was using just her first name.

"Is this what Fianna has told you?" he asked. Merlin swallowed and nodded, suddenly realizing his slip.

"They are close. She knows the queen better than most," Merlin replied. "And she has shared things with me." He found it surprisingly easy to continue the ruse with Arthur, likely because he was beginning to finally accept that whatever had been between him and Elia, there was no future there. Granted, he was not sure how long he could feign attraction for Fianna. He should probably send some word to Elia or Fianna - in case something should come up the next time they were in each other's presence.

Arthur sighed heavily, looking back down at the letter.

"I trust the queen. I know that she does not wish to go back on our alliance. But I do worry about Morgana. She found a way to reach the queen near their borders. What else could she be capable of?" he said.

"What precautions are they taking?" Merlin asked, stepping closer to the table as fear began to settle into his stomach.

"They are putting in safeguards," Arthur said. "For the time being, the queen will remain within the boundaries of The Willows. There are wards and protections they have that keep out unwanted forces. She is safe as long as she is there." Merlin nodded.

"Good," he said. "Is there anything else you require of me?" Arthur shook his head.

"There is nothing," he said. Merlin bowed slightly and then turned, leaving and completely forgetting what it was that he had gone to Arthur's chambers to do. Instead, he quickly made his way back to Gaius' rooms, sitting with a thud on a bench there. The rooms were thankfully empty, allowing him time with his thoughts.

It had been weeks since the ambush. Weeks since that one, small moment with Elia. And yet, nearly every night, he found himself dreaming of her. And nearly every moment of the day thinking of her. Wondering what she was doing. The occasional letter that Arthur received from The Willows helped ease some of his anxiety - at least he knew she was safe - but still, it did not ease the pain of their last parting.

The pain of knowing they could not be together the way that both of them wished. Though ultimately Merlin he should have expected as much, she was a queen and an elf, after all. And he a servant in Camelot. She had her kingdom to think about. And he had Arthur and his future to worry about.

But with this news of Morgana enchanting the queen, his worries were piling up even more. He wished that he could get a letter to her. Learn more about what happened. Even Merlin knew there were likely things she had kept from Arthur. Things that she could openly discuss with him. He wanted to do something more to help, but his hands were tied.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning Arthur's chambers?" Gaius said, walking into the room. Merlin looked over at him.

"He was there working. I'll do it later. I didn't want to disturb him," Merlin said. "He received distressing news from The Willows."

"What news?" Gaius asked.

"Morgana contacted the queen. She wants her to join her side," Merlin said. Gaius' eyes widened.

"That is distressing," he said.

"It was an enchantment outside their lands. The queen is to remain within their borders for now. But her loyalty is strong. She will not bend to Morgana," Merlin said quickly. Gaius studied him a moment before sighing and walking towards the back of the room.

"Seems this is something for King Arthur to handle," he said. "But as you are now otherwise unoccupied, I could use your help." Merlin looked over, seeing another large piles of pots and vials with remnants of whatever concoctions Gaius had made in them still clinging to the insides. "I find that keeping one's hands busy often helps ease troubles of the mind."

Merlin gave him an incredulous look, though he still stood and walked over, reaching down for two buckets sitting on the floor to go fetch water from a well just outside the kitchens. He then turned and started towards the door. Regardless of whether Gaius was correct, he couldn't get out of the work now.

"Merlin," Gaius said, stopping him. He looked over, seeing a soft look come over his face. "Do not worry. The queen is much capable of protecting her lands and herself. And this… It will pass."

"I'm not sure that it will," Merlin said, a small grimace falling over his face, knowing what Gaius was referring to. It had remained unspoken between the two, but his mentor knew that Merlin still struggled with his feelings for the elf queen.

"Then someday it will become manageable," Gaius amended. Merlin nodded and started towards the door again.

"One can hope," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"What did you find?" Elia asked, looking over at Cameron. They were alone in her private study, though Fianna was just outside, watching the corridor should anyone be snooping around. Cameron had come straight to her upon arriving back in the capital city just ahead of Faeranduil.

"He did as he said he would," Cameron replied. "Met with the druids and they were able to create talismans to protect our guards. And one for you." Elia nodded as she began to slowly pace.

"There was nothing… strange? He didn't attempt to meet secretly with anyone?" she asked, glancing at him.

"No. He went straight to the home of the village elder and spoke with him. He stayed there the entire time," Cameron said. "I could not understand all of the magic, but they worked in plain sight of others and I did not overhear any mention of Morgana." Elia nodded.

"Elidren and Arrabelldon are still working on determining just which enchantments she used and so far none require an object of mine, but the more I think of it, the more I believe she must have had help," Elia said.

"What makes you think that?" Cameron asked.

"She had to know that I would be out on patrol at that time in that area," Elia said. "I doubt that she would set a trap on nothing but a hope that I would go there. She is powerful, but even then, magic requires a lot of energy. Even she could not keep up such a ruse for a long period of time."

Cameron calmly studied the queen. In just the few short days that he had been gone, she seemed to have fallen into a state of anxiety. Dark smudges were starting to appear under her bright green eyes. And even though her movements were smooth, there was a tenseness just underneath the surface.

"What would you have me do, my queen?" Cameron asked. Elia stopped and looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"I…," she stopped, her brow furrowed. "Continue to watch Faeranduil for now. If he is in league with Morgana, surely we will find some sort of evidence."

"Yes, my queen," he said, bowing towards her. The door to her study opened suddenly and Fianna burst in, coming to a stop just inside the frame.

"My lady," she said as the two turned to look at her. "Faeranduil has returned and wishes to speak with you."

"Yes, send him in," Elia said. "I am finished with Cameron." The elf bowed once more and walked towards the door just as Faeranduil swooped in, giving him a calculating look as he passed. Fianna had stepped to the side and bowed as he made his way towards the queen.

"Did something happen while I was away?" he asked, referring to Cameron's presence.

"He was just informing me of our warriors' condition," Elia said smoothly. "We are hoping to send out a patrol as soon as you deem it safe." Faeranduil nodded, a smirk coming across his features.

"You will be happy to hear that my trip was fruitful. The druids have helped me to craft talismans that should protect our warriors against most enchantments," he said. He reached into a pocket of his forest green robe and pulled out a small, gold shield covered in strange markings and attached to a string of leather. He held it towards the queen.

"What's this?" she asked, stepping over to inspect it before touching it.

"It is a talisman for your protection," he said. "It has a bit more complicated work done to it as our queen is much deserving of more protection. Should you fall to Morgana, all is lost." Elia looked up at him, finding him unreadable. She reached out and took it from his hand, bringing it closer to her face to study it. "All you must do is wear it."

"Very well," she said, placing it on her desk.

"My queen does not trust me?" Faeranduil asked.

"I trust you. Just don't see much need for it while within our borders," she said, turning her attention to papers on her desk. "You may go. I will expect you to deliver a full report at the council meeting later today."

"Yes, my queen," Faeranduil said, bowing to her. He then turned and left the room. Fianna shut the door behind him and walked over to the desk, looking down at the object.

"You will not wear it," she said, glancing up at Elia.

"Not until I am certain that it is for protection," Elia replied. "I shouldn't have even touched it, but I could not find a way without showing such distrust to Faeranduil."

"Likely he already suspects," Fianna said glumly. "There is a reason he is considered the wisest among us."

"I know," Elia said. "But I hope that Elidren and Arrabelldon will be able to shed some light on it. They are more versed in these studies than I am."

"What do you think these writings mean?" Fianna asked, peering down at the talisman again.

"Some spell," Elia replied, her attention now back to various documents on her desk. She was waiting to receive word back from King Arthur and part of her worried how he would react to her news.

"Still no word from the king?" Fianna asked. Elia sighed as she sat down, still staring at the parchments.

"No," she said. "It was the right thing to do - telling him. But I do worry about how he will take it. Morgana was able to get to me."

"But you are safe," Fianna said. "And he must know that you will never turn your back on the alliance."

"Faeranduil was partially right. Arthur has turned his back on magic many times before," Elia said. "I would not blame him if he became concerned. She did threaten me, after all."

"You are a strong queen, my lady. Morgana will not defeat you," Fianna said firmly. Elia looked up at her, seeing the resolution in her eyes.

"More of your visions?" she asked.

"I don't need foresight to see that you are more than capable of protecting us," Fianna replied. Elia sighed as she sat up.

"Here is hoping I can keep the council, elders and King Arthur convinced," she said. "Please let Elidren and Arrabelldon know that I will be down to see them in our archives before the council meeting."

"Yes, my lady," Fianna said, bowing. She then quietly left the room.

* * *

"You are late," Morgana said, peering through the ancient mirror. It was cracked and the surface muddled, making it difficult to clearly see the person just on the other side. While her magic was strong, it was rather consuming to open up the line of communication through the many protections surrounding the elven kingdom.

She wouldn't have been able to without help from the other side. And it had taken quite a lot to open it as her associate could not use magic.

"I am sorry. I was delayed," a voice replied, the figure murky.

"What news do you have for me?" Morgana asked, leaning closer to the mirror.

"The queen suspects there is a traitor in the midst," the voice said.

"I assume you have taken measures to protect your identity," Morgana replied.

"I have," the voice said. "She is focused on Faeranduil. She sent one of her men to follow him to the druid village and watch in secret. Faeranduil has returned with talismans that are to protect her guard and the queen when outside of our borders."

"Talismans?" Morgana murmured, thinking over the information. "And you are certain she will remain fixated on Faeranduil?"

"Yes. It was the obvious choice. There has long been a seed of discord between the two. Though I do think he could be a great ally in our cause. He was against the alliance with Camelot. Still is. He does not trust King Arthur or other mortals without magic," the voice said.

"I told you, if there are too many people involved, it will be harder to move in secret," Morgana said, her eyes flashing in anger.

"But he is the most powerful of our kind," the voice answered. "He can do things even the queen herself cannot."

"I have made up my mind on this," Morgana said, silencing the other person. "It was hard enough covering your tracks after the ambush."

"Yes, you are right. I am sorry," the voice replied.

"Just what can the queen do?" Morgana asked. "You have explained how your magic works, but you have yet to give me specifics on the queen herself. Nor have you helped in getting my men through the borders of your lands."

"The protective wards are too strong for me to overcome. Only those on the council and the elders can alter them to let through as many outsiders as it would take to launch a full attack. As well as the queen herself," the voice answered. "She is gifted in foresight, though not as gifted as her maid, Fianna. She also has great healing powers."

"Foresight?" Morgana said, leaning closer.

"Yes. She can see the future in her dreams, but she cannot control them. None can conjure them at will, only interpret them when they come," the voice said. "Her servant can see them more clearly." Morgana nodded slowly.

"And she is a strong healer?" she asked.

"Yes, one of our strongest," the voice replied. "It is said that she received her gifts from her parents - her father was a great healer while her mother was a strong seer."

"How she got them is no matter to me. I only care about how she can use them," Morgana retorted.

"Yes, my lady," the voice said, a cloudy head bowing slightly in the mirror. "I only wish to provide whatever information I can to help our cause."

"I am still curious as to why you wish to help me," Morgana replied.

"Have I not proven my loyalty?"

"You have… but I wonder why you would turn your back on your people so willingly," Morgan replied. "That this is not just some trap set by the queen."

"It is for my people that I do this. The queen is strong, but she is misguided. An alliance with Camelot will only ensure the death of magic and our kind," the voice said vehemently. "What is it you wish for me to do to prove myself further?" Morgana thought for a moment before answering.

"Continue to make sure that she is distracted. The more time she focuses on finding a traitor, the less time she spends on the alliance with Camelot. Report back to me with any new information that you feel would be to our benefit," Morgana said. "I will let you know if I require your assistance further."

"Yes, my lady," the voice said.

Black filled the mirror and then dissipated, leaving Morgan staring at her own reflection. She fell back into the chair, weakened by the energy it took to use the spell.

"Servant!" she shouted. A young woman quickly shuffled into the room and stood at her side.

"Yes, my lady," she said, keeping her eyes trained on the ground.

"Fetch me some tea," she ordered.

"Yes, my lady," the woman replied before quickly leaving. Morgana stared at the mirror again, her thoughts going over what the elf had told her. The queen received visions of the future. Perhaps there was a way for her to meddle with them. It was not much, but it was a start. Creating distrust and discord among the elves would buy her time to find a way to defeat Queen Elia if needed, though she hoped to convince her to join her side. It seemed to be a waste to destroy another powerful woman who sat on a throne - there were already too few of them.

She then thought back to her meeting with the elf queen.

She was strong and courageous. And had the same infuriating sense of loyalty and morality that Arthur did. It was no wonder to her that the two would ally themselves. But even the strongest of beings had a weakness.

"I will find yours, Queen Elia," Morgana said to the mirror, smirking at her reflection. "We all have a price…"

* * *

 **Finally had a minute to write and update...**

 **OechsnerC - Thanks!**

 **Gingeraffealene - And more to come. ^_^**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx - Hope this chapter answers that question.**

 **Thank you to everyone reading and following!**


	19. To Unsettle a Queen

**To Unsettle a Queen**

Elia paced quietly behind Elidren and Arrabelldon as they inspected the talisman then consulted the various texts and books that were strewn about the large table. Trevor carefully watched her, unnerved by how distraught she had grown in such a short time.

They were deep in the bowels of the archives that ran underneath the capital city, the large cavern ceiling decorated with various roots from the trees above. It was here where Arrabelldon spent most of his time, being the official keeper of all historical texts, though Elidren would often join him when he was not assisting the queen or working with the council.

"It would appear that it is a simple protection talisman," Arrabelldown said, straightening up. He looked over at the queen as she stopped and looked over at him.

"You are sure?" she asked. "There is no chance that any sort of other enchantment could have been placed on it?"

"The markings are those of strong protection spells. There is nothing so far that would make me think there are other enchantments," he answered.

"But are you sure?" Elia pressed, stepping closer to him.

"My queen, you must calm down," he said. "I assure you. It will protect you and only protect you." Elia looked down at the talisman and nodded.

"Very well," she said, picking up and putting it in her pocket. There was an unnatural warmth that radiated from the heavy metal. "It seems Faeranduil kept his word. For now."

"Is there anything specific that makes you think he could be working with Morgana?" Elidren asked, looking down at her in concern. Elia snorted.

"Other than the fact that he's never liked me?" she replied. Elidren rolled his eyes.

"As I've said, he's long been against change," he said. "Not just against you."

"Yes, but of everyone on the council, don't you agree that he is the most likely to go behind my back and align himself with Morgana?" Elia retorted.

"He is the most obvious," Trevor said.

"Precisely," Elidren said. "If Morgana has found someone among our kind to aid her, Faeranduil is the perfect scapegoat. The perfect distraction." Elia snorted again.

"Right, so if it's not Faeranduil, who is it?" she asked, staring up at her cousin.

"Usually it is someone you least expect," he replied.

"I am not convinced," Elia said, starting to walk towards the entrance to the room. "It must be Faeranduil." Elidren rolled his eyes as Trevor looked over at him, at a loss of what to do.

"Stay with her," Elidren said to him. "Keep a wary eye open. She will eventually come to her senses."

"I have not seen her this agitated before," Trevor said softly so that Elia would not hear.

"Neither have I, but I suspect it is because her mind is weighed down by many things. She will need us to keep her focused," Elidren said. Trevor nodded, glancing towards the archway that Elia had disappeared through.

"Fianna says that she does not sleep deeply," he said. Elidren sighed, allowing his concern for his cousin to become present on his face. Trevor was slightly taken aback. Elidren rarely allowed his emotions to be visible to others.

"Perhaps we should slip her a draught to help her," he said. "If she is not sleeping, it will only make things worse." Trevor frowned.

"Are you sure that is wise?" he asked.

"It is all I can think of at the moment," Elidren replied. "Though at least this has pushed the warlock from her mind. One less thing for us to worry about."

"Small miracles," Trevor murmured.

"Go catch up to her," Elidren ordered. "Otherwise she's likely to accuse Faeranduil of being a traitor in the middle of the council meeting."

"Yes, of course," Trevor said, quickly moving out of the room.

"You do not think it is Faeranduil?" Arabelldon asked once he had left.

"It makes too much sense," Elidren said, peering down at the various texts on the table. "He is powerful, yes. And has not kept secret his opinions in regards to the queen and her decisions. But... he has always remained loyal to the royal family and our laws. He knows it is her right to rule. If ever he wished to truly oppose her, he would go through the proper channels."

"This is true… he has always followed our laws and ways," Arrabelldon replied. "Respected the authority of our rulers though he did not always agree with their decisions."

"Even he sees that overthrowing a king or queen is a last resort," Elidren said. "When I contacted him about the warlock, he advised me to wait. That it would be rash to use the elders against her."

"He knows of this?" Arabelldon asked. It was a secret that he thought only he, Elidren and Trevor were privy to, though it was likely Fianna knew as well, seeing how close she was to the queen.

"It was rash of me to inform him, but I was… angry," Elidren replied. "I lost my temper for a moment and sent the letter before I had regained sense. But as you can see, Elia came to her senses in that regard. She may get distracted at times, but she will always do what is right for our kingdom."

"I do not doubt her," Arabelldon said solemnly. "And you should not as well." Elidren looked over at the older elf, a bit of his anger resurfacing.

"I do not doubt her," he said quickly. "Not anymore."

"But sometimes… we let our own fear and concerns dictate our decisions," Arabelldon said wisely. "The queen is not the only one susceptible to that." Elidren was quiet a few moments, letting his words sink in. "Come. We must make our way to the council chambers."

The older elf began walking towards the archway as Elidren remained, still pondering his words.

"Elidren?"

"Yes, my apologies," Elidren replied, quickly catching up to him.

* * *

The figure moved through the many corridors of the palace, keeping a keen eye out for others. The walkways were thankfully abandoned, though they wondered if the queen would place more guards around her rooms, ever wary about the traitor in their midst.

" _Place this under the queen's bed,"_ Morgana had instructed before placing an object against the glass and closing her eyes. It had taken strong magic to transport the talisman through the portal, the sorceress noticeably weary with a sheen of sweat across her brow after it was done and the object rested in the receiver's hands.

" _What will it do?"_

" _The queen will not be harmed, I assure you. It will only… muddy the waters a bit more where her foresight is concerned."_

" _But what of the protection talisman?"_

" _You should do your best to keep alight the suspicions of Faeranduil. If she continues to suspect him, she will not use whatever token he has given her. What's more… keep her distracted so that she will take her eyes from Camelot. Something is coming and we do not wish for her to see before it has happened..."_

" _Yes, my lady…"_

While they wanted nothing more to protect their kingdom and people, the figure did not want to harm the queen. She was a good leader and perhaps could be persuaded that joining Morgana was the right way - the only way - to save their people from extinction.

The figure pushed these thoughts from their mind. Now was the time to remained focused on the current task at hand. Entering the queen's chambers and placing the object under her bed.

Whatever came next would come in time.

* * *

A few days later, Elia sat on her balcony, looking out at the night sky. She had been struggling to sleep, her mind constantly flinting from one thing to another. Finding Morgana. Protecting her borders. Finding proof that Faeranduil was the traitor in their midst. Merlin.

"My queen," Cameron called out. Elia sat up and looked over, seeing him walk into her chambers.

"Out here," she called. He walked through her room and out to the balcony, bowing. "Have you found anything?" Cameron seemed slightly conflicted. "Out with it, Cameron."

"My lady, I have been watching him for days and there is nothing to report," he said, worried she would be displeased. Elia sighed as she stood.

"Perhaps Elidren was right," she said. "Perhaps it is all in my head."

"I believe we should start looking elsewhere if you are sure there is someone here that has been helping Morgana," he said. Elia nodded slowly, her brow furrowed.

"Elidren did say that it is often those who we would least expect," she murmured. "Who would be willing to betray their queen and country to help Morgana?"

"I do not know, my lady," Cameron said. "It pains me to think someone would do such a thing…"

"I as well," Elia said with a heavy sigh. "Start looking into everyone that was on patrol with me that day. Then if you find nothing there, we will widen the search to the entire council and all my servants. I think it goes unsaid that you should use discretion." Cameron bowed.

"I will start right away, my queen," he said before turning and striding out of the room. Elia walked to the balcony, frowning as her thoughts returned to whoever could be aiding Morgana. Was there anyone? Perhaps Morgana had been able to track the patrol without any help and she was being paranoid for no reason.

"My lady," Bridget said as she walked into the room. Elia turned, smiling at her. "I've brought the wine you requested."

"Thank you, you can set it over there," Elia said, motioning towards a table before turning to look back out over the city.

"Does something ail your mind, my queen?" Bridget asked softly. Elia glanced over at her and smiled, shaking her head.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern," she said before turning back around. Bridget started to walk out, but stopped, seeming to go back and forth on staying or going. "Do you wish to say something, Bridget?" Elia could hear her as she shuffled her feet.

"Well… yes, my lady," Bridget said, taking a step towards her. Elia turned to face the maid, immediately becoming worried as she took in the elf woman's pained demeanor. "It's just… well… I found this… it fell from Lord Faeranduil's pocket…" Bridget held out a folded piece of parchment.

Elia took it, frowning as she quickly opened it up and scanned its contents. It was written in code, but she could decipher enough to become worried.

"This fell from Faeranduil's pocket?" Elia asked, looking up at Bridget, who seemed on the verge of tears. She nodded.

"I did not read it, but I overheard that you were suspicious of him," she said.

"You did the right thing, Bridget. Please go fetch Cameron, Trevor and Elidren," Elia said.

"Yes, my lady," Bridget said before scurrying out of her rooms. Elia sat down as she read through the letter again. It was a rudimentary code and already she had figured out part of it. It seemed beneath Faeranduil. Surely someone as wise as he would be more discerning and covert. Or perhaps his arrogance had gotten the better of him.

"What is it?" Elidren said, rushing into the room with Fianna on his heels.

"We must wait for the others but I was given this," she said, standing and walking over to him, holding out the letter. As he read it, Trevor and Cameron entered, shutting the door behind them. "Please make sure there is no one listening." Cameron nodded and quickly turned, checking the corridor before returning as Elia motioned for Fianna to shut the doors to the balcony on one side as she did the others. She then motioned for everyone to stand far from the doors.

"What is the meaning of this?" Trevor asked as Elidren handed him the letter.

"So… we now have proof it is indeed Faeranduil," he said as Cameron looked shocked.

"But I was unable to find anything," he said, peering over Trevor's shoulder to read.

"I believe you may have been right, Elidren. Faeranduil is being made a scapegoat," Elia said softly, glancing towards the door.

"But who would do such a thing?" Fianna asked.

"Bridget gave that to me," Elia said. "The code… it is too simple. Faeranduil would never use such a code." Fianna's eyes widened in shock.

"But surely Bridget would not do such a thing," she whispered, unable to believe that a friend and loyal servant to the queen would betray her.

"It pains me to think so, but she is close to me. She hears things, even those things we do not wish her to," Elia said.

"Just because she found this letter does not mean she is consorting with Morgana," Fianna pushed.

"If she knew that Cameron was looking into Faeranduil and had not found the evidence we need, then it makes sense her next step would be to plant something," Elidren said sternly.

"I agree," Elia said, the pain apparent on her face.

"Should we bring her in for questioning?" Cameron asked. "She should be taken into custody immediately."

"No," Elia said, stunning the rest into silence.

"But if it is her, she cannot be allowed to continue her work," Trevor said.

"We must use this to our advantage," Elia said calmly. "If she is working with Morgana, we should play along. Let her think that we still suspect Faeranduil. Then glean what information we can from her in the meantime."

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked. Elia nodded, then looked to Elidren, waiting to hear his thoughts.

"I agree," he said finally. "We should play along. Bring Faeranduil in for questioning. Let Bridget think that our eyes are focused on him. In the meantime, we must have someone watch her closely." They all looked at Fianna, who was frowning.

"You would have me spy on her?" she whispered.

"We can choose another, if you wish it," Elia said, walking over and taking her hands. "I know that this must be hard for you… but we cannot use Cameron. She already knows that it was he who was looking into Faeranduil."

"I will do it," Fianna said, lifting her chin slightly, though there was a sheen of tears in her eyes. "If she is truly the one who has betrayed us, then I will find out."

"Do not be upfront with her just yet. We will confront her when the time is right," Elia said. "And… thank you." She then pulled the maid into her arms, squeezing her tightly. "I know you are great friends with her."

"It pains me… but it pains me more to think that she could have betrayed us," Fianna said softly, a look of strength and resolution entering her eyes. Elia stepped back from her and nodded, then looked at Cameron, then Elidren and Trevor.

"You know what you must do," she said.

"Faeranduil is not going to be happy," Cameron said, rocking slightly on his feet.

"I will go with you," Elidren said. "It will give more credence to your action with the rest of the council and the elders."

"For now, it is best if he does not know that we know who is truly behind everything," Elia said. "We do not yet know the full extent of the betrayal as it is. Do it quietly, but Bridget must find out."

"I will make sure that she knows," Fianna said.

"Good. Come back and inform me when it's done," Elia said.

"We will," Elidren said. They all bowed and left Elia alone in the room. She turned and opened the doors to her balcony, stepping out again.

"At least one problem has been solved," she muttered to herself. "Now… many more to go…"

* * *

"Why are you contacting me?" Morgana snapped as soon as Bridget appeared in the mirror.

"It is done. They have taken Faeranduil into custody," Bridget said solemnly. Morgan frowned.

"So soon?" she asked. "You were only to point suspicion towards him. Not have him captured. What happens if they find nothing more? They will suspect another."

Bridget fidgeted slightly under the witch's glare. Truthfully, it had been a last-minute plan, the letter. One that she had not fully thought through before acting it out. She knew that Cameron was close to moving on to others, so was desperate to throw something - anything - their way to make them believe it was Faeranduil.

"What did you do?" Morgana asked, narrowing her eyes at Bridget.

"I gave the queen a letter that pointed at Faeranduil," she said, her voice small.

"You idiot! Why did you act without first consulting me! She will know that it is you behind it all!" Morgana shouted. Bridget flinched, looking down at her hands. "And here I thought elves were all wise. It seems the most idiotic of them all has offered me aid."

"There is still work that I can do," Bridget said, her eyes wide.

"No, I'm done with you," Morgana said.

"But the talisman! I placed it under her bed! It is working! The queen grows more weary every day. She does not trust her visions!" Bridget said quickly.

"And how long before they discover it?" Morgana asked. Bridget was silent. "They can do what they like with you… I'm done." Bridget frantically searched for something - anything - that she could say to get back into Morgana's good graces.

"You said you need a weakness," Bridget said quickly as something came to mind. It was not much, but perhaps it could help. Morgana laughed harshly.

"Please, what weakness could you have found?" Morgana said.

"When we were in Camelot the queen spent a lot of time with the king's servant… Merlin," Bridget said. "Even when they were here in The Willows, she seemed to be fond of him." Morgana went silent.

"You honestly think that the queen would stoop so low as to have feelings for a servant?" she said, her voice full of venom.

"Queen Elia is not like other royalty," Bridget said. "There were rumors of an argument between her and Elidren. And she did not speak to her closest advisor Trevor for a long time. They may have discovered it."

Morgana remained silent for so long that Bridget began to worry she had been pulling at loose strings. She didn't truly believe there was something between the elf queen and the servant but needed something that would give her more time to prove herself to Morgana.

"I will look into it," Morgana said finally. "In the meantime, you are not to contact me. I will send word if I wish to speak with you." Bridget nodded eagerly. "There is something coming… do what you can to further distract the queen. Make sure the talisman is not found. Her eyes must be far from Camelot."

"Yes, my lady," Bridget said quickly. The mirror then went blank. Sighing in relief, Bridget quickly stepped out of the small, room hidden high in the tallest branches of the palace. Hardly anyone went up there anymore. Seeing no one around, she quickly made her way down a short hallway and scurried down the stairs.

So quick was she in her haste that she did not see Fianna step out of a nearby room, watching her.

"So, it is true…"

* * *

 **First of all, apologies that some of the current chapters are a bit messy story-wise (and rushed). I had added in a plot point (the traitor) after I already had a lot written and then tried to fit it in with what I already had. But then I decided today to toss out half of the chapters after this and do a complete re-write. The good news is I've FINALLY plotted out the rest of the story! Bad news is, I had to patchwork some of the chapters together, but now that I know what's coming, I can edit the next few chapters so it's a bit smoother. But now that I've got everything outlined, the story should progress much more smoothly... And confession - I had gone back and forth on who the traitor would actually be before finally settling. Again, I usually have more plotted out/written before I post, so hence, this one is a bit messier than my other stories.**

 **Guest - Thanks! I am gonna keep going!**

 **Gingeraffealene - I KNOW! At first I was going to make it him - part of the reason I introduced him - but then I realized, yea, that's too obvious... Don't worry. We get more of his grumpiness. And I won't lie, I totally picture Lee Pace as Thranduil whenever I write him. Just his mannerisms and such.**

 **gaylelbf - Happy to hear!**

 **OechsnerC - Thanks!**

 **Fullshadow - Morgana and Elia? Hmm... possibly. But with Elia in love with Merlin, that makes things a bit more complicated... Or if you mean Elia and Merlin, then yes. Definitely.**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx - We shall see...**

 **Bitch of life.2 - Hey! Send me a PM and we can talk. ^_^**

 **Thanks for following and reading!**


	20. Whispers of Dark Times to Come

**Whispers of Dark Times to Come**

 _Lia… Lia, I miss you…_

Elia jerked slightly in her sleep, flashes of Merlin's face appearing in her mind. Before she could settle into gazing upon him, it was nothing but darkness and screaming.

"No… come back…"

The screaming intensified as she now saw images of battle all around her. Blood and dirt. Men falling.

But just as suddenly the chaos was gone and she stood in a peaceful garden, surrounded by thousands of flowers.

"You came," a familiar voice said. Elia turned to look behind her, seeing a smiling Merlin there. Relief flooded through her as she started towards him.

"Merlin!"

The garden was gone. Instead before her was Morgana, sitting on the throne of Camelot, smirking at her, a bloody dagger in her hand.

"You're too late," she mocked. "Now will you join me?" Horror filled Elia as she looked to floor next to Morgana, seeing the lifeless bodies of Arthur and Merlin. "Everyone has their price…"

"NO!" Elia shrieked as she shot up from her bed.

"My lady," Fianna said, rushing into her room and quickly lighting candles. Elia breathed heavily as she pushed her hair from her face, her head reeling from the onslaught of images that had bombarded her mind. "Was it the dreams again?"

Elia looked up at her as Fianna walked towards her, her face full of worry.

"Yes, I… this is so strange. I've never… never has it been so hard to distinguish between dream and vision," she murmured, dropping her head into her hands. "Have you heard of such a thing?"

"I am not sure, my lady," Fianna said gently. "Perhaps it is because so many worries are on your mind."

"I saw… him… and then there was nothing but these horrible screams. Then… we were in a garden… then I saw Morgana on the throne of Camelot… Arthur and Merlin dead at her feet," she said, still struggling to breathe.

"Calm down, my lady. I am sure that these were nothing but nightmares. They will not come to pass," Fianna murmured. Elia looked up at her, her eyes wild.

"But how do you know?!" she nearly shouted. "I have never felt so unsure of my own mind!" Fianna reached out and grabbed Elia's arms and gave her a firm shake.

"Pull yourself together, Elia," she said. "You must keep calm and not lose yourself right now." Elia went silent. "You are stronger than this. I know you are." Elia nodded noiselessly. "Now, come. You are just unsettled. Perhaps a nice warm bath will ease your mind and body."

"Of course," Elia said, starting to recover some of her wits as Fianna helped her from the bed.

"You have the power to overcome this," Fianna continued. "You must believe that."

"Right," Elia said, a small glimmer of her old self coming into her eyes as Fianna helped her undress and then get into the pool in the middle of the room.

"Just relax. I shall be back with some mixtures for you," Fianna said. Elia sighed as she leaned her head back against the edge of the pool and closed her eyes, settling into the warm water. Fianna kept a warm smile on her face until she left the queen's chambers, quickly making her way back to her room where she had a collection of different essences to pour into the water.

"What's wrong?" Trevor said as he came around the corner, stopping Fianna. "I could hear her shriek from my rooms. Fianna glanced back towards Elia's rooms.

"I put her in the pool, but Trevor… I am worried for her," Fianna said. "I fear these dreams plaguing her sleep are starting to break her mind. And I cannot seem to find out why she is having them." Trevor frowned as he looked towards the door to Elia's chamber.

"Have the sleeping draughts not been helping?" he asked.

"She sleeps, but fitfully. And they do not stop the dreams… she says that she cannot distinguish dream from vision," Fianna said softly. A stirring from down the hall stopped her as both she and Trevor looked around.

"We must keep this to ourselves," he said, dropping his voice lower. "We cannot let the others know…"

"Of course," Fianna said.

"Tend to her. I will speak with Elidren about this tomorrow," he said. "Surely there is something we can do to help." Fianna nodded.

"Very well…"

* * *

Elia looked around the table at the various men and women gathered there, taking a deep breath before speaking. She couldn't help but look towards the doors where Fianna and Bridget stood watch should she need anything. She hadn't liked the idea of having Bridget there, but it was her idea to not give up that they were on to her.

Fianna had been shadowing her, reporting back about a room with a mirror that Bridget had been using to communicate with Morgana. Fianna was unable to hear what they discussed. Faeranduil was being kept elsewhere in the palace. Elia had ordered he be made comfortable, but secluded. The elderly elf had expressed his displeasure every chance he got. Even after he had been filled in on what was going on.

Elia was weary. For weeks now she had been unable to fully rest, her mind plagued with disturbing images every time she closed her eyes. She had tried to tell herself they were but horrible dreams and nothing more, but in her sleep-deprived state, she was struggling to determine which were which and could not help but to think that they meant something horrible was coming.

But she had to push them aside for now. She could not let the council see her as weak.

"What news from the latest patrol?" she asked, her eyes falling on Baela.

"There have been no signs of Morgana or her men," she said. "We've widened our areas but it would seem that she is staying away from our lands."

"This is good news," Cameron said, looking to Elia.

"Or there is something else that occupies her time," Elidren said.

"We still do not know just what it is she is planning," Elia replied, glancing at him. "We know she has joined forces with Southron warlords, but we do not know when or where she will attack. Or even where she may be at this very moment. She may very well be biding her time."

"Or she may have set her sights on Camelot once again," Ailmar, an older member of her council, said. "What news from their king?"

"He makes no mention of Morgana. Though it seems he has decided to marry," she said, glancing down at the latest correspondence from Arthur. Truth be told, she was surprised to hear the news, knowing what she did about his past love. "He has invited the Princess Mithian to Camelot and in order to settle an old land dispute, they will wed. She and her company should be there now."

"Will you be going to Camelot for the occasion?" Ailmar asked. "Would it be wise for you to open yourself up to a possible attack on the way there? Especially after what has happened." Elia looked up at him.

"I have sent on my well wishes but regretfully declined his invitation to attend," she said. "He understands with the times being as they are…" She looked around the table. "What news from the outer villages?"

"Half have moved into the capital city. Those that remain have increased their watches and guards. We've also sent warriors to reinforce their protection," Baela said.

"And the elders have reinforced the protections surrounding the entrances to our lands," Ailmar said. Elia nodded.

"It seems that we have done all that we can do for the time being," she said. "That is all for now. Until tomorrow."

The elves stood and made their way from the hall as Elia walked over to the balcony along the hall, wrapping her arms around her as she stared out at the sunset.

"I sense there is something on your mind," Trevor said, walking up behind her after the room had emptied. Elia nodded, still staring out at the trees surrounding the palace.

"Something is coming, but I do not know what. It sets me on edge," she replied, her brow furrowed. "I can feel it in my bones. An uneasiness. It refuses to let me sleep deeply and nearly every night, I see things in my dreams."

"Is that why you've increased the patrols and correspondence with Arthur?" Trevor asked. She nodded.

"But still… nothing. It drives me mad," she said. "What use is foresight if you cannot use it as you wish?"

"What have you seen?" Trevor asked, stepping near her. "I can hear you sometimes… when you call out in the night." Elia grimaced. If he heard her, chances were that others had as well.

"Just… fleeting images. A sword in stone. Morgana's face. Fighting. Death. I cannot tell when it happens nor what exactly it means," she said. "I do not even know if these are visions of things to come or just…" She stopped before she said more. She had seen Merlin a lot, as well, but this she kept to herself.

She had seen him on a hill, though old, using his powers. Another of him dressed in odd clothing, smiling down at her. It was only flashes here and there. None of it made sense. And none of it helped ease the growing sense of foreboding. Something was going to happen soon.

"You are doing everything you can," Trevor said. Elia finally looked over at him.

"It still does not feel as though it is enough," she said softly.

"You will figure this out," Trevor urged. She nodded and looked back over the city.

"I certainly hope so. And that it is soon," she murmured. "Before it is too late."

"All will be well, my queen. We will overcome," Trevor said, infusing as much strength into his voice as he could.

"I hope that you are right…"

* * *

Merlin looked around frantically, not recognizing where he was. It was a strange place, full of flowers and roses of various sizes and colors. The scent of the buds was heavy in the air. It was warm with thousands of fireflies lazily floating in the air.

"There you are, Merlin," a voice said softly. He turned around, seeing Elia glide into the courtyard, wearing an iridescent dress of silver that sparkled in the twilight. She looked around, running her fingertips across the many buds. "Welcome to my home… Rosewood."

He looked around the garden, mesmerized.

"It's more beautiful than you described," he said, stepping over to look more closely at the flowers. It seemed as though they bloomed by magic.

"It is rather hard to do it justice with words alone," she said with a sigh as she looked around. She then stepped over to him, taking his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. "I miss you, Merlin."

He reached out and caressed her cheek.

"I miss you as well. Tell me, just how is it you've managed to control my dreams? Is this another of your many talents?" he asked. Elia smiled.

"I am not the one controlling your dreams, Merlin. That is something even we cannot do," she murmured. "I am only here because you wish me here."

"I fear my dreams are the only place that we can be together," he said sadly. Elia nodded, looking away from him.

"But at least we have this," she said softly. "For it is better than nothing." She looked back at him.

"What did you mean that our paths will cross again?" he asked.

"Just that Fate is not done with us," she said cryptically. Merlin rolled his eyes as she laughed softly. "This is just a dream, Merlin. You did not think that I would give you all the answers here, did you?"

"I had hoped," he said with a sigh. "Though I suppose I will take what I can get at this point."

"At least here no one can tear us apart," Elia said, leading Merlin to a bench. She sat down and looked up at him as he sat next to her. "Even if it is not real."

"Certainly feels real," Merlin replied.

"Only because you dream so vividly," she said. She reached out and touched his chest, where she could feel the amulet just underneath his shirt.

"I wear it always," he said, placing his hand over hers.

"I feel as though I carry you with me always," she said. "Throughout my days, I will carry you with me, Merlin."

"Sounds like an awful long time," he said. She nodded and looked down, letting her hand fall from his chest.

"It is all I have," she said.

"Come now. This is a dream. We shouldn't be gloomy," Merlin quipped. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Of course not. Aren't dreams meant to be happy?" she asked. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"We can create whatever we want here," he said. "A home, if you like." Elia laughed.

"Is that what you wish?" she asked. Merlin looked around the garden and put his hand up, his eyes flashing as he murmured something. Elia looked over, gasping as he created a small cottage covered in roses. "It is beautiful."

"And it's ours," Merlin said, gazing down at her. Elia continued to grin as she stood, urging him to follow.

"Show it to me," she said, leading him towards the front door.

"Of course," he replied. Just as they were to walk through, Merlin jerked, coming to a stop. Elia looked at him, eyes wide. "What was that?"

"You are waking," she said sadly.

"No. I want more time," he said, stepping to her and taking her into his arms.

"It is a dream," Elia murmured as she began to fade.

"I'm not ready to wake up!" Merlin shouted.

"Merlin…"

"Not yet!" he shouted, jerking awake. He sat up, seeing a concerned Gaius standing over him.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" he asked. Merlin looked around the room, seeing it was just before daybreak.

"Yea… just a dream," he said.

"Very well. Might as well get up. There is much to do today," he said, starting to turn away. Merlin leaned back on the bed a moment, thinking over what he had just seen. He sighed heavily before sitting up at throwing the blankets off of him.

Seemed even in his dreams, he and Elia were destined to be parted.

But that didn't matter right now. He had more important things to worry about. Namely Arthur's foolhardy plan to marry. Merlin knew he was still in love with Gwen. He was rushing into this and it was too soon. What's more, he was sure Arthur was aware of this, but was so bound by duty that he would see it through.

Sighing, Merlin set about to getting ready for the day, his thoughts briefly returning to the garden with Elia. He knew there was no future there, but he couldn't help but have a small bubble of hope for what could be. That perhaps his dreams were like the elves' sight. Perhaps it was a sign of something to come.

Merlin stopped again and chuckled darkly to himself.

"They're just dreams," he murmured before setting back to work again.

* * *

A feast. Music. Food. A laughing Arthur trading quips with an amused Merlin. Merlin. Elia smiled to herself as she watched him. He had shown up in many of her dreams of late and she cherished every moment.

She moved towards him through the crowded hall, watching as he laughed. Memorizing the creases in his face, the way his eyes lit up. Sighing happily, Elia stood, content to watch him as long as she could. She did not know when the dream would change or for how long she would be allowed this happiness.

Then suddenly a bell. The smile fell from Arthur's face as he looked off at something, Merlin followed suite. Elia turned, trying to see just what it was they were looking at. There were shouts, though Elia could not quite make out what was being said. A sense of urgency filled the air.

The shadows swirled as suddenly chaos reigned in Camelot. Agravaine leading men through tunnels below the castle. Men in the black clothing of the Southron warlords. A fleeting glimpse of Morgana. And overwhelming feeling of evil and malcontent. Elia watched with wide eyes as Camelot fell.

She was suddenly in the woods, watching as Merlin and Arthur escaped. Her chest tightened with fear. There were glimpses of a sword in a stone. A clearing full of knights and villagers.

Elia woke, gasping loudly as she shot up and looked around her darkened room. She threw off the covers from her bed, grabbing a robe as she walked over and yanked on a cord. Her hands were shaking as she paced around the room, running them through her long hair. This was no mere dream. Camelot was in danger.

Merlin was in danger.

Finally, it seemed her sight had opened up to her again.

"Yes, my queen," Fianna said, rushing in. Her hair was in disarray as she clutched her robe around her.

"Send for Elidren and Trevor at once," Elia said, trying to take deep, calming breaths.

"Yes, my lady," Fianna said, rushing out of the room. Elia continued pacing as she thought back over the vision, searching for any clues that would tell her just when the attack would happen. They would need to send word to Camelot and fast. Warn Arthur. She hoped that it was not too late.

That was the problem with their visions. While sometimes they saw specific events, there might be a lot to go by in terms of when. It could days or years. Or it could be just minutes. Or sometimes they were able to intervene and it did not happen at all. Regardless, she needed to get word to Arthur and quickly.

"What is it?" Elidren said as he and Trevor bounded into her room still in their nightclothes. She spun around, her face pale.

"I had a vision," she said calmly. Part of her was shocked by how calm she suddenly felt. "Camelot will fall. Morgana will take it."

"Are you sure?" Trevor asked. "It wasn't just a dream? You said yourself that your visions have been more fragmented than usual lately. Meshing with dreams and nightmares."

"It wasn't a dream, Trevor. What I saw was clear – they will attack through the tunnels, led by Agravaine. Arthur will escape. But Camelot will fall. We need to get to them and quickly," she said. "Of this I am sure. I saw it so clearly."

"What exactly did you see? Think back, Elia. Anything that will give us a timeline," Elidren said softly, but firmly. Elia closed her eyes, thinking back to the beginning of the dream.

"There was a feast… they were at a feast when the alarm rang out," she said. She opened her eyes, thinking to her latest correspondence with the king. "Arthur is hosting the Princess Mithian."

"Did you see her there?" Elidren asked. Elia thought back and shook her head.

"No, I did not. Which is odd. Why wouldn't she be there?" she said. "What other reason would they have to feast?"

"Beltraine, my lady?" Fianna offered. Elia furrowed her brow as she struggled to claw off the dredges of sleep from her mind. How many days was it until Beltraine?

"We are too late," Trevor said, stunned. Elia looked over at him, her eyes wide. "The feast of Beltraine would have been this night."

"But… we do not see the past," Elia said. "How is that possible? How could I have missed this..." She looked to the ground, quickly going through the images she saw again. Her eyes widened as she looked up, locking eyes with Elidren.

"It matters, not. I know where they will be," she said. "Get our warriors ready. We must leave now if we are to make it in time. We cannot wait for their call for aid for it is too late." Elidren nodded.

"Yes, my queen."

* * *

The city was suddenly alive with activity and shouts as messengers ran from house to house, gathering up a company of warriors. The palace was also in disarray as Elia sent for the elders and other council members to inform them of what was going on.

"What is happening?" Baela asked as she rushed after Bridget down a corridor. Many other servants were quickly running around them. The maid stopped, turning to the warrior, eyes wide.

"Camelot has fallen," she said breathlessly. "Hurry! The queen is expecting you in the council rooms." Baela nodded and hurried on. Bridget stayed put for a moment, her brow furrowed.

This was Morgana must have been hinting at, though Bridget knew there was nothing she could do to prevent the queen from riding out to help. Even with her visions and dreams muddled due to the talisman under her bed, she seemed to have full belief in what she saw despite the fact she had spent weeks troubled and unable to interpret anything. And even though the events had already come to pass.

"Bridget! What are you doing just standing there?" Fianna chided, striding up to her. Bridget turned, temporarily stunned into silence. "Quickly! We must make ready! The queen hopes to ride out shortly after she informs the council!"

"Yes, of course," Bridget said, quickly hurrying back towards her rooms as she struggled of a way to inform Morgana. No doubt she was currently busy in Camelot, but she would need to know if the elves were coming.

Even her troops would find it difficult to fight them off.

Bridget began walking back to her room, throwing open the door and walking to the pack she and Fianna kept ready at all times should they need to accompany the queen on a mission. She would use the confusion to slip away.

Now was the time for her to join Morgana and show her that she was an ally.

"I will be useful," she muttered to herself. "There is more that I can do…"

* * *

 **Trying to write as quickly as I can so I can post more often, but I'm pretty bogged down with work for at least the next week. I'm nearly done writing another chapter, so might get another update in the next week, but if not, I hope you guys are happy with this one at least.**

 **Gingeraffealene - Yea, Elia's a strong lady, but even the strongest still struggle with things. I was hoping to convey that through these chapters - while she is sure of herself, she is still a bit unsure and Morgana is just exacerbating that by screwing with her visions. But we get more kickass Elia coming up. This story turned out longer than I had initially planned (it was only supposed to be 15-20 chapters however I realized I couldn't jump through time for the entire story like the TV series tends to do, so now its at 36 unless I end up writing too much and having to break down chapters further), but its good since I have plenty of time to really show how Elia grows into her own and matures as a character and queen. Haha! I'm happy that worked out! I can't help it - I tend to picture certain actors when I'm writing. Helps me to get the physical descriptions down though I do end up changing some things in my head.**

 **gaylelbf - Thanks!**

 **OechsnerC - Thank you!**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	21. To Help the Once and Future King

**To Help the Once and Future King**

Merlin grinned as he looked around the clearing at the various villagers and knights chanting. He felt as though he was finally doing something to fulfill his destiny. They were finally moving forward. He took in Arthur's face as the young king's resolve seemed to come back.

In that moment, he felt as though they could do just about anything. There was no way they could fail in retaking Camelot. They would finally overpower Morgana once and for all. And then maybe Arthur would finally allow the return of magic and those who practiced it into Camelot.

Suddenly, there was a shout. Merlin and Arthur turned, hearing the sound of thundering hooves. A few moments later, a large company of elves rode into the clearing in full armor, Elia, Trevor and Elidren at the front. The silver and green flags of The Willows were flying. Merlin's eyes widened, surprised to see them there. There had been no time to send word. How could they be here?

Elia hopped off her horse and strode to Arthur. She then stopped and bowed, her right hand across her chest.

"Heard you were in need of some help," she said, grinning.

"How did you know?" Arthur asked.

"That is something best explained in private," Elia said, glancing around. "All that matters is that we are here. We have a debt to repay."

"We could use the help," he said, starting to smile.

"And we will gladly follow the Once and Future King into battle," she replied. Arthur looked from her to the large host of elves behind her. It was much bigger than the party they had used to rescue the elves. Granted retaking Camelot was a much bigger task.

"Come. There is much to discuss," he said, motioning for Elia to walk with him.

"Very well, King Arthur," Elia said. The two leaders walked away, Merlin quickly catching up. The elves quickly moved about to set up camp, shouting out directions in their tongue, though Elidren and Trevor followed the two leaders with Fianna not far behind.

"Did she see this?" Merlin asked the woman softly as he glanced ahead at Elia and Arthur, who were both deep in discussion. He could not hear what was being said. Fianna nodded.

"She saw the attack. How it would happen. But unfortunately, she saw it too late. It had already taken place and there was no time to warn you," she replied softly.

"How did she know to come here?" Merlin asked.

"She saw this place too. What would happen here," Fianna replied. "And I believe she is about to tell your king."

Arthur suddenly stopped and stared down at Elia, his brow furrowed, though Elia remained calm as she gazed up at him. It was as though she expected this exact reaction from him.

"You have this gift?" he asked. "This whole time?"

"We felt it best not to mention it during the proceedings. Not to mention, it isn't perfect and not everyone has it," she said, crossing her arms in front of her. "It's not always clear and sometimes what we see does not come to pass. I assure you, we left to help shortly after I saw them. If I had seen it before, I would have sent word to warn you." Arthur sighed and looked around the woods. "You must trust me, Arthur. I did not keep this from you out of malice, but more for our own protection."

"I know," he said. "Just as I know that we need your help if we are to retake Camelot. But I'm still not happy that you kept this from me. I thought we had a certain level of trust."

"We do. My apologies, your majesty. But you must understand why we did. What if Agravaine had known?" she said. Arthur met her gaze, silent for a few moments. "You would have eventually told him and we did not trust him. We had to make sure that he did not know the full extent of what we could do."

"And it would seem that you were right about him in the end," Arthur replied. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"No," Elia said. "That is all we can do. I assure you that we did not lie - we cannot use magic like others." Arthur nodded.

"Very well. Follow me. We have plans to make," he said, motioning her to follow. Merlin glanced over, sharing a small smile with Fianna.

"Looks like we're in for a very long night," he muttered, his own plan forming in his head.

* * *

Elia stood in the woods, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves. They would attack the next morning and she should be resting. But instead, she was standing outside her tent, looking through the branches to the night sky. Going through the plan in the hopes it would help settle her mind so that she could sleep.

Arthur would lead the attack. But she and her warriors would fight alongside his knights – their archers providing cover for the first wave of the attack. And though she could not sleep, being away from The Willows, she found her mind finally beginning to settle. She had not had the troubling dreams since they started out on their journey and for the first time in many weeks, she felt fully in control again.

But at the same time, there was turmoil in her heart. And she knew it was because she was once again in Merlin's presence. With everything that had been happening at The Willows, she had managed to push him mostly from her mind, save in her dreams. But now that she had seen him, looked into his eyes, a dull ache in her chest had returned.

"So, you must be Queen Elia," a voice said, walking up from the shadows. Elia looked over, seeing a smiling woman. "I'm Guinevere. Merlin's mentioned you." A faint blush came across her cheeks.

"It is nice to meet you," Elia replied. "I have heard of you as well, though I fear not as much as you've heard of me." Guinevere looked to the ground, a small grimace of pain across her youthful features. Elia's heart went out to the young woman. "Merlin says that you are very brave. And you have been through so much…"

Guinevere looked up at the queen, nodding.

"Exile wasn't so bad… some of the time…" she said. Elia smiled briefly.

"You can be truthful with me. I can see it regardless," she replied. Guinevere's eyes widened before something dawned on her.

"Merlin mentioned that… you can see things in others," Guinevere said, stepping closer to her. Elia nodded, though her thoughts then went to Bridget. She had not seen that the young maid would become a traitor. While it was sometimes difficult to read her own kind - they were all well versed in hiding their emotions and feelings - she had always thought herself capable of seeing those of the people closest to her. She was wrong in that thought.

"When you've been alive as long as I have, you learn to become very good at reading others. Seeing things that most cannot. That others wish to hide or think cannot be seen. I see heartache in you. As well as strength," Elia said, pushing her thoughts of Bridget aside. Elia had asked her to remain in The Willows, tasked with looking after Faeranduil and under the watchful eye of Arabelldon. They had not trusted her enough to bring her on this journey, worried she would find a way to run off and join Morgana.

"Suppose we do the best that we can with what has been given us," Guinevere said.

"That is true," Elia said, looking up at the stars again.

"I may not be an elf, but… I believe I sense heartache in you as well," Guinevere said softly. Elia looked over at her, smiling sadly. "And well… Merlin may have mentioned some things in the short time we've all be reunited."

"A woman's intuition is a powerful thing," Elia said. "But… I cannot dwell on things that cannot be."

"You don't know that," Guinevere said. "There is always hope."

"It is a fool's hope," Elia said. "My people's laws forbad it."

"But you are queen… can't you change those laws?" Guinevere said. "Arthur did it for-" Elia looked over at her, seeing the young woman struggle with her words for a bit.

"What I mean to say is, there is always hope. And you have the power to change things," Guinevere finished, meeting Elia's eyes. "After we take back Camelot tomorrow… you can change the laws." Elia thought for a moment, wondering if it could be so easy.

"I am not sure," she said, her brow furrowed. "Change takes a while with the elves…"

"But you signed an alliance with Camelot. A rather large change. If you could do that, surely you could make a change for your happiness," Guinevere said. Elia could sense Guinevere's belief in her words. She truly believed that Elia and Merlin could make their own happiness in the world. "Everything in this world is changing, Elia. And I can see how much you care about your people and how much you have done for them. I'm sure they do as well. Surely they will allow a bit of change for your happiness."

"If only it were that simple," Elia murmured. She looked around the encampment, her thoughts swirling. She thought of her people and how they needed magic back in the land. Of Merlin and his path. Her thoughts then settled on Merlin and everything she felt for him. She shook her head. The last thing she need the night before battle was to be distracted by her own missed opportunity at love. Something moving in the shadows caught her attention as she frowned. Whatever it was, she did not want to risk Guinevere getting hurt.

"If you'll excuse me," she said abruptly, moving away. Guinevere stood and watched her a moment before walking off.

Elia walked behind the line of tents, deftly fading into the shadows. The person was moving towards the edges of camp and obviously did not know that she was following them. Elia's eyes widened as she saw who it was, recognizing the familiar statue and movement.

"Merlin," she said, though not so loud to inform anyone else. The figure stopped and turned around. "Where are you going?"

He quickly walked back to her, looking around to make sure they were alone.

"There is something I have to do," he said softly, stopping about a foot away from her. She studied him.

"You're going back into Camelot," she said.

"Trust me. This must be done," he said. "And I know what I'm doing." Elia frowned.

"But what if you get hurt? Or killed?" she whispered back. Merlin walked to her. He paused for a moment and then hesitantly reached out to take her hands. She jumped slightly at the touch. Even though she had many times dreamed of this, it did not fully prepare her for the real thing.

"I will be back before the attack. But there is something I can do to help and I must do it," he said urgently. "Arthur and the others… they cannot know about this." Elia nodded.

"I understand," she said softly. She hesitated slightly before stepping forward and briefly pressing her lips to his. She could not help herself, especially since victory was not quite guaranteed tomorrow. "Come back to me." He smiled briefly before kissing her again.

"I will," he promised. He then turned and continued on his way. Elia watched him until he disappeared into the night.

"Please, come back to me…"

* * *

"To the throne room!" Arthur shouted before disappearing into the castle. Elia watched them go for a moment, before returning her attention back to the task at hand. There were still a fair amount of foes to be dispatched outside while Arthur went after Morgana himself. Some of the other knights and elves were tasked with rescuing Gwaine, Gaius, and Elyan from the dungeons.

"Seems a good day to fight, eh?" Fenris said as his scuffle brought him near the queen. Elia glanced over at him, noting the smile on his face as he quickly finished off the foe and moved to another.

She took down her own and moved on to the next, turning and spinning as she dodged swords and blows. She kicked out, knocking the man down. Before she could turn, she heard the clang of a sword above her head and glanced up, seeing Trevor blocking the blow from hitting her. She turned and swung her leg out, knocking the man off his feet before standing up and plunging her sword into his chest.

"Thanks," she said to Trevor before moving on.

It seemed the fight went on for ages, but soon there was a shout. Elia looked over, seeing a knight run out from the castle's front doors.

"Morgana is defeated!" he shouted. Elia looked around the courtyard, seeing some knights give out a cheer while others worked to take the enemy troops - many of whom were now attempting to run away - into custody.

She sheathed her sword and began making her way into the castle to the throne room, looking around. Her thoughts went to Merlin. She knew that her heart would not stop racing until she knew he was safe. She hadn't been able to speak with him since she caught him sneaking out of the camp the night before. She hadn't seen him since they left for the castle.

"My queen," an elf said, rushing after her. She turned to him.

"Check on our troops. See that the injured are taken back to the camp to the healers. Even though we won, I still want all healing to be done out of Camelot," she said. "Report back to me."

"Yes, my queen," the elf said as he bowed and turned, walking away. Trevor caught up with her as she continued towards the throne room.

"From what I've seen, we have not sustained losses," he said. Elia glanced up at him and nodded.

"Let's see just how Arthur did," she said with a sigh as they walked into the room and took in the bodies littering the floor. Arthur stood, grimly looking down at a couple. A woman with golden hair was on the floor as a man held her, crying.

She recognized them from the camp and frowned as she walked up, his heartache overwhelming. She looked up, meeting Arthur's eyes.

"The knights and my warriors are taking care of what's left of the enemy troops," she said. He nodded and motioned for her to follow him as he walked towards the throne.

"Morgana was weakened. She could not use her power and fled," he said.

"She's still out there somewhere?" Elia asked, frowning.

"We will find her," he said. Elia nodded as she looked around the room.

"Where is Merlin?" she asked without thinking.

"I'm not sure," Arthur said, studying the queen. She seemed anxious even though her face appeared calm. Trevor walked up to her, appearing concerned. "How many?" Arthur asked. The two elves looked over at him.

"None of ours that we are aware of at the moment," Trevor answered. "But the injured are being moved to the camp for the healers."

"Nonsense. You can heal them here," Arthur said. Both elves appeared slightly shocked. "It would be faster for the healers to come here than to take the wounded to them." Elia nodded and looked at Trevor.

"Send for the healers," she said.

"Yes, your majesty," he said, walking off. Elia sighed and looked around the room again. The injured were being helped while the dead were already being carried off somewhere.

"Merlin has a way of showing up," Arthur said. Elia turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"Of course. Suppose I should see after my warriors," she said tersely, starting to walk off.

"Elia," Arthur called out. She stopped and looked at him. "Thank you. For coming to our aid." She smiled briefly.

"We will always come to your aid, King Arthur," she said solemnly.

* * *

Elia sighed as she fell into a chair in her room later that night, utterly exhausted. She had spent the rest of the day helping the healers and seeing after her warriors. They had brought a large company and many were still camped outside of Camelot, though Arthur had insisted that she and whoever could fit stay in the castle. They had found some rooms that had been left alone and she was now sitting in one still in her armor and feeling rather grimy from battle. Fianna had wanted to bring in water for a bath, but Elia sent her away, knowing she was just as exhausted and needed rest. She could make due without a servant for one night.

She still hadn't seen Merlin and that worried her, though she had overheard Arthur say something about talking to him, so at least she knew he was alive. That at least eased her mind somewhat. There was a knock at the door, causing Elia to sit up in her chair.

"Come in," she called out, unsure of who would be there. The door opened and Guinevere walked in, smiling.

"Thought you could use this," she said, looking down at the tray of food in her hands. Elia smiled and stood.

"You didn't need to do that. I'm sure you must be tired and in need of rest as well," she said.

"It's nothing. Just a few things that I could easily grab from the kitchens," Guinevere said as she walked over and put the tray on the table. She then turned to Elia. "How are you?"

"Just tired," Elia replied as she walked to the table, starting to take off her armor. "Luckily we didn't have any losses and most of ours that were hurt should be ready to travel by tomorrow."

"You're leaving so soon?" Guinevere asked. Elia sighed.

"We should get back to The Willows. We did bring a lot of our warriors here. We need to get back to protect our borders should Morgana try anything," she said, her brow furrowed. Even though Morgana was weakened, she still worried about being away from The Willows for too long until they could find the witch.

"I wouldn't worry so much about her," Guinevere said. "She won't be trying anything for a while." Elia glanced at her a moment before reaching out and taking a grape.

"Still. We shouldn't be away for too long," she said. Guinevere nodded.

"I was hoping perhaps you could stay for a bit," she said, starting to smile. "Perhaps until the wedding…" Elia stopped eating and stared at her, eyes wide. She then grinned.

"The wedding?" she asked. Guinevere nodded.

"It would seem I've been forgiven," she replied.

"That is wonderful news," Elia said earnestly. "I am not sure if we can stay that long, but we will most definitely return for the happy event."

"I am glad to hear it," Guinevere said. "I'll… I'll let you rest now, Queen Elia."

"Thank you, Guinevere," Elia said.

"It's just Gwen."

* * *

 **Yay for future queen bonding! So much in store for Gwen and Elia. ^_^ And caught up on my work today, so took the chance to finish up another chapter and therefore able to post another.**

 **Gingeraffealene - Haha! Upon re-reading this for some editing, I realized that I did kind of do that... Must have been watching The Two Towers when I originally wrote this chapter a few months ago... To be honest, I though the best way was to have them on the periphery, rather than go and completely rewrite the canon. Though there are some bits coming up where I've integrated them into some bigger plot points from the series.**

 **Fullshadow - All I'm saying is... we're going to start getting some answers in the next chapter... And it's mostly a rewrite. I had part of the next chapter at the end of this one originally, but decided to split it up. Flows better now. And didn't want to put too much into one chapter, ya know? ^_^**

 **OechsnerC - Thanks!**

 **And thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	22. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

Elia stretched as she walked down the corridor the next morning. It was early, but she needed to oversee the breaking down of the elves' camp and lead everyone back to The Willows. There was a bit of a ride ahead of them, but Fianna reported that there were a few warriors who would need further healing back in their home.

It seemed that they would need to release Faeranduil as he was the most gifted in that field and oversaw their house of healing.

"Queen Elia," Arthur said, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn around. She saw the king and felt her heart leap slightly as Merlin was just behind him, hurrying to keep up. "Surely you are not leaving already."

"I fear I must," Elia said. "It is important that we return so that a few of ours can receive further healing. Also, I do not wish to leave The Willows unguarded for long with Morgana still out there."

"I assure you, she is in no shape to launch any sort of attack," Arthur replied. "I've already sent a small patrol of knights out to search for her. I doubt she would get far in her condition."

"Still… there are things I must attend to," Elia said, fighting to keep from looking at Merlin. "We left in a bit of a rush and in the middle of our own crisis." Arthur frowned.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. Elia smiled briefly and shook her head.

"It is a matter among our kind and there is no need for you to worry," she replied. "Though I promise you that I will return in a few weeks' time with a small company to attend the wedding." Arthur's cheeks started turning slightly pink as his eyebrows rose.

"Gwen told you, then?" he asked. Elia chuckled.

"Yes, last night when she brought me something to eat," Elia replied. "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you," he said, a smile starting to fill his face. Just since yesterday, Elia could see he was much changed. The worried creases that usually adorned his face had smoothed out and his smile seemed more genuine. It was as though a great many burdens had been lifted from his mind and body.

This must be what love could do, Elia thought to herself as she glanced at Merlin behind him. Though before she allowed her thoughts to go too far down that path, she bowed, tearing her eyes from the warlock.

"If you'll excuse me, there is much I must do before we can leave," she said, looking up at Arthur.

"Of course. Merlin can assist you," Arthur said.

"Very well," Elia replied, infusing lightness into her voice. "Come with me, Merlin." She turned and began striding off down the corridor, Merlin scampering to catch up. "It pleases me to see that you are uninjured."

"Thank you, your highness," Merlin replied, glancing around at some of the other servants around them, the castle slowly coming to life. "I am happy to see that you are uninjured as well."

"Takes more than a few human soldiers to injure me gravely," Elia replied flippantly, feeling a bit of her old self surfacing.

"I've no doubt," Merlin said. "I just wish that we could have had more time to-"

"Shh," Elia said, cutting him off. "These walls surely have many ears." Merlin nodded as the two continued walking in silence.

They entered the courtyard, seeing many of the elves already there with their horses. Elidren and Trevor walked up to Elia, the former wearing a guarded look on his face at the sight of Merlin at Elia's side.

"The King has allowed us the use of his servant, should we need him," Elia said as soon as they approached them. "How quickly can we set off?"

"Those who stayed at the castle are nearly ready," Trevor said. Elia nodded.

"And word from the camp?" she asked next.

"They are starting to break down. Should be ready to set out as soon as we get back to them," Elidren said, his eyes still fixed on Merlin, who was now starting to squirm under his intense stare.

"Very well," Elia said. She turned to Merlin. "It would seem as though we have no need of you, though please thank King Arthur for me."

"Yes, my lady," Merlin said while bowing. He then turned and walked back into the palace as Fianna walked up, leading two horses.

"Are you ready, my lady?" she asked, glancing over at Merlin's retreating back.

"Yes," Elia replied as she walked over to take the reins of her steed. She hopped on and looked around the courtyard. "Fianna and I shall ride ahead to the encampment."

"I'll accompany you," Elidren said, quickly mounting his own horse.

"Very well," Elia said dryly before kicking her horse and taking off, Fianna and Elidren not far behind.

The three rode through the city surrounding the castle. Much of the destruction was still there, though the townsfolk were already up and starting to clean up the debris. Elia was silent as they rode, not slowing down until they had passed through the city gates and Elidren reached out, grabbing her reins.

"Would you slow down!" he shouted. Elia frowned at him and reined in her horse, knowing what was coming.

"I assure you, Elidren. The king did truly send him with me. I ran into them as I was making my way to the courtyard," she said. "I have put him aside."

Elidren studied her quietly for a few moments.

"I believe you, though I sense you still hold him in your heart," he replied. Elia rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the road in front of her.

"It matters not where I hold him. My focus is on our kingdom," she said. Fianna glance nervously back and forth between the cousins, unsure of where this would go.

"Very well," Elidren finally said. "Make sure that it stays there."

* * *

Elia began stretching slightly as soon as she dismounted in front of the palace, holding the reins of her horse to a groom who began leading it off to the stables. She wanted nothing more than to sink into a warm bath after their journey home. It was uneventful, though they had ridden nearly non-stop in their haste to get back to The Willows.

A hot bath and glass of wine, then her warm, soft bed were the only things on her mind as she began walking up the stairs that wound around the tree trunk, starting to pull off some of her armor on the way.

"My lady, it can wait," Fianna chided, grabbed the bracers from the queen's hands.

"Apologies," Elia said tiredly. She looked up and smiled as she saw Arabelldon waiting for her just outside an archway, Faeranduil at his side. "We were victorious. Though I fear I am too tired to issue a full report this night. We will meet in the morning. The wounded are being taking to the healing house, Faeranduil."

"I am relieved you bring glad tidings, for we do not," Faeranduil said, his usual smirk gone. Elia stopped, frowning.

"What happened? Is it Morgana?" she asked. "King Arthur assured me that she is greatly weakened and unable to launch another attack so soon."

"It is not Morgana, but rather Bridget," Arabelldon said solemnly. "She has escaped." Elia felt her blood run cold.

"You were supposed to watch her," she hissed, running up the last of the stairs.

"She stole a sleeping draught from my rooms and administered it liberally to whoever was watching her. Myself included," Faeranduil said. "We awoke, she was nowhere to be found in the palace. A search of the city did not find her as well. We have sent a small party out, but they have yet to return."

Elia looked back and forth between the two, her mind immediately wondering just what she should do. She could send another company out to search for her, but she worried they were too tired after the battle and ride.

"We shall wait until they return. If they were unable to find her, then we will send another," Elia said. "If you'll excuse me, I must get to my chambers. It is late and I would very much like to put on something other than this armor that I have been wearing the past several days."

"Yes, my queen," Arabelldon said as he and Faeranduil bowed.

Elia quickly walked into the palace and made her way through the hallways to her rooms. Once there, she felt the prick of tears in her eyes.

"Where do you think she went?" Fianna asked softly, walking in behind her.

"It is obvious, is it not? She is likely looking for Morgana," Elia said. "And we currently have no idea where the witch has taken off to, nor what secrets Bridget takes with her."

"But if we do not know where she is, Bridget likely does not as well. We will find her before she finds Morgana," Fianna said, starting to work at removing the queen's armor. "Please, my lady, do not weigh your mind by this tonight. Rest. Tomorrow we shall come up with a plan." Elia nodded silently as a heaviness filled her chest. She frowned as she looked around her chambers. Despite her weariness from the battle and journey, she had felt a lightness come over her while she was away. But for some reason as soon as she stepped back into her rooms, it was as though all her worries from before had come crashing back in.

"What is it, my queen?" Fianna asked, pausing in her work as she peered at Elia in worry.

"I do not know," Elia said. "There is something here that sets me on edge. I thought before that it was just the impending battle, but as soon as we entered this place, it has returned." Fianna quickly started up her work again, getting Elia out of her armor and clothing, then led the queen to the pool, helping her in.

She had not said anything, the queen's admission worrying her. Had Bridget done something with Morgana's aid to afflict the queen? It would explain the troubling dreams that had set upon her before they left. While Fianna did not know much about such magic, she did know that Morgana was powerful. Powerful enough that she could have somehow gotten something to Bridget through the mirror.

Walking to the queen's bed, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing her thoughts and senses. If magic was at work, surely she would feel something.

A few moments passed with nothing. The only thing she could hear was the soft sounds of Elia moving in the pool. But then… something. It was a tiny flash. Fianna's eyes flew open as she walked over and bent under the bed, inspecting the space. At first she saw nothing, but then something hanging down caught her eye.

"What is it?" Elia called out.

"One moment, my lady," Fianna said. She pushed under the bed and could feel the pulsing of magic more clearly. She felt around, her hand then closing around an object which she then wrenched from its hiding place.

"What… what is that?" Elia said as Fianna straightened up, peering down at the strange object. It was made of straw, though was black as night and twisted together in a sinister fashion. Fianna looked over, seeing Elia already out of the pool and walking towards her as she pulled a robe around her.

"I do not know. Shall I fetch Arabelldon and Elidren?" Fianna asked. Elia nodded wordlessly as she stared down at the object.

"Faeranduil as well. And make haste. Whatever this is, I feel we must destroy it quickly," she said. Fianna nodded as she turned and quickly left the room.

* * *

"It is dark magic," Arabelldon said solemnly as he held the object in his hands and frowned at it. Faeranduil was still busy in the healing house but would come as soon as he could.

"What does it do?" Elidren asked.

"I am not sure - I would need to consult the texts - but I believe that this is what has been interfering with the Queen's visions and dreams," he replied, looking at Elia. "You did say that you felt more clear headed once you left The Willows." She nodded.

"How do we destroy it?" she asked.

"I believe fire will usually destroy such artifacts, but I will consult with Faeranduil to be sure," he said. "In the meantime I will take this to the archives and lock it up. If it is away from you, I believe your mind should remain at peace."

"My mind will not fully be at peace until Morgana is caught," Elia replied. "But thank you." Arabelldon bowed and quickly left the room. Elia turned and walked to her balcony, stepping out and closing her eyes as she basked in the warm, night air. Already she felt much better.

"I will go with Arabelldon to assist in the destruction of the talismen," Elidren called out to her.

"Very well," Elia replied without turning around. Elidren started for the door, but turned to Fianna.

"Look after her," he said softly, glancing towards his cousin.

"I always do," Fianna replied. With a sigh, Elidren turned and left, shutting the door behind him. Fianna walked out to the balcony. "How do you feel, my queen?"

"A bit better," Elia said. "Nearly back to how I felt before we returned to my chambers. But there is still much that worries me."

"We will find Bridget," Fianna said.

"Yes," Elia said listlessly.

"And we will find Morgana after that," Fianna continued. "And then Merlin will bring magic back to Albion and there will no longer be anything for us to fear." Elia was silent. Fianna stepped up to her side, noticing that she had opened her eyes and was staring out among the branches.

"But what then?" Elia asked. "What shall I do then?"

"Well… I'm sure there will still be plenty of work to do. Trade with Camelot and other countries. And there are a great many things that come with running a country. Before all that we shall need to prepare for the royal wedding. You'll need a new gown and we'll need to prepare a gift," Fianna continued.

"Do you think there is any way that I can convince my people to accept Merlin?" Elia asked suddenly, silencing Fianna. "Truly… that I can convince the council that allowing him as my consort would be in the best interest of the kingdom and not solely for my own selfish happiness?"

"You know how I feel about this, my queen," Fianna said softly.

"Yes, but I need to hear your thoughts as an advisor and an elf. Not as my best friend," Elia said, finally looking over at her. Fianna was silent a few moments, thinking over her answer carefully.

"I think that… once he has succeeded at returning magic, once he is able to openly declare who he really is, that perhaps they would see that it is an advantageous match. That through your union with him, you would be able to unite the elves with the mortals and druids in final, lasting peace," Fianna said.

"You really think that?" Elia asked. "And you think Faeranduil would accept that?"

"Faeranduil doesn't accept his own breakfast," Fianna said with a snort.

"But if I were to change the law… I would need their support behind me. If the people do not see that the council and the elders support me in this, then they too will not accept it," Elia said. "Change does not quickly come to The Willows and while I can wait, I do not yet know how long Merlin can."

Elia looked back to the branches a few moments before laughing softly.

"I've gone mad," she said, shaking her head.

"No, you have not, my queen," Fianna said.

"Yes, I have. I let Gwen's happiness infect me. This cannot work," Elia said. "There is no way the other elves will accept anyone other than an elf on the throne. Even if he were to be a royal consort rather than a king."

"But perhaps if you just tried-"

"No. There will be no more talk of this," Elia ordered, even though she was the one who had broached the topic in the first place.

"Yes, my lady…"

* * *

Just a few weeks later, Elia stood, grinning brightly as she watched Guinevere walk towards Arthur, dressed in a beautiful gown of blue. It seemed as though the king and his love would get their happily ever after. While Elidren had a more measured expression next to her, he couldn't help but offer a small smile in the queen's direction, happy to once again see her bright smile. It was refreshing to see her so light, though he could sense the underlying heartache there.

The ceremony continued and Guinevere was crowned queen. Afterwards, Elia quickly made her way to the newlyweds, still smiling brightly.

"I wish you many years of happiness," she said, taking Guinevere's hands in her own. The young woman smiled and pulled the elf queen into a hug. They had begun exchanging letters since Elia returned to The Willows and already a deep friendship was blooming between the two.

"I only hope that you can find your own," Guinevere whispered. Elia stepped back.

"Some things are not meant to be," she said, a hint of sadness finding its way into her voice.

"But sometimes they are," Guinevere said softly, her eyes finding Merlin in the crowd. "If Arthur and I can find a way, surely you can too." Elia looked over, seeing Merlin next to Gaius. She then looked back at Guinevere, worried what she would do if she looked too long.

"Best not to dwell," Elia said, forcing a smile. Guinevere squeezed her hands again before letting them go and turning to Arthur. He smiled down at her in such a way that Elia could not help a tear as it slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, glancing at Elidren who was now speaking with some of Arthur's council.

It would not do to start crying just yet.

Elia kept her smile bright through the rest of the day's activities and the feast. She then excused herself early, not sure how much longer she could take. No matter where she looked, it seemed Merlin was there. And with him all the feelings she had fought to shove down inside her. She quickly moved through the castle, finding her way once again to the garden. She sat down on a bench deep within the space and sighed, looking around at the many blooms as the tears stung her eyes.

She had told herself many times that what Gwen had suggested was not possible. But over the passed few weeks, she could not help the small seed of hope that had been planted. Perhaps she could. But just as something would start to sprout, another part of her mind would yank the bud out.

Part of her was afraid. Partially because of what could happen if she tried and failed to change the law. And partially because what if she was wrong? She loved Merlin, this she knew. But what if his feelings for her changed? What if he finally moved passed her? They had barely spoken to each other in months, the last truly private moment being the few minutes that night in camp before the battle to retake Camelot and even that was few weeks ago. Would he be patient enough to wait the many years it would take to win over her people?

"Elia," she heard Merlin said. She looked over at him, standing.

"You should not be here, Merlin," she said, quickly wiping at her cheeks. "What if Elidren or someone else were to see us?"

"There is no one around. And I had to see you," he said, crossing through the courtyard to her. Elia looked up at him, the tears still evident in her eyes.

"Merlin… do you still love me?" she asked softly. Merlin frowned down at her.

"Why would you ask such a thing? Of course," he said. "So much so, that I am convinced there must be some way for us to be together."

"You know our laws," Elia said haggardly. "Not to mention, your place is here. At Arthur's side."

"But it won't always be," Merlin said earnestly. "Someday I will fulfill my destiny. And then I will be free to do as I wish. Including being at your side." Elia laughed slightly.

"But my people… They will not accept a mortal on the throne. And I cannot abandon them," she said softly. Merlin placed his hand on her cheek.

"We will find a way, Lia," he said. "As you said before, Fate is not done with us yet."

"I only wish that I could see more clearly," Elia said, leaning into his hand as she looked up at him. "See just what it is Fate has in store." Her thoughts turned to the various images she had seen of him in both her dreams and visions. Were they telling her that it would work out?

"We will find a way," he said. "I believe that we will." She nodded, thinking to what Guinevere had told her the night before the battle. Perhaps there was hope. Perhaps she could change things. It was foolish, to be sure. But perhaps someday, the winds would turn in their favor.

"I may burn for this, but I do not care," she said finally, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him passionately. She felt Merlin's arms tightened around her, pulling her closer to him.

Sometime later, Merlin broke the kiss, staring down into Elia's eyes as they both breathed heavily.

"You are sure there is no way?" he asked, leaning his forehead against hers. Elia could not help the small bubble of hope beginning to fill her.

"It… will not be easy," she replied. "And it will take some time… I must convince the council and the elders and my people that it is for the good of the kingdom…"

"Lia… do you not know that I would do anything for you. That I would wait until the end of time if that is what it took for us to be together?" he asked softly. Elia could sense the honesty in his words and it seemed to be just what she needed to hear.

"Then I will try," she said. Merlin grinned as he bent down to kiss her again. Elia knew in that moment that she had been fighting a losing battle since the day she met him. There was no way she could push him out of her thoughts or her heart.

She did not yet know how, but some way, she would find a way for them to be together.

* * *

 **Totally meant to wait on this - I am trying to stick to my "write one, post one" policy, but after the comments the last chapter got, I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer...**

 **gaylelbf - Aw, thanks! I've got more coming in that regard. Nothing like some queen bonding.**

 **Fullshadow - Haha, well they can't just ride off into the sunset together, but I hope this chapter was close enough for now. ^_^ And yea. I started to set that up with the first meeting with Morgana, but then I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with it. But then decided to run with it.**

 **OechsnerC - Haha, he's fine, as you can see.**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	23. Wandering Souls

**Wandering Souls**

Bridget quickly made her way through the village, glancing around at the few people still out on the dirt paths. The sun had set about an hour and her body was weary from the many miles she had walked that day. That she had been walking or running since she left The Willows. She pulled her hood a bit lower as a man passed nearby, keeping her eyes trained on the ground. She had learned many things in the year since she had left. One of which was to not draw attention to herself. She often kept the hood of her cloak up and several daggers on her body along with her bow and arrows at all times. And she always wore her hair over her ears. While humans were likely aware of the existence of elves thanks to the treaty with Camelot, she learned long ago that many outside Camelot's walls were still distrustful of them.

She had long searched for Morgana, traveling many miles and across many lands, following shadows and rumors. It was why she was in this village. There had been rumors of a witch in imprisonment. All originating from a man that always frequented the same tavern nearly every night. A tavern in a village that she had finally made it to. Bridget prayed to the gods and goddesses that tonight she would finally get the answers that she sought.

Stepping into the noisy tavern, she looked around, trying to find the man in question. She had been told he was paunchy and always sat at a table nearest the fire. And that he was handsy with the tavern maids and loved his drink. She would hopefully use this to her advantage.

She pulled the hood of her cloak down as she made her way to the bar and ordered an ale, tossing some coins down as the barmaid slid a tankard towards her. All the while keeping an eye on the man. He was already a few drinks in, his cheeks taking a rosy hue as he loudly told a story to the few folks nearby.

Bridget stealthily made her way to the table, sitting at the end of it and keeping her eyes on her ale as she listened in, waiting for an opening to scoot closer down the bench. After a few minutes, the story ended and a few of the listeners moved towards the bar, allowing Bridget to slide down until she was directly across from him.

"I hear you're a man who knows things," she said, glancing up at him. The man was silent a moment, studying her, but then grinned as he leaned across the table.

"What's a lovely, young lass such as yourself doin' in a place like this?" he asked. Bridget shrugged as she brought the tankard to her lips and sipped at the ale.

"I'm here to find out some things," she said, offering a smirk. The man laughed loudly as he shouted for another ale.

"Just what is it you'd like to know?" he asked.

"I've heard stories of a witch being held prisoner nearby. Know anything?" she asked casually. The man scrunched up his face in concentration a few moments.

"Hmm… sounds like somethin' ol' Uther would do, if you ask me," he said. "Though… I 'ave 'eard about Sarrum keepin' someone locked up in that castle of his…" Bridget straightened up, leaning closer. This is what she came to hear.

"Careful, lass. Brutus is fond of tall tales," another man said, dropping next to her on the bench. Bridget frowned at him for the interruption.

"I do not!" Brutus shouted indignantly. "Everything I say is the truth!"

"Like that time you said you saw a griffon?" another man shouted out.

"I did!" Brutus retorted. Bridget rolled her eyes slightly.

"Sarrum and the castle," she said, trying to get Brutus back on track.

"Yea, yea… 'eard he had someone locked up with a dragon," he replied, causing the men around them to roar in laughter as Bridget frowned.

"I think if 'ol Sarrum had a dragon, we'd all know of it!" a man shouted. "Not like you can hide one of those easily."

"It's a baby dragon," Brutus said, glaring at the man. Bridget sighed as she took a drink of her ale, quickly writing off the story. There were no more dragon eggs as far as she knew. And it was common knowledge among the elves that they had all gone extinct years ago, save the last Great Dragon. She listened as the men ribbed on Brutus a few more minutes before quietly making an exit from the table. She placed her empty tankard on the bar and inquired about a room for the night. It was a lavish expense, but one that she would readily take. Who knew how much longer she would be forced to sleep on the hard ground in the forest in her search?

"Where are you, Morgana?" she whispered to herself, wondering if she would ever find the sorceress. While the woman behind the bar turned to find a key, Bridget found her thoughts then turning to The Willows. She longed for the warm weather, the breeze blowing through the branches of the willow trees near the palace. She missed Fianna. She even missed the queen.

She wondered if anything had changed since she had been gone, or if everything was still very much the same. The longer she searched for Morgana, Bridget could not help but question herself. When she set out from The Willows while Elia and the elves had gone to help King Arthur, she had been utterly convinced that Morgana was the right way - the only way - to bring magic back. But upon hearing of her defeat, and now going on a year without so much as a whisper of the sorceress, Bridget could not help but wonder if perhaps she had chosen unwisely.

Perhaps Morgana was not the key to bringing magic back as she had hoped.

"Your key, miss," the barmaid said, dragging Bridget from her thoughts.

"Thank you," she said, taking in and starting up the rickety stairs to the rooms above the pub. _You're just tired, is all,_ she told herself. _After a night's rest in a comfy bed, you'll feel better..._

* * *

"You needed me?" Merlin asked, his smile barely contained as he rushed into Arthur and Guinevere's chambers. Of course, he knew why Gwen had sent for him, but he had just passed Arthur in the hall and wasn't sure if he was still in hearing range.

"Come in," Gwen said as she walked over to a small desk where she would often sit to write letters or go over various court documents. Merlin shut the door behind him and rushed over as she picked up an envelope with nothing but his name on it and held it out.

Merlin eagerly took it, wishing he had time to read Elia's latest letter straight away. But Gaius needed him. The letter would have to wait until later that night when he could risk sneaking out to the gardens.

"You know, this would be easier if you would just tell Arthur," Gwen said with a sigh as she sat down and peered up at Merlin.

"I can't," Merlin said immediately, frowning at her.

"He's your friend, Merlin. He would be happy for you," she said, sitting up slightly.

"I don't think he'd understand," Merlin said, looking back down at Elia's flowing script.

"Really, Merlin? Arthur wouldn't understand you and Elia being in love with each other?" Gwen asked dryly.

"It's different," Merlin said.

"No, it's not," Gwen insisted. "You're a servant. She's a queen. I was a servant and Arthur a king. It's the same exact thing."

"She's an elf, Gwen!" Merlin nearly shouted as he looked up at her. "It's not so much about changing a law, she has to convince her people that it is in the best interest of her kingdom…" Gwen just sighed and shook her head.

"She's certainly taking her sweet time with it," she muttered, looking towards the window.

"The elves are different. They don't take to change that well from what she's said," Merlin said, wishing he could tell Gwen the truth. That he was a warlock and they had to wait until Merlin fulfilled his destiny and helped Arthur return magic to the land. Only after he had proven himself would he stand a chance at winning the favor of the elven council and elders, not to mention that of the rest of her kingdom.

"Fine," Gwen finally conceded. "I'm sure Elia knows what she's doing even though I think both of you are being ridiculous. I'll maintain your secret and keep delivering your letters. But really… you should tell him. He won't like it if he finds out some other way. And we both know he will eventually."

"Trust me, he won't," Merlin said as he stuffed the letter in his pocket. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No," Gwen said, smiling slightly. Merlin nodded his head and then turned, striding out of the room and back down to Gaius' rooms. The sooner he got to work, the sooner he could run off to read her letter.

* * *

 _My Dearest Merlin,_

 _How I miss you… If feels as though it's been years since I last saw you, though it has been just months. So much has happened. Every day more elves arrive within our borders, wishing to settle in The Willows and vow fealty to me. I had no idea there were so many of us out there in the world, hiding. But it seems that word has spread of our peace with Camelot. And of the strength of The Willows. Each day our lands and our kind grow stronger. I feel these are signs that we are on the right path. And that it shall not be long before you have fulfilled your destiny._

 _There is much for me to do nowadays, but I am happy. So very happy. The council and the elders have grown more open to me, as have our people. And more than that, I have you. Life is all the more sweeter now that we have openly declared our love to each other. Even though it must remain a secret to the world, I am glad for the small comfort of our letters._

 _And I hold strong to the hope that one day, you will sit at my side here in The Willows. My partner in everything._

 _I fear I must end this letter here. Elidren has sent for me so that we can prepare for another council meeting. But know that you have my love and my heart._

 _Yours always,_

 _Lia_

Merlin smiled to himself as he read through the letter a second time, hearing Elia's voice in his mind as he went over the words. This certainly was good news. Merlin had not known that there were other elves out there. Elia had told him The Willows was the last of their kingdoms, though it seemed that others had been in hiding. But if more were flocking to The Willows and it was truly flourishing as Elia said, then surely this meant just as she said.

Magic was returning and he was yet even closer to his goal. Sighing, Merlin folded up the letter and stuck it in his pocket looking at the garden around him. It wasn't nearly as beautiful as the garden he saw in his dreams with Elia, but even still, just being there made him feel closer to her. That there weren't miles and miles between them.

He wondered what she was doing that minute. If she were out on her balcony, looking over the bustling capital of The Willows and thinking of him. It seemed she was never far from his thoughts these days. A year had passed since the knights and elves re-took Camelot. A year since they vowed to someday be together. And though he knew it would years more before that came to happen, he was still happy.

Elia was certainly worth being patient for.

* * *

Elia looked around the table, her eyes falling on Rhys and Baela. Even though peace had at long last fallen on The Willows and Albion, there was still much to be done and much for her council to discuss. Especially with more elves arriving at their borders every day. It almost felt as though there was no end in sight for the stream of arrivals.

"And how are our newest arrivals?" she asked, smiling.

"Settling well, my lady. The brook quarter is now nearly full and work has started on rebuilding the farthest districts of the capital city," Baela said. "They have not been used in many centuries, so there is a rather large amount of work to be done."

"I believe we may need to start construction on new dwellings and shops if this continues," Rhys added. "Twenty more arrived just this morning."

"Who knew there were so many of us spread around the lands," Ailmar mused.

"My lady, the newest, they are of the seaside clan," Rhys said.

"I thought they had all left for the Isles," Elia replied, surprised that the sea-loving elves had stayed on these shores.

"Most of them did. They are the last of their kind to remain here and had planned to set sail, but decided to wait," Rhys said.

"I believe it is the strength of our queen that has drawn them to our lands," Faeranduil said from the other end of the table. Every eye turned to him in surprise as Elia fought to keep her mouth from dropping open. He rarely offered compliments. Even rarer still were those in Elia's favor.

"Is there anything else that we should know," Elidren said, covering for Elia as she came out of her state of shock.

"Our warriors are strong and ready should we need them," Cameron said. "A new patrol will set out this afternoon."

"How goes the search for Bridget and Morgana?" Elia asked, turning serious for a moment. The elf frown slightly as he shook his head.

"We still have not found them, my lady," he said. "But a new search party will go out three days from now. There were rumors of an elf woman near Odin's land. They will head there first."

"Please take care. There are still some out there who do not take as kindly to our kind as Camelot," she said.

"Yes, my queen," Cameron said. Elia nodded, glancing down at the papers in front of her.

"It seems that all is in order with trade with Camelot. A party of merchants is set to arrive later this week," she said, lifting up her latest correspondence from Arthur. "And preparations are underway to host the King and Queen for the annual celebration of our peace accord." She looked over at Elidren, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Everything is going according to plan so far," he responded.

"Good. I believe that is all for today. Thank you," Elia said. The council and elders all stood and started making their way out of the council chambers as Elia stood and walked over to Elidren. The two had more to discuss about the upcoming visit. Fianna hovered nearby.

"A word, my queen," Faeranduil said, gliding up to the two cousins. Once again, Elia's eyebrows rose in surprise as she nodded towards him.

"You may speak freely, Faeranduil. As you usually do," she replied. The older elf smiled slightly, though it was much warmer than his usual smug smirk.

"I only wished to express my… appreciation for all that you have done for The Willows and our kind," he said. "It would appear that my early assessments of your ability to rule were incorrect and I am happy to admit my fault." Both Elia and Elidren remained silent and unable to speak. Elia's mouth did drop open that time. "If you will excuse me, I have things I must attend to." He inclined his head slightly towards the queen and then left the room.

"Did he just…" Elia started.

"I believe so," Elidren murmured. Elia looked over at him, perplexed.

"But why?" she asked.

"I do not know what motivates Faeranduil's praise, only that you should accept it while you can," Elidren replied. Elia looked over at Fianna, who was grinning brightly. The two shared a look, both thinking the same thing.

Perhaps it would not be much longer before they could broach the topic of Elia's marriage to Merlin.

"Well then, shall we retire to my private study?" Elia said brightly as she started for the door. "It is much more comfortable there. Fianna, please fetch some refreshment for us."

"Yes, my lady."

Elidren stood a moment longer, watching Elia as Fianna left ahead of her for the kitchens. The look between the two had not gone unnoticed. Elia was scheming again.

He then began walking, following Elia through the passageways of the palace, barely registering her happy chatter. Once they were inside her study, he shut the door and stared at her again.

"What are you planning, Lia?" he asked sternly, breaking her long-winded strain of ideas for the upcoming royal visit.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking over at him in confusion.

"I saw the look. You _are_ planning something, Lia. Likely something mad that will get you in trouble with the council and elders," Elidren said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Preposterous," Elia scoffed as she walked to her desk and started shuffling through letters. "I was merely sharing my happiness with Fianna. You said yourself that it is rare for Faeranduil to agree with me. I shall accept it when I can." Elidren took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He knew she was up to something, but there was no way she was going to admit it to him. He would have to use other means to determine what it was and then hopefully stop her before she inflicted too much damage.

"What exactly did you have in mind for the royal visit in terms of entertainment?" he asked, walking over to the desk. Elia smiled at him.

"Quite a lot, actually. This is the first large royal visit to The Willows, so I hope to show them the best that we have to offer," she said. Elidren nodded.

"Very well…"

* * *

 **Got a fair amount of work done in between projects. But there are still 13 chapters left, of which I have 7 left to finish writing either half or all of. But it's all planned out, which makes things easier. I'm excited to get this one finished up, especially with some of the chapters coming up. Put a lot of work into them, and I hope you guys enjoy them as much as I've enjoyed writing them.**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx - Oh, that's coming. ^_^**

 **IlColen - Thank you! I've always felt that I need to finish what I start, so I'm going to see this one through until the end.**

 **Origami Pen - I can't lie, I did draw from their history a bit as I was writing this - it is the most prolific elf history on the internet. But I did try to throw my own twists when I could. Think I started with that foundation because it was easiest. Probably didn't help that I might have been binge-watching LOTR and The Hobbit series a couple times during writing this one... There's another LOTR fanfic that I'm not sure I'll ever post that I started during that time as well...**

 **laorart - Happy to hear you want to keep reading! Hopefully I can get the next few chapters finished up this week so I can post more often.**

 **gaylelbf - Thanks! Always grateful for your comments!**

 **Fullshadow - As someone who knows a bit more about the story to come... don't write Elidren off just yet. More than anything, he looks out for her. The rest will come...**

 **OechsnerC - Thanks!**

 **As always, thank you to everyone who reads and follows!**


	24. Return to The Willows

**Return to The Willows**

Elia grinned as she watched the beginnings of the large party from Camelot came into sight, banners flying. The woodland streets were lined with many elves throwing flower petals as the knights rode ahead and behind the king and queen. Though they were still a bit away, Elia could clearly make out the look of awe on Guinevere's face as she looked around the city and up into the branches of the tall trees. It was her first time in The Willows and Elia was eager to show her some of its secrets.

Elidren glanced down at her, amused by her excitement and in awe of the fact that she remained still, half-expecting her to be bouncing on her toes. She had been looking forward to this day for months.

"Welcome to The Willows," she said loudly as she made her way towards the royal couple as their horses stopped in front of her palace, her dark green dress flowing airily behind her as she walked.

"It is more beautiful than you described," Guinevere exclaimed as she took Elia's hands and squeezed them. "Though I fear we may have dressed a bit too warmly. I did not realize when you said the weather was always mild that it would be this mild."

"Easily fixed. I am thrilled that you've finally made it here. There is so much to show you," Elia said. She looked over at Arthur. "The servants will see that you and your knights are taken to your quarters. But if you'll forgive me, I need to steal your wife for just a bit. I have some things to show her." Arthur smiled and bowed his head towards her.

"Steal away. Just so long as you give her back," he replied. Elia was already leading Guinevere towards the palace.

"I make no promises!" Elia shouted back at him, winking. Arthur just rolled his eyes and turned to seeing after his men.

"Just what is it you have for me?" Guinevere asked as they started up the winding staircase.

"A few things… one of which I hope you will wear to tonight's festivities," Elia replied. "Though there are enough you could likely wear one to each feast that we are hosting in your honor." Guinevere's eyes widened.

"You had elven dresses made for me?" she asked. Elia nodded.

"And a few other things. I don't have many friends of the female persuasion, so forgive me if I over-indulged a bit," Elia said, grinning.

The women hurriedly made their way into the palace and through the many halls with Guinevere stopping every so often to take in the halls carved from the tree and other splendors. Elia couldn't help but chuckle as she dragged the mortal woman along, eager to get to the privacy of her chambers.

"This is… amazing," Guinevere said, coming to a stop in the middle of the room and taking it all in. "You have a pool in your rooms…"

"Much more convenient than always sending for a bath and water," Elia replied as she walked towards her bed where Fianna had just finished laying out the last of the gowns. They were all made from similar filmy and flowing fabrics, though in varying shades and cuts to compliment Guinevere's complexion and figure. Granted the queen had made her way over to a table laden with various circlets in silver and gold, some containing jewels while others did not.

"These are… Elia, you shouldn't have," Guinevere said, looking over at the elf queen.

"Some of those I'm afraid you can only borrow while you are here. But one is for you to take with you when you leave. The elves are proud of their work, but at the same time rather hesitant to let too many of them leave our lands," Elia said as she picked up a dress in light lavender and inspected it. Guinevere's eyes widened as she walked over to look at it, reaching out to softly feel the fabric.

"Do you like it?" Elia asked, looking at her.

"I do, but… it's a bit more… revealing… than I'm used to," Guinevere replied. "What would Arthur say?"

"Likely nothing because his jaw will be on the floor as soon as you walk out in it," Elia replied, grinning impishly. Guinevere laughed and then looked over at Elia as she replaced the dress and stepped over to another.

"And just what is it that you will wear tonight?" Guinevere asked. "I assume you are hoping to impress someone as well…"

Elia could feel her cheeks heat up as Fianna grinned.

"The queen as a very special dress picked out for tonight," the maid offered, causing Elia to shoot a glare at her.

"Is that so?" Guinevere asked.

"Perhaps…" Elia said. "But it is because tonight is a grand celebration, nothing more." Guinevere and Fianna looked at each other and then back at Elia before bursting into loud peals of laughter. "What?! It's true!"

"I'm sure Merlin will find you fascinating no matter what you wear," Guinevere said.

"Not the point," Elia said, frowning at her, though it was tempered by the twitching of the corner of her mouth. She couldn't even muster enough to be annoyed. She knew it was true. But she would hold off on mentioning it out loud. She had her pride to think of, after all.

"Just how are things going on that front?" Guinevere asked, walking over to sit at another table. She reached over and picked up a grape, popping it into her mouth.

"Progressing, albeit slowly, as to be expected. We elves do not usually make such large changes so quickly," Elia said with a sigh.

"But you are queen," Guinevere said.

"Yes, but if I move too quickly, I could lose the trust and respect of my people. Of the council and elders. They've only just begun to fully trust my decisions and opinions. I tell them I wish to marry a mortal man and they may very well think I've gone mad," Elia said.

"And how are you planning to win them over? Surely you have a plan there," Guinevere said.

"I do… We hope to prove that Merlin is an advantageous match," Elia said breezily. Guinevere couldn't help but roll her eyes. She had heard the same thing many times from Merlin.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Guinevere asked. Elia glanced over at Fianna, who had busied herself with straightening up the dresses. Gwen didn't know about Merlin's magic, so she couldn't tell her the full or actual plan. In her excitement for the visit, she had yet to come up with a credible story that the observant mortal queen would buy.

"Still working on that bit," Elia finally admitted, finding it a safer answer than others. Guinevere sighed.

"Well I certainly hope you two figure it out soon enough. I'd like to see what an elven wedding is truly like," she said, smiling.

"Oh, they are sight to behold," Fianna gushed, rushing over to the two women. "The queen's wedding to her late husband was rather grand indeed. We feasted for two weeks straight."

"And went through a good chunk of our wine reserves," Elia said.

"I remember a fair amount of that ended up in your chambers," Fianna said.

"What did you expect? I was marrying a man I barely knew for the sake of continuing the bloodline," Elia huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Surely it wasn't that bad," Gwen said, her brow furrowed. She nearly forgot that Elia was a widow.

"Tobias wasn't so bad… not really. I was against an arranged marriage. But… he was the last eligible king outside of my father and Rosewood was dying, so there was no other choice," Elia said. "At least the rules relaxed a bit after that… once I was named sole regent of The Willows, I could marry nearly any elf of good standing, though the council and elders made it clear they would prefer someone of noble blood."

"How come you never married Trevor?" Gwen asked suddenly. Elia was slightly taken aback for a moment. "I mean… obviously you do not love him, but… if they were pressuring you to remarry, I could see why you would choose him. You two are rather close and he is on your council." Elia sighed.

"I suppose he would have done… we are fond of each other and he would meet the approval of the council and elders… not to mention the people. Trust me, rumors of the two of us eventually wedding have long run rampant… starting up just after Tobias died, actually, but… it just never really seemed an option to me," Elia said. "I've always seen him as a brother and dear friend. Nothing more."

"And you wanted to marry for love this time around," Gwen finished, a soft smile on her face.

"We elves do live a rather long time," Elia said. She then pushed off from the bed. "But enough talk of that. We must prepare you for tonight's festivities."

"Don't we have some time before then?" Gwen asked, sitting up in her chair. Elia started grinning.

"Oh, dear Gwen. We're giving you the full elven treatment…"

* * *

"Just what is taking them forever?" Arthur griped later that night. He was already seated at the main table in a large clearing where the feast was being held that night, the seats on either side of him still empty though the rest of the tables were not. "Merlin, I-" he stopped as he glanced behind him, an elf servant quickly stepping up to refill his cup for the third time.

Arthur cleared his throat and turned back around, seeing Merlin sitting at a table near the front with a group of his knights. Once again, Elia had insisted that the servant be treated as a guest, much like their first visit to the magical kingdom.

"Do you ever get used to her ways?" Arthur asked, glancing over at Elidren and Trevor, who were on the other side of the empty seat to his right.

"Eventually," Trevor said good-naturedly, while Elidren remained silent.

It was hard to remain angry when they were in such a magical place. At the far side of the clearing was the main table with Elia's council, Arthur and Gwen. In the center was a large open space with dozens of round tables surrounding it that were already full with various elves from the kingdom and Arthur's knights.

Hundreds of fireflies floated lazily in the air above them just under the canopy created from the branches of the large willow trees that also held hundreds of flickering lanterns.

While Merlin kept looking up and around from his table, Arthur's gaze was fixed on the small path that led to the clearing from the main road and palace, waiting for any glimpse of the two queens.

"I am surprised that you have not learned by now that Elia will arrive exactly when she plans too," Elidren said casually. Arthur looked over at the ginger elf just as he raised his own goblet to his lips. "She does so enjoy making an entrance." Arthur just huffed and returned to staring at the path.

After a few moments, he sat up.

"They're coming," he said.

Merlin caught sight of the other's movement around him and looked over, getting glimpses of the two women through the trees, followed by Fianna and the queen's newest maid - Lucinda. They came around a large trunk and Merlin felt his heart stop for a moment.

The two were laughing as they walked, their arms linked. Guinevere was wearing a dress of soft lavender that fluttered around her, though the bodice left her sides and arms exposed, causing Arthur's eyebrows to rise. Her hair was down in soft curls with a silver circlet adorning her head. As they stepped into the clearing and started across it, a hush came across the crowd as the elves smoothly rose from their seats and bowed their heads. A bit more uncoordinated, the knights quickly jumped to their feet and did the same. Arthur temporarily forgot his manners and remained seated, his mouth, indeed, dropping open as Gwen blushed slightly.

Elia couldn't help but smirk as her eyes met Merlin's briefly, then focused on the main table. She was in a gown that was pale green at the top and transitioned into a darker green at the bottom. Though it was long-sleeved, the material was nearly sheer, with an intricate gold design covering strategic areas. Behind her flowed a long cape and train with the same detailing, while the crown of The Willows sat on her hair that was pulled up in intricate curls and braids.

He started blushing after she had passed the table, seeing that the back of the dress just under the translucent cape was completely bare, exposing smooth, pale skin.

The women quickly made their way around the table and to their seats. Elven servants quietly stepped up and held out the chairs for the two queens. Elia looked around the clearing and nodded, allowing the rest to be seated before taking her own.

"That's… that's certainly an interesting dress," Arthur said, sputtering slightly as he looked over at Gwen and then quickly reached for his goblet while motioning for a servant to fill Gwen's.

"It was a gift from Queen Elia," she said as Elia barely contained her laughter.

"And many more to come," she added, reaching for her wine goblet and holding it up for a servant to fill.

"It's… different than what we're used to at Camelot," Arthur said, still unable to quit looking at his wife.

"I think you'll find these dresses are much more suited to our climate," Elia replied.

"I do like it. Perhaps I could have some day dresses made while here," Guinevere replied, looking towards Elia.

"Of course," the elf queen replied.

* * *

"Still not used to the things they wear here," Gwaine said at the knight's table, clearly admiring the many elven women around them. "But I like it."

"It's certainly different, though I think I'm used to it," Merlin said, sneaking glances at the head table in between bites.

"Used to sitting at the table rather than serving it?" Elyan asked, grinning at him. Merlin chuckled softly.

"I could get used to this," he said, sitting up in his chair and smoothing down the tunic of forest green that he had found waiting for him in his rooms along with matching new trousers. He had never worn something so fine, though it still wasn't nearly as fine as what Trevor, Elidren and the rest of the elven council and elders were wearing.

There had been a note tucked into the pocket stating that a guest of the queen should dress as such. It wasn't signed, but he immediately recognized Elia's handwriting.

"Where did you get that outfit?" Percival asked.

"Ehm, found it in my room," Merlin said.

"Wager it was a gift from Fianna," Gwaine said, grinning broadly as he slapped Merlin on the back. The warlock winced slightly before blushing as the knight then started looking around the clearing, obviously hoping to locate the queen's lady's maid. "Just where is she?"

"Sitting at a table a bit farther back, I think," Leon said.

"Odd, isn't it? The queen allows her closest servants to enjoy the feast rather than work it," Percival said.

"Queen Elia's always done things a bit differently," Merlin said, looking over at him.

"That is certainly true. She had you seated near her at that first feast we attended in her palace," Gwaine said. "So… I assume you must have a happy reunion planned for your fair love…"

"I'm… well…" Merlin stuttered as the knights laughed at his expense.

"Stop giving the lad such a hard time. He's obviously smitten with her," Leon said. Merlin just sighed and returned to his food, wondering if they intended to give him a hard time for the entire feast.

Soon enough the banter died out as a small group of elves with instruments settled in the middle of the clearing and began playing. Another young elf woman stood nearby in a light blue dress and began singing. As soon as she opened her mouth, nearly every mortal stopped and stared as though in a trance.

"I've never heard anything so beautiful…" Gwaine murmured, stars already appearing in his eyes. "What do you think she's saying?"

"I don't care," Percival replied, propping his chin in his hand. They sat in near silence until the song finished and then the elves started into another song with the woman starting to sway slightly with the music. Around them, a number of the elves stood from their tables and made towards the center where they started up a dance circle, smoothly weaving in and out of each as they slowly moved around.

Merlin had never seen anything like it. Sure, there had been dancing at the feasts held in Camelot, but these were so much more than mere dances. The elves moved as though they were floating. Movement from his right caught his eye as he turned slightly, seeing Trevor leading Elia towards the circle, her cape left behind. The two joined the circle, the other dancers not stopping in their movement as they easily integrated the two new dancers.

A bright smile was on Elia's face as she held her head up and moved regally, her dress flowing around her. Merlin found that he could not take his eyes off her.

Then the song finished and there was clapping, bringing him out of his trance. He glanced around nervously, happy to see the others had been just as entranced as he was. The elves then started another song, this one much livelier and involving hops and some fancy footwork. A few of the elves broke away from the circle to run out and grab others with more circles forming. Merlin's eyes widened as Fianna walked up to him and held her hand out.

"I don't know the steps," he stuttered.

"And he's likely to stomp on your fair feet. I make a much better partner," Gwaine said, smiling. Fianna laughed softly before grabbing Merlin's hand and yanking him out of his chair.

"It's easy to learn, you'll see…"

* * *

 **Just got five more chapters to finish writing on this one. Yay!**

 **Redwood (Guest) - Thanks! I do, actually. I have the first two chapters of an original novel (first of 3-4 in a series) up on Wattpad. It's called "A Walk Among Goddesses". But have more that I have yet to share.**

 **Gingeraffealene - True. But there is so much more to come.**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx - Of course. Couldn't skip over that three year gap in the TV series.**

 **gaylelbf - Thank you!**

 **OechsnerC - Thanks! I've finished writing the other stories I was working on, so hopefully I'll get this finished up (writing wise) in the next week or so.**

 **Fullshadow - Thanks! And there is more coming that explains his background in future chapters. ^_^**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	25. Discovered

**Discovered**

Merlin stumbled a bit as he made his way through the darkened paths from the palace towards the large willow grove nearby. Even though there were scattered lanterns hanging from branches to light part of the way, it was still difficult to see all the roots in the dark. His feet were also a tad sore from all the dancing during the feast. Fianna had been right in that he picked up the steps quickly. And even though he had enjoyed it - he enjoyed watching Arthur stumble through the dance even more - he couldn't stop himself from looking for Elia and wishing that he could have been one of her many dance partners throughout the night.

"Merlin!" a voice whispered. He froze and looked around as a figure with a dark green cloak and hood stepped out from behind a tree. He relaxed when Elia lowered the hood, exposing a broad grin on her face. She held out her hand, which he eagerly took as they began walking deeper into the grove. "You were taking so long, I wondered if you were coming…"

"Of course, I'd come," Merlin scoffed softly, taking his eyes from the path for a moment to look at her face. "Just Arthur had a lot to say about tonight's feast…"

"And I'm sure a lot of work for you to do," Elia replied.

"I may have been a guest during the feast, but he reminded me that I'm still his servant," he said.

"Yes, but someday you will sit at my side on the throne of The Willows," Elia said dreamily, a far-off look on her face. "And have your own servants."

"Dunno how I'll get used to that," he replied. He hadn't really thought about it, to be honest, he was so focused on getting to the point when they could be together. He never considered what would happen after that.

"Don't worry… you have me to guide you on the finer things of elven royal life," Elia said, smiling at him before returning her attention to the path before them. They were approaching the largest tree in the center of the grove, its branches hanging so low that it created a curtain hiding the trunk and its roots from sight. "This is my favorite spot in the whole of The Willows… it should provide us privacy."

She then reached out and held the drooping branches aside, allowing Merlin to step in. She followed, letting them fall back into place. Merlin's eyes widened as he took in the space before him. He had expected it to be much darker, but it was lit up by the many fireflies floating in the air around them. Elia stepped passed him and settled among the roots near the trunk, patting the spot next to her.

"Certainly know you're in a magical place here," Merlin said as he lowered himself next to her. Elia had pulled her legs up towards her, wrapping her arms around them as she looked up into the branches of the tree.

"This tree is the oldest in the grove and there are stories that it is the center of all the magic in The Willows. That this is where the magic originated many thousands of years ago when the world was still new," she said before looking over at him.

"Is that what you believe?" he asked. She shrugged.

"All I know is that you can feel it flowing through the tree" she said, placing a hand on a root. "It pulses…" Merlin reached down and placed his hand next to Elia's, closing his eyes. There was a sort of hum that he could feel throughout his body as soon as his palm made contact. His eyes flew open as he lifted his hand away, causing Elia to laugh softly.

"You can feel it too," she said. He looked at her and nodded, placing his hand on hers and closing his fingers around her small hand.

"Part of me already feels at home here," he said.

"Because you are magic," she said. "Magic calls out to magic."

The two fell into companionable silence for a few moments, soaking in the enchantment of the place.

"I wish that I could have danced with you tonight," Merlin finally said, looking over at Elia.

"I as well," she murmured. "Someday…"

"How is it that something can feel so close, yet so far away," Merlin mused.

"I suppose that is but how life is at times," Elia said wisely. "But the time will come." The two stared at each other a moment before Merlin leaned over, meeting her lips. Elia sat up slightly, placing her hand upon his chest as Merlin reached up and ran his fingers through her curls that she had taken down from the intricate updo she had during the feast. He pulled her closer, the kiss deepening. They knew they did not have much time together - even at the later hour, neither could afford to be away from the palace long.

They only had these few moments.

Elia pulled away, looking deep into Merlin's eyes before resting her forehead against his.

"I wish that we could stay here… fall asleep in each other's arms," she murmured.

"Someone would notice us missing," Merlin said. "We should probably get back…" He started to stand, but Elia grasped his shirt, pulling him back down.

"Just a few moments more," she begged, looking up at him. He smiled and kissed her lightly as he settled among the roots, leaning back and pulling Elia with him so that her head rested on his chest. "That's much better."

"It is truly always summer here?" Merlin asked. Elia chuckled.

"Yes," she said. "I thought we've been over that."

"Still just trying to wrap my mind about everything," he said.

"You'd love the archives. Perhaps Trevor could take you down there before you leave, if you can spare a moment, that is," she said.

"The archives?" he asked.

"Yes, all the records of our kind. Many others of magic. The history of this world," she said softly. "There's even a small druid village on our border."

"Druids? You mean others who use magic?" he asked, sitting up slightly to look down at her.

"Yes, though I have not yet spoken of this to Arthur. I felt it would be better until he were… more accepting," she said carefully. "They are not technically within our borders, though they do benefit from our protection."

"Likely wise," he said with a sigh. "And you had mentioned before that druids took shelter within your borders in the past… I would love to see the archives. See just what I can learn."

"There are many things to learn," Elia said. "Even Arabelldon hasn't read everything. Though I believe Faeranduil has…"

"The leader of the elders?" Merlin asked, trying to remember everything that Elia had told him of the elders and council in her letters. "He was the one with long, white hair and a sour look on his face during the feast until he had had quite a bit of wine?"

"That would be him," Elia replied. "Quite set in his ways after thousands of years."

"But you said that he complimented you a few months ago," Merlin said.

"True… I suppose anyone can change…" Elia murmured.

"Who were the elves wearing the fish nets?" Merlin asked.

"Ah, those would be from the seaside kingdom - Earle," she said.

"Right… you mentioned that other elves had been joining your kingdom. Where have they been this whole time?" he asked.

"Hiding among mortals," Elia said. "When their kingdoms began to fade, most left for the Isles, but some chose to stay, believing that magic would return and their kingdoms would once again thrive... Once word spread that The Willows allied itself with Camelot - bringing peace between our kind and King Arthur - they began journeying here. One of the men from Earle, he said he had a vision of magic returning to these lands and set out to join us the very next day."

"The other elf kingdoms… do you think they will return?" Merlin asked. Elia looked up at him.

"I have faith that once you fulfill your destiny and Arthur has accepted magic fully, then yes… they will return to their former glory. And…" she stopped, a sheen of tears in her eyes, "among them, Rosewood will return as well…"

"Will you rule both here and there?" he asked.

"I intend to," she said. "With you at my side." She leaned up, brushing her lips against his again. Merlin sighed, smiling happily.

"As much as I would like to stay, we really should get back," he said. Elia nodded sadly, slowly standing from among the roots. Once Merlin had stood, he took her hand and the two made their way through the willow grove back towards the palace. They stopped just at the edge, Elia looking up at him as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head.

"Til' next time, my love," she said softly, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips before turning and silently running through the night towards the palace. A large grin spread upon Merlin's face as he started on his way, his thoughts going through everything they had spoke of.

He had nearly made it to the small door that led to the kitchens when he heard a throat clear. He stopped and began looking around in the darkness, worry starting to fill him. Who had discovered him?

"You should learn to get a bit better at sneaking off, Merlin," Gwaine said as he pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against, half hidden by the night. "Saw you sneaking out earlier."

"Oh, I… didn't think anyone had seen me," he stuttered, causing Gwaine to chuckle.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," he replied, slapping Merlin on the back. "Might have snuck off to see about my own elf maiden." Merlin stared at him a moment, wondering just how much the knight had seen. "Caught yours sneaking back in not long ago." Merlin's eyes widened. Bollocks. There was no way Gwaine hadn't noticed who she was.

"You won't tell the others?" Merlin asked. Gwaine stared at him strangely.

"Course not. Just told you I wouldn't," he replied. Merlin let out a sigh of relief. He had to admit it was a bit freeing to let someone else besides Gwen and Gaius in on the secret. And Gwaine seemed to be taking the news well. A bit too well. "Besides, we all know…"

"What?!" Merlin nearly shouted.

"You couldn't take your eyes off her all throughout the feast," Gwaine commented, causing Merlin's cheeks to heat up. If Gwaine had noticed, then surely Arthur had as well. But then why hadn't he mentioned anything earlier?

"It's just… we can't really let everyone know just yet," Merlin said.

"Not sure why," Gwaine said.

"Pretty sure her council would have something to say about it," Merlin scoffed.

"What would the council have to say about it?" Gwaine replied.

"She is the queen after all," Merlin said, wondering just how much of the elf wine the knight had had during the feast.

"She's the… what?" Gwaine said. "Queen Elia? That's who you were meeting?" Merlin just blinked a few moments before suddenly remembering that the knights and Arthur had assumed long ago that Merlin was sweet on Fianna. Of course… that's who Gwaine had assumed was sneaking back into the palace. He hadn't seen her face. And Merlin had danced with her for quite a bit at the feast.

"Oh… I…" Merlin stopped, unsure of how to continue as Gwaine stared incredulously at him.

"Seriously, Merlin! The queen?!" he asked in shock. "When did this even happen?"

"It's not like we planned it…" Merlin said weakly. "I think the both of us started feeling something that first night we stumbled into the elves in the woods. We tried to ignore it, but found we couldn't…"

"So, this whole time you had us thinking it was Fianna, but really it was the queen?" Gwaine asked, though now a note of awe had snuck into his voice. Merlin nodded. "And just how do you two plan to work that out? I thought it was against their laws for her to marry anyone not an elf."

"She's working on that," Merlin said.

"And no one knows?"

"Well… Gwen does… and Gaius. And Fianna. But no one else," Merlin said quickly.

"You haven't even told Arthur?" Gwaine asked, even more in awe that Merlin would keep something this big from the king.

"I hadn't really planned to for this long, but… found I didn't really know how to tell him," he said. "Really, Gwaine. You can't tell anyone. Not yet. It could ruin everything." Gwaine studied him a moment before sighing.

"I won't. But I seriously think you should tell Arthur. And… you're not about to live this one down," he said, starting to smile. He threw an arm around Merlin and started walking him back into the palace. "To think… of everyone in the company that night and it's you she ends up falling in love with…"

"I know…"

* * *

Elia sighed as she laid back on one of the chaises on her balcony. The meeting with Merlin, while short, had left her much too happy to fall asleep just yet. She had grabbed a goblet and some wine while making her way through the quiet kitchens and decided just one glass would help her to relax enough to hopefully fall asleep.

Sighing happily, her eyes drifted closed as she relieved every moment. His arms wrapped around her. Talking about the future. It was so clear in her mind…

 _Elia leaned against the balcony, a gentle breeze blowing her curls back from her face. She looked over, seeing Merlin walk up. He was dressed oddly but had two glasses of wine in his hands. Soft music was playing from somewhere she couldn't see. It was a song she was unfamiliar with. It didn't sound like anything she had heard before._

" _Thought I'd find you here," he said, holding one glass out to her._

" _I just love this view…"_

 _They were in the countryside somewhere… somewhere she didn't recognize. There was a gold band on her left ring finger._

Gasping slightly, Elia sat up, her eyes flying open. She couldn't help the smile that came across her face. She knew she had just glimpsed at her future with Merlin. Someday they would be together.

"My lady," Fianna said, walking into her rooms.

"Out here," Elia called. The servant walked out onto the balcony and sat down on the other chaise, studying the queen.

"I take it your meeting went well," she said softly, grinning.

"It did," Elia said. Fianna was silent a few more moments before leaning towards Elia.

"You've seen something, haven't you?" she asked. Elia nodded.

"We will be together someday," she said.

"I told you so," Fianna replied. Elia looked over at her and laughed softly.

"I suppose you did," she said. "Though… I do not know when it happens."

"All that matters is that it will happen," Fianna said. Elia nodded.

"That is true. I will wait however long I must," she said, leaning back against the chaise.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Elia walked with Arthur and Gwen towards the training grounds, where a few of his knights were trying out the new weapons the elves had prepared for them. Fianna, Merlin and Gwen's lady's maid followed not far behind the monarchs.

"How fares everything?" Elia asked, walking up to Cameron and Rhys as they watched some of the knights spar with elven warriors. While they were moving a bit quicker thanks to the lightweight swords, they still weren't quite fast enough to catch the elves.

"Well," Cameron replied. "They seem to be warming up to the new swords."

"Good," she replied, calmly watching.

"What's this? Queen Elia watching from the sidelines?" Fenris shouted as he blocked a blow by Percival, who was starting to look a bit tired and frustrated that he had yet to land a hit on the elf.

"Will you never give up?" she shouted back, grinning. She had worn a pair of leather breeches and a tunic more suited for training should this very thing happen.

"We still have to even the score," he said, as he pushed Percival back and the much larger man stumbled a few steps. He tossed his sword around, grinning at her. Elia laughed loudly.

"You should give up while you're still ahead, Fenris," Rhys shouted at him.

"Never," Fenris retorted. He then bowed towards the queen, winking at her. Elia just rolled her eyes and held her hand out. Cameron smirked slightly as he unsheathed his sword and handed it over. She then strode into the middle of the grounds and calmly stood across from Fenris.

Almost without blinking, the two were then locked in a quick battle, neither seeming to exert much effort as they parried back and forth.

"Is this a common occurrence?" Gwen asked, watching them with wide eyes. She had heard the queen was a fearsome warrior, but this was the first time actually seeing her fight.

"Fenris challenging the queen? Yes," Cameron said. "Granted he challenges everyone…"

"They at it again?" Trevor asked, walking up to the group.

"He's already bested half of King Arthur's knights," Rhys said. Arthur frowned slightly at that.

"Fenris is one of our best fighters," Trevor said.

"How do they move so quickly?" Gwen asked.

"Many years of training under our master swordsman, Ailmar. Though Elia trained for nearly a century under Faeranduil, himself. He only trains members of the royal family," Cameron said.

"He fights?" Merlin asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He had assumed the disgruntled elf was only a scholar.

"One of the best," Trevor said. "He spent a fair amount of time going back and forth between here and Rosewood, working with both Elia and the late King Tobias. Elidren as well." Merlin just shook his head slightly as he watched the two.

Elia smoothly kicked out, knocking Fenris on his back. The elf started laughing as Elia reached down and helped him up.

"Seems you are no closer to evening the score, dear Fenris," she replied with a grin.

"Ah, but someday," he replied with a bow. Elia just shook her head as she walked back over to Cameron, holding the sword out to him.

"Now I see why there's no tourney," Gwaine said as he and Percival walked over. "Seems your warriors would easily win."

"I'm sure not all of them could beat the knights of Camelot," Elia said easily, turning to look at him. Gwaine's eyebrows rose at the statement. "I'm sure there are a few of warriors-in-training who could not best you." The group around them chuckled as Gwaine frowned slightly at the small queen, who was grinning smugly at him.

He then glanced at Merlin and smiled slightly, turning his gaze back to the queen.

"That may be true, though I must admit I was surprised to see you fighting so well after your… late night," he said before starting to walk off towards a table of weapons. "Figured you'd be too tired after yesterday's excitement." The smile slid off her face as her eyes widened and cheeks began turning slightly pink. She wanted to glare at Merlin but refrained as she just stared after Gwaine.

"What's he talking about?" Trevor asked.

"The feast," she said quickly as she turned towards Gwen and began dragging her off. "Come, I must show you the willow grove." The two women hurried off, leaving a rather confused group of men. Except for Merlin, who was staring at his feet, willing his own cheeks not to heat up. He should have known Gwaine would say something.

"Well then… suppose I should look over the new weapons you have so graciously sought to gift us with," Arthur said. "Come on, Merlin."

"Yes, sire," Merlin said, falling in step behind Arthur. Once Arthur was busy looking over the weapons as Trevor and Cameron offered comments and explanations on them, Merlin walked over to Gwaine.

"What was that?" he hissed, glancing over at Arthur. The knight only chuckled.

"Told you I wasn't about to let you live it down… the queen either," he replied before walking back towards the palace with Percival and the others. Merlin just sighed and rolled his eyes, wanting to follow, but knowing he had to stay with Arthur. Thankfully he hadn't caught on to anything.

Bloody knights.

* * *

 **Finished another couple of chapters! So close to finishing up all the writing on this one, though I'm still stuck on the sequel. Can't seem to come up with a detailed plot, though I've got the basic idea in mind. I mean, the last episode of the series makes that pretty obvious. But… decided it's best that I focus on finishing up this one before I start writing anything new. Still have two other stories that I'm currently posting (all the writing is finished) and another sequel to another story to post, though thankfully I've already written and edited all of that one. It would just be posting it, so gives me time to work on the sequel to this as well as a few other things before I start posting them. I don't like posting until I have a decent amount of chapters written and at least most (if not all) of the story plotted out so I can go back and change stuff in the beginning should I need to.**

 **Fullshadow – Aw, thanks! And that's just the number of chapters I had left to write – there's actually 11 chapters left in the story to post. Though now I have one chapter that I haven't started on – three that are partially finished. So down to four left to complete!**

 **OechsnerC – Thanks! Spent a lot of time trying to figure out how I want The Willows to look and such. As well as the clothing and such. You should seriously see the Pinterest boards I've put together…**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	26. Those Who Are Lost

**Those Who Are Lost**

Bridget moved quickly through the frozen wasteland, stopping a moment to look for the direction of the sun and make sure she was heading in the right direction. She had finally overheard tales of a witch enslaving men in the north. For what purpose, no one seemed to know, but Bridget was sure she had finally found Morgana.

She moved quickly, barely stopping to sleep as she made her way to Ismere. She wasn't sure what sort of fortress Morgana would have there but assumed that she wouldn't be able to just waltz through the front doors. No matter. She would work out a plan once she arrived and saw just what she had to work with.

A deep sense of purpose had filled her. Finally, she would be reunited with the sorceress and show her that she was loyal to the cause. And then, once Morgana had triumphed, she could return to the elves and see her homeland flourish once again.

Bridget's father had moved her family to The Willows nearly two centuries ago after their kingdom in the far north had faded. She had finally grown accustomed to the warmer climes of The Willows, but her heart had always longed for the land of ever winter where she was born and raised. She felt much more at home once she reached the snow-covered land where Morgana was rumored to be, able to move swiftly and discreetly among the snow, though she wished she had retained some of her cloaks and other assorted clothing from Geimhreadh.

She had just cleared the top of a hill when she heard voices and ducked behind some trees, cautiously peering down. She could see a group of men gathered around a fire, likely making camp early with the night quickly approaching and making it nearly impossible for them to continue travel. She noticed they had a group of prisoners tied up nearby, far from the warmth of the fire.

They must be taking new slaves for whatever task Morgana had in action. Frowning, Bridget quickly went through her options. She could always join them but worried she would end up in being taken prisoner herself. Not to mention, she could move much more quickly on her own. She decided then the swiftest route would be to wait until they were asleep and sneak passed them, continuing on her set course through the night. By the time they awoke the next day, they would still be unable to catch up to her with the prisoners and wagons slowing them down. She could also go around but feared that would add more time than she wanted to her journey and they would eventually catch up to her.

No, to wait was the best course, she told herself as she settled into the trunk of the tree, deciding she would conserve her energy for the time being and eat a bit. At least then she would be able to go for longer once she did set out later.

* * *

"What have we here?" a voice said roughly, rousing Bridget from her slumber. She jumped to her feet and looked around, unsure of just how long she had been asleep. She hadn't meant to but assumed the last few days of constant travel had finally caught up to her. Normally she would have heard them approach.

She quickly looked around, pulling a dagger out. She was surrounded by three men. She would not have worried, though two held their swords out while the third had an arrow trained on her. But she was a bit sluggish as tendrils of sleep held on to her.

"Been followin' us, have you?" one growled as he leered at her.

"Think she's got use for a woman?" another asked.

"Dunno if she does, but I certainly do," the first replied. Bridget narrowed her eyes at them. She quickly loosed her dagger, impaling the man holding the bow in the leg. He roared in pain as he fell to the ground and Bridge took the opportunity to run. She could hear the men huffing as they struggled to chase after her in the deep snow. She at least had that advantage over them, able to run atop the drifts.

She ducked through branches and around trunks, hearing their labored breathing soften behind her. Grinning, she glanced over her shoulder, seeing them far behind her. But when she turned around, she collided with a solid body, falling back into the snow. Before she could stand, the man grabbed ahold of her wrist and dragged her up.

"Let me go!" she shouted, trying to reach for another dagger.

"I'm not going to hurt you! And I won't let them either!" the man said, his eyes seeming kinder than the others.

"Then let me go," she said, still struggling against him. He grabbed hold of her other wrist and swung her around, seeming to easily take both of her wrists in one hand as he quickly tied them together with rope from a satchel.

"I'm afraid I can't," he said.

"And why not? Just tell them I overpowered you. Likely they'll believe you if I got away from the others," Bridget said.

"You aren't safe out here on your own," the man replied. "There are other Saxons and they will do far more than hurl taunts at you." He started dragging her back to the camp. "But at least if you travel with me, I can see you safely to the fortress. I'm sure the witch there would take pity on another woman."

Bridget stopped struggling as she looked over at him.

"If you are helping me, then why tie me up?" she asked.

"It's only for show. I'll make sure you can ride on the wagon. You look tired," he replied.

"I'm fine," she stated, holding her head up. "I can travel much easier without your help and I doubt the others would be able to catch me." He glanced sideways at her, a small smile on his face.

"Brave words from such a small woman," he said.

"I'm not some helpless damsel in distress," Bridget declared, starting to struggle again.

"Would you stop-"

The man froze as Bridget's hair flew back from her face and he caught sight of her ears.

"You're an elf," he said softly. Bridget stood still for a moment, glaring at him.

"So?" she said, challenging him. He quickly reached up and covered her ears. For a moment, Bridget was stunned. He did seem to truly want to help her.

"Why are you up here?" he asked, pulling her along. "I thought all elves had sided with King Arthur. You're not on some mission to assassinate the witch, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm seeking refuge with her," she said, starting to struggle again.

"Ah, seems Mordred's found the lass," one of the men called out as they neared them. He just glanced at them and continued pulling her towards the camp.

"Let me go," Bridget shouted again, managing to land a strong kick to this Mordred's shin. He loosened his grip briefly as he buckled and Bridget tried to run again. She was immediately caught by one of the other men, who easily picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Don't take it hard, Mordred. She got Aart fairly good with a dagger," the man said, grinning. He then slapped Bridget on the rump, causing her to shout in indignation.

"No one is to harm her!" Mordred shouting, jumping quickly to his feet as he glared at the tall man.

"We won't harm her… may have a bit of fun with her, but we won't harm her," the man replied. Mordred started towards him but was held back by two others. "Ah… seems Mordred wants her all to himself, now…"

"That's not it!" he shouted, trying to throw the two off.

"You'll do good to remember who's in charge here," the man said before turning and starting to walk towards the camp. Mordred glared after him as Bridget continued to kick and struggle. He was let loose and fell in step behind the man.

" _Be still,"_ he warned her in her mind. Bridget froze as she stared at him. _"They'll see your ears."_

Who was this man and why was there a druid so far north? Working with Saxons, at that.

"Seems she's lost a bit of her fight," the man called out jollily. They were nearly at the fire. One of the others stepped closer, grabbing Bridget's chin to lift her face up to better inspect.

"Fair woman, she is," he declared. "Ah… what's this?" Bridget started squirming again as he lifted her hair. "She's no woman… it's a she-elf."

Bridget groaned in pain as she was roughly tossed to the ground next to the fire, her hands still tied tightly behind her. She glared up at the Saxon men. The group of prisoners perked up at the announcement, trying to get a good look at her.

"Now, what is an elf doing so far north?" the man who had carried her asked, bending down to look into her face. Rather than answering, Bridget spit at him. The man frowned and then slapped her, causing her to fall to her side.

"Stop it!" Mordred shouted. "She said she was seeking refuge at the fortress." The man stood and looked over at him and then back down at Bridget.

"This true, elf?" he asked brusquely.

"Yes," she said, still glaring as her cheek smarted. "My allegiances do not lie with the elves of The Willows." He studied her a moment and then nodded.

"We take her on and see what the sorceress wants with her. Not much she can do tied up," he said. "Take her weapons."

Bridget tried to squirm away as two men descended on her, one holding her down while the other made a quick search for all her daggers. She head-butted him when his hand strayed too far to where it should not go, earning another slap across the face.

"Let me," Mordred said, trying to push them away. "I won't set her free."

"Fine. See if you do any better," the man shouted, though he stood by to watch in case the younger man didn't keep his word.

"I promise, I won't hurt you," Mordred said softly as he began to pull out various daggers hidden about Bridget. She could help but smirk at the look of astonishment as he continued to find more. Once he had six laid out in the snow, he looked her over again. "Is that all?"

"Course," Bridget replied, carefully lying about the one hidden under the tight chemise she wore under all her clothes. Mordred then nodded and stepped away for a moment while the two previous men watched her closely. She continued to glare at them. Suddenly a heavy fabric dropped over her shoulders. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing he had put a blanket around her.

"I won't let her run off," he said, looking at the men. "But she stays near the fire tonight."

"Suit yourself," one replied as they sat nearby.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, kneeling next to her.

"No," she said defiantly. Mordred just rolled his eyes and stepped over, retrieving a rough bowl and dipping it into a pot over the fire. He then returned and held it up to her. "I said I wasn't hungry."

"Just… eat. It's still a few days from the fortress and you'll need your strength," he said, pleading slightly with her. Bridget rolled her eyes and bent forward, putting her lips to the bowl as he tilted it up. She grimaced slightly at the taste but managed to swallow it.

"Whatever are they cooking? Poison?" she asked. He chuckled slightly.

"Might not say that too loudly. Might not allow you anything else for the rest of the trip," he said. Bridget just rolled her eyes and looked at the fire as she shifted around, trying to get comfortable. It was hard with her hands still tied behind her. "I'm Mordred."

"I know," she retorted.

"Might be easier if I knew your name," he pushed. She glanced at him and then back at the fire.

"Bridget…"

* * *

Despite Mordred telling her she would ride in the wagon, when dawn came, Bridget was tied in line with the rest of the prisoners and made to walk. She didn't mind it so much - she was much more comfortable with at least her hands now in front of her. And she knew she could walk a lot farther than the others without tiring.

But she did not like that they had taken her pack. Or that her guard, Mordred, was at her side constantly. He said it was for her own protection, but she felt it had more to do with his curiosity.

"Why did you leave your home?" he asked after they had been walking a couple miles.

"They are my reasons and my reasons alone," she replied curtly, keeping her eyes forward.

"Why are you seeking out the witch?" he then asked.

"No reason for you to know," she said. The man in front of her stumbled, causing her to run into him and then the long line behind her to run into her. She cursed in Elvish, glaring at him.

"What language is that?" Mordred asked.

"The tongue of my people," she said, still not looking at him.

"Could you teach it to me?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked, finally looking over at him. He shrugged.

"I would like to learn," he said. Bridget rolled her eyes.

"No mortal could learn it," she said, not sure if it was true, but feeling the need to exert some sort of pride or control.

" _I might if you gave me a chance,"_ he thought, causing Bridget to narrow her eyes again. _"You know my secret… you could tell any of them now if you wanted. You can trust me, Bridget."_

"I fear there is not enough time to even begin with the basics," she replied. He nodded and continued on in silence for a few minutes. "I was born in a land not far from here…" Mordred looked over at her, a smile beginning to form. "At one point in time, there were elven kingdoms all over…"

* * *

The caravan came to a sudden stop just two days later. Bridget was in the middle of another story from her childhood when a shout went out. She looked around, eyes wide.

"What's happening?" she asked, looking at Mordred. Despite her earlier trepidation, she found his company slightly enjoyable as they walked. It at least helped pass the time.

"You're going ahead to the castle. Here is where we must part," he said.

"Why aren't you going?" she asked.

"Most of us must head back out to find more men. But it's a short walk from here. No one will try anything before you reach the castle," he said. She nodded and glanced around.

"Will I see you again?" she asked before she could help herself.

"Perhaps," Mordred said, smiling at her. _"And careful how you use that last dagger you have hidden."_ Bridget's eyes widened as he walked away and the caravan started moving forward. She shook her head slightly and put her focus forward. Now came the moment of truth… whether Morgana would once again accept her into her fold.

* * *

Bridget stood still, wondering if she should step forward immediately to announce her presence once Morgana walked into the courtyard or patiently wait her turn as the sorceress made her way down the line, inspecting the men the Saxons had brought her.

She didn't say much and Bridget could feel her heart start to pound as she grew nearer.

"Ah, nearly forgot. Found an elf," the leader of the group said. Morgana's head snapped over as she glared at him.

"Why did you not mention this when you arrived?" she said curtly, now starting to look down the line.

"Said she was seeking refuge," the man continued.

"I am here, my lady," Bridget said, stepping forward and then bowing. The men next to her, glowered in contempt, though she paid no heed. "I've searched for you the last two and a half years."

"Bridget?" Morgana said, stepping up to her. Bridget looked up, almost afraid to meet her eyes.

"I left shortly after the Queen left to help King Arthur defend Camelot," she said, looking back down to her feet.

"You spent all this time… searching for me?"

"I wanted to show you that I can be useful. And that my loyalties lie with you," Bridget said. She could see the toes of Morgana's shoes peeking out from under her gown as she stood in front of her. Softly, she felt fingertips on her chin, lifting her face up to look at her.

"It seems you have indeed proven yourself… finding me in this barren land," Morgana said. While the smile on her face was surely meant to be soft and warm, Bridget could not help but find an icy edge to it. "Release her at once. She is no prisoner, though I should flog you for treating her as such. Take the rest to the tunnels and then you will receive your pay."

Bridget stood up, holding her hands out as one of the men cut the rope around her hands.

"I should like my pack and daggers," she said coldly, staring down her nose at him. He huffed slightly and walked over to the wagon, retrieving her pack, bow and arrows, and the daggers wrapped up. She grabbed them, being sure to count everything, then turned on her heel, following Morgana into the castle.

"You must be cold and tired. I will have a servant take you to a room where you can have a warm bath. I'll also send you some warm clothing," Morgana said.

"Thank you, my lady. I am so grateful," Bridget said, meaning it with all her heart. The thought of a warm bath had her heart soaring.

Morgana abruptly stopped and turned to her, her face dark.

"Make no mistake, Bridget. You still must prove yourself useful to me. There is much to be done and I will tolerate no more mistakes," she said, her voice low with warning. Bridget nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course, my lady."

* * *

Later that night after dining with Morgana and Ruadan and being appraised of their current plans, Bridget retired to her rooms, her mind reeling. It seemed much had happened in their years apart. And now Morgana sought something she called the key to all wisdom which would help her defeat Arthur.

She was part elated to finally find a purpose after all her years of searching, but there was something unsettled in her mind as she crawled into her bed that night. She could not quite place what it was, but pushed it aside, grateful for a warm bed.

No sooner had she closed her eyes, Bridget found herself deep into sleep. Before her stood the young man who had befriended her. Mordred.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, unsure of why he would make an appearance in her dreams.

He smiled at her and said nothing as dark swirls of smoke encircled him. When it cleared, she found herself standing in the midst of a great battle. Her eyes widened as she saw Mordred and King Arthur locked in combat. She started to run for them, shouting Mordred's name as she feared for his life.

Suddenly, Mordred struck a fatal blow. Before he could fall, King Arthur delivered his own. Bridget stopped, her hands flying to her mouth as she fell to her knees. More smoke appeared and she found herself in the midst of The Willows, dead and empty. Her kin nowhere to be found.

"NO!" she shrieked as she shot up in her bed, looking around the dark room. After a few moments, she managed to drag herself out of the bed and over to a pitcher of water where she shakily poured herself a drink. Gulping it down, she poured another.

Never had Bridget been gifted with the sight. She looked around the room as though the meaning were hidden somewhere there in the shadows. Why would Fate allow her to see such things?

But part of her knew why. She had chosen to come to this winterland with the desire to bring magic back to her people. This vision… she was to somehow use it to determine her role in all this. The shaking now gone, Bridget walked back over to her bed, crawling into it.

She was not sure what to do with what she had seen, but she knew one thing.

She could not mention a word of it to Morgana.

* * *

 **Just checking in with Bridget. Haven't forgotten about her.**

 **Arthur here - Haha! That's coming. And it's fun.**

 **Fullshadow - Seriously, I want to move to The Willows. Haha, I still don't have much figured out with the sequel, so it'll be a while coming. But I have a couple chapters written. Just need to figure out the plot and then I'll start writing more. Thanks!**

 **Gingeraffealene - Still have a bit more to write, but it's finally coming along. ^_^ Haha, and Gwaine can be annoying, but he thankfully can keep a secret.**

 **Redwood - Thanks! There's more than 5 chapters left to the story, but I've got about 3-4 chapters left to finish writing. I haven't set the plot for the sequel, but it will be another Merlin story. I've got a couple sequels in the works - the one to this story and another for a Twilight story that I've written. And I do write original fiction (I have sooo many stories started) just haven't gotten around to posting/publishing any of it yet.**

 **OechsnerC - Haha, I actually struggled with that a little bit, wondering just how Gwaine was going to find out and then this little nugget came out of my head. ^_^**

 **Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	27. Journey to the North

**Journey to The North**

Cold. Wind. The crunch of snow underfoot.

Elia stood in the middle of a barren whiteland as the wind whipped around her night dress. She frantically looked around, searching for anything that would make clear why she was seeing this place. She knew from the latest letters that Arthur and his knights had set out to Ismere to rescue his knights, but she was not sure if they had made it yet, nor how the journey was faring.

"What is it you wish me to see!" she shouted into the air.

Suddenly, she was standing in a cave, seeing many enslaved men digging. She walked up to the two closest to her, her eyes widening as she saw Percival and Gwaine. The normally jolly knights were frowning as they toiled. Elia reached out, hoping to touch them, but just a suddenly, she was whisked away in a black fog. She watched a caravan head across the snow, more men being dragged behind a wagon, their hands tied.

Elia gathered up her skirt and began to run as she saw the familiar figures.

"No! MERLIN!"

Shooting up in her bed, Elia gasped. It was still night and one look out of her balcony told her that dawn was still a few hours away. She threw off her covers and reached for a robe as Fianna bounded into the room.

"What is it, my queen?" she asked breathlessly.

"Gather Elidren, Trevor, Cameron, and Rhys immediately. There is much to be done," she said, already heading towards her closet.

"Yes, my lady," Fianna said, turning and running out of the room.

When she returned, the four groggy men following her, Elia was already dressed in warm leggings and other thick clothing, pulling on a pair of thick boots. Other items were laid out on her bed to be put into her saddlebags and a pack.

"What are you doing, Lia?" Elidren asked, crossing his arms as his mouth settled into a frown. This could be of no good.

"I've seen them… they are going to be captured by Saxons. We must run to their aid," she said, jumping up and putting things into her pack quickly. It was mostly spare woolen socks and undergarments.

"Who, my queen?" Cameron asked, rubbing his eyes. Elia stopped, scowling at them.

"King Arthur. He has set out for Ismere to rescue his knights and we must help," she said.

"Did the King ask for help?" Elidren asked.

"No, they will not have time, but it matters not. They are in danger and we must help!" Elia shouted, starting at her work again.

"This is ridiculous, Elia! You cannot set out on a quest every single, damn time King Arthur gets into trouble! He can take care of himself! He's been taking care of himself long before they stumbled across your patrol in the woods!" Elidren shouted at her. "You have your own country that needs you!"

"It is not ridiculous," Elia shouted back, stepping up to him. "You know just as much as I do how intricate our fate is tied to King Arthur! He MUST bring magic back or we fade! If he dies, then there is no hope for us all!"

The room was silent as the group watched the two cousins staring each other down, waiting to see who would back down first.

"I will take a small company - just myself, Trevor, Fianna, Baela, Rhys, and Cameron, if that makes you happy. We leave at first light or as soon as we're all ready," she said, turning back to her work. Elidren sighed and shook his head.

"And what should I tell the council and elders?" he asked dryly, already rubbing his forehead.

"That I set out to help the King of Camelot," she said. She then stopped and looked over at the others. "Why are you standing there? Hurry!"

Cameron and Rhys jumped to life, quickly striding out of the room. Trevor glanced nervously between Elidren and Elia before hesitantly following them.

"Have you thought this through?" Elidren asked once they had left.

"Yes," she said, shoving more things into her pack. "Fianna, fetch my winter cloak and winter armor, then start your own preparations. Send Lucinda to the kitchens to start gathering food."

"Yes, my lady," Fianna said before leaving.

"I'm serious, Elia," Elidren said. Elia stopped again and looked over at him.

"You would have me stay… let him possibly die?" she asked. "We have signed an alliance with them and have extended our aid to them."

"But he has not asked you to help," Elidren said. "What happens to our lands if you are killed?"

"I won't be killed. And they did not have time to send for aid. You did not complain when we went to aid Camelot before," she said.

"Before there was a need for us!" Elidren shouted. "Who's to say they managed to avoid capture or you are too late and you cannot rescue them? Or if you get captured yourself!? You could be walking into Morgana's hands!"

"Then perhaps I will have the chance to end the enchantress myself," Elia said. "We all agree that no one is safe with her still running about. Maybe I'll just do the job myself."

"Elia, stop and think about this," Elidren urged.

"You stop and think about this, I am your queen. You may have tied my hands in some ways, but I still run this country. And if I say we are going to aid King Arthur and his knights, then we are going to aid them!" she shouted, cutting him off. Elidren was silent, starting at her as her eyes were bright with anger.

"Fine," he said finally. "I will go see to your horses and make sure you are given the fastest in the stables."

"Thank you," Elia said.

"I'm doing this because the sooner you finish this folly, the sooner you can get back to focusing on what is important - our kingdom," he said. He then spun around and strode out of the room.

"I know what I'm doing," Elia muttered to herself.

* * *

"We stop here," Elia shouted, reining her horse in as they entered a clearing. They were a ways off from the Tower of Ismere, but they would move much faster and quieter without the horses, which would they would need if they were going get in and out unseen. Besides, they had been riding hard nearly since they left The Willows, eager to get to Ismere before Elia's vision came to pass. She hopped down from her horse and looked around. "Trevor and I will scout ahead. The rest of you make camp. We will come up with a plan when we return."

She then started on, Trevor falling into step next to her. He glanced over, seeing the determined look on her face.

 _Watch her… I feel this is more than just wanting to help the king,_ Elidren had whispered to him before they set out. Trevor did not like the idea of reporting back to him on the Queen, but he was worried as well. It did seem slightly foolish to take off for Ismere so quickly. If it were up to him, they should have put together an entire company and taken on the tower by force, finally capturing Morgana and ending the threat.

"Do you think we are too late?" Trevor asked.

"I am not sure," Elia said, her brow furrowed. "I hope that we are not."

"What will we do when we find the king?" he asked.

"Offer what aid we can," she replied. Trevor nodded as they continued walking in silence, both scanning their surroundings. He kept glancing at her, the idea that this was more than just helping King Arthur rolling around in his thoughts. He remembered the scene he had witnessed in the garden those years ago - Elia and Merlin locked in an embrace. While she had not mentioned anything of the warlock around him, he wondered if perhaps she still held on to her feelings for him.

While she had publicly announced she would not pursue him, Trevor knew better than most how difficult it was to let go of feelings for someone. Even now, he still held a small fire inside him for the queen. She declared that she would never marry, but he hoped that perhaps as time wore on, she might change her mind.

Eternity was an awful long time to remain alone.

"Stop," Elia said softly, putting her arm out, her eyes focused on something in the distance. They had stepped out of the forest and the dark structure could be seen not far off. It was an odious sight. "I can hear someone… just over the ridge..."

The two elves scanned their surroundings, pulling out their bows and notching arrows as they crept forward quietly – still moving swiftly. They dropped behind a snow drift as Elia looked over at Trevor.

"Let us take them unawares," she said, a hint of a smile on her face. Trevor nodded and the two popped up on the drift, aiming their arrows at two figures crouched behind another drift just in front of them, arguing softly.

"Move an inch and I will have your head," Elia said sternly. The two figures whipped around, eyes wide.

"I should hope our alliance means more than this," Arthur shouted at her. Immediately, the two lowered their bows and Elia gracefully leapt over the drift and down to the two. "What are you even doing here?"

A bright smile filled her face as relief filled her heart to see that Merlin and Arthur were unharmed.

"I saw you captured in a vision and set out straight away," she said, trying to regain some of her composure. Already Trevor was watching her closely. "Seems what I saw either did not come to pass or you two have escaped."

"Escaped," Arthur replied. "Though it was his blasted stomach that got us captured in the first place." Merlin frowned at the king.

"Well… no matter. I take it you two were just discussing the best way to enter the tower," Elia said, her eyes now fixed upon the structure.

"Well… yes," Arthur replied. Elia nodded.

"We have a small camp not far from here. Cameron, Rhys, Baela, and Fianna are there with some horses. Figure Trevor and I can help you get in and out, then we meet up with them afterwards unless we need them to come along," she said.

"Just what makes you think we need your help?" Arthur asked, though truthfully part of him was relieved to see them. Four would be much better than two at rescuing his knights - especially when one was Merlin.

"How many knights are there?" Elia asked.

"About 60," Merlin answered. Elia nodded and looked at Arthur, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, we could use your help," he replied, looking back at the tower. "More Saxons have arrived, but if we can get to the men and get them armed, we might stand a chance."

"Should we fetch the others?" Elia asked.

"Might be a good idea, though too many more and we might not go unseen for long," Arthur replied. Elia though a moment.

"Perhaps just the four of us then. And how do you propose we get in?" she asked. Arthur just looked at Merlin and smiled.

"I have an idea…"

* * *

Elia tried not to wrinkle her nose as she followed Merlin and Arthur into the tunnels. While the garbage chute would not have been her first choice at entering the tower, it certainly did help. She glanced over at Trevor and then deftly pulled a piece of rotten fruit from his hair.

"Still think you two should have put on some Saxon armor," Arthur muttered to her.

"Trust me, should anyone come across us, they won't have time to raise the alarm," Elia replied as they all quickly pushed up against the wall of the walkway, hearing voices up ahead. Arthur peered around the corner and then motioned for them to follow.

Elia's eyes widened as she took in the large amount of men there, all toiling away at digging. It seemed Morgana had been much busier than any of them had expected.

"Percival!" Arthur called out, running up to the knight. The two embraced and then Arthur handed him his sword. "Where are the others?"

"Spread out. And I haven't seen Gwaine in days," he said. Arthur glanced over at Merlin, who nodded.

"Gather the others. Get weapons," Arthur ordered.

"Yes, sire," Percival said, grinning.

"Come, we must find Gwaine," Arthur said, continuing on down the tunnels. Elia and Trevor fell into step, the two of them keeping a wary eye out for more Saxons. It was then that Elia saw something blue out of the corner of her eye. She stopped, staring down another tunnel.

"We do not have time, Elia. What is it?" Trevor asked.

"I thought I saw something," she said, frowning as she peered into the darkness.

"We must go," Trevor urged.

"Follow them. I'm going this way," Elia said, leaving a grumbling Trevor. He started to follow her, but then shook his head and ran to catch up with Merlin and Arthur.

Elia tightened her grip on her sword as she moved down the tunnel, peering around corners and rock carefully. She saw a flash of the blue light again and quickened her pace. She was nearly running to catch up with it, when her body collided with another in the dark.

The other figure fell to the ground as Elia jumped back, her sword out.

"Who are you!" she shouted.

"Please! Spare me!" the figure said quickly before freezing and looking up. "Queen Elia?"

Elia looked closer at the figure before her eyes widened.

"Bridget?" Elia said, stunned to see her former maid.

"Oh, my queen! You have come!" Bridget shouted. Before Elia could move, the woman was on her knees before her. "Dispense whatever justice you deem necessary, but not before I speak. There is much you need to hear."

"Why should I spare you? You left us. Betrayed your own people," Elia said, scowling at her. "You chose your side."

"I did what I thought was right in order to bring magic back, but I fear I have made a grave mistake," Bridget said, gasping in between sobs. Her eyes remained fixed on the floor before her. "I thought that path was with Morgana, but… I have seen things. Visions of the future… I was trying to find a way to rescue the knights… to leave with them to Camelot to warn you…"

"Again… why should I believe you?" Elia asked, her voice cold. Bridget looked up at her, her cheeks streaked in tears and dirt.

"I could not find Gwaine… the plan has been in motion for days, but he had disappeared, and we could not leave him behind," she said. "I spoke with Percival… he can tell you…"

Elia lowered her sword, her heart breaking. She knew that Bridget must be punished, but it pained her to do so. And now was not the time if they wished to make it out of the tunnels alive. Already she could hear the alarm being raised.

"I will put myself at your mercy… but first, you should know… I saw him… Mordred… he will kill the king," she said. Elia's eyes widened.

"Who is this? And how?" she asked.

"In a battle," Bridget said. "I know not when or why… but that is what I saw."

Elia glanced back down the tunnel where she came from, making a split-second decision to trust the woman.

"For your sake, I hope this is not a trick," she said, turning back around and bending down to offer the maid a hand. Bridget gladly took it and jumped to her feet. "Quickly. We must make for others."

* * *

"What are you doing, Lia?" Trevor hissed when she and Bridget had caught up to him and they had quickly set about to helping the other knights. He had somehow gotten separated from Arthur and Merlin and gone back, figuring he would be more help there.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Trevor. But now is not the time," Elia said quickly as she took care of another Saxon and hurried down the pathway, following on the heels of the knights. He glared at Bridget, who cowered slightly, then continued on.

Soon enough, they were out of the tower and waiting on the edges of the forest. They had directed the knights towards their small camp, thankful that somehow a few had managed to grab horses from the stables. When they had time for that, she didn't know, but there were an awful lot of men to travel back to Camelot, and it would not be easy nor quick on foot.

It was just she, Trevor, and Bridget who waited in the dark for the remaining three.

Finally, Elia breathed a sigh of relief when she saw four figures come towards them. It was all she could do to stop herself from running towards them and collapsing in Merlin's arms, though she couldn't help but worry as she saw Arthur leaning heavily on Merlin, Gwaine walking nearby. And she did not recognize the fourth person.

"Quickly. To the camp," she said instead. From her side, she noticed Bridget's eyes widened in shock. "Is this everyone?"

"Yes, with thanks to you," Gwaine said, grinning. Elia's eyes then fell on Arthur, who Merlin was helping walk.

"What happened?" she asked, rushing up to them. Her eyes quickly scanned over his torso.

"I'm fine," Arthur said.

"Morgana stabbed him," a man with curly, dark hair said from behind them. Elia looked to him, noticing his eyes widened as he saw her ears.

"Come quickly. Once we get him to the camp, I can heal him," Elia said, leading the way through the trees. They made haste, not sure if they would be followed, though Elia noted the color continuing to drain from Bridget's face as she kept glancing back at the mysterious young man.

Once they were settled in a camp near a fire, Elia had Arthur lay down as she removed the Saxon armor he had donned. She looked over the wound, assessing it. It had missed any critical areas but would need to be healed soon to avoid infection and more pain.

She lightly held her hands over the wound, closing her eyes as she murmured a few words in the elven tongue. Merlin, Gwaine, and Percival watched on, all eager to see just how it was the elves healed. Arthur hissed as he felt the wound began to heat up. After a few minutes, Elia opened her eyes and inspected the wound, seeing that it had closed.

"My pack," she said, not looking up. Trevor walked over with it and she took it, digging around for something. She then pulled out a small canister and administered a smelly, green paste to the wound, before reaching back in the bag and pulling out a long strip of cloth. "Sit up please." Arthur pushed himself up into a sitting position as Elia quickly wrapped the bandage around him. "It'll be sore a few days, but the paste will help with the pain. And you'll need to keep it clean."

The knights were silent as Arthur looked down at the bandage and then back up at her, a bit stunned.

"Thank you," he said. Elia shrugged and offered a small smile in return.

"Least I could do," she said, starting to put things back into her pack. "Now, rest. We have a long ride ahead of us." She looked over at Gwaine and Percival. "Should probably look you lot over as well. I believe Cameron and Fianna are already taking care of the others."

After all the wounds had been tended and someone started up a stew on the fire, Bridget grabbed Elia's arm and pulled her over out of earshot.

"It's him," she whispered, her eyes fixed on Mordred. "That's who I saw… the man that kills Arthur. His name is Mordred and he is a druid." Elia glanced over at him, carefully studying him in the firelight. He seemed at ease, joking with the other knights and Arthur, though Merlin was studying him cautiously as well. Elia made a mental note to get him alone to discuss this. At the very least to warn him to keep an eye on the young man.

"I will look into it," she said. "You should get some rest."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

Much later after most of the group had gone to sleep. Elia walked out into the trees, under the guise of taking the first watch. Once far enough away from the group, she stopped and waited, hoping that Fianna had been able to discreetly pass on her message.

"What is it?" Merlin asked as he crept up to her from the trees. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a fierce hug.

"I was so worried for you," she said.

"As you can see, I'm fine," he replied, smiling down at her. Elia stepped back and looked up at him.

"Bridget has had a vision," she said, her brow furrowed. "A dark one. It was because of that she had been trying to locate the knights and escape with them…"

"I was wondering why you were so willing to accept her back," Merlin said.

"She saw Mordred kill Arthur," Elia said. Merlin sucked in a quick breath, his lips pursed. "You've seen something."

"On the way here… an old druid seer warned me of Arthur's bane… and then… I was shown a vision of the future… where Mordred kills him," he said. "In the tunnels, I also met the Diamair… she told me that Arthur's bane was himself…" Elia's eyes widened.

"But… no one's seen a Diamair in… I can't remember the last time," she replied, realizing that must have been the blue light she had seen. The being had led her to Bridget.

"I am the only one who can stop this from coming to pass," he said. Elia nodded.

"If there is anything that I can do, you need only ask," she said softly. Merlin smiled at her, but she could see that it was tense. "And I can consult with Faeranduil. He would know more on this subject, perhaps…"

"I am not completely sure what it is I must to do prevent this future, but thank you," he said softly before kissing her. For a moment, Elia forgot that she was out in the cold as she melted into his arms. She would allow herself this one moment of joy.

"You should head back before the others notice you missing," she said softly, looking up into his eyes. Merlin nodded and kissed her softly one last time. He then turned and started back through the woods, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Elia began walking through the trees, wondering just what these visions meant for their future.

So caught up was she that she did not see nor hear the lone figure watching her from behind a tree. After a few moments, the figure then turned and silently moved back to camp.

* * *

 **I was so sure that I would finish up writing on this one tonight. I had everything pretty much done, just needed to edit/flesh out two chapters towards the end (chapters 35 & 36). But then after rewatching the last three episodes of season 5 (to help with editing/fleshing out), I realized my memory of canon and timing was way off and I would need to do a lot of re-writing. This ended up in me dumping pretty much 80-90% of what I had written for chapters 34 and 35 and then completely redoing chapter 36, thanks to some plot changes. But... I can say that all I have left to finish writing is chapter 36 (which I have the first bit started). And the epilogue (ie chapter 37) is pretty much going to be the same, just need to do some minor editing. The good news is, the changes play into what I already had written so much better AND it sets up things quite nicely for the sequel. So glad that I introduced Faeranduil and made Bridget have a bigger part in the story...**

 **And... this means I can now start posting a chapter a day since I'm pretty much almost done with writing. Hooray!**

 **Gingeraffealene - There is, but more than anything, she just wants to prove that what she did was out of her desire to save her kind. And boy, is she going to try in later chapters.**

 **Redwood - Thanks!**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx - All very good suggestions! Maybe something I can visit in the sequel. ^_^**

 **Fullshadow - Thanks! To be honest, I enjoy the challenge of trying to fit in my own ideas around canon - kind of filling in the gaps, so to speak - though let's be honest, it's not always feasible. But I think my favorite fanfics that I've written have been the ones that take place after the original story ends and I have more freedom to just... go with it. Totally did this with my Wood series, and LOVED writing all of it. Pretty sure I've created a (very) small group of Daisy Wood fans - though to be honest, I created her and I'm totally a Daisy Wood fangirl. The only fiction I currently have posted is two chapters of a novel on WattPad - search "A Walk Among Goddesses". Hopefully I can get some more up, though I did just complete a ghostwriting fiction project that might be an e-book soon... Not sure what my client plans to do with it, to be honest. And seriously... I daydream constantly, which leads to constantly coming up with ideas... Just need to make more time in my schedule to work on things. My goals for 2019 are to self-publish "A Walk Among Goddesses" (finished, just needs editing) and then completing a new novel I've started that's part ghost story, part psychological thriller, part mystery.**

 **OechsnerC - Ooooo... I can't really respond to this comment other than, good instincts... and wait to see what happens...**

 **Thanks everyone for reading, following and the love! This is now my most commented story and I am beyond thrilled, surprised and, well... everything. Thank you so much!**


	28. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

A few days later, Bridget was gathering firewood alone just after they had made camp for the night. With the large number of knights - some of whom were injured and all of whom were tired - and not enough horses for everyone, the journey back was proving to be much slower than the elves were used to. Granted she was not all that eager to return to The Willows. If Rhys, Cameron, Baela, and Trevor's cold treatment of her were a sign of what was to come, it would most definitely be less than pleasant. She tried not to let her mind wander towards her possible punishment, but could not help as a constant worry and fear set in. However, a part of her would gladly take it just to be among her kind again.

And at least Fianna and the queen had been more forgiving. Perhaps they would speak on her behalf before the council.

"There you are. I've been trying to speak to you since we set off," a voice said. Bridget froze as she turned and saw Mordred walking up to her, smiling slightly.

"What do you want?" she asked brusquely. The young man stopped, a confused look coming over his face.

"I only thought that I would help," he said. Bridget nodded slightly and set about to her work again. "I had thought perhaps we might be friends…"

"I barely know you," Bridget said. And it was true. While she had learned his story when Morgana had invited him into the tower, she had made a point to avoid him, still worried by her vision. And their somewhat friendship while on the road was only out of necessity.

"The way I see it, you could use a friend," he replied. Bridget frowned at him. "The others didn't seem so keen to let you back into the fold… and I thought you were against them."

"I thought you were at Morgana's side as well," she said curtly.

"I… well… I realized that perhaps her way was not the best way," he said. Bridget stopped and looked over at him. He gave her a hopeful smile. "And I believe that you have also seen this much…"

Bridget shook her head, going over her time with Morgana. While she had treated the elf tolerably, more and more Bridget came to believe that the sorceress was full of too much darkness. If this was the type of magic she brought into the world, Bridget was not so sure she wanted any part in it. The magic that helped the elves survive was good. Pure. Morgana had been consumed by death and destruction. And revenge. Part of Bridget's heart broke for her, seeing the deep pain within Morgana. But she had come to realize there was no way for the woman to be healed, and that this was no way to bring magic back into the land. It would infect everything it touched.

Queen Elia had been right all along.

"Perhaps I have," Bridget said, continuing on with her work.

"The queen seems to have accepted you… I never imagined I would ever see an elf… and now I'm in the company of seven - one a queen, at that," he continued, the awe apparent in his voice. Bridget didn't answer, continuing to gather wood. "Have I done something to offend you, Bridget?"

She stopped and looked over at him. She was torn - he had shown her nothing but kindness. And if King Arthur and the other knights had accepted him, then perhaps there was true goodness there and he had come to the other side. But she could not just unsee her vision.

Mordred standing over the king and delivering a fatal blow.

"I must get these back," she said, quickly making her way back to camp, leaving his question unanswered.

* * *

Trevor looked across the clearing, seeing Elia laugh and joke with Gwaine and Percival. It was almost as if they had not just risked everything to rescue them from Morgana's clutches. He could not believe that Arthur had left without making sure she was truly dead, though she likely would not heal quickly after a wound such as that delivered by the young man Mordred.

His eyes then caught Bridget as she rushed up to one of the firesides, handing an armful of wood to Fianna and helping her with the cooking. That was another conundrum. The fact that Elia would so willingly take the traitor back into their midst. He would have at least had her tied up for the remainder of the trip back to The Willows. But Elia had ordered that she remain free - she would face her judgement once they were home and she did not believe that the former servant would attempt anything on the way, nor was she a spy.

"You seem tense," Cameron commented, walking up to Trevor's side, a brace of hares in his hand. He, Baela and Rhys had been tasked with hunting as they were able to do so much more quickly than the knights. "Ah… I am not so keen on Bridget as well."

Trevor did not speak, just glanced over at the warrior and then back at Fianna and Bridget. Mordred then walked into the camp and handed the wood to Fianna before walking over to Arthur, though his gaze kept returning to the blonde elf.

"You think something is going on there? I saw her looking at him and saying something to the queen before," Cameron continued. Trevor sighed.

"I do not know. Nor do I care. In a few days time we will separate from King Arthur and his knights and finally move at more than a glacial pace," he griped. Cameron chuckled.

"Never known you to be this testy on the road," he commented.

"I am just tired," Trevor said, before walking off to go speak with Rhys.

"Could have fooled me," Cameron muttered, earning a glare from Trevor, which only made him laugh harder.

* * *

"Should have known you'd be the one to come running into the rescue," Gwaine said jovially as Percival walked over to check on the food. He looked over, seeing Merlin sitting next to Arthur, his eyes glued to the flames.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course, I will always come to the aid of King Arthur," Elia scoffed. "A promise is a promise."

"Arthur… or Merlin?" Gwaine asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut it!" Elia hissed as she hit him hard on the arm. "Someone will hear you!" Gwaine laughed loudly as he rubbed his arm, obviously enjoying his ribbing of the queen.

"You know, you are rather enchanting when your cheeks go pink like that," he said. Elia just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her.

"You should watch your tongue. I am a queen. I could have your head for that," she said, scowling at him.

"Yea, but you won't. You enjoy my company too much," Gwaine replied nonchalantly.

"Enjoying it less by the minute," she said.

"Just why is Arthur not privy to this information?" Gwaine asked. Elia's eyes widened as she ventured a glance over at the king.

"To be honest, I thought for sure Merlin would have slipped up and told him by now," she admitted. "It's just… we have to tread carefully…"

"Yes, yes. The whole marriage law business. Personally, I think it's rather daft," Gwaine said.

"You and me both," Elia replied. "Unfortunately, it's a rather long process to change it."

"You're queen. Just say it's so, and it's so," Gwaine said.

"Trust me, I want to. But as I said, some laws cannot be changed so easily," she said. "Thought it best that I ease into it. Many were not very happy with me when I declared that I would make an alliance with Camelot. If I tell them I intend to wed a mortal servant just a few years later and they'll think I've gone mad."

"Well… I assure you, my queen, your secret is safe with me," Gwaine said while doing a goofy bow. Elia just rolled her eyes.

"Of all the knights to find us out, it had to be you," she grumbled.

"You know you secretly love me as well," Gwaine said with a wink. Elia tried to continue frowning at him but found she could not. He did have a way of getting under one's skin in a comical way. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll get some of that stew before Percival eats it all."

He then walked away, leaving a smiling Elia in his wake.

* * *

"It is good to see you return in one piece. I take it the quest was successful?" Ailmar asked as he bowed to the queen when she entered the palace, the others not far behind.

"Yes, it was. I will brief the council and elders later this evening," she said. "First I should like to change and clean up."

"Very well," he said as she walked by him, heading to her rooms.

"What should we do with Bridget?" Cameron called out, causing Elia to stop and turn. Bridget was standing between Rhys and Cameron, nervously looking around at the various glares coming her way.

"Take her to her former quarters. Place a guard there, if you must. We will discuss the proper course of punishment at the council meeting," Elia said before turning and striding off.

She quickly walked through the palace and into her rooms, dismissing Lucinda. She found she wanted to be alone with her thoughts before she met with the others to clear her mind and decide what to mention. She would have to tell them about Bridget's vision. And likely should mention what Merlin had told her but was not yet sure how to mention that she had come across this.

And then there was the business of deciding how to punish the elf. She felt the council would not be happy if she extended too much mercy to her, but she had been in the process of risking her life to rescue the knights and bring important information to the elves.

Methodically, Elia removed her armor and left it in a pile on a table before pulling off a few layers of winter tunics and tossing them on her bed before sitting down to under her boots, still clad in a few layers of leggings and her under tunic. She had just kicked them off when Trevor came storming into the room.

"What is this?" she asked tiredly, standing from the bed. "I should really like some time with my thoughts before the meeting and if you are here to make known your thoughts on Bridget, there's no need. They are clearly written on your face."

"How long?" Trevor demanded.

"What?" Elia asked, perplexed. "I had no idea we would find her with Morgana, though I had suspected as much."

"How long have you continued your dalliance with the warlock?" Trevor asked, his nostrils flaring as Elia went mute. "Has it been this whole time?"

"I… what?" she asked again, unable to think of anything else to say. How could he have known?

"I saw you, Elia! I saw you meeting with him in the woods! So, tell me, how long have you been lying to us all?!" he shouted. "Does King Arthur know?" Elia stared at him a moment before sighing and walking over to a chair, falling into it.

"You saw us?" she asked, looking over at him. He nodded. "He wished to tell me a vision he had been given about Arthur's bane… obviously he could not say such things in front of Arthur and the others. Not to mention, Bridget has seen something similar…"

"Do not deflect, Elia. I saw him kiss you," Trevor said. She just stared at him a few moments. She had hoped perhaps he had not seen that bit.

"It's not what you think," she said softly.

"What? You are not carrying out a secret relationship with a man you swore to give up behind everyone's back? I think it's exactly as I saw," he retorted.

"I will wed him!" Elia shouted, her eyes blazing. "When the time is right… once Merlin has proven himself, I will petition the council to change the law and then I will make him my consort."

Trevor was stunned into silence. Having a secret dalliance was one thing, but to change the marriage law for him was something completely different. Elia pushed up out of her chair and walked up to Trevor.

"Look into my eyes, Trevor. You have known me since we were children. Do you not see that I am speaking the truth," she stated. "I love him. Dearly. Deeply. Almost as much as I love my kingdom and my people. Why can I not have both? Why must it be either or?!"

Trevor was silent as a sharp pain filled his chest. He knew that she would never look at him the way that she looked at Merlin, but still had held onto hope. But now it was clear that hope was false. He looked away from her intense stare.

"Why does being a ruler mean giving up one's happiness? It has worked for Arthur and Guinevere. Why can it not work for Merlin and I?" she shouted.

"You really love him," Trevor said, still not looking at her.

"Of course, I do! I just told you as much!" she retorted. Trevor looked over at her.

"You would risk everything… to be with him?" he asked. She was silent a few moments before nodding.

"My country will always come first, but… I cannot let him go," she said, her voice much softer as tears began to fill her eyes. "Please… understand…"

Trevor was silent again, mentally going over his options. He could easily go to Elidren again and stop this. But for what purpose? Elia had proven she would be a great queen. And he knew her well enough to know that she was determined and set on this path. Telling Elidren would only be because of his own selfish hope that someday she would choose him.

She clearly would not.

"Then… I will help," he said finally, a note of resignation in his voice. Elia stared at him a few moments, her eyes widening.

"What?" she asked.

"When the time comes, I will help you in this task," he said. "And I will not tell a soul before then." Elia continued to stare at him a moment before a grin spread across her face and she leapt forward throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" she said, starting to laugh. "You've no idea how much this means to me."

"I am your best friend… and I do want nothing more than your happiness," he said as she stepped back from him. "You do deserve that much." Elia nodded and wiped at her cheeks, looking around the room.

"As my friend, I suppose I could use your council," she said. "I do not know what exactly to say before the others. They must know of Bridget's vision, but I do not know how to mention Merlin's without raising suspicions." Trevor frowned as he thought a few moments.

"What if I said that he told me?" he suggested. Elia looked over at him, contemplating the thought. "And then I informed you. They would not find it suspicious that he would seek me out."

"That might work," she said. "Yes. It would. We shall do that." She walked over to her closet, planning to choose a dress to change into.

"Lia… what was it? This… bane of Arthur's?" Trevor called out. "And what did Bridget see? I did not know she had this gift."

"She did not either. She said that she saw the young druid - Mordred - delivering a fatal blow to Arthur on a battleground," she said, returning back into her room, a strained look upon her face. "Merlin said that he saw the same thing - shown by a dying druid seer. The seer then spoke of Arthur's Bane."

"If Arthur dies… how can magic then return to Albion?" Trevor questioned.

"That is why Merlin must stop the vision from coming true and we must do whatever we can to help," Elia said, laying the dress out on her bed. "For if we do not… there is no hope left here for us." A pained expression came across her face as she stared down at the garment.

"We would have to leave for The Isles," Trevor continued.

There was a heavy silence in the air as they both considered this option. Trevor now knew why she was so set on aiding Camelot and had put so much of her faith in Merlin. If they failed, she would forever be separated from the man she loved. Her duty to her people would always come first. Or, she could choose to give up her people and take on a mortal life with him.

"We will do what we can to make sure this does not come to pass, Lia," Trevor said finally. She looked over at him, a grateful smile on her face.

"There is always hope," she replied.

"Yes, there is…"

* * *

Merlin continued to shoot glances towards Arthur as he set about to gathering up his garments and armor. They would need to be cleaned and polished, though he was tired from the journey and wished for nothing more than to retire to his own rooms and speak with Gaius.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked, the annoyance clear in his voice. "If this is about Mordred again…"

"I do think you should be wary, sire," Merlin said, walking towards him.

"He's made his loyalties clear, Merlin. I will knight him. End of discussion," Arthur said, frowning slightly at the servant.

"Yes, sire. I'll just take these to the laundress then," Merlin said, his voice resigned as he turned for the door.

"Merlin," Arthur called out, stopping his retreat.

"You need something else?" Merlin asked.

"I noticed that you did not speak with Fianna much on the return journey. Has something happened?" Arthur asked, genuine concern in his eyes. Merlin's eyes widened as he quickly tried to think of something.

"I… well… no, I mean…" he bumbled. He hadn't expected the king to ask about Fianna. A soft smile came over Arthur's face as he walked over to Merlin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Love is a tricky thing," he said. "But things will work out as they are intended." Merlin nodded.

"Th-thank you, sire," he replied, still flustered by the conversation.

"Perhaps writing her a letter would help. Include some poetry or something," Arthur said. Merlin furrowed his brow.

"Poetry?" he asked. "Did that work with the queen?"

"Er, well… no… honesty. Yes, honesty works best," Arthur said. He then awkwardly squeezed Merlin's shoulder and turned away, walking towards the table where food had been laid out. "Off you go."

"Yes, sire," Merlin said as he scurried out of the room. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep up the ruse with the king. He was fairly observant. But then again, it's not like they met up with the elves often.

Sighing, Merlin shook his head as he walked. Best not to think about that now - there were more important things to worry about.

* * *

 **Gingeraffealene - I do love a cliffhanger. And now you know. ^_^**

 **Fullshadow - Write it. And post it. And then let me know so I can read it. ^^**

 **Arthur here - Current fave is "A Well Developed Sense of Self Preservation" by ElianeAbbene**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	29. The Slow Death of The Willows

**The Slow Death of The Willows**

Elia sighed as she leaned against the trunk of the willow tree, Merlin's most recent letter falling into her lap as she gazed up into the branches. Since they had returned from Ismere, the two had been exchanging letters more frequently, both worried about Mordred and the possible threat that he held for Arthur and the future of the land.

So far, the young druid had been busy in training, hoping to begin joining Arthur and the other knights on a quest or patrol. He had done nothing to show that he would turn against them, which Elia counted as a blessing. She knew that visions of the future were tricky - it was ever changing and just because one caught a glimpse of it did not mean it would come to pass. Likewise, some things were so firmly set that there was not much that could be done. She did not know which category this fell into, but she had faith in Merlin. If there was a way to keep the king alive, he would find it.

She looked back down at the letter, reading it over for probably the fifth time. She could never get enough of his words.

 _These letters are not nearly enough. I wish that I could see you. Walk among the willow grove with you..._

"Me as well," she said softly, smiling down at his messy handwriting. Sighing she looked back up into the branches, wondering when they would finally be together. How long it would take. While any amount of time would be worth it, she could not help but wish it would happen sooner rather than later. Already, she had been making plans for them. Perhaps if magic returned to Rosewood, she would turn it into their summer palace. Merlin could finally see her home and the grand gardens where she grew up. While The Willows was certainly beautiful, it still could not replace Rosewood in her heart.

Her eyes roamed the many branches above her as they floated gently in the breeze. Elia began to hum softly as she continued looking. Her keen eyes then stopped as she sat up, a frown appearing on her once calm face. She felt her heart stop for just a moment.

There.

Sucking in a quick breath, Elia jumped to her feet, the letter falling to the ground. She hiked up her skirts and quickly climbed up into the branches, her eyes continuing to go back to the one spot. Once she had reached the right branch, she nimbly walked out on it, crouching down as her hand gently took the smaller branch in her hand.

It began shaking slightly as a brown and brittle leaf crumbled at her touch.

"This cannot be," she murmured, her eyes widening as she quickly searched the branches around her. She had seen this before. It always started out this way. Just one branch. One leaf. One flower. And then it spread. There was no telling just how much time they had left.

She then wrenched it from the main branch and held it in her teeth as she shimmied back down the trunk, barely stopping to pick up the forgotten letter and shove it in her pocket. She then began running towards the palace.

This was not good news.

* * *

"How many did you find?" Elidren asked as he inspected the dead branch carefully. Elia stood nearby, her arms crossed in front of her. Trevor looked over at her, wondering the same thing.

"Just the one," she replied. "I could not find others."

The three were in her chambers alone. She did not wish to bring this before the council. Not just yet. She knew the older members would then begin clamoring for everyone to leave for The Isles, and she needed to buy more time for Merlin.

"It is a sign," Elidren said finally, looking up at her. "The vision of Arthur dying - of magic not returning to Albion - it will come to pass."

"We don't know that," Elia said. "It is but one branch-"

"But how much longer before the rest of The Willows follows?" Elidren asked, putting the branch down. "Rosewood had faded within a few years of the first dead bloom." Elia grimaced at the mention of their home. She was not sure if she had the strength to watch yet another home fade. But there was still a chance.

"We cannot leave!" Elia shouted, her eyes flashing as she looked at her cousin. "More of our kin arrive every day. We are the last kingdom! The last stronghold of the elves!"

"And we are still dying, Elia!" he stated. "Everything that we have done over the past few years has meant nothing! Magic is still leaving our land!"

"There is still time!" Elia urged. "Time for Merlin to fulfill the prophecy and bring magic back. To open Arthur to magic. Once he has done that, The Willows will once again thrive. I will not throw aside everything we have done just yet."

"Enough!" Elidren shouted, silencing her. "Lia, at some point you are going to have to face what is right in front of you. This-" he pointed at the branch, "is proof! You must tell the council and the elders."

"You know what they will say," Elia replied.

"I do not understand why you wish to stay so fervently," Elidren said.

"I do not understand why you are so eager to leave! This is our home! We have been here thousands of years! Why should we run?! Give up!?" Elia shouted, her eyes lit with fire. "We have a long, proud history here and you would so easily give it up over one branch?! Where is your faith, Elidren? In our strength? In others?" She quickly walked over to him. "In me?"

Elidren remained silent as he looked down at her, the fire in her eyes quickly changing to that of pleading. He could not help but think of all their years growing up together in Rosewood. He had always looked out for her - from the day she was born, his mother had urged him to stand by the young princess. Guide her. Stand up for her. Some day she would be a great queen, but she would need his help.

He had left Rosewood to learn the ways of The Willows court. Had become an advisor to King Tobias knowing that eventually Elia would marry him, uniting the two kingdoms. He had not expected that after he left, his home would fade and die.

* * *

" _LIA! STOP HIDING! YOU HAVE TO GO TO TUTORING!" Elidren shouted as he looked around the vast gardens behind the large, open, white palace in Rosewood. From among the blooms, he could hear soft giggling. "This is not funny!"_

 _Even though he was only 300 years old, the tall elf already had a serious disposition beyond his years. Though Elia certainly tested him._

" _You are too old for this silliness!" he called out, moving forward slowly as he scanned the bushes. While she had certainly picked up on stealth, he still had 200 years on her and had become rather good at finding her whenever she ran off. "Your father will have both our heads!"_

" _Let him try!" came a defiant shout. Elidren rolled his eyes and took off at a run. He turned a few corners and ran into a courtyard, seeing a smug Elia lounging on a bench, happily eating an apple. "Good of you to join me."_

" _You know the tutor does not care to be kept waiting," Elidren said, frowning at her. Elia rolled her eyes and stood, digging into the pocket of her light lavender dress and pulling out another apple. She held it out to him. Elidren just stared at her._

" _Please. A few more minutes won't kill Braern," she said with a sigh. Elidren walked over and took the apple. There was no point in trying to force her. She would show up in her own time. She always had._

" _You're never late for Faeranduil's lessons," he said before taking a bite out of his apple._

" _Because his lessons are far more practical and fun than learning history and music," Elia replied as she walked over and laid back out on the bench._

" _It's important for you to learn, Elia," Elidren said. "Someday you are going to be ruler of Rosewood." Elia rolled her eyes._

" _Yes, yes. I know," she retorted. Elidren continued staring at her. "Why must you always be so serious, Elidren?"_

" _Because someone must keep you in line," he said._

" _That's what Father's for. You're supposed to entertain me," she said, smiling cheekily at him._

" _That's Trevor," Elidren said. "I'm here to look out for you." Elia sighed and laid back on the bench, looking up at the blue sky._

" _You used to be more fun," she said._

" _I grew up. You will need to eventually. You're already 100 years old," Elidren said._

" _And you're only 300," she retorted, turning her head to look over at him. Elidren walked over and sat on the ground in front of the bench. "Though you act as though you lived a thousand years."_

" _Always watching out for you makes me feel as though I have," he replied._

" _Dear cousin, do I aggravate you?" she asked, her tone jesting. Elidren looked back at her._

" _Yes," he said bluntly._

" _Please, you love me," Elia said._

" _Doesn't mean you do not frustrate me," he said. Elia reached out and ruffled his hair._

" _You should learn to lighten up, Eli," she said playfully._

" _And you should learn to be more somber. No one will take you seriously as queen if you are always jesting or making pranks," he said. Elia sighed._

" _There should be more fun in court," she said. "Life is too long for everything to be so boring and serious. When I am queen, I think I will do just that." Elidren glanced over at her._

" _You know as well as I do that the elven court is steeped in tradition," he said._

" _Precisely. I'm going to change some of that," she said happily._

" _The elders will fight you every step of the way," Elidren said boredly._

" _Yes, but imagine how much more fun court will be," Elia replied. Elidren was silent. "Come on, Elidren. You know that not everything I do is mad."_

" _True…" Elidren said._

" _Trust me on this… I'll be the best queen in the history of Rosewood," Elia declared. Elidren snorted._

" _Such lofty words from such a pipsqueak," he said. Elia sat up and smacked him on the back of the head._

" _Take it back," she said, frowning at him. Elidren winced and then chuckled at her as he rubbed the back of his head._

" _I will… but you must catch me first!" he shouted. He then stood and took off at a sprint._

" _ELIDREN!" Elia shouted before laughing loudly and taking off after him. "I WILL catch you!"_

* * *

Elidren sighed as he pushed the happy memory aside. For everything she had done over the years that aggravated him, she had more than shown she was a capable leader. And he did trust her and her instincts.

"I do have faith in you," he said softly. "But I worry that you might be distracted by something."

"All I want is for our kind to survive. Here. Where we belong," Elia said. "Please… wait. Give Merlin time. He will succeed. And we can help him. All is not lost yet."

Elidren studied her a moment. Her earnestness was clear. As was the strength in her belief that this was the right course of action. He sighed.

"Then I will wait," he said. Relief filled Elia's face as she pulled him into an embrace. He may question her at times, but he still would stand by her.

"Thank you, cousin," she said, stepping back from him. "Trust me… this will work. We must believe that Merlin will succeed." He nodded.

"I hope that you are right."

* * *

Elia looked around, her eyes wide. She was in the middle of a battleground. Bodies everywhere - both elf and mortal. She looked up into the sky, seeing a crack of angry lightning. Smoke swirled around her and then cleared. There… Arthur, falling after receiving a mortal wound. Lightning flashed again and she was standing in the woods, Merlin bent over Arthur's body. Merlin collapsed on top of him.

Another flash and suddenly she stood in the middle of The Willows. The trees were empty with dead leaves hanging from the branches and ugly vines covering everything.

There was no one there, save her.

 _The Willows are dead… magic is gone…_

Another flash. She was once again back at the battleground, but this time, Arthur held Excalibur up in triumph as his knights cheered around him. She looked around, confused and disoriented. In a succession of rapid flashes, she saw more images. Arthur and Guinevere growing old together. Rosewood at its finest in full bloom. She and Merlin, standing in the gardens of her home, smiling up at each other.

Another flash and they were together again on the strange balcony in strange clothing.

Elia woke with a start. She looked around the balcony, noticing that twilight had come. She had only intended to rest for a bit before going to her private study to work but must have dozed off. Breathing heavily, she sat forward and placed her head in her hands. She wasn't sure what to make of the vision. One dark and ominous, the other light and happy.

She did not know which would come to pass – again, their foresight was not always so clear. Nor did she know why she was shown two possible futures in such quick succession. What was she meant to do with this information? She had finally seen what Merlin and Bridget had seen, but then so much more. It was disorienting.

"My lady?" Fianna said, walking over to her. "Are you alright?" Elia looked up at her, her face ashen.

"I am not sure," she admitted, looking back out to the trees again. "I have seen things… things that I do not understand…" Fianna moved to sit next to the queen.

"What did you see?" she asked softly.

"Possible futures. Arthur falling. Magic leaving. But then Arthur winning. Magic returning," Elia said. Fianna was silent a few moments.

"This only means there is still hope, my lady," she finally said.

"Perhaps… or that it is as Elidren said… no matter what we do, Merlin will still fail," Elia replied glumly. Fianna sat next to her, taking her hands.

"Do not lose hope," she urged. "As you said, all is not lost. Not yet." Elia looked at their hands and then back up at Fianna. "It might help if you spoke of this with Merlin. Send him a letter." Elia nodded, looking out among the trees.

"This is too serious for a letter. I must speak with him directly," she said, standing suddenly. Fianna quickly followed as they crossed the room.

"What do you suggest, my lady?" Fianna asked.

"It is time we renegotiate trade with Camelot, I think…"

* * *

"But I thought trade with Camelot was going well," Ailmar said the next morning at the council meeting.

"I wish to discuss expansion," Elia said. "We have more elves to care for within our borders. Expanding trade with Camelot will help us to better provide for them."

"But wouldn't this be best handled by a small trade party?" another elder asked.

"Perhaps. But I wish to make sure that it is handled properly. And the best way to make sure of this is if I oversee it myself," she said. "Besides, I would need to meet with King Arthur to sign whatever accord was agreed upon anyway. This just saves time."

She looked up and down the table, seeing that everyone had agreeable expressions on their face. She smiled to herself, happy they had bought it. It had been a few months since the journey to Ismere and even longer since she had last been to Camelot. It wasn't completely unheard of that she would wish to travel there.

"Well then, if we are in accord, I will send word to King Arthur this afternoon," she said. "If there is nothing further, then we are adjourned."

The elves stood and began leaving the council room as Cameron approached Elia.

"How is Bridget?" she asked. She had sent the elf to work under him with the guard. While the others had called for execution or exile, she had convinced them that mercy was the best course. While her access to the palace was limited, Bridget had been allowed to work under the watchful eye of Rhys and Cameron.

"Well," he replied. "Who will be accompanying you?"

"We'll take a small party. No need for fanfare," Elia said. "You, Trevor, Rhys, and Baela should be enough. And Fianna and Lucinda, of course." He nodded. "Elidren can stay to look after things here."

"I will see about making arrangements so that we will be ready as soon as you settle things with King Arthur," Cameron said.

"Thank you, Cameron," she replied. She turned to Fianna. "Come. Let us retire to my study. There is much work to be done."

"Yes, my lady," Fianna said as she followed her across the room. Elidren watched the two walk out as he stood with Arabelldon. As soon as Elia mentioned the trip to Camelot, he knew this was something more than just trade talks.

"What is it, Elidren?" Arabelldon asked quietly. Elidren glanced at the older elf and then back over at Elia and Fianna just as they stepped out of the room.

"Nothing," he replied. "I have some things to look into. I will meet you in the archives later."

"Yes," the elf replied as Elidren walked out. He moved through the palace until he stepped into his rooms located in the royal quarters. Stepping over to his desk, he glanced over the documents there before walking out onto his balcony and looking out over the city.

It was bustling. So much more than before. Even more so than when he had first arrived there. And it was all due to Elia. He knew that he should trust her judgement - her decisions. But he could not help but feel that she was hiding something from him.

She had always been so open with him in the past and to an extent, she still was. But he could not ignore the many whispered conversations and shared looks with Fianna and Trevor. Running off to rescue King Arthur and his knights. Now this sudden trade trip to Camelot.

More and more, he was beginning to think the warlock was behind this.

Leaning against the railing, he sighed heavily as he shook his head. Elia was always headstrong and determined to get her way. And usually did. While she butted heads with her father more often than not, he cherished his only child and daughter. He did not spoil the princess - he wanted to teach her to be a fair and just leader after all - but many times he could not resist her requests.

Elidren could see in her eyes that Elia held more than a passing infatuation with the warlock. He trusted that she would put him aside for the good of her kingdom, but she would not have given up her affections so easily. If she was still consorting with him at this time, it most likely meant that she was scheming. Attempting to find a way to change the marriage law so that she could be with him.

"Oh, Lia, what are you planning?" Elidren whispered, his mind filling with all the different times she had concocted some ridiculous plan - sometimes even getting away with it. If he knew anything, he knew that she would go through with whatever plan she had up her sleeve.

Which left him with two choices - try and thwart her or help her.

He wasn't quite sure what he would do just yet, but he did know that he would need to decide quickly.

* * *

 **And... I've finally finished writing this one. Sorry I took a couple days break from posting - I wanted to get it finished up and edited. Ended up adding in one more chapter before the epilogue. But yea... it's done. And now I can start focusing on other stories...**

 **laorart - From here out, yep! There's only about 8 more chapters (including the epilogue) left to post, so unless something comes up, everything will be finished up by this time next week.**

 **doenya - Your wish is my command!**

 **Fullshadow - I'll be sure to check them out! Especially now that I've finished up writing. And don't worry - Arthur will find out soon... Yea, poor Trevor. Hoping to give him a happy ending in the sequel. ^_^ I'm happy to hear that this story helped give you some inspiration/motivation!**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx - Yep... But hopefully Elia will be there to save the day.**

 **OechsnerC - Thanks!**

 **gaylelbf - Thanks!**

 **As always, thanks for reading and following!**


	30. To Determine the Future

**To Determine the Future**

Elia followed Arthur through the halls of Camelot, matching his pace, as they made their way to his council hall. She could not help but smile as she saw the large round table that now replaced the long rectangular one they had previously sat at when they negotiated the first accord. Perhaps she should consider putting a round table in her own council hall.

It would make it much easier to see those around her as they held meetings.

"Please, have a seat, Queen Elia," Arthur said, pulling a chair out for her.

"Thank you. Where is Guinevere? I was surprised not to see her," she replied, glancing over to meet Merlin's eyes for a moment.

"She and her brother are on a pilgrimage to visit their father's grave," he said, taking the seat to her right. "She sends her regards and is sad that she missed your visit."

"Please tell her that I am sorry that I missed her," Elia said. She then looked around the table as the other knights and her own council sat down. Her eyes lingered on the young Mordred a few moments before continuing around and resting on Arthur again.

"Well then… I believe that we can start," Arthur said. "I was surprised to receive your request, but I do feel there are many ways that this meeting can prove beneficial to both our kingdoms."

"I always felt it best to cover these sorts of things myself," Elia replied. "Yes… let's start…"

An hour into the meeting, Arthur glanced over, noticing that once again, Elia's mind seemed to be somewhere besides on whatever Cameron was speaking about. She would nod or hum her agreement at the right times, but her eyes were on the parchment in front of her as she twisted a quill around between her fingers.

He frowned slightly, wondering just what could be so distracting for the elven queen. She glanced up slightly and then looked back down, shifting in her chair. Arthur looked over, noticing that Merlin and Fianna were in that direction. Arthur made a note to himself to ask her about it later.

"Do you agree, my queen?" Cameron said. Elia's eyes flew over to him as her eyebrows rose.

"Yes, of course," she said quickly. She then looked over at Arthur. "The hour is getting late, but I feel today's talks were fruitful. Shall we adjourn until tomorrow?"

"Yes," Arthur agreed. He looked around the table. "Until tomorrow." Everyone stood and began moving towards the large double doors at one end of the hall. Elia was already moving towards them quickly, Fianna falling into step next to her. Arthur hurried to follow, hoping to have a word with the queen in private, though he stopped, watching as Fianna surreptitiously slipped a small folded piece of parchment into the queen's hand. Elia kept her focus forward as they walked.

"Something wrong, sire?" Merlin asked, stepping up to him. Arthur looked over at the servant and then back at the queen as she disappeared down the hallway.

"I… well… did the queen seem… distracted during the meeting?" he asked, still studying her. Merlin didn't answer right away. "Merlin?" Arthur looked over noticing that Merlin was staring after Fianna and the queen as well. "Merlin!" There was a loud thwack as Arthur smacked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Merlin retorted, frowning as he rubbed the back of his head. Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"Pay attention. Did the queen seem distracted to you?" he asked.

"Oh, well… I suppose a bit," he replied, looking back towards the corridor. Arthur just watched him a few moments, finding the servant acting rather odd, though he supposed it had to do with Fianna.

"Go to the kitchens and see that all the arrangements for supper are underway," he said, his annoyance clear.

"Yes, sire."

* * *

Elia pulled the hood lower over her head as she silently made her way through the palace towards the garden. Merlin had sent word that he would meet her there than night to discuss the news that she brought. She could not help but be giddy at the thought of seeing him.

The castle was silent around her as she slipped out a door and broke out into a swift jog through the gardens, not stopping until she made it to the courtyard in the middle.

"Merlin," she said, grinning at him. He stood from the bench where he had been waiting on her, striding across the space as Elia leapt into his arms. He kissed her firmly a few moments, before Elia pushed him away, laughing softly.

"Keep that up and we very well may be here all night," she asked, looking up at him. "But I fear there is much to discuss." Merlin nodded and led her over to the bench where they sat, Elia pulling her hood off.

"What is it? I was worried when you would not mention it in your letters," Merlin said.

"I have seen… many things," she said, frowning. "I saw what you and Bridget saw - Mordred mortally wounding Arthur. And more… magic leaving. The Willows… dead."

Merlin was silent as Elia gazed down at the ground, her face fraught with worry.

"This is not good," he said, his mind returning to the recent interaction with the Disir.

"The Willows are dying," Elia continued. He looked over at her in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"I found a dead branch on the main willow tree," she said softly. "It was but one, but… this is how it started in Rosewood. One dead flower. Within a few years, the entire kingdom had died." Merlin looked away, the news sinking in as his heart started pounding.

The dark visions of the future were coming to pass. It was yet another sign that he was going to fail.

"I'm going to fail," he said, all hope seeming to have left. "Arthur has indeed sealed his fate. He went before the Disir to face judgment of the Triple Goddess. I… Mordred was mortally wounded and the only way to save him was to accept magic again, at least I thought so… I told him not to accept magic, thinking it was the best way to save Arthur… letting Mordred die..."

Elia remained silent, the color beginning to drain from her face as he continued on with the story. Why had he not told her about this in his letters?

"But… by refusing magic, the punishment was that Mordred was healed," he finished. "He will kill Arthur and all we feared will come to pass."

"Surely… surely there is something that can be done," she said. Merlin shook his head.

"I fear in my desire to finally be rid of Mordred, I have only ensured that he will kill Arthur," he said.

Elia looked over at him, her eyes wide as she reached over and took his hands. This was dark news, but she could not help but think something could be done to change fate. She had seen another path - a vision of Arthur living.

"You must not lose hope, Merlin. There is more that I saw," she said. He looked over at her. "I saw another path… one where you do not fail. Where Arthur lives. Magic returns to the elven kingdoms. I saw us… standing in the middle of Rosewood… in full bloom." Merlin just blinked slightly.

"You saw that? Two possible futures?" he asked. Elia nodded.

"This means that the future is not set," she said urgently. "There is still hope." He nodded slowly.

"I just… I am not sure just how it is I'm supposed to prevent his death now," he said. "Short of killing Mordred myself."

"You will find a way," Elia said. "I believe that with all my heart. Perhaps this means that Mordred could still be an ally in this. That he may not turn against Arthur."

Merlin was silent, thinking it over. He had spent so long being suspicious of the young druid that he had not stopped to think that perhaps his mindset was wrong. But at the same, he could not help the discouragement that snuck in.

"Some days I wonder if I can… perhaps if… is everyone was wrong. That I cannot do this," he said softly.

"You can do this, Merlin," she said. "You will succeed." He smiled down at her and leaned over, gently pressing his lips against hers.

"I needed to hear that," he replied.

"I'm not the only one who believes in you Merlin. There is great strength in you. Never forget that," she said. He nodded, already feeling a bit better. "Is there anything that I can do to help? What are you planning to do from now?"

"Keep watch. On Arthur. Mordred. Be ready to step in when necessary," he said. "Continue to try and show Arthur that not all magic is bad." She nodded.

"It goes without saying that you have our aid should you need it," Elia said. Merlin nodded.

"So… you concocted a trade trip just so you could meet with me?" he asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Not completely… but mostly," Elia admitted, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Might want to appear more interested in the meeting tomorrow. Arthur noticed that you were distracted today," he said.

"I did not realize that it was that noticeable… It's rather good that Elidren is not here. He would have noticed in a heartbeat," she said. "I will be more careful." She glanced up at him. "Perhaps… it is time that you told him."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked, looking down at her.

"He's going to find out eventually. Best if it comes from you," she said. "Gwen knows. I don't see why Arthur should be kept in the dark. He is your friend. You can trust him. I trust him." Merlin was silent a few moments, thinking it over.

"It would be nice to have one less secret," he replied. Elia sat up and squeezed his hand.

"I know this burden must be hard for you," she said softly. He nodded.

"But it won't be forever. Someday I will be able to tell him everything," Merlin said. Elia smiled at him. She looked around the garden, wondering how much time had passed since she left her room. While she did not fear discovery by any of the elves - both Trevor and Fianna knew of her plans and were keeping watch for her - she knew that it was best if they returned. She did have a long day of trade negotiations the next day.

Silently, she stood, pulling Merlin up with her.

"We should go back," she said, though there was a certain reluctance in her voice. She stepped up to him as Merlin wrapped his arms around her.

"This won't be forever," Merlin said again. Elia smiled as he kissed her again.

Something from behind her got Elia's attention though, causing her to whip her head around.

"I heard something," she said softly, scanning their surroundings.

"It is but the wind," Merlin said, pulling her closer to him. She looked back up at him as he began kissing her again. There was another rustle.

"Merlin," she whispered. "Someone is here." He sighed as she let go and started to look around the the courtyard. When she did not see anything, she walked back up to him, leaving one last kiss on his lips. "We should go… until tomorrow."

She then slipped out of the courtyard as she lifted her hood to cover her face, leaving him alone. Merlin waited a few minutes before following her, making sure that they would not be seen together going back into the castle. He took his time, a small smile playing across his lips as he went over every moment of their meeting. At least the good parts. He was still worried, but news of Elia's visions had given him some hope.

He rounded a corner and was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other person there until he collided with them.

"Oof," he said, nearly falling backwards after he ran into a tall, solid form.

"Enjoying a midnight walk, Merlin?" Arthur said, crossing his arms as he stared down at the servant. Merlin's eyes widened.

"I, yes," he said.

"With fair company?" Arthur continued.

"Maybe," Merlin replied, wondering just what Arthur had seen or heard. Surely he hadn't seen Elia sneaking back to the castle before him. Merlin hoped Arthur would assume he was out with Fianna, but the stern frown on his face was telling a different story.

"How long?" he asked.

"How long what?" Merlin asked.

"Do not play dumb with me, Merlin, as easy as that may be for you. How long have you been having an affair with Queen Elia?" he asked, his voice low. Merlin felt his mouth go dry as he struggled to find the words.

"I was going to tell you," he managed to say.

"How. Long?" Arthur repeated.

"Since… the wedding," he managed to say. "Er… well… we shared our feelings before that… during the first alliance meetings. But… we stopped."

"You stopped?" Arthur asked.

"Elidren found out. Made her cut things off since their law forbids us from being together," he said. "But we could not stay away from each other."

Arthur remained silent, his face betraying nothing.

"I wanted to tell you. In fact, Lia said that I should just this night," Merlin continued. "But we were worried… she is planning to overturn the law, but she was worried if others found out too soon that it could jeopardize her plans." Arthur still remained silent. "I'm so sorry, Arthur. Really, I didn't mean to hide it for this long."

"Who else knows?" Arthur asked softly. Merlin shifted on his feet.

"Well… Fianna, of course. And Trevor," he said. Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. "Gwen… Gwaine… Gaius…"

"Bloody hell, Merlin! Does everyone know but me?" Arthur nearly shouted.

"Not everyone!" Merlin shot back.

"And just when were you planning on telling me? At the wedding?" Arthur retorted.

"No! I just told you that I was going to tell you soon," Merlin replied.

"I thought we were friends, Merlin," Arthur said, the hurt evident.

"We are… just… Elia didn't want many to know. Not just yet. Not until she had a chance to work on changing the law," Merlin said. "But… I am glad that you do finally know. It was getting rather hard to keep it secret."

Arthur was silent again, still studying the servant. He then took a few steps towards him, getting close to Merlin's face.

"Do not keep anymore secrets like this from me," he said before turning and striding back to the castle. Merlin slowly let out the breath that he had been holding, watching Arthur's retreating back.

"Well… that's not how I wanted that to happen," he murmured to himself before setting off on his own.

* * *

The next day, Elia strode into Arthur's rooms, wondering just why he had requested the two of them meet there privately before the trade meeting. She suspected he was going to question her about her distraction yesterday and had already concocted a believable story.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, smiling as she walked in, leaving Fianna just outside the room.

"Ah, Queen Elia," Arthur said, smiling pleasantly from a desk where he was leafing through some documents. "So good of you to join me." Elia stood, watching him as he put the sheets down and walked over to her, his hands behind his back. "I noticed that you were a bit distracted yesterday. Is anything the matter? Anything that I can help with?"

"Sorry about that. I was just tired from the journey," Elia said. Arthur studied her a bit before nodding and walking back towards his desk.

"I see. There's… nothing that has been plaguing your mind lately? Perhaps… something related to matters of the heart?" he asked. Elia stared at him a moment, keeping her face neutral. Just what was Arthur getting at? She then remembered the rustling from the night before. Her eyes widened as she realized.

"I…" she stuttered a bit. She then shook her head and sighed. "It was you in the garden last night."

"Yes, it was. I haven't been sleeping well with Gwen gone, so taken to walking around the gardens when I can't sleep. Imagine my surprise when I turn a corner and happen upon the elven queen in a passionate embrace with my servant," he said. "Was this whole trip an excuse to meet with him?"

Elia's eyes widened as she quickly searched for an excuse. She could not tell him about the visions without mentioning Merlin's magic. Seemed the only logical route was to let him think her a lovesick woman.

"Yes," she said. "My apologies. Though I do intend to follow through with new trade deals." Arthur nodded.

"So, it's not a complete farce," he replied. "Though would have been easier if you had just been honest with me from the beginning. I would have helped."

"My apologies for not telling you sooner. I could not risk Elidren or the others finding out too soon," she said. "I have been working on the best way to overturn the law."

"You intend to marry Merlin?" Arthur asked, leaning against the table.

"Yes. I do," Elia replied. "We are very much in love with each other." Arthur laughed slightly.

"I never thought that my bumbling, idiot of a servant would somehow capture the heart of an elf queen," he said, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sure many did not expect the king of Camelot to fall in love with a servant, either," Elia replied with a slight smile.

"Yes, that is true," he said. "When do you intend to go through with this?"

"Not just yet," Elia said. "There is still work to be done. And it is the utmost importance that no one else find out."

"I will tell no one. Though I wish you two would have sought to entrust me with this knowledge sooner," Arthur said. "But I understand why…" Elia smiled as relief filled her.

"It is freeing," she said. "Letting you know. All this sneaking around business is a bit tiring."

"How long has Gwen known?" he asked.

"Since we arrived to take back Camelot," Elia said. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Why am I always the last to find out?" he muttered.

"At least you know now," Elia replied, smiling at him hopefully.

"Seriously, Queen Elia. No more secrets, please," he said, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Of course, King Arthur," she said.

"And could you please be more engaged in today's trade meeting?" he continued.

"Yes," she said. "I am serious about expanding trade."

"That's good to hear, at least," Arthur replied.

"Though I do have one request," Elia said. Arthur motioned for her to continue. "Please don't be so hard on Merlin. It was my doing that we waited so long."

"What makes you think I'll be hard on Merlin?" Arthur asked, a bit put out. Elia laughed.

"You forget how observant I am, King Arthur," she said. He rolled his eyes slightly.

"I shall try," he finally said.

"Good. If you'll excuse me," Elia said. "There are some things that I must attend to before our meeting."

"Of course. Until then," Arthur said. Elia bowed slightly to him and then turned and left.

"What did the king want, my lady?" Fianna asked.

"He knows," Elia replied.

"What?"

"He saw us last night," Elia replied.

"Oh… well… suppose it's about time he found out," Fianna replied. "Was he too upset?"

"He wasn't particularly happy," Elia said. "But I suppose that it is good he finally knows. One last person that we are sneaking around behind."

"Shall I send for Merlin?" Fianna asked.

"No. Not yet," Elia said breezily. "We must prepare for the meeting."

* * *

"Is there anything else you need, sire?" Merlin asked while setting down the last of Arthur's lunch on the table.

"That is all," Arthur said brusquely, not looking at him. Merlin rolled his eyes. The king had been a bit cold to him all day. Seemed he was still put out that Merlin had hid his relationship with Elia from him for so long.

"I told you… I wanted to tell you sooner," he said.

"I said that is all," Arthur repeated.

"Do you intend to give me the cold shoulder for long over this?" Merlin asked. "I've apologized."

"You kept this from me for years. I don't see why I should forgive you so easily," Arthur replied, giving him a strong side-eye.

"I explained why I couldn't tell you," Merlin said with a sigh.

"I know. Queen Elia told me as much as well. But I wouldn't have marched off to inform the other elves on you," Arthur said, his focus on the food in front of him, though he was nearing a pout. Merlin fought from rolling his eyes again.

"It wasn't a matter of not trusting you," he started.

"Spare me your excuses, Merlin," Arthur replied.

"Seriously, Arthur! According to Elia it's a very complicated process to change the law," Merlin nearly shouted. Arthur sighed and looked up at him.

"And yet, you still couldn't figure a way to let me know about something this big?" he asked, losing some of his bluster. "You're intending on marrying her someday. She told me that she loves you more than anything." Merlin was silent. "I told you about Gwen - even when it wasn't possible for us to be together."

"I don't know what you expect me to say. I'm sorry. I really wanted to tell you all along," Merlin replied. Arthur nodded and looked away.

"I suppose I understand," he said, though his voice clearly said that he was making no promises of forgiveness just yet. "Shouldn't you go see after Elia and her council?"

"Of course, sire," Merlin said before leaving the room. While Arthur was a great king and good friend, Merlin didn't doubt that he would take his sweet time forgiving him for keeping his relationship with Elia from him. He could be rather vindictive when he wanted to.

But Merlin pushed that aside as he quickly made his way through the castle to the rooms that the elves were keeping, eager to see her. Though he had to mentally remind himself that just because Trevor and now Arthur knew, many others still did not. They weren't completely free to be open about their relationship, though they could take some liberties. He knocked on the door and waited until Fianna opened it, smiling at him.

"Yes?" she asked, opening the door wider. Merlin peered in and could see Elia seated at a table smiling as Cameron spoke to her. She looked over, a curious look on her face.

"The king asked that I check to see if you needed anything," he said, looking back to Fianna.

"We are set here, though I sent Lucinda to the kitchens some time ago and she has yet to return," she replied. "I fear she may be lost or distracted."

"I can see to her," Merlin said.

"Thank you," Fianna said. Merlin nodded and turned away, making his way down to the kitchens, using various shortcuts and such. He walked in and found the young elf woman with long, wavy brown hair next to one of the cooks, seemingly enraptured with whatever was being cooked in a large pot.

"And you make this often?" she asked, peering up into the old woman's face.

"Ehm, yes," the cook replied, a bit flustered by having the elf there.

"Fascinating," Lucinda said, looking back down into the pot.

"Lucinda?" Merlin said. The woman spun around, her eyes wide. "Fianna sent me after you."

"Oh, good gracious! I was distracted, it seems," she said. She quickly looked around, her sights falling on two trays on a table containing a variety of dishes.

"Do you need help?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, of course," she said, smiling brightly at him. Merlin stepped over and picked up one tray while Lucinda lifted the other. She then turned to him, an expectant look on her face. "I fear that I'm a bit lost. This castle is rather confusing."

"It's fine. Follow me," he said. The two set out back towards the elves' rooms, Lucinda eagerly looking around the halls around them. "First time in Camelot?"

"Yes," she said brightly. "I haven't much left The Willows, to be honest. It's all rather fascinating. I'm still young, you know. Only 300 years." Merlin nodded slightly, still not used to the ages of the elves. He chuckled to himself as the young elf continued a constant stream of chatter, detailing everything she had seen and experienced since arriving at Camelot.

"And then there was this most dashing knight," she said, her eyes lighting up. "Sir Gwaine…"

"Ah, you've met him?" Merlin asked, amused. The young woman blushed furiously.

"He is rather handsome," she said, glancing down at the floor. "They're all rather lovely. Though I was surprised to find a druid among the knights, though I suppose it's not so surprising, seeing as you're the king's personal servant." Merlin stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide as he shushed her.

"You mustn't say things so loudly," he whispered, looking around.

"Oh, yes. I'm so sorry," Lucinda said, her eyes wide in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to… to… I'm so sorry."

"It's fine… just be more careful," he said, smiling reassuringly at her. She was still young, he reminded himself. And excited about her first trip to the great city. She meant no harm. They continued walking in silence, Lucinda shooting glances at him.

"Is it hard? Keeping such a secret?" she ventured to ask. Merlin shrugged.

"It's one that I've kept for a very long time. It gets easier with time," he replied. She nodded.

"Sometimes I think there are things the queen is keeping from everyone," she said. Merlin's eyes widened as he looked over at her, curious as to what she might be referring to. "Though I suppose we must all have our secrets."

"Very true," Merlin replied.

They had already reached the queen's rooms.

"Here we are. Thank you so much, Merlin," Lucinda said as she pushed the door open.

"It was nothing," he replied, following her in. The elves were in the middle of a lively conversation in their own tongue, with Elia smiling at Rhys while he continued on with some tale. Her eyes flickered over to Merlin for a moment, before settling back on Rhys again.

She responded to him, obviously saying something entertaining as the rest broke out into laughter. Trevor glanced over at Merlin as well, but then looked to Elia and replied to her. Merlin set the tray down and turned to go.

"Merlin… could you perhaps see about some wine?" Elia called out. He stopped and turned, bowing to her.

"Yes, of course, Queen Elia," he said.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Been hard at work with plotting out the sequel – even wrote a couple chapters. But still stuck on the overall storyline, so will still take some time to start posting it. I will say, it's been entertaining dropping Arthur into the 21** **st** **century, though I don't want to give away too much before the end of this one…**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx – A bit. But won't say how for now…**

 **Fullshadow – And now Arthur knows. That scene with Elia and Elidren is coming soon. With more flashbacks to their shared history. He's more like a big brother to her. Haha! I'm glad that I've done well in that aspect. I love the Willows as well.**

 **OechsnerC – Thanks!**

 **As always, thanks for reading and following!**


	31. Where To Go From Here

**Where to Go From Here**

Elia frowned as she stood looking up at the large willow in the center of the grove. In the time since their return from Camelot, a few more branches had died and it had become impossible to keep from the council.

It was troubling news. And now that she knew about Arthur's judgement by the Disir, she was beginning to wonder if perhaps the vision of the future where Arthur lived was but a fantasy. However, even then, she still retained a seed of hope. Perhaps there was still time. Goodness knows she had nearly convinced most of the council that there was. And to trust that Merlin would succeed in fulfilling his destiny. Though there were still a few holdouts who were insisting that they accept their fate - it was time for the last of the elves to move to The Isles. Their time here had come to an end.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" she asked, looking over at Faeranduil. The ancient elf sighed, carefully studying the tree. While he had not voiced his thoughts on moving to The Isles, he hadn't outright supported her decision to stay either.

She had asked him to inspect the great willow with her in the hopes she could learn more of what was on his mind.

"There are things that I can do to slow it, but… I am afraid that the only thing that will stop the tree from dying, and restore it, is for magic to return," he said, looking over at her. His normally calm face was twisted into a look of worry, which only furthered the queen's fears. She was of the mind that nothing could ever shake the wise elf.

She took a deep breath and looked back to the tree.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I will send for the druid elders," he said. She nodded, her eyes still fixed on the tree.

"Do what you can," she said. "Spare no expense."

"Yes, my queen," he replied, bowing to her.

"Do you think me mad? For not wanting to leave?" she asked suddenly, not looking at him. Faeranduil was silent a few moments before speaking, carefully studying the young queen.

"I do not think you mad. I might question your motives a bit, but… you have proven that you will do whatever necessary to save our kind. I trust that you will make the right decision," he said solemnly. She looked over at him.

"What would you do?" she asked.

"It matters not what I would do. I am not ruler of The Willows," he said. Elia sighed heavily as she looked back at the tree. Of course, Faeranduil would not give her a straight answer. He started to turn away but stopped. "Queen Elia." She looked over at him, her eyebrows raised. "Sometimes… things are not what they seem." She stared at him, confused. "The future is a fickle thing. You spend too much time dwelling on it, and you might miss what is right before your eyes. And just because it seems something is unavoidable, does not mean that what comes after is so bad."

Elia continued staring at him as the elf turned and walked away. She then walked beneath the tree's branches, settling among the roots as she pulled out Merlin's latest letter from her pocket, carefully unfolding it and re-reading it.

She was concerned about the revelations of Queen Guinevere, but he had assured her that he knew what to do to help her. Elia's heart broke for the normally kind queen. How she had been tricked into aiding Morgana. That was another concern. Morgana was still out there, hellbent on taking control of Camelot and killing King Arthur.

Would it never end? Where once Elia had be full of hope for the future - for the future she hoped to have with Merlin - now she could feel tendrils of despair sneaking into her heart.

"Will things ever be right?" she whispered to herself, a soft breeze blowing through the branches. She closed her eyes as the wind brushed her hair from her face.

 _Have faith, my love, and do not despair…_

She opened her eyes, smiling slightly at the memory of her mother. She would say something like that.

"I will try, mother," she whispered. "I will try…"

* * *

"She's becoming more despondent," Elidren said, watching as Elia made her way back to the palace from the balcony in the council chambers.

"She is worried," Trevor said. "We all are." Elidren looked over at him.

"Has there been any more news from Camelot? News regarding King Arthur's acceptance of magic?" he asked. Trevor sighed.

"Not that I am aware," he replied honestly.

"I am most concerned about his decision before the Triple Goddesses," Elidren said. "If he refused magic to them, there may be no hope there."

"Merlin is convinced he can still change his mind. That there is a way he can still prevent the king's death at the hands of the young druid," Trevor said.

"Someone should just kill him and be done with it," Elidren replied.

"He is a favorite of the king's… should he be killed, King Arthur would surely and swiftly have his vengeance," Trevor said. "Not to mention it would put our alliance at stake."

"I wasn't suggesting that we kill him… just stating that it might make things easier if he were gone," Elidren said. "We are not assassins."

"The queen still has hope," Trevor offered.

"I can see it dwindling in her eyes," Elidren said, slowly pacing around the balcony. "Perhaps we should talk her into considering moving…"

"I feel that is the absolute last thing the queen would want to consider at this point," Trevor interjected. Elidren stopped pacing and looked up at Trevor.

"You are her dearest friend, Trevor. Is there anything that you should tell me?" he asked. Trevor kept his face calm, not wanting Elidren to sense a lie.

"Not that I am aware of. I have already shared with you everything - as she has as well," he replied. Elidren nodded slowly and stepped over, peering down at Elia again.

"If only I could read her mind," he murmured.

"Something all of us wish," Trevor replied. Elidren glanced back at him and then down at Elia.

"Just… keep a close eye on her," he said, straightening up.

"Yes, Elidren."

* * *

Bridget replaced the last of the weapons in the armory and then wiped her hands on the leather apron she was wearing and quickly moving out and towards the small cottage she had been given. She glanced over, seeing the palace not far off. She longed for the days in the queen's service but was thankful that she had not been exiled. Perhaps someday she would return there.

"Bridget!" someone called out. Bridget stopped and turned, seeing Fenris striding up to her.

"Did you need something?" she asked, her face calm.

"Noticed you were running off rather quickly. Will you not join us at the tavern?" he asked, smiling at her. Bridget frowned slightly. Though it had been months since her return, the other elves had remained cold to her. She was not sure why the warrior was now showing such warmth. "Come on, Bridget. Don't you think you've been punished enough?"

"Most were calling for my death or exile," she replied.

"Water under the bridge," he said, stepping closer to her. She glanced behind him, seeing another group of warriors watching.

"Not tonight, Fenris," she said, starting to turn away.

"Bridge, please," he said, reaching out and taking her arm. "We've been friends for centuries." She stared at him a few moments before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but no," she said, pulling her arm out of his hand and continuing towards her home.

In truth, she felt as though she didn't deserve to be fully welcomed back. As hard as it was to be alone, she wasn't so eager to join the others. Not to mention, she was eager to get to the privacy of her own home to read the letter she had received just that morning. It had shaken her.

She quickly ran up the staircase that ran around the tree, nodding at her neighbors and offering a tense smile. Some returned it. Others pointedly ignored her. She wasn't surprise considering many still labeled her a traitor to the queen despite her pardon.

Once she had reached a small dwelling near the top of the tree, she pushed open the door and quickly lit a few candles. Though it was open with many windows and a small balcony that overlooked the city and the palace, twilight was coming. She pulled off her apron and sat it down on a chair before striding to the balcony and pulling out the letter.

Frowning she quickly opened and pulled the parchment out.

 _Dear Bridget,_

 _I know that we parted on mixed terms, but I had hoped to hear how you were. Whether the Queen showed mercy in her judgement._

 _I have been knighted by King Arthur and am finally following him on quests…_

She stopped reading and looked up and around the city. She was not sure why Mordred had written her or thought of her after so much time had passed. It was true that they did not end things on the greatest of terms. She had made clear her thoughts on interacting with him. But at the same time, it was nothing he did. It had more to do with her vision of him murdering King Arthur.

Sighing, Bridget leaned against the balcony and glanced back down at the letter, skimming through the contents. It was mostly a rundown of his days at Camelot. And a bit about Queen Guinevere being out of sorts.

 _I am not sure if you will write back, but I hope that you do. I feel that we had the starts of a great friendship, and I would like to know what it is I have done to offend you so that I can rectify it. But I understand if you do not wish to do so. Either way, I do hope to hear from you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mordred_

Bridget looked back out at the city, unsure. Part of her wished to write back. She could not forget the kindness he had shown her. He had been accepted by Arthur and seemed to truly respect the young king. Perhaps this meant that what she had seen would not come to pass.

"What plagues your mind, Bridget," a voice said from behind. Bridget jumped and turned around, seeing Elia smiling at her from where she was leaning against the archway. She was dressed down, wearing breeches and her training gear, rather than her court dresses. Her long red hair was pulled back into a loose braid.

"My queen," Bridget said, immediately bowing before her. She had not heard her enter, though wasn't surprised. She had been out hunting and on patrol with her, so knew just how quietly she moved. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to check on you. I apologize that it has taken me this long," Elia said, pushing off the archway. "I was hoping to find you in the armory, but Rhys said you had already left."

"I'm not much welcomed by most. I typically do not linger there," Bridget said, pulling the letter behind her back. Elia frowned.

"Have you been mistreated?" she asked.

"No more than expected," Bridget said. "I was a traitor to the crown."

"I do not think you has such. Not anymore," Elia said.

"Ah, but do not forget how long our memories are," Bridget replied ruefully.

"How could I forget that," Elia replied, stepping out onto the balcony and leaning against the railing as she looked down at various people scurrying about, likely heading home. "I deal with it all the time in the council."

Bridget studied the queen, wondering just why she had come to visit her. Did she know about the letter from Mordred? Surely, she would not think Bridget was possibly a double agent for Morgana and working with the druid.

"Have you seen anything else?" Elia asked, looking over at her and finally revealing why she had come. Bridget shook her head quickly.

"I have not," she said. Elia nodded and looked back down at the street. "But I just received a letter from Mordred." Elia turned back to face her, a frown appearing.

"What did he want?" she asked. Bridget held out the letter to the queen, watching as Elia snatched and started reading through.

"There's not much there," Bridget said. "Just about his daily life." Elia glanced up at her and then returned to reading the letter.

"Why is he contacting you?" Elia asked. "You made it sound as though you barely met him."

"We did barely meet. But he was part of the Saxon group that captured me on my way to Ismere. He… protected me," Bridget said. "He also had dinner with us a few times before you arrived."

"This sounds as though you were close," Elia said, looking back up at Bridget as she handed her the letter back. "Are you going reply?"

"I haven't decided," Bridget answered honestly.

"What do you feel for him?" Elia asked. Bridget took a deep breath. What did she feel for him? Certainly, there was a connection, but it had been one of necessity. He had stood up for her with the Saxons. Tried to help her. And he had been nothing but kind to her. But she was still going back to the vision. His once friendly face twisted into anger.

"I am conflicted. He was so kind to me. But I cannot help but remember what I saw," she said. "I cannot seem to reconcile those things." Elia nodded.

"I do as well. When I visited Camelot, he seemed nothing like what I saw. But something may still happen to turn him against Arthur. Against us," she said.

"What do you wish me to do, my queen? Should I foster a friendship with him? Get close to him?" Bridget asked. Elia's eyebrows rose. She was not surprised by the suggestion - truth be told once Bridget had mentioned he wrote her, she was considering it. But she was surprised that Bridget seemed so eager.

"Would you do it?" Elia asked cautiously.

"If it would help you," Bridget replied. Elia turned back to the railing, looking down into the city again. She was silent for a long time.

"They know nothing," she finally said. "The great willow fades a bit more each day. Our time in this place very well may be coming to an end and they know nothing of it. And I cannot seem to find the path forward. The path that would allow us to stay."

Bridget silently studied the queen, surprised to see such naked emotion on her normally calm face. There was real fear there. Concern.

"I have seen two possible futures - one where magic dies in our lands and one where it does not. And I do not know which will come to pass. Any small action could change… everything," she continued.

"Then I will befriend him," Bridget said, her voice full of determination. Elia looked over at her. "If it can help, then I will do it." Elia nodded, her face now unreadable.

"Very well. Please see me if you have any news," she said, turning and walking out of the small home. Bridget looked down at the letter in her hand again. She then strode back into her home, digging out some parchment, quill and ink. Might as well get started.

* * *

Merlin watched as Gwen and Arthur rode just ahead of him, smiling slightly as the two spoke softly to each other. He was sure there was much there for them to discuss after everything that had happened, but for a moment, he reveled in the relief that they had least solved this problem and Gwen was no longer under Morgana's spell and conniving more ways to kill Arthur.

Granted there was still the issue of Mordred. He glanced to his side, seeing the young man quietly watching the royal couple as well. He had known that it was Merlin in disguise - that he had performed the magic that saved Gwen. The young man seemed to have proven his loyalty to Arthur over and over, but still Merlin worried. As long as he was alive, there was always the chance that he could turn on them.

He was worried it was only a matter of when. And what would push him to change his allegiance.

Merlin reached into his pocket, pulling out Elia's last letter. He took to reading it often, seeking comfort in her words and familiar script. He always felt a certain strength run through him whenever he thought of her.

"What's this?" Gwen asked, looking back at him around Arthur. Merlin looked up at her, eyes wide as his cheeks began turning pink. She took in his reaction and starting grinning.

"Ah, reading Elia's last letter again? Surprised it's still intact, you've read it so much," Arthur said, smiling at him. "Should be falling apart at this rate."

Arthur seemed to have moved on from his anger of being kept in the dark. Granted, he did have a bit more to worry about with Gwen attempting to kill him every other day.

"Stop, Arthur… can't you see how much in love he is," Gwen said, smiling. "Let him be happy." Mordred's eyes widened as he looked over at the servant.

"What?" he asked.

"Just go and tell everyone, why don't you," Merlin shouted at the royal couple as they chuckled at his expense. "And what happened to keeping this secret?!"

"I highly doubt Mordred is going to run off and inform the queen's council about this," Arthur said lightly as Merlin rolled his eyes. "Besides, Gwaine already knows. Surprised he hasn't told all of the knights by now."

"You and the elf queen?" Mordred asked. Merlin's cheeks turned even redder.

"It's not unheard of," Merlin continued, still looking ahead at Arthur and Gwen. "Happened with them."

"Yea… but she's an elf," Mordred said.

"What? Is it so farfetched that an elf queen would fall in love with me?" Merlin asked, frowning at him.

"A bit, yes," Mordred answered honestly, causing Gwen and Arthur to laugh louder.

"You're not helping," Merlin shouted at them.

"I probably wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," Arthur said, looking back at Merlin. "Though I'm not surprised Merlin fell for her. He's been smitten since the first time we ever laid eyes on them. Was it her beauty or her fighting?"

"I was not smitten! I had never seen an elf before, that's all," Merlin retorted.

"Neither had I, but I wasn't the one going on about it for months," Arthur said. "Mooning over her and such."

"I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were, Merlin," Arthur said, cutting him off. Merlin snapped his mouth shut as he scowled at the king. He much more preferred sulking Arthur than this version.

"I'm not surprised in the least," Gwen said. "I could think of no better match." She offered Merlin an encouraging smile.

"Merlin certainly couldn't do better. Elia could," Arthur said.

"Take that back!" Merlin replied. Arthur just grinned at him as they continued on riding. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mordred still had a stunned look on his face.

"How did it happen?" he asked after Arthur and Gwen had ridden a bit farther ahead. Merlin looked over at him, slightly confused.

"I… well… I'm not sure. We came across the elves near the borders of their kingdom a few years ago and they came to our aid. They invited us to stay in The Willows for the night and… we spent time together," he said. "She's… like no one I've ever met before."

"So… you just knew… had a connection?" Mordred asked. Merlin studied him, wondering just what he was getting at. "How does it work?"

"It's not easy. We have letters. We manage to sneak off whenever they come here or we go there," he said.

"And you plan to go to The Willows someday? To be with her?" Mordred asked.

"I hope to," Merlin said. "There's a law that she can only marry an elf, but she's working on it." Mordred nodded. Merlin continued to study him - he was obviously lost in thought. Merlin just wondered what it was.

"When you go… perhaps… I could go with you," Mordred finally said. Merlin's eyebrows rose. He was not expecting that. "Just… I've never been to The Willows. I've heard the others talk about it…"

"Sure, we'll find another excuse to go," Merlin said. Mordred nodded. He then kicked his horse forward and trotted up to Arthur's side, engaging the king and queen in a conversation. Merlin stayed back a few more moments, going over the conversation.

Was it possible that Mordred had developed feelings for someone in The Willows?

* * *

 **Decided to gift you with two chapters in a day (well… a day for me, anyway). Been hard at work on the sequel, but it's still going to be a bit of a stretch in between the two since I'm still working out the plot and whatnot. I've got three chapters written so far, but no idea how to end it. And I don't want to start posting until I at least have an ending plotted out in case I need to go back and change things in the beginning.**

 **And I'm sorry for some of the lengthy jumps in the timeline, but I didn't want to rehash everything that happens in the series that wasn't going to change in the story. That could get really long and boring. So I've tried to focus on what's going on with Elia and elves during those bits and fitting in some bits here and there with new stuff.**

 **Guest – Thanks!**

 **Laorart – Certainly sounds interesting, but not sure with this specific story and such. Though it has given me an idea for a bit in the sequel. It takes place in 2018, so would be hilarious if Arthur somehow comes across Harry Potter and makes fun of Merlin for his name becoming a curse word of sorts. We shall see….**

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	32. Letters

**Letters**

 _Dearest Lia,_

 _We have returned to Camelot from the Cauldron of Arianrhod. Gwen has been restored and neither are none-the-wiser that it was me who performed the necessary magic. It was an eventful journey. As we set out, we were in a slight accident on a cliff, though thankfully Mordred had followed us and came to our rescue. Morgana then attacked and we left Mordred behind. Arthur had wanted to retrieve him, but I was able to convince him that our focus should be on helping Gwen._

 _Gwen feels a deep guilt for what she did while she was under Morgana's spell, but we have assured her that it was in no way her fault. And I hope that I have planted yet another seed that will allow Arthur to fully accept magic._

 _However, Mordred knows that it was I who performed the magic. And Gwen and Arthur let slip about us. I am not sure how I feel about this. Arthur seems to trust him completely, but I am still wary, knowing what I know. He also expressed an interest in The Willows and the elves. I am not sure what to make of this but I hope to find out._

 _With each day that passes, I yearn more and more to be at your side. It is that thought that keeps pushing me forward. Only when I have fulfilled my destiny will we be able to be together. It is that hope that I hold on to. I wish that I could be with you now._

 _Know that I love you with all my heart and I think of you nearly every second of the day. For now, I hope that this letter is enough. Soon we will be together._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Merlin_

* * *

 _Dearest Merlin,_

 _How I miss you. And how glad I am to hear that you were able to help dear Gwen. We both know all too well what it is like to be at the mercy of Morgana, and it pains me to learn what Gwen had to go through. But now that she has been restored, my heart is filled with gladness._

 _I can likely resolve part of the mystery surrounding Mordred's interest in The Willows. He has been writing to Bridget. It seems that they developed some sort of connection in Ismere. Bridget was taken captive by Saxons and Mordred was of their company. He looked out for her. She has decided to return his correspondence, though she assures me it is only to glean more about him in the hopes that it can be of aid. He still worries me, but perhaps if we showed a bit more faith in him, this could be the way to ensure that he does not turn against Arthur._

 _Faeranduil has been able to slow the decay of the great willow with the help of the druids, but we have not stopped it. He said the only thing that will stop and reverse the damage is for Arthur to accept magic and allow it to be practiced openly throughout the land. I do not wish to push this on you, for I know how hard you are working. But it is not only the fate of Camelot at stake, but also that of our kind. I know that you can do this, and I will stand at your side and help in any way that I can._

 _I long to be with you every day. Soon we will have our chance. Once magic has returned to the land, I will go forward with changing the law. I often dream of our wedding day. I had no control over the last one, but I plan to have full control of this one. It shall be the grandest wedding The Willows has ever seen._

 _I love you. Be safe. And know that I carry you with me._

 _Love always,_

 _Lia_

* * *

 _Dear Mordred,_

 _I was surprised to receive your letter. It has been so long since we last saw each other on the journey back from Ismere and I was not sure if you had spared a thought for me. I feel I must apologize for my behavior when we parted. I had just rejoined with my kind and was confused. And felt ashamed before them. I had betrayed them by siding with Morgana and it was a foolish choice. I had thought that I was doing what was right for my people, and that it was the only way to truly bring magic back to the land, but upon arriving in Ismere, meeting her finally face-to-face, I saw just how wrong I was._

 _I fear that I had taken this out on you, and for that I am sorry. You had shown me nothing but kindness and I hope to someday repay that._

 _The queen did indeed show me mercy. Many called for my death or for me to be forced into exile, but the queen stepped in and allowed me to stay in The Willows. I am not allowed to work in the palace but have been given a position in the armory. I mostly take care of the weapons and act as a servant to the captain of the queen's guard. My treatment has been rather cold by many of the others. We elves are immortal and have long memories, therefore can hold a grudge for a rather long time. Though some have started warming up to me again._

 _I do hope that perhaps we could resume our friendship, if that is something you can agree to._

 _Until then…_

 _Bridget_

* * *

 _Dear Bridget,_

 _I was pleasantly surprised to receive your letter. So long had passed I thought for sure you had washed your hands of me._

 _The days have turned dark here. Morgana and the Saxons are attacking innocent people indiscriminately. The knights and I have been tasked with helping where we can, but I always feel like we are too late. That we are not doing enough and there is nothing we can do to win this war._

 _It pains me to fight against someone who had shown me kindness. It was because of Morgana that I was able to escape certain death in Camelot as a child. She never revealed my true identity to anyone. To see what she has become has broken my heart. But I know that I have made the right decision by standing with Arthur. I truly believe that someday he will fully accept magic and there will once again be peace in the land._

 _That someday myself and others of my kind will be able to live openly and side by side with everyone else. That is why I stay here in Camelot as one of Arthur's knights. I, too, feel as you do. And the fact that he has so willingly accepted the elves gives me hope._

 _All is not lost._

 _I hope that you are well and safe in The Willows. And that someday our paths will cross again. I have so many questions to ask. And I should like to see your home with my own eyes. Feel the magic coursing within it. Perhaps someday._

 _Until then, I wish you all the best._

 _Mordred_

* * *

 _Dearest Lia,_

 _Much has happened since our last letter. I apologize that it took me this long to write. But do not fear, I am fine._

 _I met another druid. Her name was Finna. She was seeking me to warn me. At first, it was suspected that she was in league with Morgana, but I discovered that she was allied with another, Alator. Morgana was seeking them to find out the true identity of Emerys. She did not, thankfully. Finna sacrificed herself before releasing my true name. But through her I was able to find out the place where all we fear will happen._

 _Morgana will challenge Arthur and they will go to battle on the fields of Camlann. It is there where Mordred will kill him. Finna warned me not to trust him. Just shortly after Gaius and I discovered this, Morgana declared open war, attacking a patrol of Arthur's knights. She is using dark, hideous magic._

 _I fear there is nothing I can do to stop this from happening, but I must continue pushing forward and doing whatever I can. I cannot lose Arthur. He must accept magic and allow it back into our lands. More than that, he is has become a close friend. I am not sure what I would do if he were to die._

 _More than anything, I wish that you were here with me. How I could use your strength right now. But this will all come to an end, one way or another. I just hope it is not on the plains of Camlann._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Merlin_

* * *

 _Dearest Merlin,_

 _Have courage and be strong, my love. We will need both if we are to survive this. You and Arthur are our last hope, not all is lost and there is still a chance that we will not only survive this but will have victory._

 _If anyone can defeat Morgana and bring magic back, it is Arthur with you at his side._

 _And know that I am always with you, even when I am not physically there. You have my amulet still. Think of me whenever you hold it. It will give you strength and my love._

 _Yours always,_

 _Lia_

* * *

 _Dearest Lia,_

 _I do not have much time, but I thought that you should know as quickly as possible._

 _Arthur has imprisoned a young druid girl, Kara. And sentenced her to death for aiding Morgana. Mordred has a relationship with this girl and a wedge has now been shoved between him and Arthur. One that I am not sure can be fixed._

 _He thinks I told Arthur, though we happened upon her by chance. Arthur does not wish to kill her because of her beliefs, but because of the men that she killed and the fact that she attempted to kill Arthur. And that she had sided with Morgana. She will die tomorrow morning._

 _I fear that this is the catalyst that will push Mordred to the other side. There is no doubt the woman's execution will be the push that he needs to go back to Morgana's side. While I could not help my suspicion of him, I had hoped that perhaps there would be some way he could be saved._

 _We will need all the hope and courage we can muster. I fear this could be the beginning of the end._

 _Merlin_

* * *

Elia stood calmly in the middle of the battlefield, watching as seemingly in slow motion the fighting continued on around her. She was so used to seeing this that she was no longer full of panic as she once was. But it did not stop the dread from filling her.

She looked around, taking in as much as she could, hoping that perhaps this time she would see something different. Something that could help save Arthur. She looked up at the mountain top, seeing Merlin, his face filled with fury as he held his staff out, lightning flashing slowly behind him.

She then turned her gaze back down to the battle. She saw her kin there, some fallen. Of course, she knew they would be there. If all of this would end on this battleground, the elves would go to lend their aid. Taking a deep breath, she continued walking, willing herself strength to see what she knew was coming.

Smoke filled her sight and then cleared away. The battle was nearly over it seemed. But Arthur was alone, the other knights following the Saxons as they retreated. She could clearly see Mordred behind him. She wanted to shout out. To warn him. But he could not hear her. She knew this.

She watched as Mordred thrusted his sword into Arthur. Then Arthur delivering a blow in kind. The two of them falling to the ground. She closed her eyes as the smoke enveloped her.

When she opened them, she was staring at her ceiling of her room, the moonlight playing across the wooden surface. She slowly pushed herself up and got out of bed, grabbing her robe and wrapping in around her. Pensive, she walked over to her balcony and sat on a chaise, taking deep, slow breaths as she watched the fireflies danced lazily around her.

How much longer would she have here? Was the Willows truly in its last days? The last stronghold of the elves? And when the time came to go to The Isles, did she have the strength within her to lead them there? To leave Merlin behind? She would gladly trade her immortality to be with him, but could she step away from her responsibilities as queen?

Elia sighed as all these questions and decisions tumbled through her mind. They had been for a long time now, though she usually was able to push them away, focusing on the fact that they still had a chance. There was still the possibility that Merlin could change everything. But here, alone with her thoughts while the rest of The Willows slept around her, it was much harder to push away.

"Please… by the strength of the goddesses, let him succeed," she whispered to the night sky. "Let us win…"

* * *

Elidren strode into Elia's rooms later in the morning, surprised to find her still in her nightclothes, sitting on the balcony, wrapped in a blanket. When Fianna had told him that she had refused her breakfast and ask to see no one, he was immediately worried.

"Elia," he said, striding across the room towards her. She glanced up at him from her chair and then continued looking back out at the city around her.

"What is it, Elidren?" she asked, her voice soft and void of life. Elidren felt his heart clench as he studied her.

"What has happened? Have you seen something?" he asked.

"Only the same thing I have always seen. The battle. Arthur falling," she said.

"You fear there is no way to win this war," Elidren said.

"I still have hope, but in this moment, hope is fleeting," she replied. "It will come back, I assure you. But for now, I just needed some time to myself and my thoughts."

Elidren studied her, thinking back over to his many assumptions. This melancholy, it was surely about the warlock. If Arthur lost, was killed, there was no chance that magic would return to The Willows. It would mean that they would have to leave for The Isles and Elia had a choice. Leave Merlin behind or abandon her kind and her responsibilities to stay with him.

"This is about him. The warlock," Elidren said. Elia was silent, still staring ahead. "Speak to me, Elia."

"What do you want to hear?" she asked. "That I'm still in love with him? That I never gave him up? Fine. I am still in love with him. I did give him up, for a time. But I found that I could not do so forever."

There was a tense silence as Elidren stared down at her. He had figured as much, but he was shocked that she was so willing to admit it to him now. It was as though all the fight had left her.

"I almost rather you tell everyone. I'll even hand in my crown. Would make my decision much easier if you forced it," Elia said. Elidren still did not say anything, instead his mind going back a few years. To the last time he saw her so despondent…

* * *

 _Elidren strode into the rooms and looked around frantically, not seeing Elia anywhere. He then heard a hiccup and turned his head towards the balcony. He quickly walked out and stopped, seeing Elia in a heap on the floor, leaning against a pillar, her skirts spread around her as she lifted a bottle to her lips._

" _Ah, have you come to join me in celebrating?" she asked snarkily before taking a long drink._

" _This is foolish," Elidren snapped, snatching the bottle from her hands. "You are about to be queen!"_

" _Forgive me, dear cousin, if I'm not as thrilled as you are by this happy occasion," she replied dryly as she pushed herself up to her feet, wobbling slightly._

" _You have long known that you would be married to King Tobias," Elidren said, following her inside as she began looking around the room for something._

" _Does not mean that I am happy about it," Elia replied, not looking at him. She stopped, opening a box as a smile came on her face and she pulled out a bottle._

" _Is this how a queen acts the night before her wedding?" Elidren asked harshly. "Drunk? Barely able to stand?" Elia's face turned dark as she stomped up to him._

" _This is how a young woman looking at the rest of her life with a man she does not love acts the night before she is forced to marry him," she spat, glaring at him. She then took a step back and started pulling at the cork. "Ah, but I forget. Elidren has no feelings. How could you understand?"_

 _She pulled the cork out and tossed it over her shoulder before she took a long drink straight from the bottle. Elidren was silent._

" _Is that what you really think of me?" he asked softly. She looked at him._

" _You've been gone from Rosewood a long time, Elidren. And you've changed," she said. "Many things have changed." She then turned and started walking back to the balcony. "Let me drown my sorrows in peace."_

 _Elidren sighed before following her back out._

" _I do have a heart, you know," he said. Elia laughed shortly._

" _Could have fooled me," she said. Elidren walked up and turned her to face him, leaving his hands on her shoulders._

" _I know this is not what you want," he said. "But it is for the best. For our home and for the elves of The Willows. They need strong leaders."_

" _But I don't love him…"_

" _I know you do not, and if there were any other way - a way where you could be happy - I would gladly choose it for you. But this is the only way to save our kin," he said softly. Elia stared up at him a bit, starting to sniffle._

" _I know," she said glumly. Elidren pulled her into his arms, gently rubbing her back._

" _I know this is not easy for you, but I am here. And I will always be on your side, Lia," he said. Elia wrapped her arms around him._

" _Thank you," she said softly._

" _You can do this. And someday, you will be a great queen. Possibly one of our greatest," Elidren continued. Elia snorted and looked up at him._

" _I am not so sure of that, cousin," she said, a wobbly smile on her face._

" _I thought you once proclaimed that you would be the greatest elf queen," Elidren replied, an eyebrow raised. Elia laughed softly._

" _Perhaps," she said. Elidren nodded and stepped back, then led her back into the room._

" _I'll send for your ladies' maids. Perhaps a bath and some sleep will help," he said. He let go of her hand and continued towards the door._

" _I mean it," she said, causing him to stop and look at her. "Thank you. I am not sure how I would survive this without you." Elidren smiled softly at her._

" _You would…"_

* * *

Elidren moved Elia's legs and sat down on the lounge, fixing her in a soft gaze.

"Do you truly love him?" he asked. Elia frowned, unsure of where this was going. She remembered the times from their past when he had been warm and comforting, but it had been such a long time.

"Yes. More than anything," she replied.

"So much so that you are considering giving up the crown for him?" Elidren then asked. Elia was silent a few moments.

"That is the conundrum," she finally said. "I love Merlin, but I also love my people. It's an… impossible choice. When all this was over and magic had returned, I hoped that I could petition the council to change the law. That Merlin would be a good match for me."

Elidren looked down at his hands a few moments, various memories of Elia flying through his mind. Sure, she was headstrong and often sought to get her way. But she was a good leader. And though she was struggling with this choice, he knew that ultimately she would make the right choice for her people, putting them before her own wants and needs.

"I will help you," he said, looking up at her. Elia's eyes widened as she sat up.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I want you to be happy, Lia. And he makes you happy. I will do what I can to aid Merlin, to make sure that we win. And then when this is over, I will help change the law so that you and he can finally be together," he said. Elia's mouth dropped open as all words left her. "I vowed that I would help you. To stand at your side and be a voice of reason if needed. But you are a good and wise leader, Lia. The Willows needs you, and if the best way to keep you here is for Merlin to be at your side, then I will do my best to make that happen."

"You will?" she whispered. Elidren smiled slightly.

"I may be stern, but I do have a heart. And I do love you, dear cousin," he replied. "And right now, the best thing for our people is for the queen to find her strength again." Elia then grinned as she launched herself at her cousin. Elidren chuckled as he hugged her back. When she leaned back, he saw a sheen of tears in her eyes.

"You have always insisted that we can win this. We will, Lia," he said. She nodded, quickly wiping at her cheeks.

"Yes. We must," she replied before hopping up and walking into her room. "And I believe I have a council meeting to prepare for…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and following!**


	33. The Calling

**The Calling**

Merlin walked into Arthur's rooms. It was late, but he still found the young king standing at the window, pensively staring out of it. He had been tense ever since they found Mordred helping the young druid woman escape and they had locked him up. Merlin knew he was conflicted on what to do about the young man that he once considered a friend.

Even Merlin was conflicted, but he knew that he had to convince Arthur to do something that might repair their relationship enough that Mordred would not run to Morgana, though he feared he was too late. He needed to convince Arthur to release Kara. Give her another chance. Though he knew Gaius was right - it would not be easy.

If only Merlin had convinced Arthur to accept magic sooner. If only Kara had not spoken out against him and announced her loyalty to Morgana.

It did not help that that last conversation with Mordred just before Merlin had informed Arthur of his plans ran through his mind. He could not bring himself to answer when he had asked if he wouldn't do the same for the woman he loved. For he knew that ultimately, he would do the same to save Elia. Mordred knew this much as well. But it was a choice between Arthur and Kara's lives and he hoped that he had made the right decision.

It was a complicated, horrible situation all the way around. With seemingly no right course of action. Mordred had already turned against Arthur. If he had been allowed to escape with Kara, he would have only joined Morgana. It was for the best - for Arthur's sake - that he was now locked up in the castle dungeon for the time being. At least he still had a chance.

"I have to speak frankly, Arthur," he said walking over to him. Arthur looked over, the strain of the decision apparent on his face. Merlin paused for a moment, taken aback slightly by the evident pain. "You need to give her another chance. She's young and impressionable. The perfect victim for Morgana to prey on. She might yet be saved."

Arthur frowned.

"I can't. You know that. She broke the law. She killed innocent people. She must atone for her crimes," he replied. "It's Mordred that I am most worried about." Merlin sighed.

"He's the reason why you must do this. You execute Kara, then you will push him away and he won't come back to you," Merlin continued. "Give her another chance. She will take it."

"We're at war, Merlin," Arthur said, his voice stern.

"Yes, and how is this one death going to bring about the peace that we all seek," Merlin said, his voice rising. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling a moment, wishing Elia was here. He wasn't sure if Arthur would listen to her any more than himself, but a united front would have helped. He barely had enough time to send off his letter before he had run into Mordred and learned of his plans. Perhaps he should have spoken with Gwen, convinced her to help him talk to Arthur.

He didn't want this to be the final nail in Arthur's coffin.

He looked back down at Arthur.

"Just think about it. You don't want to push Mordred straight into Morgana's hands," he said. "Please." Arthur just turned away, looking back at the window.

"That is all," he said, dismissing Merlin. He sighed heavily and left his rooms. He had hoped that Arthur would listen to him. Let her go. It was the only chance they had Mordred changing his mind - of staying with Arthur. Of preventing the dark vision of Mordred killing Arthur on the battlefield.

Merlin hoped that something he had said remained in Arthur's mind. That he could change it.

"Merlin… how is he?" Gwen asked, meeting him in the corridor. Merlin sighed and shook his head.

"He's upset, as to be expected. But…" he stopped, frowning.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"I tried to convince him to give the druid girl another chance," Merlin said. Gwen's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"It's obvious that Mordred and Kara are in love. I fear this will drive a wedge between Mordred and Arthur, but if he forgives Kara… their friendship might yet be salvaged," Merlin said. Gwen was silent a few moments.

"You've always been suspicious of Mordred," she said.

"Yes, but… I know how deeply Arthur cherishes their friendship… I hoped that perhaps I could… it could help," he said. Gwen smiled as she walked over and hugged him.

"You have a good heart, Merlin. And you are a good friend," she said before stepping back.

"Yea, well, he won't listen to me, so it's all for naught," he said ruefully. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what to do."

"All we can do is… just be there for Arthur. He's heartbroken over Mordred even if he may not exactly show it," she said. Merlin nodded.

"I should go… I need to send a letter to Elia. She'll want to hear of this," he said. Gwen nodded.

"Go. Send her my love as well," she said.

"I will, Gwen."

* * *

Mordred kept moving for days. His anger fueled him, giving him the energy and strength to keep going until he found what he sought. He knew where Morgana was and now that his place was at her side - it always had been.

He thought that Arthur would understand. That he was different from his father, but he had been wrong. Kara was right - the Pendragons would never change. And they would never accept magic. Kara's death was proof of that.

Truth be told, if they had gotten away the first time, he was going to try and make his way to the elves, hoping they would give them sanctuary. After some time, then they could go back to Camelot and perhaps make amends. That by that time Arthur would have accepted magic and Mordred would no longer need to hide who he truly was. He was curious of The Willows and had heard rumors while he was with the druids of a secret kingdom that offered refuge to people like him. He hadn't known it was the elves at the time, but now that he knew of their existence, it made sense. Especially after Bridget told him of the small druid village on their borders; one that fell under the elves' protection. Arthur had not been told of this place, though Bridget swore that the queen intended to tell him when the time was right.

But that plan was put aside when he saw what truly lay in Arthur's heart. Mordred would not go to the elves – they were deluded into thinking that Arthur would finally accept magic. Some day he would likely turn on them as well. It was only a matter of time. No, the only course of action was to go back to Morgana.

He came to the top of a hill, smiling to himself as he saw the ruined castle. He was almost there. And he knew what he information that would guarantee that Morgana accepted him back into the fold despite his earlier betrayal of her. Something she had long sought.

He knew in that moment that he was making the right choice.

Arthur would never accept magic. He had been wrong. The elves and Bridget had all be wrong. He only accepted them because they could not use magic the same as himself or the others, but someday Arthur would even turn on them.

He only hoped that they would see this before it was too late.

* * *

Elia was once again sitting on her chaise on the balcony. It had been a long day of meetings with the council. She and Elidren had managed to convince them that there was still a chance that Merlin could save King Arthur. More than that, they had discussed plans to ready the elven army. They did not know when they might be called to aid Camelot on the battlefield of Camlann, but they should be at the ready so that they could leave as soon as the call came.

She had finally managed to get away and have a few moments to herself before she went to sleep that night, though she worried that with her mind swirling the way it was if she would ever settle down.

Fianna had prepared a special brew for her in the hopes it would calm her and help her sleep. She had taken a few sips but put it aside.

There was much to be done. It was clear that war would not be avoided. Her own scouts had returned with more reports of attacks by Morgana. She was becoming more brazen, moving her troops closer and closer to the borders of Camelot. Part of her wondered if they should not set out for Camelot right now, if anything to provide the citadel with more protection. She could not tell Arthur of what she had seen of him dying, but perhaps she could say that she saw Camelot would need them.

She was still troubled by Merlin's letter. There had yet to be any news of what had happened, which worried her. She knew that Merlin was right - if Arthur did not handle this correctly, it very well would be the catalyst that pushed Mordred over the edge. She hoped that no news was good news. Surely, he would send word if something horrible had happened or if the elves were needed.

Sighing, she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. It only took a few moments before she could feel the brew begin to work, soft waves of sleep coming over her.

Elia suddenly opened her eyes, finding herself in a dark cave. She could barely see, even with her elven sight. She was not sure where she was, but she knew the fates wanted her to see this place. There was something to be learned here.

She stood still looking around her surroundings, when a cry from behind her grabbed her attention. She quickly turned, seeing a battered figured prone on the ground. Her heart stopped as she realized who it was. His face was contorted in pain and it was clear that he was in anguish. Elia rushed up to him, falling to her knees next to him.

"Merlin," she cried, reaching out to touch him, but stopped. He stared up at her, his eyes not seeing her. This was a vision. She wasn't really there. But it felt as though she was. "What has happened to you?" she whispered. "Who did this to you?"

There was something about him that was different. She leaned closer, looking into his eyes, trying to figure out what it was. Then she sensed it, falling backwards as her hand came to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be. How could this happen?

He had no magic. And has trapped and injured in a cave. Somewhere. She frantically looked around, searching for something that would tell her where he was. But she saw nothing. It looked like a million other caves.

"No! No!" she shouted, reaching out to him again. Smoke began to swirl around them. "NO! I CANNOT LEAVE! NOT YET!" As the smoke began to fill her view, she saw a blue glow begin to fill the cave. A man appeared, looking at her. "Help me!"

"I will help him," he said. "You must hurry, Elia. He will need you."

"Who are you?" she asked, feeling the magic beginning to pull her away. The man smiled sadly.

"Promise me that you will stand by my son's side. That you will look after him," he said. Elia's eyes widened. Before she could say anything else, the smoke completely surrounded her.

"WAIT!"

"My lady!" Fianna shouted as she rushed into Elia's chambers and out to the balcony. Elia sat up, tears already pouring down her cheeks as she breathed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair.

"She knows. Or she will know soon," Elia said, looking up at Fianna, her eyes wide. "It has to have been her. Only she is willing to do such dark magic."

"Who, my lady? What?" Fianna asked. "What did you see?"

Elia jumped up from her chaise and quickly strode to her closet.

"Who else?! Morgana!" she shouted. She reappeared, an armful of clothing in her hands that she threw on her bed, now struggling to pull her nightdress off.

"Elia! You must calm down!" Fianna shouted. Elia stopped, dropping her nightdress as she looked at her maid.

"I saw him - Merlin. He was trapped in a cave. His magic gone. Mordred must have escaped Camelot. Gone to her. Or he will go to her. He will tell her Merlin's true name," she said firmly. Fianna's hand flew to her mouth. "We must wake the warriors. Ride out without a moment's haste. We must get to Camelot before this comes to pass."

Fianna nodded and ran out of the room as Elia quickly dressed, a new determination filling her. While she had been frantic before, a resolve had come over her. She would do whatever she could to make sure that this vision did not come to pass.

If she did not, it would truly be the beginning of the end.

* * *

The elves rode without stopping. It had taken a few hours to gather up a large enough force, but Rhys had stayed behind, saying that he would finish up gathering the rest of the elven army and ride out for Camelot by daybreak - hopefully only a few hours behind them.

They were riding so quickly that they had intercepted a messenger from Camelot bearing a letter for Elia from Merlin. And then another just outside Camelot, requesting their aid. This only spurred the company to move faster.

Elia, Trevor, and Elidren led them, all tense the entire journey. They knew not when this would come to pass but hoped they could divert Morgana's lot. Faeranduil had told them of a creature that could take a sorcerer's power from him, so they knew what to look for.

A shout went up throughout the city as the elves rode through, though their progress was slowed as they came upon many wounded being led in. Elia did not take the time to study them too closely, knowing how important it was that they reach the citadel.

Arthur was already waiting in the courtyard for them as they arrived, Elia quickly hopped off her horse and strode up to him.

"You must ride fast. I could not imagine that you would arrive so quickly. I just sent a messenger in the hopes you could meet us after we set out," he said, a grim look on his face.

"Meet you where?" Elia asked.

"We ride for Camlann. Morgana is leading an army of Saxons this way. We hope to meet them before they reach Camelot and stop them there. One way or another, this war is soon to end," he said. Elia felt her blood run cold. Camlann. It is the place where Arthur was destined to die.

"We were already on our way and met your messenger just outside Camelot… I saw the battle – knew it was coming," she said. "Where is Merlin?"

"He is not here," Arthur said, a pained expression on his face as he looked away. Elia felt her heart stop. She was too late.

"What do you mean?" she asked, the color starting to leave her face.

"Merlin said that he could not join me there. Some errand that Gaius sent him on. Though I fear it is because he is too afraid," Arthur said, scowling. A stormy look came across Elia's face.

"Merlin never was and never will be a coward. If he left, he had good reason to and it likely was to do something that would save your royal arse. Again," she spat. She then strode passed him, heading into the palace, leaving a stunned Arthur in her wake.

"Where are you going? We need to finish preparations to ride to Camlann!" Arthur shouted.

"We're ready to leave when you are and another company of elves is on the way. I must speak with Gaius," she shouted back, not turning to look at him. "Go over the arrangements with Elidren and Trevor!"

Arthur turned to look at the two elves in question who had walked up the stairs.

"She does not mean to be so harsh," Trevor said. "She's burdened by the visions she has seen of late."

"Something involving Merlin?" Arthur asked. Trevor glanced at Elidren, who cleared his throat.

"What are your plans, King Arthur?"

* * *

Elia burst into the rooms Gaius shared with Merlin, her eyes wild as she searched for the old man. He happened to have just returned to retrieve more supplies to treat the injured that were arriving by the dozens.

"Queen Elia," he said, his eyes widening in shock.

"Where did he go?" she asked, walking up to him. "Am I too late?"

"Too late for what?" Gaius asked.

"Merlin! Arthur said he is not here. Did he go somewhere to try and regain his magic?" she shouted.

"You knew?" he asked.

"I rode out from The Willows as soon as I saw the vision. He was trapped in a cave somewhere - without his magic," Elia said. Gaius sighed.

"He left for the Valley of the Fallen Kings. To the Crystal Cave. He believes that he can regain his power if he goes where magic was born," Gaius said. "Gwaine went with him." Her eyes widened as she remembered the blue light that started to fill the cave as she disappeared. The man. He had called Merlin his son. She began recalling the stories Merlin had told her about his father.

"He will be trapped in the Crystal Cave. Someone is going to tell Morgana where he is going," she said.

"My lady! The king is insisting we leave at once," Trevor said, rushing into the room. She turned to look at him. "We're too late…"

"His magic is gone, but I know where he went. I must head for the Crystal Cave. That is where Morgana will trap him," she said.

"But what about the company? Who will lead them? And what will you say to King Arthur?" he asked. Elia looked to the ground, unsure. "He will suspect something if you leave now to go after him."

"He already knows about us. Likely he will assume that I am riding out to convince Merlin to return," she said quickly.

"But we need you to lead the elves into battle at Arthur's side," Trevor said. Elia remained silent a few moments before nodding.

"You are right. I cannot abandon our army now. I will lead the company to Camlann with King Arthur. And then I will sneak away and hope that I can reach him in time," she said. "I do not think that Morgana will kill him, but he may need help getting out of the Crystal Cave." Trevor nodded.

"Come, the King wishes to speak with you before we leave," Trevor said.

"Yes. Of course," Elia said. She then looked to Gaius.

"If anyone can help him, surely it is you, Queen Elia," he said.

"I will do my best, Gaius," she said, walking over to hug him. She then let go and turned, following Trevor back to the king.

* * *

Elia was already mounted on her horse at the head of the elven company, waiting on Arthur. She looked up just in time to see Gwen striding out, her cloak on.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked. Elia was thinking the very same thing. "A battleground is no place for a queen."

Elia quickly looked away, allowing the couple a moment to themselves. She met Elidren's eyes.

"You will find him," he said softly. "We can still prevent the prophecy from coming true." Elia glanced back over, seeing the two embrace.

"I hope so… for her sake as well," she murmured.

"Weren't you the one always telling me that there is still hope?" he said, a small smile on his face.

"I also told you that I'd be the greatest queen the elves have seen and how has that turned out," she replied.

"You're the greatest queen that I've ever seen," he replied, his voice serious. She smiled at him and then nodded.

"Yes… there is still hope," she said, her voice stronger. "We will win this."

"There's the Queen I know," Elidren said. Elia glanced around as the rest of the knights mounted their horses.

"And now is the time to prove it…"

* * *

 **Apologies! I was incredibly busy yesterday and then passed out on the sofa around 8:30 p.m. I was only intending to rest a bit then get up and post stuff, but woke up around 4:30 a.m. Anywho, I'll make up for it by posting another chapter later today (my time – it's only about 9:40 am right now). I'm just waiting around for articles to come in to edit for the magazine, so lots of free time to write and post stuff. And sorry that I didn't respond to comments with the last chapter! I was tired (and a bit tipsy) at the time, so just wanted to get it posted before I went to bed. Made up for that with this author's note.**

 **OechsnerC – Thank you! And I thought about that, but then realized I couldn't make that work in this story. But I think I've laid the foundation for something in the next story.**

 **Laorart – Well… have hope that there's a sequel. So, there will be happiness somewhere, but that's all I'll say for now. ^_^**

 **Fullshadow – Yea, I wanted to show that there's been growth for him as well. I mean, he's always been very caring towards Elia, but he's taken a bit of a strong edge with her before to help her to learn and grow. But now he sees that she is capable of being a good leader and how much Merlin means to her, so ultimately, he was going to help her no matter what. Haha, yea, I struggled a bit with how much I wanted to change things but ended up keeping a lot of it the same as the series since it sets up things for the sequel. Just needed to find ways to insert the elves.**

 **Gaylelbf – Yea, hope is the only thing pushing everyone forward at this point. No one really wants to believe that these are Arthur's last days. I know that I'd probably be the same if it were me. And yea, I was toying around with it when I wrote those chapters in Ismere but ended up tossing it when I remembered that he's got a thing for Kara which provides the fuel for him to go back to Morgana and ultimately kill Arthur. It's more of a friendship and fueled by his curiosity about the elves.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and following!**


	34. The Battle

**The Battle**

Elia felt her heart drop as they finally arrived at the pass where they were to make their last stand against Morgana. She planned to sneak off in the chaos of everyone setting up camp, leaving instructions with Trevor, Elidren, and Fianna that if the king were to ask for her, to tell him that she was busy with a pre-battle elven ritual and was not to be disturbed. There was no such thing, but King Arthur did not need to know that. Everything inside her screamed that she should have set out to find Merlin from the get-go, but she knew that it was important for morale that she wait.

"We set up camp here," she heard Arthur say before spurring his horse forward.

"Get to work," she called out in elvish before following him. She then slid off her horse and looked over, watching as the elves made quick work of getting started.

She shouted more instructions to Rhys and Cameron, who both nodded and set out to give orders to the others. The other company had met them just as they were leaving for Camlann and fell into ranks. Between the two, nearly the entire elven army was there, greatly upping the chances of victory in Elia's mind.

She then turned, searching for Arthur. She needed to speak to him before she set off to find Merlin. There was still much to do. She would need a fresh horse - they had been riding hard the last few days and she knew that she would not make it in time if she took her own steed.

She continued walking, finding Arthur speaking with some of his knights.

"Queen Elia," Arthur said, looking over to her as his knights walked away. "Any words of advice?" She smiled slightly at him.

"I did not think the Once and Future King needed any," she replied. He looked around the pass.

"Do you think me mad for doing this?" he asked. "Am I sentencing my knights to death?" Elia furrowed her brow walking up to his side.

"I think it is a strong plan," she said. "A brave one." He looked down at her.

"I do feel better having your army here. We're still outnumbered, but at least we have a better chance," he said.

"A Saxon army is no threat to us," she said, a wicked grin coming over her face.

"I do not doubt that. I have seen you in action," he said. Elia nodded.

"If you'll excuse me… there are some things I must attend to," she said, starting to walk away.

"You're not abandoning me too, are you? Seen that we're about to lose and afraid to tell me?" Arthur asked. She could sense that he was attempting to be funny. Put on a brave face. But just underneath that, she could sense a real fear.

"I would never abandon you, Arthur. We can win this," she said firmly. "I have not seen the end of this - that future has yet to be written. But I will be on that battlefield with my kin, fighting for you, King Arthur." She then placed her hand over her heart and bowed.

"Thank you," Arthur said. "For once again coming to the aid of Camelot." Elia laughed softly.

"What makes you think we would not? I have told you many times - we will always lend our aid to the once and future king," she replied. Arthur nodded again. Finding nothing more to say, Elia turned to walk back to the elves, but stopped. She looked at Arthur a few moments, searching for the right words to say.

"Arthur," she called out. He turned to face her. "Tomorrow… look out for Mordred." He frowned slightly.

"Did you see something?" he asked. Elia hesitated. She went back and forth on whether she should tell him the truth. That she had seen the young druid kill him. But knowing the possible future could be a heavy burden.

"Just… he has a heart full of vengeance," she said. "That can be a powerful thing." Arthur nodded solemnly.

"Thank you, Elia," he replied. She offered him a smile and then turned and strode back towards the camp, happy to see that her tent was already assemble. She would need to prepare quickly and slip out when no one was paying attention.

She had a warlock to save.

* * *

Trevor walked into the queen's tent, catching Elia as she was adjusting her armor. She looked over at him, her eyebrows raised.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Lia," he breathed. "Are you sure about this?"

"Camelot has called for our aid and as agreed, I will give it," she said, returning to fastening her armor. "And Merlin is in trouble. He is a pivotal link to our victory. I am the only one who can save him."

Trevor had a pained expression on his face, struggling with his words.

"It is a battle worth fighting, Trevor. If we are triumphant, magic will return to the land and we will be saved," she said, still not looking at him. "I do not know why you are suddenly showing hesitancy. This is most unlike you."

"But what if we lose?!" Trevor shouted. Elia paused and looked up at him. "You know what we must do if Arthur should fail. If your vision comes to pass and he dies."

"I know," she said softly. "But he will not."

"You do not know that. Even your foresight cannot see a victory for sure," he replied. "But you did see what happens if Arthur dies."

"But I have to believe that he will live," she said, stepping towards him.

"Promise me, Lia. If he dies, you will do what must be done," he said. Elia stared at him, pain filling her eyes. "I know that you wish to stay with him… Merlin… but you cannot. You must lead us to the Isles. It is the only way we will survive – yourself included. There will be nowhere for even you to go if The Willows dies."

She looked away, swallowing. For a few moments, she could say nothing as pain started to fill her chest. She knew what she had to do, but up until now, she focused on believing that they would find victory tomorrow and she would not be forced to choose between her love and her people.

"I will do what I must," she said finally, meeting his eyes. "I will fulfill my duty to protect our people."

"Good," he said softly.

"But I expect you and all our warriors to fight with everything you have. Our future depends on this just as much as Arthur's," she said. Trevor nodded.

"I know," he said.

"Good. Go check on our troops. I must leave shortly if we are to make it back before the battle starts," she said.

"Yes, your majesty," he said, turning to leave.

"One more thing," Elia called out, stopping him. "Make sure someone stays near Arthur at all times. Mordred somehow gets to him when he's alone on the battlefield." Trevor nodded solemnly.

"I will tell Elidren. We will watch out for the king," he vowed before turning and leaving. Elia sighed heavily and sat down, looking up at the ceiling of the tent.

"We will not fail," she whispered. "We cannot."

Fianna then rushed in, a small satchel in her hand. Elia would travel light but would bring some things in case Merlin was seriously injured. She wasn't sure what shape he would be in when she arrived.

"Hurry. Now is your chance to sneak out," Fianna said. Elia jumped to her feet, grabbing her sword and sheathing it, then pulling on her quiver and bow before reaching for the pack and sliding it across her chest. "I do wish you would let me go with you."

"I must move quickly and it will be much easier if I go alone," Elia said. She paused for a moment before pulling Fianna into a tight hug. "I will return."

"I know," Fianna said, stepping back. "Hurry back with Merlin." Elia nodded and then walked out of the tent, quickly sliding back behind it and moving for the tree line. Fianna had already placed a horse in the woods for her.

She was determined. She would find Merlin and together, they would help Arthur defeat Morgana once and for all.

* * *

Time moves oddly when you are hurrying to get somewhere. It felt like it took Elia years to get to the Crystal Cave, though she made good time. She hopped off her horse and tied it up at the mouth of the cave, cautiously looking it. She could hear nor see anything within. She did not know if that was good or bad but squared her shoulders. She was ready to face whatever lay inside if it meant saving Merlin. And she hoped that she was not too late.

"Elia…"

She had just stepped into the cave and stopped, hearing the unfamiliar - yet slightly familiar - voice say her name. She looked around, not seeing anyone in the dark.

"Who's there?!" she called out, pulling her sword out. "Face me with honor!"

"I am not here to harm you, Queen Elia," the voice said. Elia squinted, starting to make out a figure walking towards her from the depths of the cave. Her eyes widened as she recognized the man from her vision. She lowered her sword.

"I've seen you before. In my vision. You spoke to me. You could see me," she said. The man stopped and nodded, a smile on his face. "Your Merlin's father."

"I am," he said.

"But you are dead," Elia replied.

"That I also am. But with the magic of this place, I can appear when I am needed," he said.

"Where's Merlin. I must get to him," she said quickly, walking towards him.

"You do not need to fear for him. He should be coming along shortly," he replied. Elia's eyes widened.

"He regained his magic," she said.

"He never lost it. Not really. He cannot. For he _is_ magic," Balinor said solemnly. "But he does need you. Just as you need him." Elia stared at him in confusion for a moment. "Promise me that you will stay by his side."

"I would never leave him," she said.

"But you are already considering it," Balinor replied.

"If we should fail - if Arthur should die - I have no choice. The future was clear. If Arthur dies, so does the magic in The Willows," she said.

"The future is not always so clear. One thing does not always lead to another. And just because something dies, does not necessarily mean it is lost forever," he said. Elia frowned.

"What does that mean?" she asked. Balinor only smiled in return.

"You are a great queen. Likely to go down as one of the greatest in your kind's history. You will figure it out when the time is right," he said, starting to fade.

"No. Don't go yet. I don't understand!" Elia shouted, walking towards him.

"You will," he said before disappearing completely. Elia looked around, walking in a circle.

"Come back!" she shouted.

"Elia?"

She turned, seeing another figure coming towards her in the darkness. It was an old man, but at closer inspection, she knew those eyes anywhere. She ran the few feet between them and launched herself into Merlin's arms.

"Thank the goddesses you are alright," she said. "I saw you… in a vision. You were hurt and trapped in a cave with no magic. I hurried to get here as soon as I could."

Merlin chuckled as he pushed her back slightly, looking down into her eyes.

"Merlin, why do you look so old? Did Morgana do this to you?" she asked.

"No. This is how I must appear if I am to help Arthur. But we must hurry. The battle has already started," he said.

"How? We weren't supposed to attack until morning," she said.

"Morgana sent a company to ambush the camp by a hidden road. I've warned Arthur, but they will need you there to help fight. And I must help in another way," he said.

"Using magic," she replied. He nodded. Elia stared up at him a few moments as tears pricked her eyes. She did not know if this was to be the last time they saw each other. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but she could not find the words. "Don't die on me, Merlin," she finally said.

"Just as long as you don't die on me, Lia," he replied. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her in a crushing kiss. She didn't care if he had wrinkles and a beard.

"We can win this, Elia. We can save Arthur and Camelot," he said. She nodded.

"I know," she replied. Merlin kissed her once again and then started pushing her out of the cave.

"Hurry. We must ride quickly," he said. Elia nodded and turned, running out of the cave. She did not stop as she nimbly leapt onto her horse, spurring it into a gallop as a steely determination filled her.

This battle was not yet lost, and she would be damned if she let Morgana win again.

* * *

Elia froze for a moment, taking in the scene before her. The Saxons were overwhelming their side, even with the reinforcements that the elves provided. Her heart lurched, but she hopped off her horse and pulled her sword out as she ran towards it.

There was still time. There was still hope. She had seen what Merlin could do in her visions. He would be the turn of the tide. They just needed to hold out until he made his appearance. She glanced towards the mountaintop, knowing where he would show himself, but then turned her focus towards the fight.

She narrowed her eyes as she ran, a battle cry already escaping her lips as she held her sword up. The elves nearby took in her arrival and started shouting in return.

"THE QUEEN HAS ARRIVED!"

They began fighting with new vigor, pushing back against the enemy as Elia smoothly felled the first Saxon who came at her. She spun around and started in on the next one, her eyes filling with bloodlust. Too many innocents had died in this war. This was for them.

She made her way through the field, a long line of dead enemies trailing behind her. She was searching for Arthur, determined to get to his side so that she could hopefully defend him and step in before Mordred was able to deliver a fatal blow.

"Elia!" someone shouted. She downed another enemy and turned, seeing Fenris fighting next to Cameron and Rhys. "Good of you to join us!"

"Couldn't let you have all the fun!" Elia shouted back, ducking out of the way and kicking her leg out, knocking her assailant to the ground before driving her sword into his chest. She then hopped up and moved to the side, dodging the sword of another. She heard Fenris laughing and looked over at him again.

The smile faded from her face as she saw the Saxon moving behind him.

"Fenris!" she shouted.

He started to turn, but it was too late. The man struck him in the back. Elia started towards him, a scream frozen in her throat. It seemed more and more men stepped in her way as she fought to get over to him. The tall warrior fell out of her sight, surrounded by several Saxons as she fought her way over, feeling like her feet were sinking into the mud.

A guttural scream emerged from her lips as she stabbed her last foe and finally made her way to Fenris. He was lying on the ground, coughing up blood. Four men laid dead around him. Elia quickly looked over his injuries, her rational side telling her that they were too grievous to be healed.

"We can fix this," she said, her eyes going back to his face. Fenris laughed, which turned to a cough.

"I am done, my queen," he struggled to say. "But it has been an honor to fight at your side."

"No, no. We can do something. I can heal this. We just need to get you back to the camp," she said, though she could already see the light fading from his eyes. "Fenris, no!"

"ELIA!"

She shakingly put her hand over his wounds, determined to try and heal him. She then felt arms grabbing her and pulling her up.

"NO!"

"He is gone!"

There was the clang of steel against steel and Elia looked over, seeing Trevor block a blow.

"You need to fight, Lia!"

She stood there watching as all around her men died. The sounds of battle fell away as all she heard was her own ragged breathing.

They were losing.

She vaguely heard more people shouting her name, not even flinching as swords aimed for her were blocked by other swords.

Where was Merlin? They needed him now more than ever.

Suddenly, one voice broke through. Elia turned to look to the mountain, seeing a figure in flowing robes, holding a staff out as he shouted. The clouds above him began to swirl and then suddenly, bolts of lightning shot out. She followed their course, watching as they knocked out several lines of Saxons.

More bolts flew out, knocking out more men. Elia couldn't help but smile.

"LIA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Elidren shouted as he ran in front of her, blocking a blow and then quickly dispatching of the attacker. He frowned back at her. Elia shook her head, zeroing her focus.

Merlin had arrived. He was doing his part. Now it was time for Elia to do hers.

Another battle cry erupted from her lips as she charged forward passed Elidren, diving into the thick of the fray.

This wasn't over. Not yet. Not by a long shot.

But another thought entered her mind as she pushed forward in the fight. If Elidren and Trevor were here, who was guarding King Arthur?

She frantically looked around, not seeing him anywhere. A new vigor came over her as she fought glancing over to see Trevor and Elidren.

"ELIDREN!" she shouted, getting his attention. He glanced over at her. "THE KING!" He nodded and took down another two Saxons, before grabbing Elia and dragging her forward with him.

"WE MUST FIND THE KING!"

* * *

 **As promised, another chapter for today! I got a lot of work done on the sequel – up to five chapters written. But I still need to get more done and a lot more planned out before I can begin posting it. Good thing I've got another story finished that I'm currently posting and have another that is half a chapter from finished that I can post until that one is ready. They're not Merlin-related, but if you enjoy my writing, it's something to keep you entertained until the sequel is ready. I'll probably post part of the first chapter as a preview at the end of this one.**

 **Fullshadow – I thought the story needed it to explain what happened with Bridget and why Mordred was still in love with Kara. And to explain his interest in the elves. Plus, when it comes to the actual Arthurian legend, I always thought Morgana and Mordred were a bit misunderstood. I'm hoping to dive into that a bit more in the sequel, if the plot leads me in that direction. I've got a lot of ideas for it, just depends on how the writing goes. I love the scene in the cave as well, which is why I didn't include it, since I thought it was perfect and completely necessary for Merlin's development. But I loved the idea of Balinor speaking with Elia. I'm not sure what my favorite part is – I love so much of it. The earlier seasons were filled with so much comedy, but then I felt it transitioned nicely into the more serious parts. As for my age, let's say I'm in my mid-30s, haha!**

 **Gaylelbf – As you can see, a bit more drama to go before we get to the end. But we're getting closer… only three more chapters and a short epilogue after this one.**

 **OechsnerC – All I'll say is… just wait for it…**

 **Thanks for reading and following! It's still relatively early my time, so if I get more done on the sequel, I might post another chapter before I go to bed, depending on how late I stay up tonight.**


	35. Dark Visions Come to Pass

**Dark Visions Come to Pass**

Bridget yelled as she charged at the Saxon, deftly felling him and then another behind him. Both had looks of shock on their faces as they died. She wasn't sure if it was from being killed by an elf or a woman, but she cared not.

Even when the hordes were seemingly overtaking their side, she had not given up. She had pushed forward with a doggedness that rivaled the queen's, pouring everything she had into this battle. Every Saxon she killed, she felt as though she were one step closer to her redemption. To regaining her honor among the elves. Surely after this battle, they would all see who's side she truly stayed on.

She also fought for Mordred as well. Hoping that perhaps she could reach him before he found Arthur. Convince him that revenge was not the way. That he could still be saved. Though they had only exchanged a few letters, she felt as though their bond could still possibly be there. That if she could be saved, then perhaps he could as well.

A shout went up through the elves around her. She turned and looked back, seeing a flash of red hair and the glint of a sword in the distance. The queen had arrived. Bridget grinned as she turned and engaged yet another Saxon, continuing to push forward. This battle was not over yet.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw golden hair. Turning, King Arthur came into her sight, surrounded by several Saxons. Bridget's eyes widened as she quickly took care of the Saxon before her and started to run towards him. There was no way he could take out that many on his own.

Suddenly, there was a giant flash of lightning and the ground shook beneath her, causing Bridget to stumble and fall. When she looked up, she saw a stunned Arthur looking around as the Saxons lay around him. He then looked up. Bridget followed his gaze, seeing a figure up on the mountain. A grin came over her face.

Merlin had arrived. Elia had saved him.

She quickly pushed up to her feet and started back into the fight with all her might. She tried to keep an eye on the king, but quickly lost him in the midst of the chaos.

Heart pounding, she continued on. She needed to find him or Mordred. And soon.

* * *

Elia kept fighting her way forward. She knew that Arthur would lead the charge, so surely he would be towards the front of the fight. If she could just get there, then perhaps she could save before Mordred got to him.

"Do you see him!?" she shouted over at Elidren. He ducked as she swung around, taking out the Saxon headed towards him.

"I cannot!" Elidren shouted, standing up and lunging forward, taking out another.

"How did you bloody lose him?" Elia shouted back at him.

"If you hadn't noticed, there are thousands-" he stabbed another Saxon, "of Saxons-" he slashed another across the back, "squeezed into-" he spun around and blocked a blow, then kicked the foe back several feet, "a rather tiny space!"

"You were supposed to guard him!" Elia retorted, running forward with her sword out and skewering two Saxons at once. She pulled her sword out, backing up a bit, and then quickly ran, using their falling bodies to launch herself over them and into a scuffle just on the other side of them, managing to kill another Saxon that had been about to stab one of Arthur's knights.

"Wondered where you ran off to, Queen Elia," Percival yelled. Elia glanced over at him and smiled.

"Had to help you lot win a war, didn't I?" she shouted before running forward more, Elidren close on her heels. "I don't care what it takes, we have to find him!"

"I know!" Elidren retorted. "Keep moving!"

* * *

Bridget wasn't sure when exactly it was that the battle had ended. All she knew is that suddenly she saw men cheering in front of her, both knights and elves. She looked around, seeing what Saxons that remained running, many knights still on their heels. She turned around and looked back towards the camp, taking in the grim sight of seemingly endless bodies littering the ground in between.

Swallowing, she couldn't help the sorrow that began to well up in her. Among the dead knights and Saxons were bodies of her kin. She closed her eyes momentarily and breathed a soft prayer to the goddesses and gods, asking that they would accept the souls of those valiant warriors who left this world for the next.

Upon opening them, she started back for the camp, knowing they would need her and the other elves help to heal the many wounded.

As she made her way through the bodies, she could not help but look down into their faces, some still bearing grimaces from their passing. She tried not to look too close. But it was if some unseen force drove her eyes to continue to gaze down at them.

She looked over and stopped, her heart dropping as a familiar face could be seen. Dropping her sword, she ran over to the body, taking in the dark armor. The familiar dark curls. The once warm brown eyes open and forever unseeing.

Shakily, she reached out and touched his face.

"Why?" she murmured. "I could have saved you… You didn't have to follow this path… I should have… I could have saved you." She stopped talking as she squeezed her eyes shut, tears pouring down her cheeks. She had been searching for Mordred the entire battle, hoping that she could convince him not to kill Arthur.

But she did not find him. Until now.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but sometime later, she felt a light hand on her shoulder.

Looking up, Bridget saw the queen standing there, her face grim as she gazed down at Mordred's body. She was covered in dirt and blood from the battle. While she normally looked fierce and terrifying as such, this time she appeared broken.

"I tried, my lady. I tried to get there in time. I tried so hard," Bridget said. Elia knelt down next to her, pulling the woman in her arms as Bridget began crying on her shoulder.

"There is nothing you could have done," Elia said softly. "This was all meant to happen. There is nothing any of us could have done to save Mordred."

"But… if I had tried… if I-"

"You cannot take this burden on as your own," Elia said, her eyes still fixed on Mordred. "It belongs to all of us."

Bridget suddenly looked up and around.

"Where is King Arthur?" she asked. Elia shook her head.

"I do not know. Elidren and Trevor were guarding him during the fight, but they lost him. We were trying to find him… but then the battle just… ended. I have not seen him," she said.

"But… if Mordred lies here dead and Arthur is not… surely this means he lives," Bridget said. "He's still alive. There is still hope. You must find him. Heal him." Elia frowned slightly, unsure of what to say.

"We both saw Mordred wound him in our visions," she finally said. She looked down at his sword. "That is a dragonblade. A wound from that is surely fatal."

"But we did not see him die," Bridget urged. "Hope is not dead."

Elia started at her a moment before nodding.

"This is true," she said. She then stood, pulling Bridget up with her. "Come. We must find the others."

* * *

Elia stood in the tent that had belong to Arthur, looking around at the others. She, Trevor, Elidren, Bridget, and Cameron were there along with Percival, Leon, Gwaine, and Guinevere. They had just finished taking stock of their respective armies - the wounded and the dead - and were now discussing the missing king.

"And no one has seen the king?" Gwaine asked, looking at them. They all shook their heads.

"We tried to stay near him, but got preoccupied," Elidren said. Elia shot a look at him and then looked back at the knights.

"None of us have seen him," she said. "Though Bridget and I did find Mordred's body."

"Then King Arthur is likely still alive," Leon said. "Perhaps he was injured and is taking refuge until the Saxons have passed."

"We should send a patrol out to look for him immediately," Percival said.

"Send some of ours with them," Elia said. She looked at Cameron. "Find Baela and Rhys. They are good trackers." Cameron's face fell slightly.

"I will find Baela, but… Rhys… has fallen," he said. Elia closed her eyes briefly, her heart aching for the loss of her captain of the guard.

"May he be welcomed into the afterlife a hero," she said softly in elvish. Elidren, Cameron, Trevor, and Bridget murmured the same. Elia then opened her eyes and looked to the knights. "We will find King Arthur," she vowed. They nodded.

"We're also sending a company of 200 men to finish off the rest of the Saxon army that we can and hopefully find Morgana," Leon said. Elia stared at him a moment.

"She got away?" she asked. He nodded.

"We believe so. She was not among the fallen or the wounded," he replied. Elia took a deep breath and nodded.

"I will send a company of elves with you," she replied. "If you'll excuse me, we must tend to our wounded."

"We're taking as many as we can back to Camelot," Guinevere said. "Your warriors are welcomed to stay there as long as they need to in order to recover." Elia bowed slightly towards her.

"Thank you," she said softly. She then turned and walked out of the tent, the other elves following.

"What should we do?" Trevor asked.

"It's likely that Merlin found Arthur and has taken him somewhere safe," Elia said, her eyes scanning the camp. "No one has seen him either since the battle ended."

"But shouldn't someone go out to find them?" Elidren asked. Elia stopped and turned to face him, her face contorted in pain. He knew that she wanted to go. He was surprised she had not yet set out to search for them. "If anything, we should see that Arthur is still truly alive." She nodded.

"Yes, we must. As I said, we will send some of our trackers out with the knights," she said. "But I should… I must make sure that our wounded are taken care of. Help the healers. And then we must move back to Camelot." She looked at Elidren, her eyes beseeching him to tell her she was doing the right thing. "That is all we can do for now, is it not?"

The others were quiet, each looking to each other and then back at the queen.

"Perhaps it is," Elidren finally said. Elia nodded and turned, walking towards her tent. She could not calm the storm in her mind, but perhaps putting her hands to work would help.

* * *

"You should rest, Elia," Guinevere said, moving to her side as Elia finished healing another soldier. Once she had finished, she nearly fell over on top of him, but managed to catch herself.

"There are more wounded to see to," she said, pushing up.

"You fought. And you seem injured yourself. Let the others take care of this for now and let me look you over," Guinevere said, pulling the queen over to an empty cot. Elia found that she did not have the energy to fight her as she nearly collapsed on it, Guinevere quickly reaching for a bowl of water and clean cloth. She started wiping at the grime on her face. "You're worried for Merlin."

"Of course, I am," Elia retorted, though it lacked any sort of force behind it.

"I'm sure he is fine," Gwen replied. Elia looked into her eyes, seeing her own fear reflected in their dark brown depths.

"You worry for Arthur," she said. Gwen grimaced, but kept at her work.

"I'm sure he is… safe… wherever he is," she replied, trying to keep a strong face. Elia swallowed, unable to say anything. She could not tell her what she had seen in her visions. It would break her and Elia did not want to be responsible for that. So instead, she looked away. "Elia… you cannot lose hope. If you do… then how can I keep mine?"

Elia looked back at her. She swallowed again and blinked furiously, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Of course. I have not lost hope," she said softly. "I just… we lost so many today." Gwen nodded.

"We have," she replied. A hush came over the camp suddenly. Both women looked over. Elia's eyes widened as she saw Faeranduil gracefully making his way through the camp, searching. His eyes then fell on her and he quickened his pace.

"Who is that?" Gwen asked.

"Faeranduil. He is… the oldest and wisest of elves… but he never leaves The Willows," Elia said, standing.

"My queen," Faeranduil said, bowing to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He looked up at her and then straightened up.

"If this truly was the war to end all wars, then I felt it my duty to ride here and offer my healing services," he replied, his voice calm. Elia's mouth dropped open, though she quickly shut it. "Perhaps I should start with you."

"I'm fine. There are others more seriously injured," she replied quickly. Faeranduil gracefully raised an eyebrow at her, a small smile appearing.

"Very well. Lead me in the direction you wish for me to go," he said. Elia looked around, taking in the many wounded.

"Over there," she said, finally, pointing towards the wounded that were likely to die. With Faeranduil here, their chances of survival were now exponentially higher. He bowed once again to the queen and then strode off. Elia watched in stunned silence as he walked off.

"How old is he?" Gwen asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Over 3,000 years," Elia said, still watching Faeranduil as he set to work. Gwen continued to speak, though Elia was not paying attention as she continued to watch Faeranduil. Something in the back of her mind started humming.

There was a reason Faeranduil had come. Perhaps he was here to save the king.

* * *

Elia watched as Gaius walked away from Guinevere, leaving her to stare at the small seal in her hands in the halls of Camelot where they had moved shortly after the battle. While she wanted to stay and comfort her friend, she needed to hear more from the physician. It had been a day since the battle with no news.

"Gaius," she said, causing the old man to stop and look at her. "How is he?" He glanced back at the others and motioned for her to follow him.

"Arthur's only chance at surviving is if they can reach the isle in the middle of the lake of Avalon. There is ancient magic there that can heal him," he said. "He has been pierced with a dragonblade." Elia froze suddenly, her heart stopping.

"He does not have long… they'll never make it in time," she murmured. He turned to look at her.

"That he does not have, but… we do not know if they will not make it in time for sure," he said softly. Tears started filling her eyes.

"Gaius… if he dies… The Willows will die as well… I… we will have to leave for The Isles," she said, a tear sliding down her cheek. He was silent, taking this information in.

"And as queen… you will have to lead them there," he finished for her. She nodded, her hand covering her mouth in the hopes of stopping the sobs threatening to break through. She squeezed her eyes shut as more tears poured out.

"I cannot lose him," she managed to say before a sob broke loose. Gaius quickly pulled her into a warm embrace.

"There, there. We do not know if this will come to pass," he said soothingly.

"But everything I have seen, everything that was predicted, it has all come to pass," she said.

"We must not lose our hope," he said. Elia pushed out of his arms.

"Damn hope! Damn it to hell!" she shouted before turning and running off, leaving a stunned Gaius and others in her wake.

"Gaius?" Guinevere said softly. "What was that?" He just shook his head and turned, continuing on his way.

* * *

Elia fell to her knees in the gardens, letting everything that had been bubbling up within her pour forth. She cried for her fallen kinsmen. For Fenris. For Rhys. She cried for Arthur. And she cried for Merlin.

"Why? Why are you so cruel, Fate," she shouted in frustration as she banged her fists against the ground.

"Lia…"

She turned, seeing Elidren walking out.

"He will die," she said. "He will die and then so will The Willows. Everything we feared is coming to pass… And I will lose him." She dissolved into sobs yet again, dropping her face into her hands. Elidren walked over and calmly sat next to her, looking up at the sky.

"Then you should go to him," he said. She looked over at him.

"What?"

"I'm surprised that you haven't left yet. Knowing you, you were gunning to go after Merlin since the end of the battle," he replied reasonably, still not looking at her.

"I… was needed here," she said.

"I am more than capable of taking care of things in your stead, Lia," Elidren scoffed. "Go to him. Provide whatever help that you can. And if… if things are going as foretold… you will want that time with Merlin."

"To say goodbye," she continued. Elidren shrugged.

"A decision does not need to be made until you've returned," he said, finally looking over at her. She just stared at him. "But if you think it more worthwhile to sully your clothing by crying in the garden, then by all mean, continue."

"But… I don't know where they are," she said.

"You know where they are going," he said. She looked at the ground. This was true. "Go to him, Lia." She swallowed and wiped at her cheeks, nodding. She then remembered that Faeranduil was still with them.

"Yes… I should… and Faeranduil should come with me," she said.

"What?" Elidren asked. She looked at him.

"He is here for a reason. We both know that he only leaves when there is a purpose. Perhaps he came because he knows how to save King Arthur," she said quickly. Elidren stared at her a moment.

"Do you think so?" he asked.

"Why else would he have come?" she asked impatiently. She pushed up from the ground and looked down at him. "Go see about the horses. I will speak to him and start preparations for our departure."

Elidren slowly stood, looking over as Elia was already making her way back to the palace. She then stopped and turned.

"Thank you, Eli," she said softly.

"You haven't called me that since we were children," he replied. She smiled and ran back over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"You've always been Eli to me," she said before turning and running back to the castle.

* * *

 **Kind of surprised myself and got up to chapter 7 written on the sequel (going to be about 25 total with an epilogue) and finished planning out the whole thing. So, it might not actually be that long in between finishing up this one and start posting the next one. I'm definitely including a preview of it at the end of this.**

 **Fullshadow – No worries! Thanks! Fighting is always the hard parts of stories to write for me, so I try to do it in a way that gets the point across without having to go into too much detail. And while I won't say anything about the ending, I will say… there is happy stuff. And there's a sequel! So don't forget that!**

 **IlColen – Thanks! I've got things in mind… I am continuing the story in a sequel, so there's going to be good things coming.**

 **Guest – Thanks for the history lesson! And yea, Morgana didn't always start out as evil either. I like the idea of a redemption story, so I'm hoping to dig into that with the next installment. I've actually played around with writing my own original take on Arthurian legend. Started planning some things, but we'll see how it goes. I've got about 3 other original stories that I'm working on at the moment before I can get to that, haha!**

 **Gaylelbf – Thanks!**

 **As always, thanks for reading and following! As long as I get a lot of work done over the next couple of day, I might just keep up with posting more than one chapter a day until I finish this one.**


	36. The Crossing

**The Crossing**

Elia strode through the halls of Camelot with purpose towards the surgery. It was the most likely place for Faeranduil to be if he weren't out checking on the injured. Gauis had been nearly glued to his side, keeping up a constant stream of questions about healing. She needed to find him in all haste - they would need to leave quickly if they had any chance at saving Arthur.

"Faeranduil!" she called out as she shoved open the door to Gaius' surgery, looking around. The two men froze as they looked over at her, though the elf did not seem surprised at her presence. "Come quickly. We must leave now."

"Whatever for, your highness?" he asked, his face calm. Elia tried hard not to roll her eyes.

"We must leave now if we are to find Arthur and Merlin," she said. "Is that not your purpose for coming here? To save the king?" Gaius looked to the elf.

"You possess this power? You can heal a dragonblade wound?" he asked. Faeranduil glanced at him before leveling his gaze at Elia.

"No, I cannot," he said. Elia frowned.

"But you must try! You are the oldest of our kind! Only you would have this knowledge," she shouted, walking towards him.

"A dragonblade wound is beyond our healing capabilities, you know this, Queen Elia. You were once my pupil in the healing arts," he said evenly. Elia stared at him and then bellowed in frustration as she began pacing.

"But… you must," she said. "Why else are you here?!"

"I have another purpose," he said. She stopped and stared at him. "But it is one that I cannot yet reveal." She felt hot tears of anger starting to build up.

"But… if he dies… The Willows dies," she said. Faeranduil said nothing. "We must do something!"

"Yes, there is something to be done," Faeranduil replied. "But it is not I that must do it. This is a journey that you must take alone, my queen." Elia frowned.

"Me?" she asked. Faeranduil took a few steps towards her.

"Go. Go to Merlin and the king," he said. "You must do this." She stared at him a bit longer before nodding.

"Fine," she said. She then turned and strode out of the room. She was beyond frustrated with the elder, but on one thing she was sure.

She had to find Merlin and Arthur. And soon.

* * *

Elia hopped off her horse and tied it to a tree. She did not know if Merlin and Arthur would be there, or if she was too late, but she started sprinting through the trees towards the lakeshore, praying that she made it to them in time. She then slid to a halt as she saw the great dragon before her.

She had heard of Kilgharrah, to be sure, but seeing him was something altogether different. Her eyes then fell on Merlin, weeping, as he held Arthur in his arms. The king was deathly pale.

"No," she murmured as tears started welling up in her eyes. She knew there was nothing she could have done for the king, but she had hoped perhaps there would be some sort of miracle. That perhaps she could have at least tried. Found the power within her to bring him back from the brink of death.

But it looked as though she was too late.

"All that you have dreamt of building has come to pass," Kilgharrah said solemnly. Elia stood still, nearly unable to breathe as Merlin hoisted Arthur up.

"I can't lose him!" he shouted. "He's my friend!"

"Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merlin. Arthur is not just a king, he is the Once and Future King. Take heart. For when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again," the dragon said.

Elia took a deep breath and walked out from the trees. She was not sure why she was meant to be there, but she could not stand to watch Merlin suffer on his own. She would eagerly lend him her strength if it helped.

"Merlin," she called out.

Both he and the dragon looked over to her. She moved quickly towards Merlin, noticing that he was starting to struggle holding Arthur up. She started to reach out to him, but stopped, not sure what she should do.

"I… I should have come sooner," she said, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked down at Arthur. "I… surely there was something I could have done." She looked up at the dragon, her eyes imploring him for an answer. Anything that would give her a reason for why she was there, witnessing this pain. Kilgharrah bowed his head slightly.

"Ah, Queen Elia of Rosewood and The Willows. Long have I hoped that I would meet you," he said. "Do no blame yourself. For though the healing powers of the elves are great, there is nothing you could have done. This was all meant to happen."

"But why?" she asked. It was the only thing that she could think of to say. The dragon looked from her to Merlin.

"It has been an honor to play a part in this story with all of you," he said. "For this is a story that will long stay in the minds of men… and it is not yet finished. For either of you."

Elia frowned. More riddles. She did not know how much more of this she could take. But before she could say anything, the dragon took flight and left. Breathing heavily, she looked over at Merlin, who dropped Arthur's body to the ground. She took a deep breath and ran to him. He fell into her arms, sobbing loudly.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin," she whispered, the tears still pouring down her cheeks. "We tried… I thought we could prevent this… I told them… to watch him… but, but…"

"I was supposed to save him. I tried and I failed," Merlin replied, his face buried in her neck. She began to stroke his hair, the two of them both so overcome with their grief that all they could do was cling to each other.

After some time, Merlin stepped back and leaned his forehead against hers.

"We should… I want to send him to Avalon," Merlin said softly. Elia nodded, still unable to speak as he stepped out of her arms. He walked over to Arthur and stood a few moments before reaching down and pulling Excalibur out from its sheath and setting it aside. He then conjured a boat.

Elia stepped over and helped him to lift Arthur into it, Merlin reaching down to cross his arms across his chest. If it weren't for his pale pallor, it almost looked as though the king was sleeping. Elia kept hoping perhaps that he would open his eyes and sit up, that there would be one last miracle. But Arthur did not stir. Merlin then walked back to the sword, picking it up. He stared at it a few moments before reaching back and throwing it into the lake.

Elia watched with wide eyes as a hand reached out and caught it before slowly moving below the surface.

"Was that…"

"Yes," Merlin answered, his eyes still fixed on the lake as the sword disappeared from view. He then looked to the boat and held his hand out, saying the spell. His eyes flashed and it set sail. Elia stepped up to his side, taking his hand as they both watched Arthur sail away.

"He will return," Elia said, though the tears still fell.

"Doesn't make it any easier," Merlin said.

"I know," Elia replied looking up at him. Merlin continued watching a bit longer before finally looking down at her.

"You came," he said.

"I should have come sooner," she said. "You shouldn't have had to go through this alone."

"Morgana's dead. I killed her," he replied, looking away. Elia nodded and looked back to the lake.

"Even though we lost Arthur, you still fulfilled your destiny," she said. "That's what Kilgharrah said…"

"So… The Willows… it won't die?" he asked. Elia was silent. "Lia…"

"What I saw… Arthur died… and then The Willows died…," she said. There was more silence. Truth be told, she was still trying to figure everything out herself. She wondered if she should trust her visions or if there was more going on than she realized.

"You will go to The Isles," Merlin said, his voice conveying so much more than those few words. Elia looked up at him.

"I… I don't know, Merlin. I thought my foresight meant one thing, but… after these last few days… I just… I don't know," she said.

"But you will leave me too," he said, looking back to the lake, pulling his hand from hers. Elia turned and grabbed him, forcing him to turn to her and look into her eyes.

"I don't know what any of this means," she said. "I have not yet made a decision."

Merlin suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close, nearly suffocating her in his embrace.

"Please… don't leave me, Lia. I don't think I can stand to lose someone else," he whispered. Elia could not respond. Merlin began sobbing. "I beg you… do not leave me too."

"I can't make any promises, Merlin," she said. He pushed her away from him. Elia could barely breathe, his pain was so palpable. "It's not just you I have to think about… I have an entire kingdom that I am responsible for."

"But… please," he said. Elia shook her head.

"We must get back to Camelot. There are people there I must speak with. I have learned many things these past few days and I cannot make sense of any of it," she said, thinking to what his father had told her at the cave. There had been no time to tell him of that. "But know this. No matter what decision I make, I love you. And I will always love you."

Elia held her breath for a few moments, waiting. Finally, Merlin nodded.

"I understand," he said softly before starting to walk towards the forest. Elia didn't quite believe him, but she hoped once they got back, she would get the answers she needed.

* * *

The ride back to Camelot was tense, to say the least. Neither spoke, though Merlin gripped Elia's waist tightly, almost as though if he held her tight enough she wouldn't leave. When they arrived back at the citadel, Elia strode purposely to her rooms, avoiding everyone else. She knew that Merlin would have to inform the others of Arthur's passing, but she could not handle that right now.

She needed to make a decision.

The right thing to do would be to take her people to The Isles. But she couldn't fathom the thought of leaving Merlin behind forever. She then thought about convincing him to go with her, but then she remembered the dragon's words. He would refuse because he needed to wait for Arthur. She thought about staying with him, but then her heart constricted at the thought of forsaking her kind. Forever cut off from them and eventually fading away.

It was an impossible choice. One that would bring pain no matter what she chose. And she could not help but remember the promise his father had made her vow. How could she keep such a vow? But how could she not?

"Elia," Elidren said, walking into her rooms. She looked up at him, her eyes wide as she slowly stood. He took in her eyes rimmed in red and the puffiness of her face.

"Is it true?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. She nodded, too overcome to speak. Elidren took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "You know what we must do."

"Yes, but… I can't… I can't…" Elia burst into tears, sobbing as Elidren walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"I know how hard this must be," he said.

"I can't leave him," she said, burying her face in his chest. "But I also cannot leave my kind…"

"I know," he said softly. Elia looked up at him.

"Nothing makes sense," she said. "When I went to the Crystal Cave, I saw the spirit of Merlin's father… he told me… that… the future is not always so clear. And that just because something dies, it does not mean that it is lost forever."

Elidren frowned down at her.

"He made me promise to stay at Merlin's side… and then… the great dragon… he told us that our story is not yet over," she said. "I do not understand any of this… I have not foreseen anything after this… And I know that I saw The Willows die. There is nothing I can do to save it. Just as there was nothing I could do to save Arthur."

"Because this was all meant to happen, my queen. And there is still much more for you to accomplish in this story," Faeranduil said. The two looked over at him as he walked silently into the room. "It would seem now is the time that I reveal my purpose, though I am surprised that you have yet to put it together yourself. You always were rather clever."

"What do you mean?" Elia asked, stepping over to him.

"My queen… as I said, your story is not over," he replied. "You were meant to meet the warlock. You were meant to fall in love with him." Elia's eyes widened.

"You knew? This whole time?" she asked breathlessly. He smiled and nodded slowly.

"I foresaw all of this… many, many years ago," he replied. "As did your mother. She asked me to look over you before she passed. To provide you guidance should you need it."

"My mother saw this?" Elia asked, confused. Faeranduil nodded. "She knew this would happen?"

"You and Merlin have great purpose, my queen. A purpose that you will fulfill together. That you can only fulfill together," he said. Elia looked to the ground a few moments before looking back up at him, her eyes alight with fire.

"You knew that Arthur would die," she said. "You could have done something to prevent this!"

"There was nothing I could do to save the young king, but he is not lost forever. Someday he will return," he said. "And just the same, as The Willows is dying, it too is not lost forever. Magic will return to these lands."

Elia stared at him, confused by his words.

"What role is it that I'm meant to play in all this?" she asked. Faeranduil walked over to her and took her hands into his own.

"You are meant to open the way," he said. "You and Merlin must remain to prepare the path. For the return of Arthur. And for the return of our kind to these lands."

"But… The Isles… if I stay, who will lead them?" she asked. "And how will you return?"

"Not all things are as they seem," he said, smiling at her. "You must believe. You have the strength within you to fulfill this prophecy."

"And how will I survive if magic is gone?" she asked.

"We are strongest where magic dwells," Faeranduil said sagely. "And unless I'm mistaken, which I rarely am, Merlin _is_ magic."

Elia's eyes widened as his words sunk in. She could stay with Merlin. And her people would continue on. They would go to The Isles, but someday they would return. The story was not yet over. In that moment, everything finally made sense. What she had been told by Merlin's father and the great dragon.

"Keep watch of our lands. Of the great willow. This is your charge now," he said. "We must part ways for now, but… you will lead us again, Queen Elia." She couldn't help the smile that came over her face as she threw her arms around Faeranduil, shocking the ancient elf. He held his arms to the side for a moment before wrapping them around her and patting her back.

"Thank you," she breathed. She then stepped back from him and looked over at Elidren a moment before running out of the room.

She needed to find Merlin.

* * *

Elia ran through the castle, dodging around servants, leaving more than a few annoyed shouts and glances in her wake. She didn't care. She had to find Merlin and tell him what she had just learned. That she wouldn't have to leave. They could finally be together.

She ran out of the palace into the gardens, quickly searching for him. She was not sure why, but she felt though he could be there.

She came into the center of the gardens, finding Merlin sitting there on a bench, staring at the ground. His shoulders were slumped over, and though he was no longer crying, the pain was still evident on his face.

"Merlin," she called out, her heart pounding. He slowly looked up at her. He frowned slightly, taking in her bright eyes, her flush cheeks. She ran up to him, dropping to her knees before him.

"What?" he asked, sounding dejected as he looked away. "Come to say your goodbyes?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I finally understand what it all means."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still not looking at her. Elia reached up and took his hands, squeezing them as she felt tears start to fill her eyes again.

"I can stay," she said. Merlin looked down at her, his brow furrowed.

"But your people… they'll only survive if they go to The Isles," he said softly. "You'll only survive if you go there."

"Turns out you're not the only one with a great purpose," she said, a small smile on her face. "The dragon said that this story was not over… for the both of us. I could not put it all together, but then… Faeranduil cleared it all up for me." Merlin just stared at her. "I met your father… in the cave… he spoke to me in a vision before that…"

"You… how?" he asked.

"He told me that the future is not always so clear and that one thing does not always lead to another. And just because something dies, it doesn't mean it is lost forever. And then today, when Kilgharrah said that our story wasn't over… I should have known then," she said. "Faeranduil foresaw all this… and he saw that there was more I was meant to do… that you and I… we were meant to be together." Merlin was still quiet, not quite believing what she was saying. "We are to prepare the way… someday, everyone… they will return. Magic, the elves… Arthur…"

"But… how… won't you fade if you do not have the magic of The Willows to sustain you?" he asked. Elia began grinning.

"We are strongest where magic dwells… you are magic. As long as I am with you, my immortality will remain intact," she said. Merlin blinked a few times before a small smile appeared.

"You can stay? With me?" he asked. Elia nodded. Merlin stood, pulling her up to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Finally… something good in all of this pain…"

"I will never leave you, Merlin," Elia vowed. "Never…"

* * *

 **Just one more chapter and then the epilogue. I'm going back and forth whether I want to post all of it tonight – just because I don't want to keep you waiting and I did promise happy stuff – or wait and post the last chapter and epilogue tomorrow. They are both on the short side, so makes sense to post them in one go.**

 **And I'm now up through chapter eight on the sequel. Hoping to get half to three-fourths of it written before I begin posting, just so I don't catch up to myself and I make sure I don't want to go back and change things from the beginning once I start writing the end. Should probably write some of the second half chapters in advance just in case. The storyline I have in mind now seems pretty strong, but sometimes things change as I write… so I guess we'll see…**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx – I wanted to… but I had already started on the sequel which hinges on following the original ending… so… had to keep it…**

 **Gingeraffealene – As you can see… there's more in store for them later… And yea, re:Letters, I was struggling with that. I didn't want to add too many more chapters, but still needed to address certain events. Letters was something I've used in another story to move the timeline forward, so thought it would work here. Haha, I don't think he'd be too offended. He does have a heart, you know.**

 **Thanks for reading and following! We're almost to the end, but there's still another story coming after this…**


	37. Endings and New Beginnings

**Endings and New Beginnings**

Elia stood at the front of the hall, her eyes fixed on Guinevere. After the happiness of finding out that she could stay, she was once again swept up into the fresh memories of what they had lost.

Guinevere sat stoically on the throne, looking out that those gathered there.

"The king is dead," Leon said. "Long live the queen!"

The phrase reverberated through the hall as everyone joined in, Elia as well. She glanced over at Merlin, who was standing next to her, a pained expression on his face. She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it. He smiled briefly at her before returning his gaze to the front of the room.

A few days had passed. Elia stayed to offer what help she could, but she would need to return to The Willows soon. They would need to bury their own dead and then make preparations for the others to leave for the docks. It was not a task that she was looking forward to, but it was one that she needed to take care of. She and Elidren had stayed up late into the night nearly every night, discussing plans.

Merlin would go with her, thankfully. She wasn't sure if she could get through it on her own.

Saying goodbye to her family and her home. Again.

"Gwen," Elia said softly, walking up to the queen once the ceremony was over. Guinevere offered a brave smile, but Elia could still clearly see her pain. Elia embraced her.

"I just… keep thinking that perhaps… he'll come riding back in through the gates… that there's been some horrible mistake," Gwen said softly. Elia stepped back at studied her. "How am I supposed to do this on my own?"

"You're not alone," Elia said. "There are so many here that will help you. Myself and Merlin included. We will stay at your side as long as you want." Guinevere smiled at her and pulled the elf into another hug. "Have courage, dear Gwen."

"Thank you," she said softly. She then stepped back and looked around the room. "Suppose I should get to work… being sole ruler." She smiled again and then walked off, others quickly stepping up to offer words of comfort.

"She will be fine," Elia said, sensing Merlin at her side. "You will as well." She looked over at him.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"Don't need to," Elia replied. He nodded as Bridget walked up to the two.

"My queen," she said, bowing before her.

"You showed great bravery on the field," Elia said.

"I only did what I was supposed to do," Bridget replied, though a sheen of tears filled her eyes. The young elf was still battling her own guilt over Mordred though she knew there was nothing that could have been done. "Are we really to go to The Isles… without you?" Elia nodded, glancing at Merlin.

"It would seem that Fate wants me here," she said.

"Perhaps… I could stay as well," she said. "You will need help." Elia smiled as she pulled the elf into an embrace.

"No. You must go with the others. I cannot guarantee that you would be safe," Elia replied. She looked over Bridget's shoulder, meeting Cameron's eyes. "And I feel that Cameron will need help with our armies." Bridget stepped back from her.

"What?" she asked.

"With Rhys gone, someone will need to replace him, both in the army and on the council," Elia said.

"But… I was just a servant before," Bridget said. "And I'm still labelled a traitor."

"You have proven yourself," Elia said. "All it takes is a few words from me and I'm sure it can be." Bridget smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, my queen," she said before walking away.

"You've forgiven her," Merlin said.

"Yes. A while ago," Elia said, still watching Bridget as she walked up to Cameron. "She will be good at his side."

"Cameron?" Merlin asked. Elia nodded.

"I at least saw that," she said, glancing at him. "They will work well together." She then started walking off.

"You've seen more? What else have you seen?" Merlin asked, following her.

"All in due time, Merlin," Elia replied.

"You've seen something with us?" he pushed. Elia stopped and glanced back at him.

"Again… all in due time…"

* * *

A few weeks later, Elia stood solemnly on the docks overlooking the fleet of ships. The elves were already on board, though Faeranduil, Elidren, Trevor, and Fianna, stood before her. Merlin was at her side, squeezing her hand. She glanced over at him and then turned back to the elves, stepping up to them, letting go of his hand.

She was grateful to have him at her side. Though she knew that she would someday see her kin again, it still did not ease the pain of their parting, for she did not know how long she would have to wait.

"My queen," Faeranduil said as she approached. She felt the tears beginning to prick behind her eyes as she straightened her back and looked to the boats, seeing the elves lining the decks. Bridget stood next to Cameron and inclined her head towards Elia when their gazes met. Elia then looked back to the sage elf. "This is not the last we will see of each other."

"Yes, I know," she said. "But my heart still aches."

"You have a great purpose before you. Stay focused on that," he said. Elia then looked to Fianna, who was smiling through her tears. She stepped over and hugged her once maid, feeling the tears threatening to pour out.

"Have courage, my queen," Fianna said softly. "We will be fine." Elia nodded as she stepped back from her. She then stepped over to Trevor and embraced him next. She could hardly speak, too overcome with losing her best friend.

"I would stay with you," he whispered in her ear.

"I know," she said. "I wish that you could."

"Try not to get into too much trouble without me around," he said. She stepped back and smiled up at him, her tears already falling down her pale cheeks.

"I will miss you," she said softly. She then looked at Elidren.

For years he had always looked out for her, helped her. Given her advice, even if she did not always want nor heeded it. She did not know what she would do without him. He had always been there. She closed her eyes as Elidren pulled her into his arms.

"Do not worry, Lia. I will keep them safe," he said softly.

"Our kin shall flourish under your leadership," she replied, looking up at him.

"All I ask is that you keep yourself safe in the meantime. And you know how it goes… after a while, time will begin to pass quickly," he said. "Before you know it, we will be back." She nodded, the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I shall miss you the most… even your lectures," she replied, laughing softly. He looked over at Merlin.

"You have someone else to look after you now," he said. "I am sure you are safe in his capable hands." Merlin's eyes widened at the praise. And here he thought the stoic elf did not like him. Well, he supposed that was still up for debate. But at least Elidren had come to respect him. "We will be fine." Elia nodded and stepped back.

"I will hold you all in my heart until the day Fate brings us back together," she said solemnly.

"All hail Elia of The Willows and Rosewood… forever our Queen," Faeranduil said before bowing low before her. All the elves followed, causing more tears to course down Elia's cheeks. She lifted her chin slightly, even though her vision was slightly blurred from the tears.

"May the sun be forever at your back," she managed to say in a clear voice. The elves then stood and turned, making the last, silent procession onto the grandest of the ships. Elia stood silently watching as they set sail, not moving until they all became tiny dots on the horizon.

"They will be back," Merlin said softly, stepping up to her side.

"I still feel as though my heart is breaking," she replied. She looked over at him. "I assume it is the same for you." He nodded.

"At least we have each other," he said softly. Elia nodded and looked back at the sea.

"Yes… we have that…"

* * *

Elia sighed as she leaned back slightly in the grass on a hill overlooking Avalon. She was not yet ready to return to Camelot, so they stopped there for a few moments. The place still held so many painful memories for them both, but yet, it held a certain atmosphere of peace. It was in the way the gentle breeze blew through the grass and caused the water on the lake to ripple

"I think here would make a good place for a home," she said suddenly, looking over at Merlin.

"You think?" he asked. Elia nodded, looking back at the lake.

"If we are to watch for Arthur's return… and that of the elves… this would be a good place for us," she said. "We're not far from The Willows or Camelot. And we will always be here, waiting."

"It could be our own haven of magic," Merlin said, starting to come around to the idea. Elia smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"And I'm not sure I would like centuries living within the stone walls of the castle," she replied. "I need more light and windows." Merlin chuckled.

"Perhaps we can build you a large garden," he said. Elia nodded slowly.

"And a balcony," she added. "That overlooks the lake."

"If that's what you'd like," he said. They both fell silent a few moments, allowing themselves a moment to process everything that had happened recently. This was the first time they had finally managed to have a decent amount of time alone and discuss what came next for them. Of course, they knew their purpose, but there was still so much more to think about besides that.

In the weeks since the final battle, many things had changed rapidly. They had held a large, grand state funeral for the fallen king, along with the many knights that had lost their lives just after Guinevere had stepped forward as Arthur's heir. Guinevere had also paid tribute to the elves who had given up their lives.

Gwen had also vowed to overturn the law against magic, allowing Merlin to finally live freely as his true self. She wanted to welcome other druids and those who only vowed to use magic for good into their lands again. Even though, Merlin still had yet to fully disclose his secret. Gaius and Gwen knew. Elia, of course, but he was still hesitant to let others know completely. But they would in time. Once the painful memories of Morgana's evil power had begun to fade.

"Lia… if Gwen has accepted magic… then why is it The Willows is continuing to die?" Merlin asked, the thought never far from his mind. He had gone back with her and the others to help prepare for the journey to the docks, had seen with his own eyes. Seemingly overnight, most of the willows had begun to wither. Elia sighed and shook her head at the painful memory. It was the reason why she did not wish to remain there keeping watch. She had already seen Rosewood die and was not sure she could watch another home fade away before her eyes. She and Merlin had packed up as many of her things as they could, sending wagons of items off to Camelot as they continued on to the docks with the others.

"Truthfully, I do not know," she said, her brow furrowed. "But sometimes in order for something to become strong – to become what it is truly meant to be - another thing must first be destroyed. Perhaps The Willows and other elven kingdoms needed to die first in order for us to reach our fullest potential…" She sighed. "Whatever it is, I am now tasked with looking after it. Protecting our archives. Keeping a keen eye on the great willow."

"We both are," he said. Elia looked over at him and smiled.

"At least that will help ease the passing of time," she said. "And there is still plenty to do… watch over Camelot. Help Gwen and the others."

"Perhaps… perhaps we could also consider… a wedding," Merlin said. Elia looked over at him, her eyes wide as Merlin started blushing slightly.

"Are you proposing, Merlin?" she asked, a smile playing across her face.

"Well, I mean… we had spoken of it before. Figured we could at least keep those plans," he said. "And you no longer have a kingdom to run or marriage law to worry about…"

"Certainly, makes things easier. Now I am just an elf," she said. Merlin snorted slightly.

"You're still a queen, Elia," he replied. "And I'm-"

"The greatest warlock to have ever lived," Elia finished, grinning at him. "What a pair we make." Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Not sure if I'll get used to that," he said.

"You will. The dragon certainly had that right… everyone will be telling the story of the powerful sorcerer Merlin and King Arthur for centuries to come," she said.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked. Elia shrugged and glanced over at him.

"I just know," she said. She looked back at the lake. "I know that it's not going to be easy… there's a lot of pain that we must deal with, but… there's still so much for us to do."

"This is true," he replied. He then leaned over and kissed her gently. "But having you here… makes it easier to bare…"

"We can do this," she replied. Merlin nodded again.

"Now… about that wedding…"

* * *

 **Here we are at the end, but never fear… there's a little bit more to come… Decided to just go ahead and post it all. Enjoy!**


	38. Epilogue - The Return

**Epilogue – The Return**

Elia sighed as she leaned against the railing of the balcony, her now shorter waves blowing in the breeze. It had taken a rather long time before they were able to add it to the home, gradually expanding it over the centuries. What had started as a humble cottage all that time ago was now a rather large country house. It also had a large garden that always seemed in bloom, though it was nowhere near the grandness of Rosewood. Whenever Elia was not out and about, she could be found there, tenderly attending to the many plants and flowers there.

She and Merlin had settled in the spot on the hill she pointed out that day on the shore of the lake. It provided them the perfect view of the lake and island in its middle that only she and Merlin could see. She loved it there, though they still would travel often. Leaving here and there so as to avoid attention. They had seen the world a few times over by now, but this place, it would always be home.

She toyed with the gold band around her finger on her right hand, smiling slightly as she glanced down at it, then to the brighter diamond ring on her left. There hadn't been a large wedding. In the aftermath of Arthur's death, it seemed to be a bit too much. So, they had a small, quiet ceremony before Gwen and the knights. They often renewed their vows to keep with the times - hence the diamond ring she now wore along with her original wedding band. There was a photo album under their bed full of photos from various time periods. But always, her favorite had been that first…

* * *

 _Merlin stood nervously in the courtyard in the middle of the gardens of Camelot. It was nothing compared to the gardens of Rosewood, or the forests of The Willows, but it was the closest they could get. And Elia had insisted that all elven weddings were performed outside - nature held its own special magic._

 _He glanced around, seeing the grinning faces of Percival, Leon, and a few others, falling lastly on Guinevere. There was a sadness in her smile. There was a sadness in all their smiles. Though it was a happy occasion, they all carried the ghosts of those who should be there but weren't. Gwaine. Elidren. Trevor. The other elves._

 _Arthur._

 _Merlin shook his head, glancing up at the sky. Now was not the time to think of sad things. Today was the start of the rest of his days with Elia at his side. As his wife. For years he had dreamed of this day. And while it was not exactly what either of them had initially planned, it was perfect for them._

 _A throat cleared and Merlin looked over at Percival, who grinned and nodded his head over to the side. Merlin looked over, his breath leaving him as he saw Elia standing there._

 _He did not know how it was possible for a dress so laden with jewels to still appear so light and airy. It was a light rose gold and twinkled in the warmth of the setting sun. A long veil in the same material sat atop her head, flowing back behind her. On top of the veil was the large Rosewood crown. Elia was a celestial vision._

 _She lowly stepped forward, making her way towards Merlin as she barely contained the grin on her face. She only had eyes for him, barely registering anything else around them._

" _You look beautiful," Merlin whispered as she reached him, taking his hands. She couldn't speak, only continue to smile as happy tears filled her eyes._

" _Now that we are here, let us begin," Gaius said. Elia had taught him the ways of elven weddings. Though they could not do everything according to tradition, among her, Merlin and Gaius, they had created a small ceremony that would marry traditions from Camelot, the elves, and the druids._

 _The ceremony continued, with Gaius managing to say a few things in the elvish tongue before reverting back to the common speech._

 _It then came time for the two to speak their vows. Elia took a deep, shaky breath, meeting Merlin's eyes. As they were traditionally spoken in elvish, she had altered them slightly in order to better translate them, so that he and the others could understand._

" _By the will of the goddesses, I stand before you. I come also of my own free will and I vow, nothing in this life, nor the next, will part us. I give you my heart and my life. I am forever yours and you are forever mine," she said softly. Merlin grinned, bouncing slightly on his toes._

" _By the will of the goddesses, I stand before you. I come also of my own free will and I vow, nothing in this life, nor the next, will part us. I give you my heart and my life. I am forever yours and you are forever mine," he repeated._

 _Gaius then stepped forward, holding out his hand where two simple, gold rings sat. They each reached forward and took the rings. Elia slipped the larger one onto Merlin's index finger on his right hand. He then repeated the action. They looked up at each other expectantly._

" _As the rings have been given and the vows made, may this union now be sealed with a kiss," Gaius said. Elia stepped forward and their lips met in a tender kiss. They parted to the sound of laughter and clapping, turning to look at the small gathering around them._

" _Come," Guinevere said, a glistening of tears in her eyes as she embraced first Elia and then Merlin. "Let us go to the hall where we shall feast and celebrate this union."_

 _The group began heading inside, with Elia weaving her fingers with Merlin._

" _What happens next?" he asked, smiling down at her._

" _Anything," Elia vowed._

* * *

Modernity was a fascinating thing to Elia. In all her years alive before, she never could have dreamed up some of the things she now used every day. The telephone, cars, computers, the internet. She tackled everything with a child-like glee. Much to the entertainment of Merlin. And thanks to his magic, she was able to mask her more noticeable attributes, namely her ears. It was also through his magic mixed with hers that they were able to keep the garden in bloom as well as grow a few herbs and plants that had only previously grown in the elven kingdoms. Even after all this time and improvement, they were much more practical than some of the medicines of the modern day.

So, they passed their days, waiting and looking out to the lake. Wondering if today would be the day.

"Thought I'd find you here," Merlin said from behind her. Soft music wafted through the open door that led to their bedroom. She looked back at him, smiling as he walked up with two wine glasses in hand. He held one out to her.

Her heart leapt. She knew this scene all too well. She had seen it many times before. And now it was finally coming to pass.

"I just love this view," she said, turning back to the lake as he joined her. A car sped down the road in front of the house, likely heading into the nearby village.

"It is something," he replied, leaning on the railing next to her. She glanced over at him, noting the small grimace of pain.

"He will come back, Merlin," she said softly, reaching out to touch his arm. Merlin nodded, still looking out at the lake.

"I know," he said. "Still doesn't make the pain go away." Elia sighed and looked back at the lake.

"I know that all too well," she said, her brow furrowed as her thoughts drifted to her family and friends from The Willows. Elidren. Rhys. Cameron. Trevor. She then thought of the knights of Camelot. Queen Guinevere. They had become good friends while Guinevere ruled. It was the same with those who came after her. She and Merlin had always stayed close, though as time passed and people believed less and less in magic, the two had faded into the background, choosing to take on a role of observation.

"You still miss them, don't you?" he asked, finally looking over at her. She nodded, taking a sip of her wine. "I do as well."

"I often wonder if they are happy on the Isles," she said with a sigh.

"We will see them again," he said, gripping her hand and squeezing it.

"I just wish that we could see the others as well," she replied. The two were silent a few more moments, briefly taking a moment to think of those who had passed and would not return.

"At least we have each other," he said. She smiled and nodded, leaning over to kiss him.

"True," she said.

Music could be heard pouring out from a house down the lane. The two looked over, noting the large amount of cars parked outside.

"It would seem our neighbors are hosting another party," she said, an eyebrow raised.

"Did they invite us again?" Merlin asked. She nodded and looked back at him.

"Seem to be a bit more persistent than the others," she replied. "Granted, they are a lot younger than the sort we usually get around here." Merlin chuckled.

"Perhaps we should accept. Just once. See if they lay off," he said. Elia laughed.

"No, that would just inspire them to invite us over even more," she said. "Best to continue to say no. Eventually they'll stop. It isn't safe to let anyone get too closer… Perhaps we should have donned older facades this time around." Merlin snorted.

"You hate looking old, Lia," he said, looking down at her. She frowned.

"Do not," she snapped.

"Do too. But it's fine. I much more enjoy the way you look now," he said before kissing her.

"Even with my shorter hair?" she asked, an eyebrow raised as she reached up and touched the curls that sat around her shoulders.

"Even with the shorter hair," he replied. "Though I'll admit that I much prefer the fashion from the 40s."

"Really? I prefer the 20s for that," Elia said. "And the parties..."

"Nearly couldn't get you to leave," Merlin said, rolling his eyes.

"But you finally got the hang of the Charleston," Elia quipped.

"Yea, just before the newest dance craze came about," he muttered.

"I must say, this century certainly has much more comfortable fashion," she said, looking down at her yoga shorts and oversized t-shirt that hung off her shoulder. "I thought for sure I'd lose my toes when all women wore were heels."

"Ah, but they do make your legs look rather amazing," Merlin replied. Elia playfully shoved him.

"How did the meeting go with the executor today?" she asked.

"Well. Our affairs are all still in order. Investments going well and such," he replied before taking a drink.

"Not that I care, but it certainly eases my mind a bit. Especially since we do not know how much longer we must wait," Elia said, looking back out at the lake. Merlin glanced at her and then cleared his throat.

"I've been thinking, Lia… as you said we don't know how long it's going to be… perhaps we should rethink the idea of children," he said cautiously. Elia sighed heavily.

"I told you, Merlin. It's too dangerous. We don't know what it is that will bring Arthur back. I don't want to face a battle worrying about a child or two," she replied.

"But… as you said, we don't know when this will happen… they could be full grown before whatever it is happens," he pushed. "I mean, for all we know, they could be a key to all of this."

"We don't know that," Elia said sharply as she turned to look at him. Merlin sighed.

"Fine, I suppose you are right," he said. Elia's expression softened as she wrapped an arm around him.

"I know how badly you want this. I do as well, but… we should wait. Wait until whatever is coming comes," she said, kissing him. He looked at her and nodded.

"As long as I have you, anything is worth waiting for," he replied. Elia smiled and started walking backwards towards the door, pulling Merlin with her.

"And I never said we couldn't have fun trying," she said, a devious glint in her eye.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin stirred slightly in his sleep. He instinctively pulled Elia closer, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

A second later, his eyes flew open as he looked towards the balcony.

"What is it?" Elia murmured sleepily.

"You didn't feel that?" he asked, starting to sit up. Elia blinked her eyes open and peered up at him.

"Feel what?" she asked. Merlin jumped slightly.

"That," he said, throwing the comforter off and reaching down for a pair of pajama pants on the floor. He pulled them on and walked to the balcony.

Elia sat up, a concerned look on her face. She quickly set about to pulling on some clothes and followed him as he stared at the lake.

"I didn't feel-" She stopped speaking as she felt it as well. A sharp sort of change in the air. She looked out at the lake, the morning sun glinting off its smooth surface. "What was that?"

Merlin's eyes widened suddenly as he turned and ran back into the house.

"What's going on?" she shouted as she followed him, grabbing a robe on the way through the bedroom. They were both out the front door and halfway across the front lawn before he answered.

"It's Arthur. He's back."

Elia's eyes widened as Merlin broke out into a run. She sped up, easily catching up to him as they both bounded through underbrush, pasture, and trees, coming to a stop on the lake's shore.

Standing at the water's edge, looking around confusedly and still donning his full armor, stood the Once and Future King.

Elia's hand rose to her mouth as Arthur finally caught sight of the two. A look of relief came across his face as he moved towards them though it was quickly replaced with more confusion as he took in their attire. While Merlin had run out without shoes, Elia had managed to slip into a pair of wellies. Still, even under modern day standards, they looked a bit odd. Merlin seemed frozen in place as he continued to stare at his best friend.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" Arthur said as he reached them. Merlin just grinned before launching into a hug that surely would have been crushing if it hadn't been for Arthur's armor.

"You're back," he said. Elia began smiling as her eyes filled with tears.

"Seriously, Merlin," Arthur said, shoving him off. He looked at him and then over at Elia. "What the hell is going on? Where are we? And why the hell are you both running around half naked?"

"We're still in Albion, though it's not called that anymore," Elia said, smirking slightly at him. "Welcome to the year 2019, your highness." He just stared at her in confusion before looking back at Merlin.

"What is she talking about?" he asked. Merlin just grinned and chuckled before swinging an arm around his shoulder and starting to lead him back towards the house.

"Arthur…there is so much we must tell you…"

* * *

 **And now you see where things are headed in the next installment. I'm excited to start posting it, but still needs a bit more work. Hang tight, everyone!**

 **And thanks for reading and following this one!**

 **Without further ado… a small preview of "The Return of Arthur."**

* * *

 **A Whole New World… For Arthur**

"What is this?" Arthur said, looking around the living room of Elia and Merlin's home, frowning. Merlin had deposited him on the sofa while Elia ran to the kitchen to make tea and coffee.

"Ehm, a lot of things have changed..." Merlin said, standing in front of the fireplace, his arms crossed. He had managed to run upstairs to grab a t-shirt so that he was no longer half naked, but he still felt slightly naked standing near Arthur in full armor.

"What's that?" Arthur asked, pointing at the large flat screen that sat on a table next to the fireplace. "And how are your paintings so realistic?" He stood and walked towards the wall and fireplace, taking in the various photographs of the two from their most recent vow renewal. They had gone to an island in Thailand and done it on the beach.

"They're not paintings, Arthur," Elia said, returning with three mugs. He turned to face her. "They're photographs. Taken with a camera. I'll show you later." She sat the mugs on the coffee table and picked up one of coffee, feeling she was going to need it to get through the rest of the day.

"A what? Has the world gone mad?" he asked. He looked back at Merlin. "I die and suddenly magic is everywhere?"

"It's not magic," Merlin said again. "Its technology. Science." Arthur just blinked. "No one in this time believes in magic anymore."

"For how long?" Arthur asked.

"Quite some time," Elia said, sitting on the sofa. "Ages. Centuries."

"Why am I back, then?" Arthur asked.

"Just where have you been this whole time?" Merlin asked.

"No, you answer first," Arthur replied, frowning. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. All the dragon said was that you would return when Albion's need was greatest," he said. "Wasn't really keen on details."

"Well that's fantastic," Arthur replied.

"Good. Sarcasm. It'll help you fit in with the times," Elia replied, smiling. Arthur glared at her. Merlin rubbed his face.

"Well, obviously we need to figure out why he's back," he said. Elia snorted. "Not helping, Lia."

"Sorry," she said, though her grin told another story.

"Just how do you suggest we do that?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked around the living room before bounding up the stairs. "Where did he go now?"

"Likely to get his laptop," Elia said. "Have some tea, Arthur. It'll help calm you." He walked over towards the coffee table, staring down at the mug as though it contained poison. "It's just tea." He reached down and picked it up, pulling the tea bag out and studying it. "The leaves are inside there."

He then took a cautious sip as Merlin returned downstairs, carrying the laptop. He sat next to Elia and opened it, quickly typing away.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Arthur asked, stepping over to look down at the screen.

"Laptop. Searching the internet," Merlin replied.

"The what?" Arthur asked.

"For what? Impending magical catastrophes?" Elia asked. Merlin shot her a scowl before returning his attention to the screen.

"Just for… anything big in the news," he said.

"Ah, well then," Elia said, reaching for the remote and turning the TV on, quickly navigating to the morning news. Arthur jumped back, his eyes wide as he nearly dropped his mug. Tea splashed out onto Merlin.

"The hell?! Watch it!" Merlin shouted.

"WHAT IS THIS MAGIC!" Arthur shouted, pointing at it.

"Again. Technology," Elia said, rolling her eyes. "Think it's best for now that he stay in the house. Don't want him scaring the neighbors. And he'll need clothes."

"I know, Lia," Merlin said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Arthur tore his eyes away from the TV for a moment to stare at the two.

"You two… you waited for me all this time?" he asked.

"Where he goes, I go," Elia said, not looking from the TV.

"But the rest of the elves…"

"Went to the Isles," she replied. Arthur studied her, his brow furrowed.

"You stayed behind…" he murmured. Elia glanced at him but then returned her attention to the screen.

"I had to stay with Merlin," she said. "Apparently that is part of my destiny… among other things."

"What other things?" Arthur asked. Elia glanced over at him again, sighing.

"Probably best we take this a bit at a time," she said.

"So… everyone's gone. It's just you two," Arthur said. They both looked up at him and then shared a look.

"It's been over a thousand years, Arthur," Merlin said gently. Arthur nodded looking at the ground. He then fell into an armchair, his armor creaking.

"So, the knights… Guinevere…" he murmured.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Elia said softly. "I know it's a lot to take in…" She glanced at Merlin and then at the clock, groaning. She pushed herself off the sofa. "Christ, I've got to get ready."

Arthur and Merlin looked at her.

"Story time at the library," Elia said, walking towards the stairs.

"I think this constitutes as an emergency. Can't you cancel?" Merlin said.

"It's too late to find a replacement and we can't disappoint the village children," she called out, already halfway up the stairs. "I'll only be gone an hour or so! I'll stop by the market as well!" She popped her head back down the staircase. "And for god's sake, find him some normal clothes while I'm gone, will you?"

"She seems about the same," Arthur said after she had left. Merlin chuckled.

"She's certainly made the last 1,500 years or so enjoyable," he replied. Arthur looked around the cozy home.

"So, you two married, then?" he asked. Merlin glanced at him and nodded.

"We did. A few months after… though we do another wedding every so often to keep up appearances, though truth be told, I think Lia rather enjoys planning them," he said. "Got an entire album of various wedding photos throughout the ages." Arthur stared at Merlin.

"Just what have you two been up to all these years?" he asked. Merlin sighed and put the laptop aside.

"A lot, actually. Traveling. Seeing the world - it's a lot bigger than we thought. Been to university a few times. Worked a few jobs," he said. "I can show you some of it, if you like. Stay here." He stood and walked upstairs, going into the study they kept and staring at the bookshelf. He pulled off several heavy books and made it back downstairs where Arthur was watching the TV with avid curiosity.

"You'll come to like it. Thought it a bit noisy at first, but there's some good shows out now," Merlin said, nodding towards the TV. "I'm still a bit partial to the wireless, but radios shows died out in popularity a long time ago."

"Shows?" Arthur asked, once again confused.

"Elia can explain later… she keeps up with it more than I do," Merlin said, sitting down. He placed the books on the table and then reached for the oldest one, opening it. Arthur leaned over, gazing down at the old photos. "These are from the 1910s. Don't really have many photographs before then, but Elia's a fair artist and has a lot of paintings and drawings from the years before that."

"Did you live here this whole time?" Arthur asked.

"Not the whole time but as much as we could. We have to leave every so often… to throw off the neighbors. Might get suspicious about a young couple that never ages. Though I do manage to change our appearances here and there," Merlin said. "And we have ways of keeping up with what happens around here while we're away."

"You still use magic?" Arthur asked, glancing warily at him.

"Only when needed," Merlin said. "We've got homes all over the place, so just bounce around when needed. There's a townhouse in London that Elia likes to go to when she's in the mood for some excitement. And we own the nearby cottages and land, so we can keep track of whoever lives nearby. Got an executor that takes care of letting them out so no one here knows we're the actual owners."

Arthur just stared at Merlin as though he were speaking a completely different language.

"It'll take some getting used to, but you'll pick it up," Merlin said, smiling.

"Merlin was rather fast at it," Elia said, coming back downstairs. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she had changed into torn jeans and a loose t-shirt with an oversized cardigan. She bent over the back of the sofa and kissed Merlin's head. Arthur just gawked at her.

"You can't seriously plan to go anywhere dressed like that," he said. Elia just laughed.

"Many things have changed, Arthur. Fashion included," she said, walking towards the front door. She pulled a bag off a hook next to the door and grabbed keys from a bowl on the table. "Have fun catching up while I'm gone, boys!"


End file.
